


Spectacular Lincoln Loud

by jva98



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon), The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Drama, Family Drama, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 131,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jva98/pseuds/jva98
Summary: Después de la picadura de una araña Lincoln adquirió los superpoderes que eventualmente lo transformarían en Spider Kid, pero pronto descubrirá que mantener su identidad, sus estudios y la ciudad asalvo es más complicado que lo que imagina que es. Junto a su leal compañero Peter Parker, deberá defender los suburbios donde creció de terribles y muy cercanas amenazas.
Comments: 4





	1. Sweet Dreams

Spectacular Lincoln Loud

Disclaimer.—TLH no me pertenece, Spiderman tampoco, pensé que era obvio.

Nota: Aunque este capítulo se parece al que subí hace meses, tiene sus diferencias radicales a medida que más se avanza el capítulo, sobre todo con un personaje, que estoy seguro, más de uno encontrará raro y satisfactorio de ver, disfruten.

SAGA 1 BEGINING - INICIO

Capítulo 1 Sweet Dreams

—Dantantan tan, dantantan tan…—tarareaba el pequeño de blancos cabellos mientras se encontraba dando un paseo por la ciudad.

Decidió que la cima de un edificio de casi diez pisos de altura era el lugar ideal para que un niño de doce años paseara. Las vistas desde aquella altura eran asombrosas, y además era una zona buena para ver toda su querida Nueva York en su extensión con sus barrios contaminados y exceso de smug en el aire. Se subió al escalón borde del edificio antes de la caída en picada, y presionó un botón en su mano izquierda a la vez que algo pegajoso se veía salir de su mochila.

—Living on the edge, fighting crime, spinning webs, swinging from the highest ledge, he can leap above our heads.—seguía cantando el niño mientras daba pequeños saltitos y luego finalmente se tiraba al vacío sin mayor preocupación— Ahhh ahh ahhh ah ahhh ahh.—en lugar de contar se encontraba con el coro, y cuando estuvo a tan solo seis metros del suelo sintió como su espalda era estirada de vuelta arriba.

Pero a mitad de la vuelta, el presiono un botón en su mano derecha, seguidamente el otro de su mano izquierda, casi con una precisión mayor a la de la luz, dando en el tejado de otro edificio, no tan alto como el primero, pero tampoco de poco tamaño.

—Villains on the rise and the city's victimized. Looking up with no surprise, arriving in the speed of light.

Seguía con aquello cuando llegó finalmente al tejado del nuevo edificio, y presionaba un botón que tenía en su mano derecha para cortar la cuerda de la mochila y llevarse una mano al cabello, hasta que recordó que llevaba una máscara que le cubría el cabello, era raro tener que acostumbrarse a la máscara, a veces la sentía asfixiante.

—Ahhh ahh ahhh ah ahhh ahh—se detuvo una vez encima porque sintió como todos los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaban, algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

Lincoln Loud se concentró fuertemente y pudo escuchar como a tres calles, dirección oeste se escuchaban bombas y montones de pedazos de rocas salir disparados, segundos después vinieron los gritos.

—¡Espectacular, espectacular, Lincoln Loud!—gritó a la vez que saltaba cabeza abajo hacia el piso, pudo verse reflejado en las ventanas del edificio, llevaba un traje rojo con cuadriculares azules pegado a su piel, de un material parecido al látex, pero más flexible, además de una máscara dividida en dos ojos blancos marcados y un estampado en forma de red.

Por supuesto que Lincoln ya conocía su propio traje, él mismo lo había diseñado mucho tiempo atrás, incluso cuando solo eran un montón de pijamas de araña, se vía mal, pero era taaaaan cómoda. De hecho, la idea de retomar al anterior traje no era la peor, considerando lo incomodo que era pegarse a las paredes con el látex.

De todas maneras, látex o pijama, la idea básica estaba desde el inicio, no ser descubierto por su verdadero nombre o apariencia, sobre todo sus cabellos blancos que harían entender a cualquiera quien era él. Había visto suficientes películas y series como para no saber que, si peleaba contra el crimen, habría gente que lo querría ver terminado.

Afortunadamente para el joven Loud, los criminales eran incompetentes debiluchos, aunque claramente había metahumanos que podían causar problemas, no eran tantos como él esperaba en un inicio. Y la mayoría de los criminales que le tocaba enfrentar en los barrios bajos solo eran tipos con cuchillos y pistolas, de reflejos tan básicos que para él se movían a cámara lenta.

Pero algo era cierto, cuando Lincoln decidió volverse SpiderKid, y enfrentar a los malhechores, nuevos y más agiles salieron para intentar detenerlo. Estos nuevos criminales eran más fuertes y veloces que los que solía conocer de las calles, pero seguían siendo humanos, seguían siendo lentos, y seguían sin poder contra él. Hasta que una verdadera amenaza apareció aparentemente de la nada.

El aclamado por todos los diarios, Duende Verde, igual de fuerte que Lincoln, igual de ágil, y, sobre todo, mucho más listo que Lincoln. Mientras el chico daba paz y esperanza al pueblo, este demonio se esforzaba en traer el caos y el temor. Su característica mayor era hacer explotar partes de los edificios con granadas en forma de calabazas pequeñas y una tabla de surfear metálica que usaba para deslizarse en el aire.

—¿Lincoln? ¿Lincoln?—sonó al lado de su oído una conocida voz—¿Estás ahí?

—Oh, hola Peter.—dijo Lincoln cortando una telaraña y presionando su mano izquierda y escuchando el ruido de fondo—¿No es un poco arriesgado que llames desde el autobús?

En efecto, en los suelos se encontraba un chico de doce años, pero de pelo castaño y un pequeño lunar en su mejilla izquierda, usaba una camiseta larga de cuadros. El chico iba pegado a un celular negro de botones numéricos y una cruceta mientras se abrazaba a su mochila y evitaba hacer caso a las sacudidas del camión escolar.

—Es una emergencia, escuche a Liz diciéndole a Chandler que están atacando el banco de la avenida…—comenzó a decir el chico en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchará.

—Oh, Pit, si ya estoy en camino.—dijo Lincoln riendo un poco.

—¿Sentido arácnido?

—Sentido arácnido.—confesó Lincoln corriendo por el tragaluz de un edificio y causando murmullos de admiración—Recuérdame si me equivoco, pero ¿Cuándo son las prácticas de Gwen para las porristas?

—Hoy, antes de clases.—dijo Peter Parker acomodando sus lentes, esperó respuesta, pero encontró silencio—Lo olvidaste, ¿No?

—Ehh… No te escucho, estoy cerca del banco, hay currrh interferencia…—llevó una mano a su boca y comenzó a hacer sonidos raros.

—No te puedo cubrir las espaldas, de nuevo, ya de por sí estoy haciendo la tarea de ambos.—dijo Peter algo molesto.

—Encontraré la manera de pagártelo hermano, lo prometo.—dijo Lincoln impulsándose para dar una marometa—Ahora sí es enserio, estoy cerca del peligro.

—¿Crees que sea el duende verde?—dijo Peter nervioso—Es el más duro de todos los villanos que hemos enfrentado…

—Bueno, la última vez llevaba un pijama y el lanzatelarañas se atascó, no me ha derrotado…—dijo esto en tono de reproche.

—Sí lo ha hecho.

—No lo hará dos veces. —dijo Lincoln rápidamente mientras visualizaba el banco frente suya—Tengo que cortar Peter, dile a Gwen que lo siento.

—No, espera Lincoln yo…—se detuvo al escuchar la línea muerta—Oh bueno, esto no podría ponerse peor.

—¡Hey! ¿Con quién hablabas Pity Porker?—se acercó un chico pelirrojo, logrando de alguna manera soportar las embestidas del camión.

—Con nadie de tu interés, Chad.—le dijo Peter molesto aferrándose más fuerte a su mochila—¿Qué quieres?

—Ufff, la gallina puso sus huevos durante el verano, ¿No es así?—dijo el pelirrojo revolviendo el cabello de Peter—Quiero saber cuál es tu desayuno de hoy, no tengo ganas de comer de la cafetería, odiaría hacerlo, me pone de malas.—dijo sonriendo.

—Ahhh… ¿Sandwich de pavo o manzana? —dijo Peter Parker sabiendo que él no podía hacer nada contra alguien tan fuerte como Chandler.

SpiderKid sintió la explosión cercana y no tardó en imaginar las granadas en forma de calabazas siendo arrojadas al interior de la bóveda, o incluso en la entrada del banco, y a un tipo de piel verde riendo por su victoria.

—Oh demonios sí es él…—se detuvo un segundo a checar su reloj cuando finalmente estaba en el techo—Gwen va a matarme...

Había prometido a su amiga, Gwen Stacy, apoyarla con sus prácticas de ingreso a las porristas de la escuela, pero era ganarse el aprecio por parte de Gwen o la oportunidad de atrapar a uno de sus archinemesis, la decisión era clara. Después de todo, en esa práctica también se encontraba su hermana Lynn, seguramente ella y Gwen se llevarían muy bien y Lynn apoyaría a su amiga… Probablemente…Eso esperaba, su hermana era extremadamente descuidada cuando se interponía un deporte.

En el banco, el caos gobernaba, los fragmentos de piedra caliza inundaban el suelo, producto de varias explosiones, dejando humaredas que bloqueaban la vista de los presentes. Los gritos no faltaban, y los policías del lugar veían de uno a otro lado, esperando de un momento a otro disparar al causante de aquel arrebato de la paz. Pero uno a uno los oficiales fueron tropezando, y cayeron inconscientes al suelo, solo se escuchaba el zumbido de un pedazo de metal volando de un lado a otro, y golpeando masas de carne que salían casi lanzadas al suelo por la fuerza de impacto.

Cuando finalmente no quedaron oficiales el humo se dispersó, y parado ahí a mitad del banco, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, esperando apacible su turno, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la figura de un hombre de larga nariz, traje morado metálico y piel verde, además de unos grandes ojos amarillos, y una sonrisa campante. Sus manos en su espalda, y su andar confiado causaron que los gritos frenaran, a la vez que él con simpleza se acercó al servicio de caja más cercano y se detuvo recargando su codo en el mostrador.

—¿Q-q-qué se lo ofrece señor?—preguntó el aterrado empleado levantando sus manos mientras el duende verde leía su nombre con toda confianza.

—Oh, Larry, vacía todo lo que tengas en…—se detuvo un segundo para lanzar un chiflido y hacer que una tabla voladora metálica se acercara con prisa—Veamos, sé que la deje por aquí…—dijo abriendo una compuerta en la tabla, comenzando a sacar diversos tipos de armas, como jabalinas, granadas, incluso estrellas ninjas y un lanzallamas—Oh que vergüenza, juro que la deje por aquí cuando salí.—dijo como si se tratase de lo más banal y tonto—¡Aquí esta!

El duende celebró con una gran sonrisa cuando extrajo de la mochila un saco de patatas y lo lanzó al empleado.

—Vacíalo todo.—dijo el duende haciéndole señas para que se diera prisa—Y dile a tu compañera que si sigue activando las alarmas haré volar todo el banco, con ustedes adentro.—dijo señalando a la referida y en un tono que pretendía ser confidencial, a pesar de que lo dijo en voz alta.

A la derecha del empleado, una mujer asiática dejo de presionar un botón debajo de su escritorio y levantó las manos a la vez que comenzaba a suplicar por su vida.

—Buena decisión primor.—le chasqueó los dedos el duende antes de lanzarle a la muchacha una estrella ninja que le cortó algunos mechones de cabello—Ups, falle por poco.—dijo como disculpa—Tranquila, a la siguiente no pasará.

Todos en el banco temblaron al ver como aquel sujeto no demostraba tener piedad ante nadie, los clientes se encontraban dispersados por donde había menos restos y lejos del duende, los dos empleados en cambio levantaban las manos y los guardias se encontraban desmayados. Parecía que todo ápice de esperanza iba a ser perdido. El referido Larry entregó el costal de dinero con miedo, y el duende lo recibió con gusto, para luego inspeccionarlo.

—Veamos…—revisó la bolsa, tomó un billete de cien dólares al azar y comenzó a olerlo—Huele como dinero real…—después lo comenzó a frotar en sus manos—Se siente como dinero.—Y finalmente se lo metió a la boca —Y sabe a dinero.—dijo para luego escupirlo en la cara del empleado—Felicidades, ganaron treinta segundos de ventaja.—dijo montando en su tabla, listo para el escape—Yo les recomendaría comenzar a correr…—dijo mientras comenzaba a flotar al techo.

—¿Un banco? ¿Enserio duende? Esperaba más de ti.

Una voz se escuchó por todo el banco, causando que un gran alivio circulara en el corazón de todos los ciudadanos, y que varios de estos buscaran de donde provenía la voz, pero ninguno lograba dar con la figura, a pesar de que la voz era reconocible a la distancia.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya.—dijo el duende complacido y volteando de un lado a otro, siempre manteniéndose a flote en su tabla—SpiderKid que alegría tenerte aquí, pero ¿No es horario de escuela?—dijo mostrándose decepcionado—Bueno, tu educación no importa ya, porque hoy ¡Será tu fin!—dijo a la vez que reía desquiciado.

—Uhhh que miedo.—dijo finalmente SpiderKid para saltar desde la parte de arriba y ponerse frente al duende colgándose de su telaraña—¿Se podría saber si esta será la definitiva? ¿O debería archivarla junto a toda mi colección de "veces que será mi fin, seré exterminado, aniquilado, o, mi favorita personal, despedazado".—dijo con mofa el niño a la vez que desde la mochila a su espalda generaba un poco de telaraña y la sujetaba con su mano derecha para usarlo como lazo.

—Tienes razón…—dijo finalmente el duende riendo antes de tomar unas bombas—¡Despedazado suena mejor!

Dicho esto, lanzó varias bombas al niño, pero con una simple acrobacia hacia atrás y un salto invertido logró esquivarlas SpiderKid con agilidad y gracia, colgándose de unos pilares con sus manos.

—Fallaste.—dijo con sorna para después hacer una reverencia como si fuese una mujercita y se tomará de los bordes de un vestido invisible—Vamos duende, hoy no te veo inspirado. —y lanzó su lazo telaraña, fallando estrepitosamente en darle al duende o la tabla.

El duende solo mofó a la vez que volvía a lanzar bombas, primero a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, siempre siguiendo a SpiderKid, que simplemente saltaba de columna en columna evitando con toda facilidad las bombas que iban dirigidas a él. Cuando finalmente acertó a la tabla del duende con una de sus telarañas, se acercó con rapidez estirando de su brazo y tomando del cuello a su legendario enemigo. Por fin lo tenía entre sus manos, el duende verde era verdaderamente alcanzable.

—Parece que ahora sí te tengo.—dijo Spider Kid aferrando el cuello del traje de duende a sus manos y provocando que el criminal lo mirara con una sonrisa grande.

—Ah ah ah…—dijo con sorna el duende para luego apuntar hacia abajo y demostrar cómo, sin la humareda provocada por sus bombas, el banco apenas y se mantenía en pocas columnas bases aun intactas, y el techo amenazaba con caer entre los pocos clientes y empleados del lugar—Decide frente a tu público SpiderKid, la gloria de atraparme o la vida de estos inocentes, tic toc.—dijo el duende celebrando de la alegría.

SpiderKid rápidamente lo empujó esperanzado de que así el duende cayera de la tabla, pero cuando dio el salto para salvar a los ciudadanos sabía que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, la tabla salió disparada hacia arriba junto a su hábil dueño.

—No digas que soy descortés.—dijo finalmente el duende antes de desaparecer—Te dejaré una canción para inspirarte.—dijo burlón lanzando al techo del banco una bocina que recitaba una canción que el duende comenzó a tartamudear—Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree?…—comenzó a cantar al son de la música mientras se retiraba a toda velocidad.

Mientras la canción sonaba Lincoln notó que el techo del banco comenzó a desprenderse y que contaba con poco tiempo para hacer todo, comenzó a ver todo a velocidad lenta y se dedicó a salvar a los que estaban en mayor peligro, los civiles dispersados.

Cuando la canción llegó a "some of them want to use you" Lincoln saco de su mochila un poco más de telaraña, que pegó al pecho de una señora solitaria que estaba cerca de un derrumbe próximo y la atrajo con su telaraña. La mujer quedó pegada a la mochila de Lincoln gracia a la telaraña que la atrajo y él se le ocurrió una idea mientras corría y disparaba telarañas a un hombre con traje, y a otro con una bata de doctor para atraerlos y juntarlos a su espalda con la señorita, formando una bola de telaraña con civiles.

Rápidamente con las telarañas de su mochila logró capturar a los siete sucursales antes de que la canción llegara a un coro extraño "hold your head", las columnas que restaban comenzaban a desquebrajarse, la canción comenzó a entrar en un solo de electrónica, para finalmente repetir uno de los primeros versos, tiempo en el cual Lincoln rompió sin problemas el cristal de uno de los mostradores donde se encontraban los trabajadores, con los siete clientes a su espalda, y tomó a la chica asiática y el tal Larry en su telaraña antes de que la canción volviera a tener un solo de electrónica. Dio un salto hacia atrás porque las piedras comenzaban a caer, destrozando el asiento donde antes había estado sentada la mujer asiática.

Estaba a punto de salir entre todo el derrumbe que ocurría a su alrededor, evitando a duras penas los ladrillos cuando logró ver las figuras de tres guardias, tirados en una esquina y bastante golpeados, mientras una piedra estaba a punto de caerles encima.

—Por favor, funciona, funciona, funciona…

Sin pensarlo Lincoln tomó la telaraña de su pantalón (diferente a la que usaba de su mochila), y la pegó a uno de los guardias, pero presiono un botón y esta telaraña en lugar de ser estirada explotó y formó una tela inflable que logró envolver a los guardias y luego se expandió. A la vez el coro volvió a repetirse, y Lincoln saltó con las nueve personas a su espalda hacia el techo derrumbándose, logrando con la telaraña que le sobraba lanzarla al edificio de al lado y con el efecto péndulo, junto al grito de todos los que lo acompañaban, llegar al suelo lejos de los acontecimientos.

La grabadora fue destruida casi a la vez que el banco y canción terminaron de existir, siendo aplastada por una roca.

—Demonios.—dijo SpiderKid al ver el banco a medio derrumbar.

—¿Qué ocurre SpiderKid?—preguntó el más cercano de la bola de telaraña, el tal Larry quien parecía admirado.

—Que el duende tenía razón, adoro esa canción.—dijo finalmente SpiderKid para subir trepando al techo del edificio que tenía al lado, dejando los cuerpos aun enredados a mitad de la banqueta.

—¡Momento!—gritó una de las mujeres—¡¿No nos vas a desatar?!—gritó llena de rabia.

—Enserio lo lamento, pero si vuelvo a tener un retardo la maestra me va a matar...—dijo SpiderKid corriendo hacia la cima—¡No se olviden de los guardias sepultados, tienen aire para unas diez horas en la bolsa de telaraña, por favor! ¡Y lo siento!—lanzó eso último a la distancia.

Justo entonces comenzaron a sonar las sirenas de policía, encontrándose con la maraña de gente atadas unas con otras en unas finas telarañas, el capitán encargado se acercó al empleado del banco Larry y le preguntó por lo ocurrido, cosa que el sujeto logró contestar a pesar de su estado de ánimo, se notaban sus ojos brillantes al describir como SpiderKid fue capaz de salvarlos en menos de tres minutos.

—Ya veo, así que SpiderKid otra vez…—dijo decepcionado para llevarse su mano al puente de la nariz y luego pasar su mano sobre su cabello rubio—Ese niño es rápido, pero descuidado.—dijo finalmente para lanzar un suspiro—Al menos ustedes están bien, ya mandaré a mis hombres a rescatar a esos camaradas atrapados.—dijo sonriendo y tomando de un hombro al otro sujeto.

—Capitán Stacy.—se acercó un policía ligeramente más joven (aun así entrado en la adultez), aunque calvo y gordo, de tez morena—Creo que encontré una pista del duende.—dijo el hombre a su comandante.

—Muéstremelo McBride.—dijo rápidamente el capitán para correr a una pequeña muestra de sangre en unos postes, apenas visibles entre tanta exposición a tierra—Excelente, aunque no hay que celebrar aun Harold, podría ser sangre de cualquiera…

—Pero ¿Y si fuera del duende?—preguntó Harold McBride a su superior—George, es lo que estábamos buscando, una prueba, algo que no guíe a su verdadera identidad…Debemos de frenar esta locura antes de que otros tontos metahumanos…

—Es una prueba sucia y es imposible determinar si es del duende, de algún herido o…Tal vez de SpiderKid.—dijo tomando en un tubo de evidencia la poca sangre que había en la pared—Siga investigando, yo me encargare de la muestra.

Mientras la policía seguía en sus asuntos, Lincoln Loud se colaba por el techo de la escuela, esperando a que la campana no sonara, aun escuchaba muchos estudiantes caminando por los pasillos, si se daba prisa y quitaba el traje de látex tal vez… Y entonces la campana sonó, cuando él aún estaba en calzoncillos.

—¡Demonios!—gritó Lincoln poniéndose los pantalones a duras penas y corriendo mientras su cabeza se atoraba en su camiseta naranja y comenzaba a rodar escaleras abajo—¡Aja! —dijo una vez la camiseta entró y, de alguna manera, cayó de pie, salió corriendo con su mochila al aula—Ah… La pijama no daba tantos problemas…

En el salón de clases se encontraban el mencionado Peter Parker, con un pupitre envidiable para cualquier alumno que pretendiera obtener la nota más alta, además de su mejor amigo de la infancia: Clyde McBride, de tez morena, lentes, afro y una voz extrañamente particular que era difícil de olvidar por ser agudamente molesta, le había separado un lugar junto a él y Peter. Buscó con la mirada en el resto del salón a su amiga Gwen, una chica rubia con el cabello corto y alborotado que usaba lentes y una sudadera rosa, encontrándose hasta al fondo de este (cosa rara, tomando en cuenta que Gwen siempre se sentaba enfrente junto a Clyde) con una mirada de molestia.

Era como si con una mirada le reclamase su falta a las pruebas de porristas de aquella mañana, pruebas a las cuales Lincoln había jurado ir por compensación de otras tantas veces que no se había podido organizar debido, claro está, a situaciones extracurriculares y fuera del alcance de sus compañeros de aula. Lincoln respondió con una sonrisa, de vergüenza, provocando una mirada glacial de Gwen.

—Lincoln Loud.—expresó la maestra de secundaria mirándolo de reojo—Veo que por una vez llega antes que yo, que maravillosa sorpresa.—dijo ella con sarcasmo antes de indicarle que pasara a tomar asiento.

—Gracias, maestra Simian.—dijo Lincoln en un susurro a la vez que evitaba lanzarse a carcajadas.

—¡Es Sinlian!—gritó la mujer enojada—Veo que quieres ganarte otra tarde en detención.—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Me manda todos los días, ¿Cuál sería la diferencia?—preguntó Lincoln bastante molesto.

—Que hoy habías llegado a tiempo.—dijo la maestra con una sonrisa de par en par—Veo que no sirvió de mucho.

Lincoln suspiró frustrado y decidió sentarse con los brazos cruzados, aplicando la ley del hielo. Intentó recibir apoyo por parte de su amiga Gwen volteando a verla, pero recordó que le había fallado, y finalmente solo le quedo la sonrisa de sus otros amigos, los cuales seguramente le ayudarían a insultar a la maestra durante el almuerzo.

Las clases se le comenzaban a antojar al joven Loud como algo bastante pesado, prefería pensar en la sensación de saltar de un edificio a otro por sobre la sensación de no entender por qué la gravedad no es una fuerza de la naturaleza, sino una constante de caída en aceleración. Cuando hubo cambio de hora, Clyde salió al baño y quedaron solo Peter y Lincoln.

—¿Tienes el paquete?—dijo Lincoln poniendo una voz ronca y apuntando a sus bolsillos con los lanzatelaraña.

—Una tarea de historia, hecha a computadora a la orden. —dijo Peter dándole el reporte a Lincoln y recibiendo los dos dólares a cambio—Hey, creo que las tarifas van a comenzar a aumentar…

—Peter, te doy toda mi mesada en esto, por favor…—intentó justificarse Lincoln—Ya sabes porqué…

—Créeme, lo sé, pero mi tía May está teniendo problemas otra vez, y yo entre eso…—apuntó a los lanzatelarañas—Y esto…—apuntó al reporte—No tengo tiempo suficiente para…—suspiró frustrado—Supongo que trabajar.

—Tienes doce años, ¿De qué podrías trabajar? —intentó convencerlo Lincoln para luego bajar mucho la voz—¿Sabes? Hoy salvaste las vidas de todos los guardias en el banco con tu bomba telaraña. —dijo Lincoln dándole palmadas para intentar animarlo—Cuando tenga la mayoría de edad, podré comenzar a cobrar y…

—No lo sé Lincoln…—suspiró Parker—¿Crees que llegaremos a ser mayores de edad?

—Tu tranquilo Pit, soy Spiderkid, nadie ha podido vencerme…—dijo llevándose ambas manos a su nuca.

—Excepto el duende verde…

—Excepto el… Touche. —dijo Lincoln molesto por ese recordatorio—Pero va enserio, no subas tarifas, encontraré la manera que ambos saquemos beneficio de esto, lo juro. —le dijo sonriendo.

Finalmente, Clyde volvió a la clase y eso interrumpió cualquier tipo de charla entre ambos sobre todo lo relacionado con el Espectacular SpiderKid, nombre aún pendiente de patente. Y Clyde estaba comportándose indignado, mostrándoles en el celular un video que se había recuperado de las cámaras del banco y distribuido a la prensa, en el cual SpiderKid tomaba justo a un sujeto en bata y lo arrastraba a su maraña.

—…I travel the world, and the seven seas…—canturreó Lincoln recodando la canción.

—¿Estás cantando? —se extrañó Clyde al oírlo—Lincoln, esta gente pudo morir debido a la arrogancia de SpiderKid. —explicó Clyde—No deberían permitir que los mutantes anden por ahí libres…Es… Es antinatural.

—Exactamente, deberían encerrarlos a todos. —dijo Lincoln lanzando una risa por lo bajo y volteando a ver hacía Peter cómplice.

Lincoln solo esperó a que aquel día terminara cuanto antes, repitiendo la letra de la canción que había ideado para darse publicidad como SpiderKid, aún estaba en proceso de preguntarle a su hermana Luna de hacer la instrumentalización de guitarra. Quería un estilo punk, algo que él y sus amigos pudieran disfrutar y que tampoco alejara a los mayores del pueblo. Discutió del tema con Peter durante el desayuno, provocando miradas desaprobatorias por parte de Clyde (ya que este no estaba a favor de hacer campaña publicitaria a un mutante), aunque ciertamente la que se sentó en otra mesa fue Gwen, la cual no había hablado prácticamente nada con nadie en la escuela.

El tiempo paso, hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de detención, ya acostumbrado, Lincoln ni se molestó en despedirse de sus amigos Peter, Clyde o Gwen, en cambio esos tres salieron del lugar y fueron a sus actividades extracurriculares, Peter el equipo de química, Clyde el de ajedrez y Gwen para continuar con las prácticas para ingresar al equipo de porristas.

Cavitando durante la detención, Lincoln se preguntó por qué una chica como Gwen, tan aislada del resto, fuera de sus más cercanos amigos, querría unirse a las porristas. Solo se le ocurría la posibilidad que fuera su padre el que debía estar detrás de esto.

Sí, Lincoln mejor que nadie conocía al capitán de policía George Stacy, no solo como uno de los mejores amigos de su hija, sino también como colega de trabajo, siendo que Stacy se había involucrado directamente en algunas situaciones con SpiderKid.

Todos esos recuerdos de criminales siendo derrotados le permitieron a Lincoln soportar la larga hora que tuvo que esperar en detención, con su maestra Sinlian siempre vigilándolos a todos los revoltosos, él estaba comenzando a cansarse de la mujer, pero mejor soltó un suspiro y agacho más su mirada en su libro comenzando a quedar adormilado.

Tuvo una presencia de peligro, o sentido arácnido como le gustaba llamarlo en el fondo, momentos después, y no pudo menos que hacer su cabeza a un lado. Una bola de papel envuelta en saliva paso a su lado, donde antes estaba él. Volteó atrás y notó a un tipo pelirrojo, con camiseta verde ajustada, lleno de una sonrisa en extremo confiada, una actitud despreocupada y pelirrojo, que conocía desde la primaria, se llamaba Chandler y desde que había entrado en séptimo al equipo de futbol había pasado de presumido a cretino.

Una vez terminada la detención, aun con esa alarma constante, se acercó a una de sus compañeras de curso que aun seguía en la escuela a pesar de que la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían partido a sus casas menos los deportistas y pocas asociaciones más, y le preguntó a ella si podía pasarle un papel, que él había escrito durante detención, a la porrista más cercana de él, pidiéndole de favor que no revelara que era él quién mandaba el papelito.

Una vez lo hizo comenzó a lanzar varios suspiros, él estaba seguro de que Gwen recibiría la carta, y terminaría en el lugar dónde la había citado.

Lincoln no tardó en subir al tejado de la escuela, sin usar las escaleras, y comenzar a vestirse como SpiderKid, quería aprovechar la ocasión para revelarle a Gwen su mayor secreto, y no, no era que él era en realidad SpiderKid, sino cierto amor que él sentía por ella. Él tenía que decírselo, no podía vivir con aquello dentro de su ser, ¿Y qué mejor lugar que el armario de escobas abandonado detrás de las gradas?

Él entró ahí y se colgó del techo a esperar que apareciera Gwen y darle una gran sorpresa, tuvieron que pasar más de diez minutos en los cuales Lincoln sudaba y tragaba constantemente en seco, pensando que cada ruido era posiblemente Gwen acercándose, tenía descubierta la boca de la mascarilla, aunque su cabello seguía oculto, esa iba a ser la segunda revelación de ese rato, su identidad. Tanta fue su ilusión que apenas la puerta fue abierta, sin siquiera ver más que la silueta femenina se dejo caer de la parte superior, colgado de sus piernas y con el cuerpo invertido y con rapidez robándole un beso en la oscuridad a una confundida chica.

—Te amo…—dijo SpiderKid una vez terminado el beso y abriendo los ojos, encontrándose la cara aterrada y confundida, no de su mejor amiga y enamorada, sino de algo mucho peor.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Tu? ¿Yo?—frente a él no se encontraba Gwen, sino su hermana mayor directa, Lynn Loud, la chica más deportista de toda la secundaria—Yo…Estoy halagada…—dijo sonrojándose por el beso—¿Le gusto a un super héroe?—dijo llevándose sus manos a los labios para ocultar la vergüenza.

Lincoln estaba tan impactado, recordaba apenas que su hermana Lynn también estaba en las porristas, y por sobre todo, que no le dijo el nombre de Gwen a la otra chica de antes, se sintió tremendamente estúpido, y más aún cuando su propia hermana, desconociendo de su identidad lo tomó de los costados de la cabeza y le arrebató un segundo beso, esta vez más extendido y lleno de cariño, mientras él no se movía, aunque le era difícil saber si por el impacto o porque de alguna manera extraña… Le estaba comenzando a gustar…

Finalmente, el segundo beso frenó y SpiderKid hizo un abdominal para volver de vuelta a la oscuridad del techo y volverse a poner la máscara cubriéndolo completamente. Vio abajo a su hermana sonriéndole, y la puerta tentadora por donde escapar. Soltó un suspiro de frustración y decidió no dejarla, así como así.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita, pero… —se detuvo un momento, en verdad no quería lastimar a su hermana, él sabía que precisamente por ser deportista, ella no era principalmente el mayor atractivo de los chicos, tal vez darle un poco de ánimos no le viniera mal—Pero no debí robarle el beso…—dijo finalmente decidido a no lastimarla—Yo… Debería irme.

Y sin decir ninguna sola palabra más Lincoln Loud saltó de su posición, corrió a la puerta y salió con sus telarañas, colgándose al techo de las gradas y yendo a gran velocidad para escapar del lugar, arrepentido de lo que había pasado y de su actuar, sin darse cuenta que su hermana Lynn miraba aquel escape con una sonrisa aun en sus labios.

—Es solo un niño en verdad…—dijo impactada—Y le gusto, yo le gusto a un chico…—se quedó pensativa mientras sonreía.

Todo aquello se desarrollaba mientras una pequeña de cinco años miraba la televisión en su casa con desgane, buscando entre distintos canales, pero todos decían lo mismo.

—El gran SpiderKid…

Pasar de canal.

—La amenaza del Duende Verde…

Le daba igual.

—El banco de la avenida…

Ese era un canal de caricaturas.

La chica dejo presionado el botón y termino en un canal donde solo se reproducía música. Provocando frustración en ella, mirando la foto de ella con el arnés de sus brazos mecánicos mientras desayunaba intentó continuar con el ritmo de fondo, al menos esa canción no hablaría sobre el estúpido héroe.

—Lisa, tus brazos cambiaran al mundo, revolucionaran todo…—dijo ella imitando una voz más grave—Sí, como no…—se quedó cruzada de brazos—El mundo prefiere niños usando disfraces, que avances que ayuden a miles de personas…

El teléfono sonó, no había nadie más en la casa, Lisa era la única que se encontraba ahí, así que lanzó un largo suspiro de decepción y se movió de su asiento para contestar el teléfono.

—Casa Loud, al habla Lisa Loud. —dijo en un tono casi robótico.

—Señorita Loud, la gran promesa de Nueva York, justo la mujer con la que quería hablar. —escuchó una voz calmada y serena del otro lado—Nuestros científicos han estado viendo nuevas tesis, y descubrieron justo hoy una sobre un arnés de cuatro brazos metálicos, que lástima que solo sea una tesis, ¿No?

—Lo lamento, no hay fondos necesarios, debido a lo limitante de la edad, me veo forzada a…Un momento, ¿Con quién está hablando?

—¿Conoce acaso Oscorp, señorita Loud? —respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea lanzando una risa.

Continuara…

Notas de autor.—Bueno, me convencieron hdspm, tendrán Spiderkid, vayan preparando sus teorías, sus pañuelos, sus lanzatelarañas… Oh espera, eso último no lo tendrán. JA (yo tampoco)

Sobre la títulación, cada capítulo tendrá de nombre una canción, ya sea conocida, fanmade, o lo que sea, siéntanse libres de escucharla o no, durante los capítulos de todas maneras aparecerá xD La música se me hace que puede ser un buen agregado, y hay algunas escenas que no puedo imaginarlas sin la música correcta, aunque de nuevo, probablemente muchas sean usadas como en este capítulo.

¿Qué más puedo decir? Oh claro, este es el primer fic, cálculo que a lo mucho 20 o 25 capítulos como limite, no quiero excederme tampoco, esto va a ser una saga de 3 partes, Spectacular, Amazing y Ultimate… Oh claro, también Superior, pero ese (junto a otro fic) serán sorpresas que aun no deben ser desveladas, cualquier duda puede ir en los comentarios.

Sobre si expongo mucho, en parte creo que sí, abrí demasiadas tramas para ser solo el primer capítulo, felicito a mi amigo PenguinArrow por terminar flecha, yo esperaría alguna referencia… ¿No?

En fin, trataré de evitar dejar notas de autor, solo disfruten en esta aventura, y no dejen que las telarañas los espanten, que el hecho de haber tantas tramas nos permitirá avanzar a puntos más…..Siniestros.


	2. Here's to never growing up

Spectacular Lincoln Loud

Capítulo 2 Here's to never growing up

—Y no lo olviden, pequeños delincuentes.—dijo la maestra cuando sonó la campana—Terminen sus proyectos de ciencia para la próxima semana, JUNTO a la investigación, siempre olvidan la investigación.

—¿Equipo?—preguntó Lincoln al asiento de al lado.

—Equipo.—contestó el pequeño Parker antes de que Clyde dijera nada, provocando que este lanzará un resoplido-Muy tarde Claudio.-dijo Peter lanzando una risa porcina.

La campana dejo de sonar y la marea de alumnos salieron por la puerta apresurados, los únicos dos que se quedaron atrás fueron tanto Lincoln Loud, como Peter Parker, los dos excusándose con acomodar sus mochilas.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo te fue con el duende?—preguntó Peter bajando mucho la voz y metiendo un libro de "Conceptos Avanzados del Germanio y sus implicaciones en polímeros elásticos" en su mochila.

—Shhhh…—recomendó Lincoln viendo que la maestra Sinlan los esperaba para cerrar la puerta, ambos salieron y fueron por los pasillos en tono confidencial—Bien, bien, nadie salió herido por lo que me enteré…—dijo Lincoln sonriendo y sacando el pecho frente a unas porristas.

Ellas lo miraron y rieron por lo bajo, una de ellas lo saludó efusivamente, su hermana Lynn, la cual parecía bastante cambiada desde que le había dado el beso hace tres días. Peter en cambio solo asintió saludó a las chicas y muchas de estas lo miraron con asco, provocando que Peter volviera a agachar la cabeza y andar.

—Jajajaja…—se comenzó a reír Parker, recuperando la sonrisa, apenas pasaron a las porristas—Si tu hermana se entera, te matará…

—Ella no se enterará.—dijo Lincoln poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza—Por mi propio bien espero que no.

El pasillo comenzó a llenarse más y más, mientras el resto de alumnos salían para cambiar de aulas, algunos teniendo clases desde un extremo hasta el otro del edificio, cuál era el caso de un chico que corría por el mismo pasillo en dirección opuesta.

—¡Abran paso!—gritó Clyde chocando por poco con Lincoln, pero este con su sentido arácnido lo esquivo sin apenas ver a Clyde, provocando que este siguiera corriendo y empujara sin querer a otro compañero.

—¿Le deberíamos decir que no necesita correr?—preguntó Peter un poco incomodo—Parece un niño de primaria.

—Clyde tiene esta obsesión de asistencia impune desde primaria, de hecho, ganó un concurso y todo.—dijo Lincoln sonriendo de medio lado—Supongo que planea hacer lo mismo en la secundaria, estará bien, los que se burlen de él, no.

—¿Usarías tus… habilidades contra unos indefensos niños de doce años? —dijo Peter desaprobatoriamente.

—Dejan de ser indefensos cuando ellos usan sus "habilidades" para intimidar a los demás, solo es regresarles un poco de su propia medicina. —dijo Lincoln remarcando esa palabra ante su amigo.

Aunque la respuesta no satisfacía mucho a Peter, este solo se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba al fondo del pasillo como Clyde chocaba contra un casillero y tomaba impulso para dar vuelta en la esquina. Ambos se despidieron con un choque de manos de hermandad y separaron por los pasillos, tenían clases distintas, ya que Lincoln había preferido la clase de dibujo y Peter la de programación. Ambas muy básicas, pero opcionales en la secundaria Everdeen, localizada cerca de la zona residencial de Queens.

Lincoln fue rumbo a dibujo, en ese lugar se encontraba dibujando en su libreta otro de sus amigos de la secundaria, un año menor, por lo que se podía considerar carne de cañón. De pelo naranja, cortado en una forma de hongo y apenas llegando al metro de altura, su nombre era Liam, un chico criado en el campo hasta que se mudó debido a problemas familiares a Queens.

—H-hola Lincoln.—saludó Liam al referido—Me alegro que vinieras de nuevo…—dijo agachado, sin siquiera voltear a verlo, con poco interés.

—Tengo que venir Liam, o sino reprobaré, y no puedo reprobar dibujo, es lo único que se me da bien.—dijo Lincoln sentándose en el pupitre compartido con Liam y sabiendo que era un gran mentiroso, combatir el crimen también se le daba genial.

—En algo concordamos, patético.—dijo desde la mesa del lado una chica con una capucha morada que miraba con sorna al chico peliblanco.

—Ronnie, ¿No te habían suspendido?—preguntó Liam apretando sus puños y continuando dibujando en su libreta, aunque ahora los trazos iban y venían con fuerza.

—Nah.—contestó ella sin darle importancia—No pueden demostrar que yo tiré los huevos en el auto del director.

—Mhhh.—dijo Lincoln llevándose una pluma a la boca para juguetear—Pensé que Artie Fitzgerald te había delatado.

—Y yo lo convencí que no me gustan los chismosos.—dijo golpeándose los puños—En especial cuando intentan pasar por anónimos, JA, lamentable.—dijo Ronnie tomando su libreta y terminando su dibujo—La gente que no tiene valor para dar la cara son los que más me molestan.

—Eso significa que no te gustan los superhéroes, ¿No?—dijo entonces Lincoln lanzando la mofa—Digo, si tomamos literalmente lo de esconder la identidad y eso.

—Oh, por supuesto, no lo dudes ni un segundo, todos esos "héroes" deberían de dar la cara, ¿Quién nos dice que no son ladrones? O que son aliens tratando de hacerse pasar como humanos, imagínate un planeta lleno de Benjamins Grimms.—dijo Ronnie comenzando a divagar—Miles de hombres y mujeres piedra.

—Yo creo que hacen buenas acciones.—dijo Liam sin despegar de su dibujo la vista.

—Pues yo no, y Lincoln y Clyde están conmigo.—dijo Ronnie dándole un golpe en el hombro a Lincoln, golpe que le dolió más a la chica que al chico—Wow, ¿Estás entrenando?

—Me alegra que lo notes.—dijo Lincoln lanzando una sonrisa no muy digna de él—Y por supuesto, abajo los héroes, buhhh…—dijo sin darse cuenta de su tono de voz, particularmente alto.

Mientras Ronnie reía y Liam parecía lanzarle una mala mirada por lo bajo se acercó el profesor de artes, quien parecía haber escuchado solamente la última frase de Lincoln, y levantaba mucho la ceja.

—Veo, señor Loud, que usted no aprecia la gran labor y sacrificio por la que tienen que pasar los héroes, ¿No es así?—dijo acercándose a la mesa de Lincoln y Liam.

—No es el único que cree eso.—lo defendió Ronnie Anne—Un santurrón con mascara no ayudará tanto como un policía, o un bombero. —se cruzó de brazos frente al maestro.

—¿Y qué hay de los cuatro fantásticos?—añadió un chico a unas mesas cercanas a ellos.

—¿Cuántas veces los has visto salvar a alguien?—gritó otro chico del grupo dando un golpe a la mesa.

—¡Por qué salvan al mundo de amenazas cósmicas!

—¡Sí!—gritó otra chica en apoyo.

Sin habérselo propuesto, Lincoln había iniciado una discusión nuevamente sobre héroes, donde la mitad de su grupo estaba en contra de estos, mientras que la otra mitad estaban agradecidos, aquello de hecho aburría a Lincoln, era bastante común desde hace tres años, cuando comenzaron a aparecer todas las razas mutantes, que hubiera ese tipo de discusiones tanto en niños, como en adultos. Por supuesto que él estaba a favor de los héroes desde hace siete meses que se volvió SpiderKid, pero aun recordaba su tiempo como el simple Lincoln Loud y su rabia cuando su abuelo…

—¡POP POP! -escuchó resonando en su mente, inútilmente estiró su brazo antes de que…

Pero ya habían pasado años desde el incidente, Lincoln había tenido que aprender a vivir con el dolor.

—¡Silencio!—exigió el maestro a la vez que volvía a la pizarra—Como veo que aún hay compañeros, con hábitos incorregibles, su siguiente trabajo será un dibujo de un super héroe que admiren.—dijo el maestro decidido—Niños, es enserio, tenemos que aceptarlos, los necesitamos en este mundo tan corrupto, gente que se tome la molestia de limpiar las calles.

—¡¿Qué cosa esta…!—iba a gritar un alumno.

—Además soy su maestro.—dijo para calmar las aguas y anotando en la pizarra—¿Qué tanto les puede costar un dibujo? Hay cientos de héroes, alguno debe caerles bien…—al ver muchas caras de molestia dejo lanzar un amplio suspiro—¿Los cuatro fantásticos? Ellos muestran sus rostros…—dijo volviendo la vista a Ronnie, la cual solo negó con su cabeza.

El maestro intentó por todos sus medios tratar de que hubiera una unión en la clase, pero claramente la discusión del inicio había dividido demasiado a los estudiantes. Este, para evitar la discordia nuevamente paso a revisar tareas, y logró que los estudiantes estuvieran finalmente de acuerdo en una reacción única, la de dejar caer sus cabezas sobre sus pupitres porque evidentemente no querían mostrar su tarea, algunas excepciones claro que hay, pero no Lincoln, o Ronnie, o Liam. Los tres estaban sentados hasta el fondo, viendo sus trabajos individuales.

Lincoln había hecho el dibujo de una araña, porque ser sutil no era su fuerte, tejiendo una telaraña. El tema de la semana había sido rojo, así que por supuesto que hizo una referencia a su traje provocando que la telaraña tuviera un rojo dominante con algo de azul.

—Muy bien chico.—el profesor lo felicitó dándole el visto bueno a su trabajo en la libreta y tomando el cuaderno de Liam—Oh…—se llevó una mano a la boca preocupado—¿Usted hizo esto señor…?

—Liam.—dijo a secas el chico viendo en la dirección del profesor, pero sin levantar la cabeza.

—Liam…—el profesor tomó su sujetapapeles y comenzó a rebuscar entre la lista de nombres—Liam Kasady, ya veo.—dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla y luego viendo de vuelta a la hoja de la libreta del chico peli naranja—¿Te gustaría que habláramos después de clases?

Finalmente, Liam volteó hacia arriba, su mirada no decía nada, era como si todo le fuera indiferente, Lincoln solo había encontrado una mirada ligeramente parecida en su hermana Lucy, pero la mirada de Lucy no era tan apagada.

—No.—respondió a secas Liam tomando su cuaderno y volviendo a bajar la mirada—Gracias.—dijo volviendo a mirar el pupitre.

Tanto Ronnie como Lincoln se quedaron extrañados, este sintió una punzada en su sentido arácnido, provocando que se diera la vuelta cuando el profesor le entregó su libreta, provocando que este alejará su cabeza de golpe.

—Señor Loud, que reflejos.—dijo el maestro sorprendido—Tienen diez ambos.—dijo a la mesa y pasó a revisar la mesa de al lado.

Dentro de la libreta de Lincoln había una hoja verde que él no reconocía, al abrirla se dio cuenta que tenía escrito en cursiva "Intente ayudarlo y su nota subirá". Como si él necesitase la nota alta, después de todo solamente tenía que hacer un dibujo junto a la tarea de historia, política, literatura y, su verdadero archinémesis, matemáticas.

"El duende verde no es tan cruel y despiadado como los binomios al cuadrado" pensó Lincoln—Tal vez unos puntos extra no me vengan mal…—dijo Lincoln creyendo seguir en sus pensamientos.

—¿Puntos extra?—se le acercó Ronnie.

En ese momento Lincoln le mostró el papelito, y luego ambos voltearon a ver a Liam, y asintieron, no era un chico al que conocieran muy bien, pero que tampoco parecía malo. La clase continuo, a mitad de esta uno de los lápices de Liam cayó y este bajo a buscarlo, provocando que Lincoln abriera la libreta por la curiosidad del dibujo y viera el cuerpo de una mujer pelirroja nadando en un río rojo con placer.

Una vez acabada esa clase, Lincoln volvió a encontrarse con sus amigos Peter y Clyde para el almuerzo, los cuales parecían ansiosos para seguir hablando sin parar.

Era la hora del almuerzo no solo para los chicos de la secundaria, sino también en la preparatoria Midtown, donde Lori Loud, le mayor de las hermanas de Lincoln, caminaba junto a su novio Bobby en camino a la cafetería de la escuela, uno de los pocos momentos en el día que podían verse, tomando en cuenta que Bobby contaba con dos empleos para pagar sus estudios.

—Entonces, Bobby osito, ¿Qué es lo que desayunaremos?—preguntó Lori colgándose de su cuello y dejando que su cabeza recargara en el hombro de Bobby.

—Ehhh, tengo frijoles y pan blanco, Lori lorita.—dijo el chico Bobby, que era un sobrenombre ya que su nombre Roberto al inicio era complicado de pronunciar para Lori.

—¿No piensas comprar algo de la cafetería?—se extrañó su novia—Eres el único de toda la condenada escuela que le gustan esas cosa que hacen pasar por comida…—dijo Lori temblando ligeramente al venírsele varias imágenes a la mente.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero tu entiendes, los recibos, la casa, mis padres no pueden con todo solos.—dijo Bobby mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

Antes de que Lori pudiera contestar, ambos escucharon un grito proveniente de un pasillo contrario a la dirección de la cafetería. Ambos se acercaron, sin entender por qué el escándalo, cuando llegaron vieron que había toda una multitud rodeando a una chica que estaba pegada a unos casilleros mientras el director de la preparatoria intentaba acercarse a ella con precaución.

—Solo queremos ayudarla, señorita Pilgrim.—dijo el director acercándose con cuidado y poniendo sus libros enfrente para evitar recibir cualquier tipo de daño—Pero debe venir conmigo, mandaron a la agente Carther por usted y llegará en cualquier momento, ¿Conoce a la agente Carther? Es una buena mujer, no lo pasará nada…

—¡Aléjese!—gritó la chica rubia a la vez que al cerrar sus ojos varias bombillas explotaban al unísono, provocando gritos e histeria masiva.

—¡Por favor! ¡Deténgase!—le rogaba el director, resbalando sin querer.

—¿Carol?—en cambio Lori soltó los brazos de su novio, se agachó y paso en medio de la marea de estudiantes hasta llegar al frente, donde la mayoría de estudiantes trató de detenerla—¡Suéltenme!—exigió mientras se retorcía y finalmente estaba enfrente del resto.

Apenas llegó a ese punto Carol dejo de llorar y se acercó a Lori, pero varios pares de brazos intentaron alejarlas a ambas, provocando que Carol lanzará otro grito y la mano que estiró para alcanzar a Lori se teletransportará desde su muñeca y llegará al cabello de Lori.

Aquella acción provocó que varios gritos se desatasen, mientras algunos estudiantes gritaban "Monstruo", otros intentaban escapar del mar de cabezas, mientras algunos pocos cuerdos y los maestros contenían a los alumnos para evitar más casos como el de Lori. El director casi cae de rodillas al ver como la mano de Carol desapareció de su dueña y apareció sujetando el cabello rubio de esa otra chica.

Pero de todos, la más impactada era Lori Loud, la cual solo vio la mano de Carol desaparecer, seguidamente de sentir un peso en su cabello, ella llevó con temor su mano y esta chocó con la mano de la chica. Lori hizo que esa mano soltará su cabello y la sujetó como si de algo delicado se tratase, pero Carol solo se puso roja de la vergüenza y con un movimiento su brazo volvió a ella misma la mano, como si nunca se hubiera despegado.

—¿Qué?—dijo sin entender Lori intentando sonreír—No tienes por qué avergonzarte chica…—dijo intentando sonar amigable, pero fallando miserablemente—Carol…

Se acercó para abrazarla, y la mutante aceptó el abrazo, aunque varios le intentaban gritar a Lori cosas como que era peligroso, la chica no le importó, no le importaba incluso que hasta hace solo cinco minutos había sido enemiga acérrima de Carol Pilgrim, la chica más popular en la escuela, la cual la traicionó a los doce después de haber sido amigas de la infancia, humillándola y burlándose de ella. Todos esos 9 años de constantes burlas y guerrillas desaparecieron, y volvieron a ser solo dos niñas tontas de diez años que se perdieron en el centro comercial y pensaron que encontrarían a sus padres juntas, o las que salían a conciertos improvisados de bandas conformadas por chicos "altos y maduros" de quince años, ese tipo de mejores amigas de las que aun cuando el lazo fue roto es difícil olvidar, y que en ese momento parecía haber sido reconstruido.

—Yo, lo siento…—dijo Carol asustada.

—No lo sientas.—le dijo en el oído Lori—¿Puedes escapar?—dijo en un tono muy bajo—Yo los detendré con lo que haga falta…

—No sé si puedo, no quiero saber si puedo desaparecer completa, no aún…—intentó decirle Carol asustada en algo apenas audible al oído de ella, parecían más sollozos.

—A la de tres Carol, corre tan lejos como puedas…—dijo Lori apretándola más, mostrándole que no había opción—Míralo como esos regalos de navidad que no nos dimos.

Finalmente se despegaron y pudieron verse a los rostros cubiertos en lágrimas, el usualmente hermoso maquillaje de Carol estaba arruinado. Sus ojos parecían indefensos, se podían oír los gritos y la crítica, aunque Lori estaba confundida, sabía lo que le hacían a las personas como Carol en esas prisiones especiales, ella no le deseaba ese mal a nadie, ni siquiera después de lo de Pop Pop, si algo les enseñó, fue a perdonar…

—U…—Lori junto ambas frente—Do…—apenas movía la lengua, pero estaba más que claro ya que apretaba la cabeza de Carol—Tr…—se desprendió.

Y esta cerró los ojos para desaparecer de cuerpo completo frente a todos sus compañeros, sabiendo que ya no había manera de ocultarlo. Hubo un espasmo general, a la vez que el silencio parecía reinar en el impacto general.

—¡Ahhhhh!—gritaba Lori retorciéndose en el piso—¡AHHHHHHHHHH!—lanzó un grito más fuerte al ver que no todos le prestaban atención.

—Señorita Loud, usted…—intentó acercarse el director.

—¿Buscamos a la mutante?—intentó interrumpirlo un alumno del equipo de futbol.

—¡Están arriesgando nuestra seguridad!

—¡Pudo habernos matado!

—¡Mírela como quedó!

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—gritaba desesperadamente Lori para aumentar la confusión y darle tiempo a su amiga Carol.

El director mandó a callar a todos, incluso a Lori, harto de aquel barullo en el corredor de su linda preparatoria.

—Pero… Mi cabeza…—intentó decir Lori fingiendo dolor.

—No engañas a nadie Loud, acabas de ayudar a una fugitiva… Estas en muchos problemas.—le dijo el director grave mientras mandaba a los maestros a cerrar todas las salidas cuanto antes, no podían permitirse que una mutante escapara, de lo contrario, todos los estudiantes…

—¡Dense prisa!

Ordenó sabiendo las consecuencias últimas de no entregar a la justicia, mucho más tomando en cuenta la cantidad de alumnos que había en el corredor.

Mientras este se preocupaba por el bien de todos, Lori lloraba en el hombro de Bobby, ya sin ningún tipo de hambre en absoluto, solo tristeza por su amiga, y pena de ella misma. En cambio, su novio, solo la abrazaba mientras repetía:

—Hiciste lo correcto… No te arrepientas… Todo va a estar bien…

El día acababa de terminar en la primaria Everdeen, y Lincoln tenía dos opciones, volver a detención, después de que la maestra Sinlian volviera a castigarlo injustamente, si por injustamente se entendía a qué Lincoln había llegado tarde a clases por quedarse atorado con su lanza telaraña a mitad de un edificio departamental. O la opción de evitar detención, y pedirle disculpas a Gwen Stacy por haber faltado a sus pruebas de inicio un par de días atrás.

—Lincoln, Lincoln…—lo alcanzó por los pasillos vacíos Peter, el cual iba agitado y el sudor caía por su frente hasta el lunar de su rostro—Ahí estás, fui a buscarte a detención, toma.—le entregó un botecito con un líquido blanco.

—¿Esta vez no se quedará pegado en la ventana de un quinto piso?—preguntó Lincoln viendo el botecito y golpeándolo ligeramente con uno de sus dedos—Sí, parece de calidad…

Detrás de ellos se encontraba un chico menor que ellos, el cual solo había escuchado la última frase, vio de reojo a Lincoln y luego a Peter, para terminar en el botecito blanco. Parpadeó un par de veces y dio media vuelta sin que los otros pudieran decir nada en su defensa.

—Guarda esa cosa…—dijo Peter mientras acomodaba sus lentes—Algún día pensarán que nos vendemos droga…

—O peor, nos relacionaran con la araña.—dijo Lincoln en voz más baja y mirando de uno a otro lado—Con las cosas como están hoy en día, francamente preferiría ser un drogadicto que SpiderKid.

—Al menos para la policía.—intentó añadir Peter Parker.

—Sí… La policía…—dijo Lincoln comenzando a silbar distraídamente—Bueno, voy con Gwen, debo pedirle disculpas bro…

—Pensé que estabas en detención.—se extrañó mucho Parker.

—¿Qué es lo peor que pueden hacerme?—dijo Lincoln sonriendo y colgando su fiel mochila a su espalda—Hasta mañana, si te enteras de algo, ya sabes.

—Llamada directa.—dijo Peter levantando los pulgares y sonriendo de medio lado.

En los campos de entrenamiento, se encontraban las porristas en medio del campo, levantando sus pompones al ritmo de la música, haciéndolo la mayoría de estas de manera decente cuanto menos, había un par que iban a destiempo, y había una que estaba sentada en las gradas. Bueno, no se podría decir que fuera una porrista, tomando en cuenta que no llevaba el uniforme de las porristas, solo su suéter rosado y su cabello revuelto atorado en una diadema.

El chico arácnido subió por las gradas y se acercó lentamente hasta ella, notando cada vez más detalles, como que Gwen abrazaba la mochila, o que corrían lágrimas por su rostro mientras algunas porristas en la parte de abajo la señalaban ocasionalmente.

Mientras este se acercaba, la canción que habían estado escuchando paro y las porristas cambiaron a una nueva, provocando que Lincoln las volteará a ver intrigado, pero su vista volvió a Gwen, apenas escuchándolas de fondo con la grabación a todo volumen.

"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs"

—Hola Gwen.—saludó tímidamente.  
"With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love"

—¿Lincoln?—dijo esta sorprendida genuinamente de verlo ahí.

"I got a bottle of whatever, but it's gotten us drunk"

"Singing here's to never growing up"

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar ahí…—apuntó hacia la cancha.

Hubo un silencio en el que Gwen volteó de vuelta a su mochila, y luego, sin siquiera volver a ver a Lincoln, comenzó a hablar.

—Bueno, como que te mentí un poco, a todos, no me aceptaron en las porristas.—dijo Gwen sonriendo de medio lado—Lincoln, nunca le he fallado a mi papá… Me siento sucia.—volvió a recargarse en su mochila.

—Entonces, ¿Estás aquí esperando que te sientan lastima?—dijo volteando a vela incrédulo de su actitud.

—No, es que no tengo nada mejor que hacer y si vuelvo a mi casa, mi papá se dará cuenta.—dijo ella sonriendo de medio lado—Además de que el aire libre me sirve para pensar en mi proyecto de ciencias, para algo debo ser buena, ¿No?

"For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change"

Parecía que el silencio incomodo iba a hacer acto de presencia, pero Lincoln cerró sus puños, sabiendo que no tenía nada que perder.

—Yo creo que están celosas.—dijo apuntando a ellas—¿Por qué no te aceptarían sino? Eres la chica más talentosa que he conocido, Gwendolyn.

—No me llames Gwendolyn.—dijo la chica riendo mientras escondía su cabeza, esta vez por estar sonrojada—Eso me recuerda, estoy molesta contigo.—dijo aun roja y volteando a otro lado.

—Oh vamos, no lo estás.—dijo Lincoln acercándose para abrazarla del hombro, provocando solo que Gwen moviera estos en un intentó de apartarlo—Bueno, tal vez sí, pero no puedes estar enojada todo el tiempo…

—Pruébame.—dijo esta aun volteando al otro lado.

"We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change"

—¿Y qué tal si hago algo para compensarte? Algo grande…

—Siempre dices eso.—le reclamó Gwen sin voltear a verlo—Y siempre es lo mismo, había algo importante con tus hermanas, o el metro fue atacado por el duende verde y justamente tu vagón paro…

—Eso es algo plausible.—dijo ofendido Lincoln.

—Lo sería, si no la hubieras usado tres veces el mismo mes.—dijo Gwen riendo un poco de la situación.

"Say, won't you say forever stay"

—Fue un mes complicado, ¿Okey?—intentó seguir Lincoln, aunque incluso él se sintió mal por mentirle así a Gwen.

El silencio estaba a punto de volver a reinar, la conversación no parecía llevar a ningún lado, hasta que finalmente Gwen continuó:

—Hay algo que puedes hacer… Aunque tal vez sea pedir demasiado…—dijo nerviosa, aunque ansiosa.

—Lo que sea Gwen, yo, debo pagar por haber sido un mal amigo.

—Y pagar la detención que te saltaste…—dijo esta tocándole ahora bromear.

Las porristas seguían con su música, "If you stay forever hey", pero eran cosas que no le importaban a Lincoln Loud, él en ese momento solo tenía oídos para cualquier cosa que Gwen pudiera pedirle.

—Lincoln, ¿Quieres ser mi pareja en el proyecto de ciencias para la semana que viene?—dijo apresurada mientras aún seguía roja de la vergüenza.

—Yo…—se quedó helado ante aquella respuesta, estuvo a punto de contestar afirmativamente, cuando lo recordó—Ya estoy con Peter… Gwen… Lo siento…

—¿Parker?—dijo Gwen entrecerrando los ojos.

"We can stay forever Young!"

—Está bien Lincoln.—dijo Gwen levantándose con los ojos cerrados y definitivamente volteando a cualquier otro lado que no fuera la dirección del peli blanco.

—No, no, digo puedo decirle a Peter que ya no hagamos equipo y…—ese mismo niño podía esquivar balas, pero no del tipo que Gwen le estaba lanzando en aquel momento.

—No, no quisiera interrumpir su idílica amistad que tanto se esfuerzan en mantener.—dijo Gwen ya no pudiendo contenerse y soltando las lágrimas, hasta las compañeras porristas dejaron de cantar y veían todo desde la cerca—¿Por qué no vas con Peter a preguntarle cómo está? ¡Tal vez se sienta solo!—gritó bajando las gradas y salió corriendo.

El pequeño Loud se quedó en su lugar, pálido y con la mirada perdida en solamente seguir el rastro de Gwen, incapaz de saber qué más hacer o decir. Las porristas lo miraban entre cuchicheos y risas.

El chico vio al montón, en estas su hermana Lynn le llamaba, posiblemente para que se encontraran afuera, preocupada por él, pero no quería escuchar a otra chica más, ¿Qué iba a saber Lynn de sus problemas? Hasta donde sabía, su hermana tal vez solo intentara darle otro beso… No, no… No podía seguir pensando en eso, él no era Lincoln Loud en ese momento, era… Era… ¡SpiderKid!

Había un lugar donde podía hacer algo para aliviar ese sentimiento.

"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

Paseando con su telaraña de un edificio a otro, tarareando la canción de las porristas para intentar despejar su mente, aunque ni siquiera el aire puro y limpio de las calles de Nueva York podía… ¿Puro y limpio? Como si eso pudiera pasar, realmente se estaba intoxicando con un poco de smog entre la quinta avenida.

—Ahhh, Batman no tenía que pasar por esto en ciudad gótica, de eso estoy seguro…—dijo SpiderKid recargándose en la ventana de un edificio para toser con fuerza.

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

Repentinamente sintió una punzada, el sentido arácnido activado nuevamente. Cerró los ojos, pero no, no escuchó las bombas calabazas, el duende la había fallado de nuevo, para seguridad de la ciudad.

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

El Espectacular SpiderKid se colgó nuevamente de su telaraña, y presionando un botón comenzó a balancearse hacia las calles, buscando el origen de esa alarma entre todo el smog.

—Una joyería, siempre tienen que ser las joyerías o los bancos.—dijo SpiderKid una vez todo quedó claro al estar encima de una farola—Ahora veamos… Petín Marín…—miró con velocidad extrema de uno a otro lado—De doh…—agudizó su mirada hasta ver a un sujeto entre una multitud empujando a otro para alejarse de la escena—Ahhh, pingüé.  
Singing, here's to never growing up"

Ese hombre escuchó el sonido de la telaraña y salió corriendo a toda prisa, empujando a más gente a la desesperada y comenzando a utilizar mayor fuerza, provocando que una de sus victimas cayeran a la calle. El sonido de las telarañas se aproximaba más.

Un niño que caminaba junto a su padre en aquella calle fue uno de aquellas víctimas, siendo empujado por el criminal, a la vez que un camión intentaba frenar, el sonido de las llantas frenando de golpe inundaron el aire. El camión desaceleró, pero el niño seguía dolido en el suelo y el objeto moviéndose a una velocidad considerable.

Solo fue necesario un destello rojo, y aquel niño volvió de vuelta a los brazos de sus padres, mientras que el camión terminaba de frenar y el conductor suspiraba aliviado. No había tiempo para detenerse a verificar que todo estuviera bien, tenía que ir a por el culpable de todo eso, un ladronzuelo de clase baja que se metió en un callejón, creyendo que ya no lo seguían.

El complacido SpiderKid tomó al criminal desprevenido antes de que este saliera por el otro extremo, al verlo de cerca se dio cuenta que el tipo vestía una camiseta verde de rayas grises, eso le sería útil si intentaba volver a perderse entre la multitud.

—Oh no…—dijo el sujeto asustado e intentando ocultar sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—Oh sí.—dijo SpiderKid acercándose—Disculpe usted, ciudadano, rutina de inspección totalmente al azar, pero ¿Qué lleva en sus bolsillos?—dijo caminando hacia el frente, provocando que el hombre alto y musculoso lo empujara y se alejara asustado—Ay, siempre hacen eso.—dijo decepcionado—Y uno que espera originalidad.

Dicho esto, dio una maroma para colgarse de la pared y correr hasta alcanzar al ladrón, envolviéndolo en telaraña con tanta facilidad, que no se dio cuenta que el criminal se tropezó hasta que ya estaba en el piso, que hasta se aburrió y bostezo, al hacerlo escuchó a la policía cerca.

—Y esa es mi señal de retirada, posiblemente la condena de la tuya, fue un placer criminal random número catorce del día de hoy…—dijo SpiderKid quitándose un sombrero imaginario a modo de despedida mientras caminaba de espaldas por el edificio.

—¡NO! No me dejes aquí.—rogó el criminal—Tengo una hija… Ella no…

Pero el arácnido se fue tan rápido como había llegado, y eso era todo para ese hombre, todo mientras las sirenas de policía se acercaban.

—Lo cierto tanto hija.—dijo sus últimas palabras cerrando los ojos mientras era rodeado por varios policías.

A la escena, llegó el capitán de policía George Stacy, rubio claro, alto, delgado y de ojos azules marcados, junto a su compañero Harold McBride, un hombre de tez morena, con calvicie avanzada, no tan alto y algo pasado de peso. En aquella ocasión habían atendido la alarma de una joyería, aparentemente nada significante, hasta que se toparon un criminal tirado en una red a media acera.

"Solo llegó, lo atacó y se fue" lanzaba el testimonio un transeúnte "Toda una amenaza" decía otra mujer "De no ser por él, este ladronzuelo se habría salido con la suya." Afirmó una señora ya muy entrada en los años.

Odiando o no a SpiderKid, la mayoría concordaba en algo, aquel tipo había robado primero a la joyería, y de alguna manera ese niño en traje de mallas lo dejó en el piso sin la mayor dificultad.

—George, ya lo identificaron.—dijo el oficial McBride desatendiendo la radio—Es un fugitivo de asesinato.—le dijo en voz baja para evitar miradas indiscretas.

—Así que este es Flint Marcus, el que mató a Benjamín Parker hace unos meses, ¿No?—se acercó el capitán George el reporte a los ojos, parecía querer devorarlo—Cadena perpetua, se lo buscó.—dijo cerrando el periódico y sonriendo—Muchachos…—lanzó una orden a sus subordinados—Llévenselo, y que alguien le recuerde sus derechos…—luego volvió a ver el reporte—¿Pero cómo escapo de prisión?

—Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga puede, y será, usado en su contra…—comenzó el oficial McBride mientras lo esposaba y todos se alejaban de la escena del crimen.

Continuara…

Na.-We are back babys, ahora esperen un poco a que esto arranque, ya sé que parece que no vamos a una buena escala, pero prometo buenas peleas, para antes del acp 10 ya debemos tener al menos a 4 villanos icónicos (¿) Así que hagan sus apuestas, ¿Qué seguirá? ¿Resolverá Lincoln sus problemas amorosos? ¿O ser Spiderkid comenzará a costarle más que solo eso? ¿Qué pasa con el resto de las hermanas Loud? Tanto por responder, y tan poco espacio, me limitaré a que sean 25 caps, INDENDIENTEMENTE de su tamaño, ósea, si un capítulo necesita tener solo 1 escena, la tendrá, pero si necesita 15k, haré lo posible para traerlo.


	3. Why don't you get a job?

Spectacular Lincoln Loud

Capítulo 3 Why don't you get a job?

—Oh vamos Lincoln, te he invitado a veinte fiestas de té, siempre estas ocupado.—insistió Lola nuevamente a la tercera negativa.

—¡No! Es mi turno de jugar con Lincoln, hace más de un mes que…—iba a reclamar Lana.

—Chicas, chicas.—intentaba frenarlas Lincoln, pero parecía lograr el efecto contrario—Ya habrá tiempo para jugar todos juntos, lo prometo.

—¡Siempre lo prometes!—dijeron ambas molestas.

Eso provocó que el pequeño niño arácnido lanzara un suspiro de decepción, siempre le había gustado pasar tiempo con sus hermanas, pero sabía que tenía que salir a patrullar, incluso siendo domingo, si quería que lo reconocieran como un héroe tenía que tomarse a él mismo enserio, eso y que los domingos normalmente era cuando había más gente fuera que pudiera verlo, aunque eso era totalmente una estrategia comercial, definitivamente no le gustaba que la gente hablara bien de él, para nada.

Aunque una cosa era querer patrullar y la otra era fallarle a sus hermanas tan seguido y constantemente, Lincoln siempre había estado para ellas cuando había sido niño, y ahora parecía que no tenía la menor idea de cómo lidiar con todas ellas.

—Miren, tengo que salir con Peter y Clyde porque ya habíamos quedado, pero prometo que volviendo estaré con ustedes, ¿De acuerdo?—dijo Lincoln sonriendo ligeramente.

—¿Cómo podemos estar seguras que esta vez tu vendrás Lincoln? Mis peluches te extrañan.—dijo Lola haciendo ojitos de cachorrito y arrodillándose frente al joven Loud.

—Mis escorpiones también te extrañan.—dijo Lana imitando la pose de su hermana.

—Yo…—intentó zafarse de la situación Lincoln, aunque la culpa lo carcomía por dentro.

—Niñas, niñas, tranquilas.—se acercó a la sala de estar el señor Loud, quien había oído lo último desde la cocina, el hombre llevaba un mandil alrededor de su pecho y un gorro de chef—¿Vas a salir Lincoln? ¿En domingo?—dijo extrañado.

—Claro, le pedí permiso a mamá.—dijo este sonriendo de una manera muy prolongada, casi que hasta nerviosa—Con mis amigos.

—¿Eso incluye amigas?—dijo el señor Loud con un tono un poco más confidencial.

Pero eso fue suficiente tanto como para que Lola y Lana salieran asustadas de una inminente charla sobre chicas, ambas corrieron escaleras arriba y se escuchó la puerta de una habitación ser cerrada con fuerza. Tanto el señor Loud, así como Lincoln, se quedaron viendo aquella escena.

—No, prometo que no habrá chicas pah.—dijo Lincoln levantando una mano como si fuera a jurar frente a un libro o bandera—Solo Peter, Clyde y yo, jugando apaciblemente un juego donde venceremos maleantes, junto a unas saludables gaseosas y montones de dulces.

—Jajaja.—se rio el señor Loud—Me recuerdas a cuando yo tenía tu edad, bueno excepto que nunca me dejaron tener videojuegos.—dijo recordando eso último—Hijo, solo te recordaré que regreses antes del atardecer, le hiciste una promesa a tus hermanas y los hombres de verdad nunca rompen una promesa, ¿Cierto?

Lincoln sintió el peso de la mano de su padre en su hombro, sabía que todo era una mentira, que en realidad posiblemente no regresara hasta muy entrada la noche, que incluso podía morir a manos de un ladronzuelo cualquiera y nunca volver a verlo. Todo porque él debía demostrar que valía como héroe, no podía dejar esa labor que se había autoimpuesto, mucho menos cuando su carrera apenas iba iniciando, tenía que acaparar antes de que otros intentaran tomar sus dominios.

Así que sonrió y con todo el descaro del mundo dijo, no sin hacer una mueca de molestía:

—Estaré aquí antes del atardecer, lo prometo.

—Sé que puedo confiar en ti.—dijo el señor Loud dando media vuelta y comenzando a olfatear—¿Huele a quemado?

—Estabas cocinando.—le recordó Lincoln.

—¡Mis albóndigas!—dijo el señor Loud alterado y corriendo hacia el lugar del incidente con cucharilla en mano.

Lincoln quitó su sonrisa y miró detenidamente todos los rincones de su casa, era una morada de madera de tres pisos, como la mayoría de la zona residencial de Queens, en el primer piso tenía cuatro habitaciones, en el de en medio cinco, aunque técnicamente su habitación había sido un segundo baño que tuvieron que modificar por él ser varón y el resto de sus hermanas ser mujeres. El tercer piso conservaba dos habitaciones y un baño, a duras penas todos lograban entrar en esa casa, pero ese era su nido, su lugar de origen.

—Espero al menos intentar no romper la promesa.—dijo para sí mismo dando media vuelta y corriendo por la avenida al callejón más cercano y comenzando a marcar por su teléfono mientras se colocaba el audífono inalámbrico.

Desde otra de las callejuelas citadinas, el joven Peter Parker usaba su celular plácidamente, intentando capturar lo que claramente no era un Ratata en su teléfono móvil, aunque claro, el vecindario de Queens solo tenía esas bestias, sin contar el otro que se parece a una araña, pero el chico creía saber el por qué, y el sonido de una telaraña por encima de su cabeza confirmó sus pensamientos. Cerró la aplicación y tomó una caja de madera que estaba a su lado con la otra mano.

—Ciudadano totalmente random, ¿Qué hace usted en esta callejuela de mala muerte?—preguntó el enmascarado mientras descendía con sus pies por la pared, como si la gravedad no fuese rival para su masa corporal.

—Oh, SpiderKid, me has sorprendido atrapando ilegalmente un montón de pokemones.—dijo Peter poniendo las manos en alto.

—No, Peter, tienes que correr, o al menos gritar yo no fui, así es más divertido cuando los atrapo.—dijo el joven mientras descendía totalmente, volteando de uno a otro lado—Deberíamos dejar de vernos en callejones, sobre todo por tu seguridad.—dijo un poco más serio.

—Mi casa no tiene acceso al tejado, y esto es lo más cercano a privacidad que tendremos en esta ciudad, además, siempre vengo preparado.—dijo mostrando que debajo de la manga de su sudadera llevaba un lanzatelarañas.

—¿Hiciste uno para ti?—dijo Lincoln indignado—Son mi sello personal, la traición hermano.

—Ja, nunca salgo de casa sin este bebe, es más práctico que tu mochila.—dijo mostrando que el frasco donde guardaba la telaraña era un botecito bastante pequeño.

—Porque es de pocos usos.—le dijo la araña con fingida molestia—Confiaré en usted, por esta ocasión, ¿Listo para el patrulleo matutino?

—Radio en mano.—dijo levantando la caja de madera—Y mercancía en el bolsillo.—dio una palmada a su short—¿Nos vamos?

La joven araña tomó a Peter con sus pies por los hombros y lanzó una telaraña hacia el tejado del edificio departamental, propulsándolos a ambos en el aire. Lincoln logró evitar el impulso de idiotez que le ordenaba hacer marometas en el aire, por lo menos hasta que llegó a los edificios departamentales, donde lanzó una telaraña hasta uno de los rascacielos, y con gran fuerza de impulso salió disparado hasta arriba con el joven Parker.

Ambos pudieron sentir el viento rompiendo contra sus rostros y finalmente el impulso que sintieron sus cuerpos al ir más arriba del edificio, hasta la aparentemente dolorosa caída, donde Lincoln soltó los hombros de Peter y ambos fueron en picada. Suavizados por un inflable, cuidadosamente colocado después de haber aprendido por las malas que las leyes de la física eran dolorosas, la cuarta vez que subieron hasta ese edificio, parecía tan lejano ese momento hace tan solo meses atrás.

—Wow, el viento hoy es fuerte.—dijo Peter respirando el aire—Adoro estar aquí arriba, es más limpio que las alcantarillas.—dijo para luego buscar debajo de una tabla una silla plegable—¿Me ayudas héroe?

—Todo por un buen ciudadano que no aumenta los costos de las tareas para sus amigos.—dijo guiñando un ojo.

—Lincoln, ya discutimos esto, es solo temporal, la tía May no se siente bien, no tengo un trabajo y hacer tarea doble no es divertido.—dijo Peter de brazos cruzados y creando un hilo de telaraña—Ahora si me disculpas, voy a atarme a este poste de concreto, que si el viento sigue así, voy a caer del techo.

Rápidamente Lincoln lo ayudo tomando el hilo de telaraña y dando varias vueltas al poste de concreto, provocando que el estomago de Peter estuviera bien sujeto, así como la radio y la mesita plegable.

—Todo listo, ahora encendemos este bebe y…—dijo Peter alegre, pero apenas encendió la radio comenzó a sonar a la distancia un sonido conocido por ambos—¿Enserio? ¿Ni cinco minutos y ya hay un peligro?—dijo Peter fastidiado.

—Oh genial, esto es un trabajo para el espectacular SpiderKid.—dijo en pose heroica, intentando determinar de donde había venido la explosión—Mi sentido arácnido me falla, Peter, la radio.

—Ahí voy, ahí voy, no encuentro la frecuencia del… Esta debe ser.—dijo moviendo una perilla de la vieja radio, la cual finalmente transmitió.

"… lo más pronto posible.—terminó la frase una voz relativamente conocida para ambos—Repito, aquí el capitán Stacy, aquí el general Stacy, el duende verde sobrevuela la avenida Jackie Robinson, con esquina en la ochenta y uno, persiguiendo una camioneta negra, necesitamos refuerzos lo más pronto posible…

No necesitaba más.

—Música de atraco.—dijo Lincoln emocionado haciendo una pose de triunfo y luego saltando desde el edificio en caída libre.

Justamente en la esquina de la 81, se encontraba una patrulla yendo a toda marcha, conducida por un robusto afroamericano, y su superior un policía rubio. Perseguían la figura de un criminal altamente conocido, el maldito duende verde, que de nuevo ocasionaba estragos, intentando explotar una camioneta negra que iba incluso más rápido que una tabla flotante.

—¡Con cuidado Harold!—gritó el oficial Stacy cuando tuvieron que esquivar un coche en dirección contraria que derrapaba debido al miedo seguro del conductor por tal escena.

—¡Ya lo sé George!—gritó Harold girando el volante varias veces, metiendo el cambio de marcha y logrando así acelerar por pocos segundos antes del inminente choque—Hoy no, tengo una deliciosa cena, con mi hermoso esposo, NADA puede arruinármelo.—gritó en euforia por el esquive que logró, cambiando de nuevo la marcha para continuar la persecución.

Ambos apenas se dieron cuenta mientras avanzaban detrás del duende, podían a esa distancia escuchar su estridente risa, incluso por encima de la deslizadora que rompía el aire. Las calabazas explosivas iban de uno a otro lado del camino, intentando seguir la complicada danza que la camioneta hacía, zigzagueando para evitar que le dieran en el blanco. Sin darse cuenta estaba cruzando una calle donde por un lado estaba la zona residencial, y del otro una pequeña zona arboleada, preludio al bosque que tenían enfrente de ellos.

Cruzaron un puente encima de la avenida Woodhaven cuando repentinamente, yendo por casas de dos pisos construidas entre madera y ladrillos, terminando en un pequeño edificio departamental, el increíble SpiderKid saltó a la acción, llegando a la esquina de la avenida Woodhaven, antes del puente, lanzando una telaraña a una farola y acercándose con fuerza a esta para usarla de impulso y aterrizar justo encima del auto de los policías.

—¿Otra vez el mocoso?—dijo George molesto.

—Francamente, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible George.—le recordó Harold terminando de cruzar el puente y viendo el bosque que les esperaba de frente.

—Hola oficial.—saludó desde la parte de fuera SpiderKid, con su cabeza volteada—Digo, oficiales… Siempre ustedes dos, ¿Acaso no hay otros para el cargo?

El oficial Stacy bajo la ventanilla, mientras Harold McBride hacía un movimiento milagroso para evitar otro vehículo que salió disparado de lado.

—Mocoso.—le dijo el Stacy de manera de saludo—¿Vienes a molestar a los mayores?

—Por supollo.—dijo SpiderKid entusiasmado—Aunque eso solo es un extra, mi principal vocación ya sabe que es acabar con los malhechores.

—¡Pues entonces hazlo!—le gritó Stacy tajante—Y ten cuidado, no sabemos quienes conducen la camioneta.

—Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá…

Justo en ese momento comenzaron a sonar balas provenientes de la camioneta y que impactaron el aire, una ráfaga entera dedicada al duende verde, errada y provocando ningún rasguño en el objetivo.

—Mal.—terminaron la frase tanto el policía como el niño.

Si el caos era increíble antes, ahora era dueño de cada lugar en la carretera, desencadenando montones de llantas intentando virar para salir del camino fatal que estaban dejando las balas, siendo los únicos tan locos como para seguir el sendero, los tres en el coche de policía.

—Bien, aquí vamos, por cieeeerto, debemos juntarnos más seguido, nuestras conversaciones son muy amenas.—dijo guiñando un ojo por debajo de la máscara y con una telaraña impulsándose en un árbol.

—My friend's got a girlfriend, man he hates that bitch…—cantó al son de la canción en su auricular—He tells me every day.

Continuó el canto a la vez que llegaba a la copa de un árbol, y desde ahí apuntaba su telaraña a la tabla del duende verde, intentando calcular los cambios de velocidades, fallando por milésimas, y al notar el fallo, cortó la red y volvió a colgarse de la rama de un árbol. Las balas rozaban el aire, provocando que no pudiera escalar a la cima, desde la camioneta negra le estaban disparando también, lo cual llamó la atención del duende.

—¡La araña!—dijo lanzando una risotada y esquivando una telaraña por parte de Lincoln—Que maravilloso que te nos unas, aunque no estés en tu zona de confort, ¿No es así?—dijo mostrando que los árboles eran cada vez más distanciados unos de otros.

De nuevo, un par de ráfagas de balas intentaron darles a ambos, esquivadas en solo momento, la acción trepidante continuaba por incansables minutos por los cuatro bandos, nada podía superar la…

—¡TE TENGO!—gritó el joven Parker desde la terraza del edificio al capturar un ave voladora—Y con eso, Parker, eres el rey de la colina.—dijo celebrándose y notando que la batería de su celular estaba baja—Oh oh, no, no, no, no, no, tengo que tener algo por…Aquí.—dijo Peter sacando de un huevo debajo de la mesa un pequeño puerto de carga portátil con una nota—Querido Peter, utilice esto una noche que me faltaba batería, acepta mis arácnidas disculpas… ¡Lincoln!—gritó Peter Parker molesto.

El chico se desató sin problemas de la telaraña, teniendo ya preparada un químico especial que podía corroerla de inmediato, cosa que probablemente le daría mucho dinero si la vendiera a los tipos malos… Pero Peter jamás haría eso, él apreciaba a Lincoln, y aun no estaba tan desesperado por dinero, después de todo, su tía May le había exigido que no se preocupara.

Una vez desatado, guardó la mesita en el lugar donde la había encontrado, y con radio en mano, abrió la puerta que le daba acceso al edificio, mostrando una oscura y pequeña habitación abandonada, casi nunca pasaba nadie por estos lares del lugar.

—¿Ratas? ¿En el daily buggle?—dijo ironizando al ver una de estas en su camino a la escalera para incendios—Cuando hay en un periódico es lo normal, pero en un restaurante, eso sí sería noticia, ¿Verdad pequeñita?

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, desesperado para que la batería de su celular no muriera, mientras tarareaba "She sits in her ass, he work his hands to bone, to give her money every day", era una canción que incitaba mover la cabeza al ritmo, pero cuando lo hizo su audífono cayo de su oreja escalera abajo.

—No…—se cubrió la boca para que un grito apenas audible saliera de la comisura.

El pequeño audífono recorrió su camino, hasta llegar al piso bajo, rápidamente Peter lo tomó y suspiro aliviado al ver que seguía funcionando, aunque ese pequeño momento de silencio fue lo que le permitió escuchar los gritos de un hombre al otro lado del rellano.

—¡¿Cómo de que no te es posible llegar a la escena?!—gritaba el hombre—¡Te estoy pagando más de quinientos dólares al mes por las mejores fotografías y no me traes ni siquiera una de la rata arácnida!—esos gritos enserio debían ser atroces para los trabajadores que estuvieran cerca—¡Nada de excusas con las leyes! ¡Te estoy pagando! ¡O CONSIGUES LA FOTO DEL NIÑO O TE DESPIDO EN EXACTAMENTE NUEVE PUNTO CINCUENTA Y SIETE SEGUNDOS!

Peter continuó escuchando, interesado ahora, pero parecía que el griterío había parado, hasta que:

—¡Señorita Valmer!—gritó de nuevo el hombre—Becky, ¡Becky!—gritó el hombre harto.

—Lo siento señor Jameson, aquí tiene su café.—logró escuchar la voz de una joven asustada.

—Gracias, aunque punto veintiséis segundos tarde, y dos grados por encima de lo que pedí.—dijo el hombre mientras parecía abrir una puerta, o eso podía escuchar Peter—Vay preparando una campaña para contratar a un nuevo fotógrafo.

—Pero el señor Brock ha entregado fotos maravillo…—intentó persuadirlo la susodicha Becky, pero fue interrumpida.

—Despedido, no es capaz de tomar una simple foto de la amenaza arácnida.—dijo el tal Jameson enojado y sin piedad—Oferta unos mil dólares al primer cabeza de chorlito que me obtenga una foto del insecto, no podemos seguir así…

—De acuerdo señor.

Peter no necesitaba escuchar más, rápidamente pausó la canción y marcó a Lincoln mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Las balas no eran un problema, pero correr entre árboles era inexplicablemente más complicado a medida que el camino avanzaba, al grado que recorrieron casi medio kilómetro en la misma situación, lo único bueno era que los automóviles parecían ya no estar en el camino del loco de los disparos en la camioneta. Cuando repentinamente escuchó el llamado del teléfono desde su oreja, no era el mejor momento, puesto que estaba colgando de una rama, así que trepó y contestó sin mayor demora, debía ser importante.

—¡Lincoln grandes noticias! ¿Dónde estás?—escuchó a Peter desde el otro lado de la línea.

—No es el mejor momento Peter, ¿Qué es tan importante?—gritó Lincoln.

—¡Necesito saber dónde estás!—gritó Peter mientras forcejeaba para respirar—Es urgente Lincoln.

—¿En Jackie Robinson, creo que cerca del lago Willow?—dijo confundido.

—¡Oh genial justo voy en el subterráneo! ¡Intenta detener al duende cuando llegues a la estación!

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó Lincoln sin entender del todo lo que pasaba—¡No lo entiendes es muy…!—pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé, pero esto cobrará sentido luego!—dicho esto colgó la llamada.

—¡¿Peter?! ¡¿PETER?!—gritó Lincoln desesperado, pero sabiendo que no iba a poder marcarle de regreso para explicarle que había una maldita camioneta disparando al aire todas sus municiones—Tú puedes hacerlo Lincoln, detener al duende, parar esa tonta camioneta…

Un puente de repente bloqueó a la camioneta, y tanto el duende como la araña siguieron su camino por encima de este, provocando que varios automóviles derraparan por la peculiar escena, y a su vez el duende le lanzara una bomba calabaza a Lincoln, bomba que fue regresada casi con desdén de vuelta, claro que explotó en el aire.

—Well my friendo, you gotta say…—canturreaba Parker con los ojos cerrados mientras se iba acercando por el lleno subterráneo, estaba en la estación de la avenida 75, de pie, debía simplemente bajarse en la…

—¿Peter? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—¿Gwen?—dijo el sorprendido Parker mientras quitaba sus audífonos—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—¿Qué no te enseñaron en tu casa que responder una pregunta con otra es maleducado?—dijo ella tajante y con los brazos cruzados, subiendo un poco más su mochila cargada—Fui con Liz…—dijo finalmente indignada y volteando a otro lado.

"I guess all his money, well it isn't enough, to keep her bill collectors at bay"

—¿Liz? ¿La novia del tonto Chandler? ¿Cómo por qué o…?—intentó entender Peter bastante molesto—Es una bravucona, enemiga por naturaleza de los de nuestra cla…

—Completa esa oración si no quieres salir de este tren con un chichón en la frente.—le advirtió Gwen cruzándose de brazos, justo en mal momento porque el vagón hizo un movimiento brusco y casi se da de bruces en el suelo, de no ser porque se sujeto de la sudadera de Peter.

—Con cuidado, solo tengo otras dos como esta.—dijo Peter checando que su sudadera no estuviera rota.

—¿Eh? Lo siento, lo siento…—dijo Gwen rápidamente volviendo su compostura, solo para mirar las mangas de Peter—¿Qué traes ahí?

—Nada.—dijo el joven escondiendo sus manos a su espalda de una manera demasiado sospechosa como para hasta llamar la atención de algunos pasajeros que iban a su lado—Entonces, Liz… Todo un caso, ¿No?

—¡Ni que me hagas mencionarlo! Ella…—comenzó a quejarse Gwen mientras el vagón avanzaba y prometía estar a punto de detenerse.  
I guess all his money, well it isn't enough, 'Cause that girl's got expensive taste

Después de haber pasado por el puente, la carretera continuó en el carril de abajo y tanto duende como araña siguieron por su camino letal. La camioneta de los policías ya no parecía conducida por un humano, el señor Harold McBride daba giros bruscos constantes para esquivar diversos autos, pero aun así iban perdiendo camino.

—¡Debes acelerar esto!—le gritó el capitán Stacy sujetándose con ambas manos desde la superficie que le fuera disponible, porque era francamente complicado mantener su cuerpo quieto.

—¡A la próxima tú conducirás detrás del lunático que tira bombas y la camioneta que dispara!—le gritó ya molesto el señor McBride, causando que se distrajera un segundo, pero eso fue todo lo que importó para que un auto lleno de agujeros de bala les bloqueara el camino justo cuando estaban a punto de salir del bosque—¡Demonios!—dio un golpe a la bocina, lanzando un pitido estremecedor.

—Oficial caído, jajajaja, repito, oficial caído.—dijo el duende verde sonriente al ver que la patrulla encubierta dejaba de perseguirlo—Ahora solo me queda deshacerme de la…

Demasiado tarde, una telaraña cubrió su boca, provocando que este apenas pudiera dar una vuelta en el aire para evitar la ráfaga de telarañas desde el lateral frondoso y las balas del camino en frente. Finalmente, cuando salieron de la zona boscosa fue cuando SpiderKid aprovechó su distracción para impulsarse y estar frente a frente con su mayor enemigo. Ahora ambos estaban en la tabla.

—¿Sabes? Nunca me gustaron tus chistes.—dijo SpiderKid mientras el duende intentaba ir en zigzag para ver si se quitaba a la lacra, consiguiendo solo que SpiderKid le pudiera dar un puñetazo certero en el estomago, obligándolo a arrodillarse—No sabes lo satisfactorio que se sintió eso.

Finalmente, lo había vencido, él había logrado… ¡Sentido arácnido! Lincoln casi por instinto formó dos telarañas y las puso en los extremos delanteros de la tabla, usándolos como riendas para que esta se alejara del camino de balas aun proveniente de la camioneta negra.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿No puedo ni disfrutar este momen…?—pero de nuevo su distracción le causo que el duende verde lo tomara de uno de sus talones y sacara un cuchillo desde debajo de su traje morado—¡Eso no es justo!

Sin darse cuenta, habían vuelto a llegar a una zona llena de edificios donde SpiderKid aprovechó para lanzar una telaraña y provocar un efecto rebote cuando esta se tensó y la tabla intentó seguir adelante, provocando que el duende tirara la daga letal y solo le quedara morder la pierna del chico.

—¿Mordidas? ¡¿Enserio?!—dijo ya desesperado el joven Loud, porque verdaderamente le estaba doliendo—¡Te atrape! No tienes escapatoria!—dijo lanzando una ráfaga de telaraña de cabeza, debido a que las ráfagas de la camioneta no se detenían.

Ahora Lincoln oficialmente había enredado al Duende en sus propias jugarretas, y…

—Vaya, vaya, molesta araña, parece que de nuevo crees haber ganado.—dijo el duende totalmente atado en su tabla, incapaz de mover un musculo que no fueran los de su rostro.

—¡¿Por qué tanto interés en esos matones de pacotilla?—dijo entonces SpiderKid esquivando nuevamente las balas.

Estas impactaron en un señalamiento verde que indicaba la velocidad a la que debían ir los vehículos en esa zona, para aquel momento debían está doblando prácticamente esta velocidad. Y la calle se volvía cada vez más estrecha, más encerrada, provocando que los autos desenfrenados llenos de personas inocentes causaran más accidentes automovilísticos, que en su mayoría no podía detenerse a asegurar que todo estuviera bien.

—Una victoria, siempre conlleva una perdida niño.—le dijo el duende en tono de superioridad—¿Quieres detener a esos granujas? Por una vez estamos en el mismo bando, irónico, ¿No?

—Oh, sí claro, me vas a conmover con tu discurso encantador, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Te postulas para la alcaldía?

—Es de hecho… ¡Una excelente idea!—dijo el duende siempre sonriendo mientras permanecía confiado aun atado y pareciendo disfrutar de lo lindo—Siempre te obligo a tomar una decisión, ¿No?

—¡¿Por qué los persigues?!

—No eres mí único archienemigo, niñato.—dijo el duende como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, provocando que SpiderKid lanzara un suspiro de sorpresa.

—Pensé que lo nuestro era especial.

Dicho esto volvieron a esquivar balas, parecían estarse acercando a una intersección de varios carriles, pasarían por debajo, justo cerca de la salida del subterranion Turnpike…¡El cual estaba en la misma ruta que Peter había tomado! Y las ráfagas de balas parecían no agotarse, a la vez que el niño controlaba la tabla flotante como si de una rienda se tratase, estaban a punto de entrar a la zona del subterráneo, mientras esquivaba las balas que ahora golpeaban la tabla y el duende sonreía plácidamente, siendo casi asesinado por una, no movía ni un musculo.

I won't pay, I won't pay ya, no way. Why don't you get a job?

Pudo escuchar en su oído a la vez que movía su cabeza al ritmo, dándose cuenta que al hacerlo la tabla se movía más rápidamente, dando esos cambios bruscos las balas no podrían golpearlo, Lincoln agradeció enterarse de eso cuando finalmente entró a un túnel que pasaba justo por debajo de una de las calles principales.  
Say no way, say no way, no way. Why don't you get a job?

Volvió a esquivar las balas con mucho esfuerzo, provocando ahora que el concreto de la parte superior comenzara a caerle en la frente debido a la velocidad que llevaba. Un vagón del subterráneo se pudo escuchar desacelerando.

Well I guess it ain't easy doing nothing at all. But hey man free rides just don't come along. every day

—¡Ahhhhh!—gritaba la gente aterrada en el vagón con el freno de emergencia y los sonidos de balas resonando por todos lados.

—¡Sí!—gritó Peter ansioso mientras abría la cámara de su celular.

—¡PETER!—gritó Gwen empujándolo a la vez que el tren frenaba y ambos caían al suelo junto al resto de personas en el vagón, una ráfaga de balas partió las ventanas donde Peter se hubiera recargado para tomar las fotos.

Como la mayoría de los que estaban dentro del tren cayeron de golpe, las balas no tiñeron de rojo los vidrios, pero los heridos no faltaban, así como los gritos y llantos, sin embargo Peter Parker aun sujetaba su celular, si tan solo era capaz de levantarse…

—¡Quédate agachado!—le exigía una aterrada Gwen Stacy, sorprendida de la repentina bravura del chico—Te van a matar…

—Mil dólares…—se repitió a si mismo el joven tomando la cámara y viendo la escena prácticamente a cámara lenta.

Desde su posición se podía ver a Lincoln montando en la tabla del duende verde, así como una camioneta negra dando una vuelta en el aire mientras unas ráfagas de disparos corrían a todas direcciones, un duende verde atado con telarañas a la tabla lanzaba una risotada tan estridente que era capaz de capturar el sonido en una foto. El subterráneo estaba oscuro, la luz proveniente de las dos salidas solo le daba un tono incluso más oscuro, era perfecta. El flash de su celular hizo efecto y finalmente cubrió su cabeza antes de que las ráfagas volvieran a dirigirse en direcciones peligrosamente cercanas.

—¡¿Estas loco?!—le gritaba desde el suelo Gwen mientras revisaba que este no había recibido un disparo—¡AHHHH!—gritó cuando una parte de la ráfaga chocó contra el metal del subterráneo.

Pero aquello a Peter no le importaba, tenía la foto, y al verla en su pantalla, la visualizó, perfecta.

Al otro lado de ese mismo lugar, definitivamente Lincoln no esperaba, en absoluto, que la camioneta chocara contra un carro que iba sin escrúpulos directamente a detenerla. A pesar del horrible espectáculo de balas volando en todas direcciones que dio, todo había terminado, por una vez Lincoln había ganad…

—La batería del dispositivo esta baja, favor de recargar.—escuchó una voz a su oído

—¡Ahora no es el momento! Necesito una música de victoria o…—comenzó a celebrar aliviado cuando repentinamente notó algo extraño, la sonrisa del duende se había vuelto más amplía.

—Ganaste, ¿No tienes suficiente con eso?—dijo el duende feliz—Ahora, permíteme arrebatarte esa sonrisa, será muy sencillo, ¡corte horizontal!

Justo al decir esas palabras la tabla voladora se abrió como si de una navaja se tratase, provocando que dos sierras salieran desde la mitad horizontal de la tabla, cortando al instante las cuerdas del arácnido. Antes de que Lincoln pudiera reaccionar el duende liberó uno de sus brazos, utilizándolo para darle a Lincoln un golpe en la rodilla.

SpiderKid, sin embargo, no se iba a dejar derrotar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así que intentó golpear al duende con su puño en la parte trasera del susodicho, causando que el duende lo esquivara y con su cuello apretara para con su cabeza atorar su puño.

—¡Suéltame!—gritó Lincoln haciendo fuerza, pero el duende hizo más, y su cuerpo fue liberado de las telarañas cuando Lincoln intentó liberar su puño empujando su cabeza—No eres humano…—dijo atemorizado de ver que aunque prácticamente le había roto el cuello, el duende seguía vivito y coleando.

—Ahhh, solo me desnucaste, nada que…—dijo tomándose de la parte posterior de la nuca y del mentón para acomodar su cabeza—Un quiropráctico no pueda solucionar, a diferencia de lo que te voy a hacer…

Dijo ya sin la necesidad de esquivar una patada que le lanzó SpiderKid, el duende tomó su pie , se movió de un salto con su codo preparado y de un solo movimiento intentó que el hueso de la pierna de Lincoln se rompiera, fallando solo por la dureza de los mismos huesos mutados.

—Un rival duro, sin duda.—dijo el duende sonriente para entonces empujar al niño de manera violenta hacia la camioneta, quedando solo él como dueño de la tabla voladora—Pero no astuto, un zorro viejo habría visto eso venir.

Le recriminó el duende tomando una bomba y haciéndola explotar contra el techo, destrozando la parte superior. Como arriba era una avenida, varios carros frenaron al momento, y otros les tomó más tiempo, escuchándose varios accidentes automovilísticos simultáneos, solo porque el duende había roto el piso de una de las avenidas principales de Nueva York.

Claramente aquella acción no podía quedar impune, así que aunque el duende se elevó una telaraña… Fue cortada en el aire por la tabla del risueño duende.

—Si yo fuera tú, iría por los de la camioneta negra, y ayudaría a los heridos de bala.—dijo mirando hacia abajo con desprecio—Felicidades por la victoria de pacotilla, héroe.—y se fue entre risas dejando detrás suya una estela de humo.

Sabiendo que no había punto en seguir al duende, no cuando había tanta gente que ayudar, Lincoln cerró los puños y corrió en dirección a la camioneta negra, la cual estaba volcada, con algunos de sus vidrios polarizados rotos y con cartuchos vacíos rodeando la zona donde había aterrizado. Al acercarse a la parte delantera notó el cuerpo del conductor, sangraba de su cabeza y al palpar su cuello no sintió ningún latido. A su lado, se encontraba otro de los persecutores, aunque este su cabeza había atravesado medio cristal.

El joven Lincoln volteó a otro lado, impidiéndose a sí mismo vomitar, aunque tuvo que ponerse de rodillas por la escena que acababa de ver, ya no tendría ahora respuestas, y había fallado en proteger a civiles y la vida de estos criminales.

Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando escuchó un gimoteo desde los asientos traseros, ahí solo se encontraba un sujeto, que cargaba una metralleta en cada mano, aunque estaba medio consiente, parecía menos dañado que sus otros dos compañeros, por lo que al menos la araña iba a obtener respuestas a lo que quería.

—¿Por qué el duende los quería muertos a ustedes?—se acercó tomándolo de la nuca y viendo que el cinturón lo apretaba de manera excesiva al sujeto.

—Larga vida al rey…—fue lo único capaz de decir aquel ladronzuelo—Larga vida… Al rey…

—¿Cuál rey? ¿De qué hablas?—intentó persuadirlo Lincoln de seguir, pero era demasiado tarde, el hombre se desmayó—Demonios…

Sin perder el tiempo, Lincoln lo desató, y ató con sus telarañas, dejando a los otros en sus posiciones para que los forenses hicieran mejor trabajo que él . Ahora solo quedaba revisar que nadie hubiera salido disparado por el descontrol de balas que ocurrió al final de la persecución. Para su fortuna, o desfortunio, todos los que habían recibido heridas de bala, habían sido superficiales, hasta donde pudo notar. Aunque los gritos venían en todas direcciones, de familias que solo buscaban salir a tener una cena familiar, y terminaban chocando contra una pared para evitar que un maniático les disparara sin ninguna consideración, o les hiciera estallar en mil pedazos. Y Lincoln no pudo ser más cuidadoso, pensó solo en su seguridad de las balas antes de la gente que juró proteger. Sintió un pinchazo en el estómago mientras iba de carro en carro, buscando heridos y ver en qué podía ayudar, al menos hasta que la policía llegó.

—¡Oficial Stacy cuanto me alegro! Tenemos unas cuantas personas que recibieron tiros y necesitan una ambulancia urgentemente…

Pero fue interrumpido cuando el capitán de policía bajo del vehículo y le apuntó con una pistola.

—¡Alto ahí o disparo!

—Oh vamos, ya hemos pasado por esto.—dijo Lincoln levantando las manos artado—Oficial McBride, usted llame a las ambulancias, cuanto antes…

—¡Manos donde las pueda ver!—le ordenó Stacy al ver que SpiderKid intentaba explicarse—¿Dónde está el duende?—le exigió conocer el capitán.

—Se…. Escapó…—dijo SpiderKid con pésame.

—Que coincidencia, siempre que estas cerca, un sujeto común y corriente eres capaz de abatirlo sin problemas, pero este maniático tiene una tabla y resulta ser invencible, vaya encantadora coincidencia, permíteme no creerla.—dijo quitando el seguro del arma.

—¿Estás diciendo que trabajo para el duende?—dijo indignado el niño.

—Estoy diciendo que llegaste a encontrarnos de una manera demasiado conveniente, justo cuando detectamos al duende, y que este casi no lanzó obstáculos en tu camino, oh claro, y que sus enemigos fueron atrapados por ti, viendo las telarañas dentro del vehículo a la vez que el duende no está y hay un hoyo en el techo, da mucho qué pensar, ¿No?—dijo el capitán sonriendo finalmente—No tienes escapatoria niño.

—Interesante, ¿Pero no ha considerado sobre las variables de bananas?—dijo SpiderKid a la defensiva.

—¿Bananas?—se extrañó el oficial Stacy levantando la ceja y negando con la cabeza, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el niño había desaparecido—¡¿Qué?!

Sin mayor preámbulo, apuntó al techo, moviendo su linterna entre las columnas y llamando en armas a su compañero McBride, el cual estaba más ocupado en intentar ayudar a unos pasajeros de un automóvil chocado a mitad del túnel. Mientras él terminaba de sacar de aquella unidad a una mujer joven, las sirenas de policía finalmente comenzaron a sonar.

—Siempre a tiempo la policía…—se dijo para su interior—Bueno, al menos podré disfrutar la cena de Howard.

A sabiendas que el oficial Stacy lo iba a buscar en el techo, SpiderKid saltó hacia una de las columnas, y de esa a otra, usando su rapidez, en un momento llegó hasta el vagón central del metro, a sabiendas que a los policías les iba a costar trabajo encontrarlo, se dio la tarea de ayudar a los pasajeros abriendo las puertas.

No se paró a pensar que, a pesar de que había muchas almas agradecidas, la mayoría comenzó a empujarse, y empujarlo a él, apenas hizo el esfuerzo necesario para abrirlas, provocando un efecto estampida. Cuando los empujones pararon pudo apreciar que en el vagón quedaban solo pocas personas, admiradas de poder verlo. Había dos personas que le importaban de especial manera.

—Mamí…—señaló un niño tímidamente escondiéndose detrás de su mamá.

—La policía está afuera.—dijo escuchando las sirenas—Me alegra ver que todos estén bien, pero debo retirarme.—dijo para luego sentir la luz de un flash en su rostro—¿Eh?

—¡Sonríe para la cámara!—le dijo Peter Parker agachándose para tomársela en distintos ángulos, su amiga Gwen intentaba detenerlo mientras estaba roja de la vergüenza.

—¿No daría lo mismo por la mascara?—preguntó Lincoln jugueteando, las pisadas de los policías se escuchaban más cercanas—Hagan su tarea chicos, y señor, ¿Camiseta de rayas con short?

—No dejaré que un niño me diga cómo vestir.

—Coincido, ni siquiera un niño haría eso.—dijo claramente intentando sonar bufón, fracasando miserablemente porque solo causó gritos a contrarespuesta—¡Esa es mi llamada para irme!

Y con una telaraña colgada en el techo se impulsó para comenzar a correr por los túneles del subterráneo. Los pasajeros del tren fueron rescatados por los policías, aunque no sin antes pasar por algunas revisiones médicas, en las cuales ni Gwen, ni Peter resultaron heridos.

—Parece que nos salvamos…—dijo Peter contento de estar con ella, pero el capitán Stacy se acercaba con paso firme hacia ambos—Bueno, solo de las balas…

A pesar de lo duro de la batalla, Lincoln volvió hasta el rascacielos, sintiendo impotencia de que Peter no estuviera ahí para darle notificación. Lincoln no entendía del todo la radio, podía sintonizarla, pero a duras penas, casi siempre su señal era cortada por el filtro de los policías.

—Vamos cacharro, aun me queda…—dijo molesto mientras le daba un par de palmadas de molestia, lo que se traducía en un golpe fuerte al aparato—Tal vez podría regresar a casa…—comenzó a pensar después de estar casi diez minutos incapaz de mover el aparato.

Miró hacia el horizonte, pensando en sus hermanas, mientras inútilmente seguía intentando sintonizar la radio, moviendo la perilla de izquierda a derecha, logrando un ritmo parecido a la canción que había escuchado.

—I won't pay, I won't pay ya, nooo waaay…—tarareaba mientras pensaba en sus tareas—Maldito seas Peter…—susurró para sí mismo, volteando a un lado por miedo a lo que dijo—Oh sí, estoy solo… Y tal vez sería bueno hacer la tarea de…

—Refuerzos entre las…—lo interrumpió sus pensamientos la radio.

—¡Música para mis oídos!

Volvió a pensar en la alternativa, estar frente a una estúpida libreta, esperando que de alguna manera resolviera un complejo problema de ciencias avanzadas, donde tendría que estar consultando constantemente a internet… O patear el trasero de unos idiotas que se lo merecían.

…

La decisión estaba clara, Lincoln saltó en picada nuevamente, sintiendo el aire por debajo de la mascara recorrer todo su cuerpo. Había aun mucho trabajo que hacer, era una ciudad muy grande y él, era solo un niño.

Pero Lincoln no estaba sorprendido, así eran los domingos para él, mientras los demás ciudadanos vivían plácidamente, esperando que el preciado domingo no parase, siendo un descanso, él tenía que poner su vida al borde del asiento, con gusto, para proteger al débil, al inocente y detener a los esperpentos. Él era el espectacular Lincoln Loud, o incluso más, el Espectacular SpiderKid.

La tarea podía ser hecha por alguien más, lanzó una telaraña a un edificio cercano, aquel no era su futuro, y si Peter quería aumentarle el precio:

—Honey, why don't you get a job?

Sin saber que sus acciones habían afectado el destino de alguien muy cercano a él, siguió trabajando, mientras la pequeña Lisa Loud arreglaba su cabello y jugueteaba con sus piernas en una silla de espera demasiado alta para una niña de cinco años. Estaba claro que no se sentía nerviosa, tarareaba una alegre canción al son de la música de espera mientras repasaba las preguntas en su cabeza.

"Su mayor debilidad era que no soportaba ver errores cometidos, y tenía un desorden compulsivo por repararlos", "contratada" decía en su cabeza el hombre de negocios que su cabeza imaginaba la entrevistaría.

—Nah, muy común, debo buscar algo más…—dijo sin quererlo en voz alta meditando.

—Lisa Loud.—pero no tuvo mucho tiempo, fue llamada dentro de la oficina.

Así que Lisa dio un salto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar con sus pequeños pies a través de las oficinas, estas eran de un color blanquecino y estaban llenas de bustos y mascaras diversas, ahí en la esquina una que parecía una alegoría a los nativos africanos hecha de madera y con grandes plumas en la cabeza. Además, a su lado una de apariencia japonesa, probablemente china, la cual tenía un aspecto de un dragón blanco con negro y dientes puntiagudos grandes y unos ojos blancos astrales, así como una barba puntiaguda.

—El señor Norman fue bueno por teléfono Lisa, tú puedes hacer esto, muestras los brazos robóticos, hablar del futuro, ser contratada y estarás bien.—se dijo a sí misma mientras su corazón aceleraba con pasos cercanos a la puerta que le habían asignado—Norman Osborn ahí te voy…—suspiró y dio pasos firmes.

La puerta fue cerrada, sin saber que todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

Continuara…

Na.—Lamento el retraso, pero es que estuve en exámenes y proyectos finales, no es una excusa, pero hey, ya estoy terminando la carrera universitaria y aparte trabajo, algo de piedad tengan jaja, igual les entrego algo más largo que los anteriores capítulos para que disfruten, ¿Cómo de que esto no está avanzando? Esperen el siguiente capítulo, Secrets, creo que encontraran que esto apenas acaba de iniciar y que todo lo mostrado apenas es la punta del iceberg.

Por cierto muchas gracias Nomidor y Nidol por sus reviews, espero no decepcionarlos, y un abrazo a mi gran amigo Arokham (que prometio hacer una portada mejor que la actual, y no lo dudo un segundo) y Manu JM (Que sigue leyendo cada que le mando mensaje para cuestionar si lo que hago esta bien). Ah y a Jvarrow, parece que es timido, sin nada más por el momento, chao… Oh espera, aun tengo algo más.

Epílogo

Alguien iba corriendo por las callejuelas de Queens con más alegría de la que normalmente solía resplandecer en ese barrio de mala muerte. Un pequeño niño afroamericano llevaba en su mano un paquete cuadricular ligero mientras saltaba con inquietud en lo que la puerta de la planta baja era abierta.

Finalmente, fue Lola Loud la que se dignó a atender el llamado, al estar ella viendo un programa de princesitas en la televisora, intentó continuar viendo mientras caminaba, al final abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una desagradable sorpresa

—¿Esta Lincoln en casa?—preguntó Clyde emocionado con su videojuego nuevo.

—¿No estaba contigo y Peter?—dijo muy extrañada Lola mientras su corazón latía con fuerza y parecía estar a punto de soltar lágrimas.

—¿Peter? ¿De qué hablas Lola?—dijo tampoco entendiéndolo—¿No está Lincoln en casa?—dijo Clyde un poco molesto.

Sin más, Lola cerró la puerta de golpe y corrió escaleras arriba entre llantos silenciosos, hasta que se escuchó la puerta de su habitación siendo cerrada, su padre, el señor Loud, escuchó aquel alboroto mientras cocinaba la cena, dejo su mandil de "padre #1" al lado y fue corriendo a la puerta de entrada donde se encontró a un confundido Clyde.

—Lincoln no está, lo siento…—dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con delicadeza.

El señor Loud miró por la ventana el rastro de un cabizbajo Clyde que regresaba a su casa, la noche estaba a punto de caer, y ni un rastro de Lincoln, así que fue escaleras arriba, sin importarle que la cena estaba comenzando a quemarse, pero ninguna cena valía más que los sentimientos de su hija.


	4. Secrets (OneRepublic)

Spectacular Lincoln Loud

Capítulo 4 Secrets

El usual ruido de los teléfonos y murmullos en la estación de policía estaba siendo opacado por el grito dentro de una de sus oficinas, en la cual un hombre mayor retenía a dos jóvenes los cuales estaban sentados uno al lado del otro.

—¡¿Cómo pensaron que era una buena idea?!

—Pero papá, no sabíamos que…—intentó hablar la chica con mucho esfuerzo.

—¡Nada!—dijo el capitán Stacy a la vez que llevaba una mano a su cabello—Gwen, si trabajo como policía es para saber que tú estás segura en casa, ¡No en medio de un tiroteo!

Peter solo miraba al piso mientras respiraba con dificultad, sabía que si le registraban su mochila le iban a confiscar las fotos de SpiderKid, por lo que, hasta que tuviera el dinero del clarín, no debía hacer nada que pudiese ponerlo como sospechoso, cosa que funcionaría si no es que estuviera sudando por todo el cuerpo.

—¡Estaba haciendo una tarea!—alzó Gwen la voz a la vez que se levantaba y Peter abrazaba su mochila—¿Cómo quería que supiera que había un tiroteo que se dirigía justo al subterráneo?

—¡No me contestes de esa manera jovencita!

El oficial dejo caer su mano sobre el escritorio, derramando café en el piso, cosa que hizo que tanto Peter como Gwen lo vieran asustados. El capitán Stacy se dio cuenta y rápidamente se llevó una mano a la frente a la vez que hacía el ademán de limpiar con una servilleta.

—Lo lamento niños, solo es que me preocupa su seguridad, sobre todo la tuya Gwen.—admitió el oficial mirando a su hija directamente a los ojos—No espero que lo entiendan, pero hoy en día desde que ese niño araña va por ahí todo está peor…

Se detuvo un segundo a mirar por la ventana de su oficina, la luz de una de las farolas era lo único que iluminaba la calle, debido a que la mayoría de estas habían sido rotas por orden directa de El Rey… Solo pensar que un hombre así estaba libre, hacía temblar a su corazón, y más aún por la furia de este desde la aparición de SpiderKid.

—Es cierto lo que dices hija, ustedes no tenían manera de saber lo que estaba pasando.—admitió él cerrando los ojos y apretando sus puños—Y me alegra que ambos estén bien, no me malinterpreten, pero es que, fue un día muy complicado y ver que estabas ahí en medio de todo, me puso nervioso cariñito, no sé qué haría si algo te pasara…

Gwen miro hacia el suelo mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas, y Peter miraba de uno a otro lado esperando que las campanas lo salvaran. Para su suerte por la puerta entró rápidamente el padre de Clyde, un hombre afroamericano bastante amable que por algún motivo siempre pensaba en comida, aunque fuese de broma. Cosa que solía compensar con su paciencia.

—Lamento interrumpir la escena Stacy.—dijo Harold McBride con una sonrisa de medio lado—Pero llegaron los resultados de tu muestra de sangre.—dijo sin dar rodeos, sabía que el capitán apreciaba más ser directos.

—Al fin, ¿Cuántos heridos en el incidente de hoy?—dijo el capitán Stacy intentando relajarse y depositando la servilleta humedecida en café dentro de un cesto de basura.

—No mucho, algunos accidentes automovilísticos menores, un herido de bala, nada grave, aunque las aseguradoras van a pasar un mal rato…—se detuvo un segundo para lanzar una mirada a los niños, cosa que rápidamente el capitán Stacy se dio cuenta.

—Niños, yo los llevaré a casa, solo salgan mientras los grandes hablamos.—pidió el capitán Stacy, y tanto Peter como Gwen salieron sin rechistar.

Una vez cerrada la puerta Harold pudo continuar, aunque en un tono más discreto, casi desganado.

—Seis bajas, dos de los conductores de la camioneta.—dijo McBride leyendo los reportes—Y el resto fueron alcanzados por balas, excepto uno, que parece que al intentar evadir con su coche la camioneta chocó contra un árbol.

Desde la parte de afuera Peter se acercó a la puerta para poder escuchar, cosa que Gwen intentó detenerlo, pero al ver que Parker no le hizo caso, se cruzó de brazos y siguió andando hasta sentarse en una silla de madera.

—Esto va a requerir muchos reportes…—dijo rápidamente el capitán—No, Harold está bien, ni se te ocurra quedarte horas extras, ya hiciste demasiado por hoy.

—Tú también George.—le dijo Harold tomándolo del hombro—Tu hija está afuera hombre, el reporte puede esperar para la mañana.

—Tu sabes que no funciona así.—dijo rápidamente el capitán quitando la mano de su hombro—Y no, no quiero que te quedes, tengo una mejor idea, ¿Por qué no llevas a Peter a su casa y ehm…—se detuvo un segundo, mientras acomodaba su corbata y su rostro se ponía rojo—te podría pedir que cuides a Gwen una noche? Hoy no creo que vaya a volver a casa.

—¿Qué?—se sorprendió Harold por tal propuesta—Digo sí, no hay problema.

—Gracias viejo amigo, pasaré por ella antes de la escuela.

Se escuchó como ambos estrechaban las manos, así que Peter rápidamente se apartó de la puerta y fingió estar junto a Gwen, mirando hacia el pasillo con intriga.

—Niños, cambio de planes, el señor McBride los llevará, a tu casa Peter, y Gwen…

El capitán Stacy le explicó a Gwen sobre que se iba a quedar esa noche en la residencia McBride, cosa que hizo que Gwen se pusiera algo triste, pero le dio un abrazo a su padre y sin rechistar obedeció la orden. Los dos chicos y el señor McBride se dirigieron hacia el carro del hombre en silencio.

Mientras tanto, en el corazón de Queens, una joven araña terminaba su rutina de patear traseros diaria, así que se acercó al callejón en el cuál dejaba escondido su disfraz. Lo dejó en el lugar de siempre, una tubería rota que se supone debía llevar ser el remplazo de una de las tuberías que llevaban agua caliente al departamento de abajo, pero desde siempre supo que pocas personas se dignaban a resolver sus problemas, o pagar a alguien para que se los resolviera.

Vigilando que no hubiera nadie, en ambas direcciones, volvió a ponerse su camiseta blanca y su chamarra naranja. Para encubrir el sudor tomó una toallita y la paso por todo su rostro y cabello, dejó la mochila con su traje oculta a la vista, aunque nadie tenía porqué verla, después de todo, a menos que el diablo de Hell´s Kitchen saliera de su zona, toda debía estar bien para su identidad secreta.

—Vaya que día más productivo.—dijo tomando sus audífonos inalámbricos de su cajita y poniendo el reproductor musical en modo random.

Escuchó el sonido de unos violines mientras caminaba calle abajo, y llegaba a su residencia, a pesar de estar en un edificio departamental a él y sus hermanas les tocaba todo el primer piso del edificio donde vivían y parte del segundo para las menores y sus padres.

"I need another story"

Tarareaba el ritmo mientras abría la puerta con una de sus llaves, debían de ser casi las once de la noche, dos horas menos que el domingo pasado, enserio que el crimen debía aprender a descansar.

"Something to get off my chest."

Cerró la puerta de la calle principal y esquivó las escaleras para entrar a su casa notando que las luces del pasillo principal estaban apagadas y no había nadie en el departamento, cosa rara para la hora que era. Una vez en la sala de estar Lincoln comenzó a sentir que no estaba solo, así que corrió hacia el interruptor, chocando contra una mesa y haciendo un ruido estrepitoso.

"My life get's kinda boring"

Ya en el suelo, pudo escuchar como la lampara de la mesita de noche en la sala de estar era encendida y en el sofá de una sola pieza se encontraba su padre, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados.

—Oh… Hola.—dijo Lincoln riendo ligeramente nervioso.

"Need something that I can confess"

Apagó la música presionando uno de sus audífonos y tratando de mantener la sonrisa frente a su padre, pero esa mirada de su padre no le ayudaba.

—Aproximadamente las once.—dijo Lincoln mirando a su celular—¿Algún problema?

—Once de la noche, Lincoln, de casualidad, ¿A esa hora es "antes del atardecer"?

Solo con esas palabras había logrado que Lincoln sintiera como si algo cayera dentro de él y su piel se erizara en sus extremidades.

—¡Lola y Lana!—gritó Lincoln dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

Intentó levantarse para ir a disculparse, pero notó que su padre le lanzó una mirada seria para que se quedara quieto, luego le invitó a sentarse en el sofá para continuar con la reprimenda:

—Lincoln Philip Loud, creo que no tengo qué decir lo decepcionado que estoy contigo, lo decepcionada que está tu madre también.—dijo el señor Loud tomando una carta de la mesita de estar—Es de la escuela, ¿Cómo es posible que hayas terminado en detención más de veinte veces en lo que va del año si no ha pasado ni un mes desde que iniciaron las clases?

—No lo entiendes…—intentó explicarse Lincoln.

—Claramente no lo entiendo, porque tu maestra también nos reportó que no has cumplido con la mayoría de tus tareas, a menos que no tengan tu letra en ellas.

—Eso es fácil de explicar.—intentó continuar Lincoln, pero fue interrumpido.

—No hay nada que explicar.—le dijo su padre tajante—Ahórrate las palabras, y escucha, estas castigado, saldrás de esta casa solo a la escuela, y volverás directo de la escuela.—dijo su padre mirándolo a los ojos—Y si oigo que volviste a detención por llegar tarde, u otra de tus tareas no tiene tu letra, me veré forzado a pensar en una escuela militar.—dijo con una clara mueca en su rostro.

—No puedes hacerme eso…—intentó renegar Lincoln intentando respirar, pero tenía demasiados mocos obstruyendo su nariz—No sabes lo mucho que me he… Que me he esforzado.

—¿En qué?—le dijo su padre levantando mucho la ceja—Porque en la escuela no parece que vayan dirigidos tus esfuerzos.

Lincoln se quedó callado, mirando al suelo mientras apretaba sus puños y ocultaba sus mangas… Sería tan sencillo como mostrarle su lanza telarañas, trepar por las paredes o buscar su traje y hacer que se calle y lo apoye… Pero no, no podía hacerlo, nadie podía saber el secreto, ni siquiera su padre.

—Lo peor es que, hoy vino tu amigo Clyde a ver si podías ¿No qué estabas con él y con Peter?—le dijo para rematar—No me interesa saber dónde estabas, porque no se ve que estuvieras haciendo algo indebido, me interesa saber por qué mientes Lincoln.

Esa era la gota que había derramado el vaso, no tenía nada que añadir, nada que contradecir, no sin al menos, exponer la verdad tal cuál era.

—¿Todos los días?—preguntó Lincoln intentando sonar calmado—Lo entiendo.—se limpió unas lágrimas que iban a chorrear—¿Y dónde están todas?

—Lincoln, salieron a cenar, Lisa obtuvo el puesto como investigadora junior en Osborn.—dijo su padre mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, aunque era claro que no iba dirigida a su persona—Podrías aprender de ella.

—Podría…—dijo Lincoln ya cansado—¿Puedo ir a dormir?

—Sí, mañana vas a estar todo el día en la escuela jovencito, espero que actúes como un hombre y aceptes tus responsabilidades.—le dijo su padre dejándose a caer en el sofá y llevándose su mano a la frente—Buenas noches hijo.

—Buenas.—dijo Lincoln levantándose de golpe y dando zancadas hasta su habitación.

Ahí hizo todo su esfuerzo para no derrumbar la puerta del enojo, cosa que casi logra al cerrarla y poner el seguro. Apretó los dientes y se sentó en medio de la reducida habitación, antes su aposento había sido un baño grande, pero desde que tenía ocho años lo habían remodelado para que fuera su habitación.

Lincoln respiraba con dificultad mientras intentaba no exhalar rabia pura y quitaba sus ropas, guardaba el lanza telarañas en un escritorio pequeño y tomaba su celular para derrumbarse en su cama. Al recargar su rostro sobre su almohada logró sentir que aún tenía los audífonos, decidió que la mejor manera de dejar salirlo todo era simplemente esperar a que amaneciera.

"Till'all my sleeves are stained red. From all the truth that I've said"

Claro que ahora debía de quedarse acostado, había tenido un día agotador, después de la persecución del Duende Verde, tuvo que detener aproximadamente cinco robos, dos intentos de secuestro y un gatito en un árbol, cualquiera diría que los gatos serían lo suficientemente listos para no subir a las ramas altas, pero era bastante más común de lo que le gustaría admitir encontrarse con gatitos en esas condiciones…

Y ahora ya no estaba seguro si volvería a rescatar ningún gatito, no al menos en un tiempo, aunque trataba de distraer su mente, imaginando los rostros agradecidos del montón de personas que había salvado, tan solo hoy, no evitaba que todas esas sonrisas fueran opacadas por el rostro decepcionado de su padre.

"Come by it honestly, I swear"

Si tan solo pudiera decirle a su padre que él no estaba concentrado en la escuela, porque tenía un don, una habilidad que otros no iban a poder tener, y no podía desperdiciarla. Cierto que le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus hermanas y amigos, pero si pasaba todas sus tardes deteniendo las amenazas cercanas, era para protegerlos.

"Tell me what you want to hear"

¿Esto era lo que se ganaba por dar lo mejor de sí? ¿Un montón de moretones y unos familiares que, en lugar de ser comprensivos, le criticaran por fallar en otros ámbitos? Claro, ellos no sabían que él era SpiderKid, pero Lincoln tampoco era el peor estudiante del curso, e incluso, a veces hacia sus tareas. Las cuales no eran gratis, tenía que darle de su mesada a Peter…

Definitivamente las palabras de su padre eran injustificadas, él no había querido fallarle a Lana y Lola, sino que tenía que evitar que una anciana fuera asaltada por un bribón que intentó atacarla con una navaja para quitarle todo. Si Lincoln no hubiera estado ahí, esa mujer ya no existiría, o todos los presos que dejó para que la policía los atrapara seguirían libres, listos para hacer más daño cuando les fuera posible.

"I'm sick of all the insincere. So I'm gonna give all my secrets away"

Podría ahorrarse todo esto si tan solo abriera la boca, se intentó imaginar las reacciones de su familia, a sus padres preocupados por todo lo que oyen en las noticias, a algunas de sus hermanas menores pidiéndole que no vuelva a salir, que es peligroso, a las mayores probablemente molestas porque no les contó nada. Particularmente podía ver el rostro de Lynn entre la marea de cabezas enojadas… Su hermana deportista abría los ojos asustada y se llevaba ambas manos a la boca para dar media vuelta y vomitar. Él tenía el traje puesto por algún motivo e intentaba quitarse la máscara para que su rostro pudiera ver bien a su familia, pero la máscara estaba pegada con alguna especie de pegamento resistente.

—¡¿Besaste a tu hermana?!—le gritaba su padre mientras no paraba de escupir palabrerías sin sentido—¡Monstruo! ¡Animal!

Quiso huir de espaldas, pero detrás de él una pared gigante e infranqueable no le permitía escapar de las miradas de enfado y tristeza de su familia. Su hermana Lily le gritaba "popo" mientras sentía cómo el suelo bajo él se convertía en fango, o eso le gustaba pensar que era. Intentó escapar, pero sintió que uno de sus pies era imposible moverlo, intentó usar sus lanza telarañas y de igual manera este no funcionaba.

—¡Peter!—gritó lleno de rabia a la vez que Peter se acercaba, sin ser hundido en el lodo—¡Ayúdame!

El joven Parker miró desde arriba a Lincoln, luego volteó a ver a la familia, extendió su brazo, rebuscando en la camiseta de Lincoln, y llevándose su dinero mientras contaba los dólares y le daba la espalda.

Finalmente Lincoln se terminó de hundir en la popo de Lily, descubriendo que debajo de esta había un abismo en el cual caía en picada hacia la nada. Podía, de todas maneras, ver las cabezas de sus hermanas reclamándole por no decirles la verdad, por engañarlas, por ser un pésimo hermano y demás cosas que no podía dejar de escuchar aunque intentara taparse los oídos.

—¡Spectacular, Spectacular!—escuchaba la voz de Luna distorsionada e incrementada de rango—¡Spectacular SpiderKid!

—No, Luna…—intentó pelear contra el canto de su hermana.

—Living on the Edge… fighting crime….

Lincoln abrió los ojos y de un movimiento quedó sentado en su cama, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y volteó de uno a otro lado, descubrió que la voz de Luna solo era su alarma… Recordó cómo hace unos días le había pedido a su hermana una canción para SpiderKid, cosa que puso como su tono de alarma, pero que definitivamente aún lo confundía cada vez que se levantaba, sobre todo después de la noche que había tenido. Extendió su brazo para apagar el aparato y luego estiró ambos brazos.

—Espero que este día mejore pronto…

Durante toda la mañana estuvo evitando charlar con sus hermanas, ni siquiera intentó saludarlas, no quería estar en un lugar donde no fuera apreciado, y estaba rogando por cada segundo para largarse a clases.

—Hey Lincoln.—se acercó su hermana Lynn cuando este iba saliendo de la casa—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—A la escuela.—respondió Lincoln volteando a otro lado, no estaba enojado con ella, pero aun así se sentía mal con tan solo verla.

—No tan rápido alguacil, tengo ordenes directas de papá para acompañarte y asegurarme que no vuelvas a llegar tarde.—dijo rápidamente ella con una sonrisa de medio lado—Oh vamos Linky no te pongas así.

Le dio un golpe en el hombro, aunque notó que el golpe terminó doliéndole más a ella que a él porque Lynn comenzó a sobarse el puño y darle un beso para calmar el dolor.

—¿Qué tienes en esos brazos niño?¿Alguna especie de barra metálica?—preguntó Lynn cerrando los ojos y apretando su mano—¿No te dolió?

—Ni lo sentí.—contestó a secas Lincoln volteando hacia el fondo de la calle—¿Nos vamos?

Sin más opción Lynn y Lincoln partieron por la avenida principal en total silencio, aunque no porque la deportista no lo intentará, sino porque Lincoln no parecía dispuesto a abrir la boca. Este, de hecho, miraba hacia el techo del callejón donde normalmente se cambiaba para vestirse como SpiderKid.

—Es solo un techo.—le dijo Lynn volteando a ver en aquella dirección—¿Te encuentras bien?

La respuesta de Lincoln fue un bufido a la vez que aceleraba el paso, cosa que sorprendió a su hermana, la cual comenzó a notar que Lincoln la estaba dejando detrás constantemente, cosa que no debería pasar puesto que Lynn era claramente una deportista altamente entrenada, y su hermano un flacucho de primero de secundaria.

O eso creía ella…

—¡Buenos días jovencitos!—ingresó en la habitación de Clyde su otro padre, Howard McBride, un señor pelirrojo, delgaducho y bastante alto—¿No están listos para la escuela?

—¿La qué de qué?—se despertó Gwen, la cual aún conservaba sus lentes y dormía en unas sabanas extendidas junto a la cama de Clyde—¡La escuela!—dijo rápidamente la chica buscando sus gafas en las sabanas.

Gwen había pasado la noche jugando con Clyde el videojuego que él había comprado ayer, y que no pudo jugar en cooperativo porque su amigo Lincoln estaba con Peter, aunque Gwen le desmintió, y le contó que Peter estuvo toda la tarde con ella en la estación de policía.

—Las tienes puestas cariño.—lanzó una risotada el señor McBride a la vez que daba media vuelta—Les preparé un desayuno para el camino y Gwen tu papá va a llegar en treinta minutos, él se ofreció a llevarlos a ambos a la escuela, ¿No es magnifico?

Fue interrumpido porque en ese momento Clyde se despertó y lanzó un grito de sorpresa, el señor McBride dio media vuelta esperando que su hijo no hablara de…

—Papá, ¿Qué te paso en el cuello?—preguntó Clyde llevándose una mano al suyo propio.

… Y por supuesto Clyde habló de eso.

—Un incidente en el hospital cariño, nada grave.—intentó suavizar el hombre mientras acomodaba un collarín que llevaba puesto—Me torcí mucho la cabeza y debo usarlo por unos días.

—Señor McBride, ¿Estará usted bien?—preguntó Gwen preocupada al darse cuenta de la situación.

—Por supuesto que sí, ustedes tienen que ir a la escuela jovencitos, no se preocupen por mí.—dijo sonriendo y dando media vuelta—Ah y Clyde, dense prisa, aún deben bañarse, corran, corran.

"Tell me what you want to hear. Something that'll light those ears. Sick of all the insincere. I'm gonna give all my secrets away."

—¡Voy a ganarte Lynn!—gritaba Lincoln dando una voltereta solo para chulearse frente a su hermana.

—¡¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer eso?!—gritó Lynn a bastantes metros detrás suya, sudando a mares y tratando de recuperar aliento.

—Lo aprendí en internet Lynn.—contestó Lincoln llegando a la entrada de la escuela y dando media vuelta con los ojos cerrados y cruzándose de brazos—Parece que gané.

Pero fue interrumpido de sus alardes cuando Lynn le lanzó su mochila al rostro y Lincoln al tener los ojos cerrados no supo esquivarlo, tropezó y quedó en el suelo a la vez que Lynn lo superó y tocó la entrada.

—¿Decías?—dijo ella con una sonrisa clara en su rostro—Dejas mi mochila con la entrenadora, hoy me toca baseball.

Y sin más, desapareció detrás de la puerta. Lincoln tomó la mochila de su hermana, rodó los ojos y entró a la escuela, media hora antes que de costumbre, se sintió en un ambiente tan raro, con todos los alumnos de la escuela secundaria con la mirada medio muerta y tratando de acomodar cosas en sus casilleros.

Tal vez el día iba a mejorar, solo tenía que ser más optimista… Después de todo, era cierto lo que decía su papá, en parte, había dejado demasiado de lado la escuela, y todo por criminales de pacotilla, los cuales la policía podía ocuparse… Tal vez, si se concentraba en ser por un par de semanas Lincoln Loud, nada malo pasaría.

"This time, don't need another perfect lie. Don't care if critics never jump in line"

—¿Está todo listo para el espectáculo Karen?—habló con su comunicador.

—Así es, señor.—contestó una voz digital de vuelta—¿Desea que cancele su cita con el dentista?

—No, déjala, parecerá demasiado sospechoso si cancelo justo hoy.—dijo a la vez que apagaba el comunicador en su brazo.

Su capa morada ondulaba por el viento en la parte más alta del edificio, todas sus trampas estaban preparadas, sus gases ilusorios listos y escondidos en sus compartimientos que tenía en la manga de sus guantes dorados de utilería. Eso sin olvidar claro ponerse la esfera para ocultar su rostro.

Saltó desde la parte más alta y comenzó a descender con gracia mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados, dirigiéndose hacia el frente. Era gratificante ver a los demás desde arriba, apenas visibles como las hormigas de esta sociedad jerárquica a la que pertenecían. Él no, él era el oso hormiguero, capaz de deshacerse de todas ellas, pero no, primero lo primero. Se dirigió al edificio que tenía enfrente mientras buscaba la huella térmica de su enemigo. Qué raro, estaba con alguien que tenía enanismo… O un niño… ¿Por qué llevarían un niño a los laboratorios confidenciales de la torre Osborn?

"I'm gonna give all my secrets away"

El capitán Stacy se detuvo de golpe, era para ver y no creer. Estaban a tan solo un par de minutos para que las clases iniciaran y, sin embargo, encontró que, en el parque de la avenida principal, había una pequeña niña practicando con su patineta, sin la menor intención de ir a la escuela. Parecía más concentrada en que saliera un truco en unas escaleras.

—¿Ronnie Anne?—dijeron a la vez tanto Clyde como Gwen, sorprendidos de ver a su amiga faltando decididamente a la escuela.

—¡Ahh!—gritó Ronnie Anne desestabilizándose por oír su nombre y cayendo de su patineta, rodando un poco por el suelo—Auch auch auch…

—¿Es amiga de ustedes?—preguntó y ambos asintieron—Entonces, ¿Está faltando a la escuela?

Tanto Clyde como Gwen se quedaron helados y miraron el uno al otro mientras sus labios se encogían. El capitán no necesitaba más indicios, bajo del vehículo y ayudó a levantarse a la chica latina.

—Lo siento oficial…—habló con un pésimo acento latino la chica—Yo no estar en escuela, papás estar buscando escuela para mí.—dijo con mucha mímica y mostrando seguridad en sus palabras.

Normalmente un mentiroso estaría nervioso, su pulso aumentaría, estaría sudando, o no podría mantenerle la mirada a él por ese estúpido sentimiento de culpabilidad al momento de mentir. Así que estuvo a punto de dejar a la niña con una advertencia, cuando repentinamente se dio cuenta de algo.

—Yo te conozco pequeña…—dijo llevándose una mano al mentón.

—No, mi nueva en el nuevo york.—dijo Ronnie llevándose ambas manos a su cintura y mostrando una sonrisa más amplia.

—Tu eres la amiga de mi hija Gwen…—dijo el capitán esperando a ver su reacción.

—¿Juen? Mi no conocer a ninguna Juen.—dijo Ronnie demasiado rápido y comenzando a fallar en el acento.

—Entonces, pequeña, ¿Tú no eres conocida como Ronnie Anne?—dijo el oficial entrecerrando los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado a la vez que abría la puerta trasera de su patrulla.

Desde la parte trasera del vehículo Clyde la saludaba con una sonrisa disimulada, mientras que Gwen ocultaba su rostro rojizo detrás de su mochila. Ronnie abrió mucho los ojos y luego volteó de vuelta al capitán, y luego a su patineta.

—Mierda…—se le escapó a Ronnie a la vez que intentaba llegar a su patineta de un salto, pero fue detenida del brazo por el capitán Stacy—¡Hey! ¡Suéltame! ¡Auxilio este señor está intentando secuestrarme!—gritó Ronnie a todo pulmón causando que varias personas en la calle voltearan a ver en aquella dirección.

—Soy policía.—dijo el capitán Stacy sacando su placa con la otra mano libre, si a eso se le sumaba a Clyde saludando nervioso en la parte trasera, el contexto estaba más que claro.

Los transeúntes pasaron de largo entonces de toda la escena y continuaron con sus vidas como si nada. El capitán entonces tomó la patineta y soltó a Ronnie, había pasado una noche en vela solo para tener que actuar de niñera como primer acto del día, en definitiva, lo prefería antes que volver a tener un tiroteo.

—Vaya, parece que para pedir ayuda, si entiendes el inglés a la perfección.—dijo el hombre echando la patineta en la parte de atrás del vehículo—Estoy seguro que cuando perdiste la memoria también olvidaste el camino a tu escuela, así como el que si no cooperas no recuperarás tu patineta.

—¡Oh vamos viejo!—dijo molesta Ronnie mientras apretaba los puños y entraba en la parte trasera del vehículo, apartando de un empujón a Clyde y abrazando su patineta.

Estaba roja de todo el rostro, tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada gacha, Clyde intentó hacer un ademán para saludarla, pero Gwen lo detuvo en silencio mientras negaba lentamente… No la verían si no se movía.

—¿Tienen todos cinturón?—preguntó el hombre viendo por el retrovisor, sin una respuesta clara—Creo que no me están entendiendo chicos, ¿Tienen todos cinturón?

Ronnie lanzó un largo suspiro y obedeció al oficial, mandándole una mirada entrecerrada donde claramente se leía "Te odio". El capitán, tan acostumbrado a esa mirada desde la parte trasera del vehículo, sonrió de vuelta y comenzó su andada a la secundaria.

"I'm gonna give all my secrets away"

En el piso treinta y siete de la torre Osborn se encontraba un hombre pelirrojo y alto dando un recorrido a la pequeña Lisa Loud por los diferentes centros de investigación. Lisa en aquel momento, admiraba a Norman Osborn, un hombre de negocios inteligente, con buen porte y dispuesto a dejar huella en el mundo. No parecía tener defecto alguno a ojos de Lisa, incluso todos lo saludaban con una sonrisa que no se sentía forzada, y cuando decía todos, eran todos, desde las recepcionistas, hasta el tipo de la limpieza. Solo pasaba que el señor Osborn tenía la costumbre de llevarse una mano al cuello. Cuando volvió a hacerlo Lisa le preguntó si se encontraba bien, este respondió que había tenido una mala noche. Pero fuera de ese detalle, le era difícil encontrar algo malo dentro de las instalaciones de la Torre Osborn.

—Aquí tenemos la sala de planeación.—continuó hablando Norman cuando entraron a una habitación gigante llena de papeles azules y robots a medio armar, así como varias mesas, un par de máquinas de sodas y golosinas, así como un pequeño centro de herramientas—Me gusta pensar que estimulando la imaginación de nuestros trabajadores, conseguiremos mejores resultados que manteniéndolos bajo un estrés constante.

—Vaya señor Osborn, estoy impresionada.—dijo Lisa para mirar por el gran ventanal hacia el piso—Definitivamente veré varios de mis planos por aquí y…—se detuvo sorprendida por la imagen en la ventana—¿Es acaso una especie de proyector esta ventana señor Osborn?

Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta cómo Norman se quedó petrificado mientras daba amañaba con dar un par de pasos hacia atrás. Una vez ya cerca, Lisa Loud pudo ver de cerca de un hombre vestido con un traje verde cuadriculado, que usaba dos guantes metálicos dorados, cargaba una capa morada que ondulaba por los fuertes vientos y en vez de cabeza cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo. Iba de brazos cruzados, moviéndose junto a una neblina verde que parecía salir de la parte inferior de su traje.

—¡Osborn!—gritó desde la parte de fuera del edificio, con un movimiento de sus manos hizo que las luces de esa habitación fueran apagadas—¡¿Cómo osas seguir andando por estos lares cuando las advertencias y señales han sido dadas?!

Hubo un estruendo detrás de la figura, a la vez que una de las ventanas era rota.

—¡No sé quién es usted, pero si tiene algún problema personal conmigo, o mi compañía, saque una cita!—dijo Osborn guardando su compostura, no se iba a dejar intimidar por un papanatas con mascara—¡Y le recomiendo que si quiere ser escuchado pague por los daños que ha causado o tendré que llamar a la policía!

—¡¿La policía?!

Y comenzó a lanzar una fuerte risotada a la vez que se llevaba sus manos al estómago para contenerse. Verdaderamente Osborn creía que era capaz de detenerlo o razonar con él.

—Si no quieres que vuele por los aires tu preciosa torre, tendrás que cumplir con mis sagradas exigencias, Osborn, o de lo contrario…—dijo levantando ambos brazos y de su espalda salió un dinosaurio volador de color verde que agitó sus alas con fuerza y de un solo aironazo todas las ventanas fueron rotas.

Lisa solo podía ver cómo todos los vidrios parecían caer encima suya, cuando repentinamente su mochila fue rota y un brazo mecánico comenzó a dar vueltas de manera acelerada, logrando desviar los pedazos de cristal que estaban a punto de herirla hacia el vacío debajo del edificio.

—¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Una niña?! ¡¿TAN BAJO HAS CAÍDO NORMAN?!—gritó furioso el sujeto provocando que los gases que lo sostenían se tornaran a un color rojo—¡He visto por eones a reyes caer bajo, y tener más honor que el aquí presente!

—¡Es suficiente señor!—gritó Osborn avanzando con furia para encarar a la figura encapuchada—¡Le exijo que pare ahora mismo o verá hasta donde cuelga mi brazo, porque no descansaré hasta darle casa y que pague las consecuencias de sus actos.—le apuntó con el dedo índice.

—¡¿Osas referirme a mí como un igual?!—gritó la figura sin ninguna buena intención—¡¿A mí?! ¡Mysterio, el hechicero supremo!

Un nubarrón se acercó y unos truenos azotaron la parte del pavimento, causando pavor entre los presentes.

—¡La magia no existe!—dijo Norman llevándose una mano para sobar su cuello, si iba a morir al menos relajar ese musculo.

—¡Pagaras por tal deshonra!

Generó en su guante derecho una viga metálica de humo y lanzó un ataque en horizontal que destrozó una buena parte de la pared e hizo derrumbar una roca gigante hasta el asfalto y provocó que el señor Osborn se desestabilizara y cayera al suelo, pero fue detenido por el brazo mecánico de Lisa, que salió disparado hacia el tal Mysterio y se envolvió cuál serpiente para evitar que este se moviera, provocando que la nube verde mágica desapareciera y Mysterio cayera en picado hacia abajo mientras Lisa suspiraba aliviada y ayudaba al señor Osborn a levantarse lentamente.

"All my secrets away"

Momentos antes, en una de las concurridas avenidas de Nueva York, se encontraba el capitán Stacy pitaba fuertemente y se contenía para no insultar al habitual tráfico de la vieja Nueva York, hace ya casi cinco minutos que debieron haber iniciado las clases.

—Creo que el atajo no fue una buena idea, Stacy.—dijo Ronnie Anne aun de brazos cruzados, pero feliz de al menos tener una victoria y no llegar a su salón a primera hora.

—¡Oh por un demonio!—utilizó dos veces el claxon para ver si así hacia mover al que tenía delante—No debí tomar el atajo.—se golpeó contra el volante al ver que no funcionaba su técnica.

—Se lo dije.—se mofó Ronnie desde la parte trasera viendo por la ventana—¿Está lloviendo?

Aquella declaración extrañó al Capitán Stacy, el cual volteó hacia su lado izquierdo y también notó cómo pequeños pedacitos de alguna sustancia caían a gran velocidad por la acera, tomando por sorpresa a los transeúntes.

—Cae… ¿Lluvia?—preguntó el capitán Stacy, pero al ver que mucha gente comenzaba a sangrar y salían disparados en todas direcciones lo supo de inmediato, no era lluvia—¡Niños manténganse dentro del vehículo!

Antes de que en la parte de abajo alguien pudiera entender qué había pasado, dos truenos impactaron el pavimento, generando una onda expansiva que hicieron que muchas personas tropezaran y quedaran ciegas y sordas mientras trataban de recuperarse de la contusión… El capitán Stacy fue de los primeros en volver en sí.

—¿Están todos bien? ¿Gwen? ¿Clyde? ¿Ronnie?—fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

—Mis oídos…—se quejó Clyde y se podía notar que los tenía ligeramente hinchados, aquello era suficiente, algo muy malo estaba pasando y el capitán era el único policía cerca, abrió la puerta e hizo el ademán de pararse cuando escuchó algo pesado caer.

—¡AHHH!—gritaron desde la parte trasera los tres niños a la vez que el capitán Stacy se lanzaba hacia atrás, esquivando por poco que una roca gigante cayera encima suya.

En la parte trasera del vehículo los tres niños se estaban abrazando, estando Clyde en medio de las dos chicas. Mientras que el capitán Stacy intentaba recuperarse del golpe que se había dado, volvieron a escuchar otro objeto cayendo a gran velocidad, pero para su fortuna, esta vez cayo delante del vehículo.

Con mucho dolor, el capitán Stacy logró volver a levantarse e hizo el amaño para encender el vehículo, pero se detuvo al ver lo que tenía delante. Desde enfrente no había ninguna roca, sino que un hombre con traje extraño se levantó del suelo, volteando de un lado a otro. Todos se quedaron viendo mientras el capitán intentaba accionar su radio, pero solo por esa acción logró causar una reacción en aquel individuo raro.

—Afortunado ciudadano policía, pagarás a Mysterio por haber visto su grandeza, cumpliendo para él un favor.—dicho esto se subió encima del vehículo y sin que nadie tuviera tiempo de pensar en nada, comenzaron a levitar—¡Prestarás tu carcacha de metal a Mysterio para completar su venganza!

—¡Hay niños adentro, para!—se aferró el oficial al volante mientras intentaba ignorar que la puerta a su lado izquierdo estaba rota.

—Un sacrificio que Mysterio está dispuesto a hacer, con tal de ver caer a un patán como Norman Osborn.—dijo el hombre desde la parte de arriba del vehículo mientras todos se elevaban en el aire.

"All my secrets away"

Lisa y Norman caminaban hacia la salida de esa habitación sintiendo el gélido viento de las alturas afectando sus movimientos. Practicamente Norman iba arrastrándose y hubieran salido, de no ser porque a sus espaldas escucharon gritos.

Mysterio, con un auto de policía medio destrozado levitaba de vuelta e iluminaba su set de luces, listo para un segundo round.

"All my secrets…"

Continuara…


	5. Your Best Nightmare (Radix)

_**Spectacular Lincoln Loud** _

**Capítulo 5 Your Best Nightmare**

**FINAL**

" _THIS IS IT"_

Lincoln no sabía por qué… Pero de repente comenzó a sentir como si todo su cuerpo vibrara, era como si tuviera su sentido arácnido activado para evitar una bala. Excepto que estaba a mitad de una clase de historia, al lado de su amigo Peter Parker y el asiento vacío de Clyde McBride. Ya era la segunda hora del día de clases y habían faltado a clases tanto él, como Gwen y Ronnie Anne. Era preocupante para Lincoln, tal vez por eso su sentido arácnido estaba tan activo.

Lo mejor era concentrarse en la clase, de lo contrario no podría pasar el examen, y si ya de por sí tenía muchas faltas, si reprobaba el examen del mes venidero, no tendría más remedio que repetir año, o peor aún, veranos. Y no tenía más opción que seguir prestando atención.

" _Close your eyes"_

Solo un segundo había bastado para que el auto de policía flotara, el Capitán Stacy no podía creerlo. No solo estaba en el auto con tres niños civiles, sino que los tres eran precisamente su hija y dos amigos de ella. Y para colmo, ese mago enmascarado no parecía importarle a quién tuviera que matar, con tal de atacar al millonario Norman Osborn…

—¡Niños sujétense!—gritó el Capitán mientras tenía sus dos manos en el volante y pisaba inútilmente el pedal de freno.

Se movían rápidamente hacia un ventanal roto en la torre Osborn, al primer contacto con la estructura las bolsas de aire se activaron, permitiendo que el Capitán no se diera un golpe demasiado fuerte, mientras que en la parte trasera los tres niños abrazados, en conjunto de los cinturones lograron mantenerse un poco en su lugar. Aunque todo se apagó para los integrantes del vehículo cuando chocaron contra una pared y el coche se inclinó tanto un lado hasta arrastrarse totalmente del lado contrario al del conductor, precisamente del lado donde estaba Ronnie Anne, la cual recibió un fuerte golpe en su hombro.

Aunque eso no importaba, ni tampoco la nariz sangrante de Clyde, el hecho de que Gwen había perdido sus anteojos por un golpe que se dio contra el respaldo de su padre o que el Capitán Stacy se comenzaba a sofocar debido a que estaba totalmente apoyado sobre la almohadilla protectora. Todos habían sufrido tanto en tan poco tiempo que estaban caídos, apenas sujetados por sus cinturones de seguridad y respirando de manera dificultosa.

Estaban vivos por poco, pero el peligro apenas había comenzado, la pesadilla solo estaba comenzando.

" _Feel this pain"_

—¡SEÑOR OSBORN!—gritó Lisa a la vez que sus brazos mecánicos se quedaban paralizados, probablemente alguna partícula contaminante había logrado colarse al aparato y había interrumpido la conexión con ella—¡No ahora!

Pero para sorpresa de Lisa, el señor Osborn, a sus cincuenta y ocho años logró no solo esquivar el vehículo agachándose, sino que ya estaba usando una piedra grande para ponerse de pie, aunque Lisa sintió que un hombre como Osborn no la necesitaría.

—¡Lisa, que bueno que estés bien, ahora sal de aquí!—gritó el señor Osborn molesto al verla aun ahí y caminando de vuelta hacia las ventanas ya destrozadas.

La figura de Mysterio entraba al edificio entre las ruinas de lo que antes había sido una sala llena de vida. Miraba de uno a otro lado, y aunque su rostro no podía verse, Lisa sí que podía distinguir su manera tan erguida de andar sacando el pecho para dárselas de importante, mirando de uno a otro lado, como regocijándose de que casi pudo matar a los presentes.

Lisa entonces volteó la vista hacia lo que parecía un auto normal, pero que, por la manera de parpadear de sus luces traseras, vacilando entre el azul y el rojo, sabía que era una patrulla encubierta. Ella vio por una fracción de segundo que dentro de aquel vehículo había gente, pero conociendo los materiales con los que se realizaban aquellas carcachas, estaba segura que si había pasajeros ahí dentro, deberían de estar bien.

Cosa que la aliviaba de cierta manera y permitía que toda su atención estuviera en el señor Osborn, ella acababa de conseguir su trabajo, no iba a abandonar a un hombre tan bueno, y tenía los medios para pelear.

Si ese "estúpido neandertal infante en mallas ridículas" podía enfrentarse a ladrones, asesinos y al mismísimo duende verde, para ella y sus brazos mecánicos sería pan comido… O eso pensó hasta que de las nubes verdes comenzaron a oírse rugidos feroces, siseos como los de un insecto, entre otros sonidos, ¿Qué clase de ciencia inverosímil manejaba ese hombre y porqué parecía ella tener miedo de avanzar tan segura como lo hacía el señor Osborn?

Algo era seguro, si Norman continuaba avanzando, Lisa iba a tener que despedirse de su jefe, así que, en contra de todo ápice de sentido común ella aspiró fuertemente y corrió en la misma dirección que el propietario de Oscorp.

—¿Señorita Loud? ¡Es demasiado peligroso para una niña!—gritó Norman al escuchar los pasos de ella cercanos.

—¡Con cuidado señor Osborn!—gritó Lisa corriendo y dándole golpes a la caja central de los brazos robóticos, esperando así volverlos a activar.

El señor Osborn se agachó rápidamente, sintió como algo le rozaba por encima de su cabeza y cortaba la parte más alta de su cabellera. Sin siquiera voltear comenzó a correr hacia adelante, sintiendo ahora como esa misma cuchilla al haber fracasado el corte en horizontal lo hizo en vertical. Demasiado rápido, así que Norman continuó corriendo hacia una paralizada Lisa que veía hacía atrás de él.

"No mires nunca hacia atrás" de esa manera se crio Norman, desde su más tierna infancia, su padre siempre se lo repetía, lo que ya pasó no puede ser cambiado, lo que importa es el futuro, en este caso, si Norman no escapaba, no habría un futuro para él.

Llegó justo al lado de Lisa, y sin mayor esfuerzo la tomó de la mano, y juntos comenzaron a correr mientras detrás de ellos aquella arma cortante hacía sonidos fuertes que cortaban el aire justo detrás de ambos.

—¡¿Por qué corres Osborn?! ¡Enfréntate a tus demonios!—gritaba Mysterio lleno de emoción—¿O es que acaso le temes a la muerte y su guadaña?

Con que esa era el arma… Si el idiota con el traje hubiera escogido una espada, machete, o incluso una tonta hacha, Norman ya estuviese muerto, pero tenía que escoger esa arma tan inútil… Ni siquiera él tenía esas armas en su arsenal privado.

Sintió de repente cómo era elevado en el aire.

—¡Lo logré!

Aquel grito de Lisa le dio un miedo terrible al inicio, pero al ver lo que había pasado se tranquilizó, la pequeña había logrado accionar sus brazos mecánicos y mientras que uno de estos levantaba al señor Osborn, los otros dos brazos corrían por el piso a mucha mayor velocidad que ambos humanos.

—¡No!—gritó entonces Mysterio cuando ambas figuras escaparon por la puerta mucho antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos.

El villano llevó sus dedos a uno de sus guantes y después de teclear algo su velocidad comenzó a incrementar, Norman no se iba a escapar del gran mago místico.

" _Say goodbye. Melt in tears"_

—Claro que, sin la intervención de Alexander Hamilton, y esto es algo que pocos saben, el tercer presidente, Thomas Jefferson, no hubiera podido haber ganado las elecciones.—dijo la maestra emocionada—Esto debido a que Hamilton anunció apoyar a Jefferson en un momento crítico de las elecciones, afectando la reputación del señor Burr…

¿Por qué para Lincoln Loud era tan difícil mantener las pestañas separadas? Él estaba consciente de que aquello tenía que ser importante, esos señores salían en los billetes de diez dólares y de dos dólares, aunque no recordaba haber tenido muchos billetes de dos dólares en su vida. ¿Para qué alguien querría billetes de dos dólares? Todo era más simple y menos matematicoso con números básicos y…

—¡Señor Loud!—gritó la maestra repentinamente causando un estremecimiento en Lincoln y que el pequeño rio de baba que recorría su rostro se cortara de golpe.

—¿Presente?—dijo con el corazón acelerado e intentando identificar dónde estaba.

—Estábamos hablando sobre la historia de los padres fundadores, por lo que veo usted estaba tan concentrado que los imaginaba en su mente y necesitaba cerrar sus ojos, ¿No es así?—dijo la maestra con malicia.

—¿Sí?—dijo Lincoln con los ojos bien abiertos.

¿Por qué no podía estar alguien apuntándole con una pistola? Eso sería mucho más sencillo, las balas activarían su sentido arácnido, ayudándole a evadir el peligro, pero no en un salón de clases, esas habilidades no lo iban a salvar de lo que estaba a punto de venirse.

—Entonces, si en verdad estaba prestando atención, como acaba de declarar, creo que no tendrá problemas para decirnos ¿Quién fue el que terminó con la vida del señor Alexander Hamilton?

Ahí estaba esa sensación que le decía en su interior "esquiva". Tan inútil estando en una clase, después de todo, Lincoln apenas había puesto atención a las palabras y nombres sin sentido que había dicho la señorita Sinlan… Solo quedaba adivinar.

—¿Burr?—dijo cerrando los ojos y recordando lo último que había escuchado antes de perderse en sus pensamientos.

La maestra se quedó callada mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas, Lincoln sabía que su respuesta había sido correcta, pero por algún motivo eso parecía volverse peligroso. Si conocía lo suficiente a su maestra principal, y sí que la conocía, estaba preparado para recibir un cuestionario entero del tema visto en la clase para dejarlo en ridículo y…

Entró sorpresivamente el director de la secundaria sudando frío y viendo a todos los alumnos, que claramente habían volteado a verlo cuando este azotó la puerta.

—Necesito hablar con usted, señorita Sinlan.—dijo el Director de manera seria acercándose a su oído para que nadie los escuchara—Tenemos que reunir a todos los alumnos en el gimnasio, ahora mismo.

Los cuchicheos en el aula no se hicieron esperar, todos cambiaron miradas sorprendidas ante aquellas palabras tan sacadas de la nada, en medio de un mar de aburrimiento, ya no quedaba nadie mínimamente dormido. Excepto Chandler, pero ese chico era todo un caso aparte.

—¿Peter?—se acercó Lincoln con su amigo con un tono serio mientras acomodaba su muñecas, ambos sabían lo que eso significaba.

Parker asintió, tomó su celular y buscó en varios portales web de noticias, para su sorpresa, no tardó en encontrar la noticia que mantenía conmocionada a la prensa en estos momentos, algún lunático había detonado explosivos en la torre Oscorp, poco se sabía, excepto que todo el acceso a las plantas superiores estaba bloqueado y que nada se sabía del estado del señor Osborn y una empleada "sin nombre" nueva, quienes eran los únicos que estaban en los laboratorios, según una recepcionista que logró llegar a la parte de abajo.

—Lisa iniciaba hoy su trabajo en Oscorp…—susurró Lincoln mientras sentía como si algo frío recorriera su nuca y todos sus pelos se levantarán de golpe.

—Tenemos que acompañar al director al gimnasio.—anunció la maestra—Tenemos algo importante qué decir, que tiene que ver con sus compañeros faltantes y la torre…

La maestra no necesitaba seguir diciendo más. Tanto Lincoln como Peter salieron corriendo por la puerta, ignorando al director de la escuela y las quejas de la maestra.

—¿Cuál es el problema de ambos?—dijo el director de la secundaria molesta.

—Son el grupo de nerds.—dijo, sorpresivamente, Chandler, a la vez que su novia Liz Shawn asentía energéticamente—Los que faltaron hoy son amigos de ambos.

Varios en el salón asintieron al mismo tiempo, no tanto por el miedo que les pudiese dar Chandler, como por el hecho de aquello era la verdad. Tanto Gwen, como Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Peter Parker y, el hilo común, Lincoln Loud, eran conocidos por ser su propio grupo de amigos raros.

—Son jóvenes.—dijo al final la maestra—Tal vez solo estén asustados y no quieran aceptar la realidad, Mangel.—dijo la maestra al director Efdez—Volverán, son chicos buenos…

" _Time to die!"_

El dolor de cabeza era gigantesco que el Capitán Stacy sentía que sus horas de sueño en lugar de haberlo ayudado le habían jodido demasiado, le dolía todo el cuerpo y no podía abrir los ojos debido a que sentía su cabeza palpitando endemoniadamente mientras la mueve ligeramente. Aunque estaba encima de una tela, él inmediatamente supo que no estaba en su cama. De hecho, los recuerdos le llegaban como pequeños flashes ocasionales, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos de golpe, sin importarle que la vena que palpitaba en su cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar.

—¡Gwen!—gritó el hombre intentando moverse de su asiento para voltear atrás, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que el auto estaba volteado de lado.

Por un momento pensó ridículamente en que la aseguradora no cubría daños contra supervillanos, como si su mente desease seguir una línea argumental para volver al estado de sueño profundo e intentar reparar todo el dolor, o al menos silenciarlo. Pero no, el Capitán Stacy no se dejaría vencer, mucho menos con su hija en riesgo.

Dio un manotazo a la bolsa, y después de moverse mucho logró desabrochar su cinturón, sintiendo como si unos brazos musculosos lo hubieran soltado y lo dejaran a su merced. Cayó en picado hasta la puerta contraria del auto dándose un fuerte golpe en su espalda, pero nada fatal, aún podía moverse, aun podía salvar a su hija y los otros niños, no había nada más importante en aquel momento.

Aun así se permitió respirar durante medio minuto hasta que comenzó su lento ascenso. En el cual se aferraba al asiento del copiloto y la radio hasta que se pudo poner de pie. Dio un vistazo a la parte trasera, tanto su hija, como Clyde parecían tranquilos, bastante heridos, pero bien en general. Lo que no podía decir de la niña Ronnie Anne que había recogido en el parque, no pudo evitar sentir como si hubiera tragado mercurio en su estómago al ver al ángulo doloroso en que se encontraba el brazo de la chica latina, que además sudaba fuertemente y parecía estar apretando los dientes.

—Demonios.

Tomó primero a su hija, quitando el cinturón y cargándola con mucho esfuerzo con ambos brazos hasta dejarla en la parte delantera, en el proceso ella despertó, con la misma o mayor confusión que su padre, pero lo suficientemente consiente como para estar de pie. Algo similar pasó con Clyde, aunque al momento de despertar éste comenzó a llorar rápidamente, sin explicación alguna, solamente lloraba sin hablar, de no ser por el estado de la otra niña, el Capitán le hubiera prestado atención, pero ahora venía lo más difícil.

Sus brazos dolían de haber cargado tanto a Clyde como Gwen, los cuales aún estaba desorientados en la parte de enfrente, temerosos a moverse. Él tuvo que agacharse, sintiendo casi como se le reventaban las vértebras del esfuerzo, pero no le importó, soltó el cinturón de Ronnie y la tomó entre brazos, pero ésta vez fue diferente, Ronnie Anne comenzó a gritar escandalosamente.

Al principio todo pareció relativamente normal, por como la había encontrado, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que tenía el hombro dislocado al intentar ponerla de pie, pero ella gritaba tanto de dolor, que sabía que en cualquier momento ese estúpido hombre enmascarado iba a ir a por ellos, si tan solo fuera médico o…

—¡AHHHHHH!—gritaba Ronnie Anne incapaz de moverse por el dolor.

—¡Lo siento!—gritó el Capitán estirando su brazo y escuchando algo similar a cuando se crujen los nudillos de la mano, pero muchísimo más fuerte.

Ronnie Anne solo sintió su hombro derecho ardiendo como los mil demonios, antes de volver a desmayarse debido al dolor, ella apenas y era consiente de todo a su alrededor.

—¿Papá?—pregunto Gwen Stacy adolorida mientras abrazaba a Clyde para intentar calmarlo en su llanto—¿Qué paso?

—Tenemos que movernos.—dijo el hombre cargando en sus brazos a Ronnie Anne aun inconsciente y con la zona del hombro derecho de un rojo antinatural—¡A la parte baja!

Pasaron los pasajeros por la ventana delantera, ahora hecha añicos, estando en pésimas condiciones, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder avanzar a pasos lentos y seguros. Al salir del vehículo, vieron que todo estaba cubierto por una capa de neblina verdecida, movida solo por el fuerte viento que entraba desde la ventana donde habían ingresado al edificio.

El capitán se posicionó en frente de los niños, cargando a la herida mientras Gwen y Clyde temblantes lo tomaban por el borde de su camiseta. Lograron avanzar un par de metros antes de que escucharan sonidos provenientes de las partes más densas de la niebla. Insectos gigantes, lobos feroces, o cómo mínimo algún tipo de monstruo decidido a exterminar la vida de los cuatro.

—¡No se separen!—dijo el Capitán tratando de mantenerse firme, pero dudando si avanzar o no hacia el frente.

Sus rodillas temblaban, no tenía su pistola, solo sus puños… Y estaba tan jodido que sabía que, si intentaba algo internándose más en la neblina con esos monstruos, no ganaría.

—¿Señor Stacy?—intentó hablar Clyde, pero fue interrumpido por una ráfaga de viento.

La neblina los estaba haciendo retroceder justo de vuelta al agujero donde el aire entraba en ráfagas frías y fuertes. Si seguían así, iban a caer los cuatro.

" _There will be hope as long as you're breathing"_

Piuh, piuh… Aquel sonido tan característico para Lincoln, proveniente del lanzatelarañas, ahora sonaba aceleradamente mientras hacía hasta lo imposible para pasar de Queens a los barrios altos y finalmente a la parte administrativa de Nueva York, entre los rascacielos de la ciudad. Subió durante un segundo por las ventanas de las Industrias Stark, dio un salto cayendo casi cien metros en el aire, enganchándose antes de caer al suelo a la parte alta del edificio Empire y luego de dos rascacielos sin nombre, finalmente pudo encontrarse con la parte que le interesaba.

—Peter, estoy en la torre Osborn, ¿Qué averiguaste?—dijo la figura enmascarada con los ojos blancos mientras daba una voltereta y volvía a colgarse de otro edificio para impulsar su velocidad.

Desde el baño de la escuela secundaria, Peter Parker usaba su computadora portátil, junto a un modem que siempre guardaba en su casillero y estaba atento al teléfono por si Lincoln se comunicaba con él. Para evitar posibles intrusos puso delante de la puerta un cartel amarillo que significaba que dentro estaban haciendo la limpieza. Con eso, normalmente podía ganarse media hora.

—Malas noticias, parece que no han identificado a quién sea que éste allá arriba, debe ser algún nuevo super villano, en la parte de abajo pudieron describirlo como alguien con traje de oro y una especie de pecera con humo en la cabeza.—dijo Peter Parker mientras leía a toda velocidad un noticiario, esquivando todas las partes de la opinión en el aumento de la delincuencia por culpa de los super héroes y esas babosadas, él buscaba información real.

—¿Un nuevo villano? ¿Qué clase de humano podría hacer esto?—preguntó Lincoln por el comunicador sintiéndose tonto, ambos sabían la respuesta.

—Tal vez no sea un humano Lincoln… Tal vez sea algún mutante o…—comenzó a teorizar Peter Parker.

—¡No!—le cayó Lincoln no pudiendo concebir la idea de que alguien como él utilizara sus poderes para lastimar a gente que él conocía—Da igual, sea quien sea, lo tengo que frenar—¡Estoy llegando Peter! Tendrás que cubrirme.

—¿Estás loco? Voy a escuchar todo, así que más te vale no apagar el comunicador.—le amenazó Peter desde el retrete.

—Okey, pero chitón.—ordenó Lincoln estrellándose contra una pared de concreto y corriendo por esa pared, dando volteretas para acercarse más a la meta que era la ventana rota.

Finalmente, Lincoln llegó a la ventana rota, divisando de uno a otro lado, pero no pudiendo ver nada debido a una espesa niebla verde que cubría casi todo el piso donde se encontraban. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, utilizó su telaraña para impulsarse hacia la puerta más cercana hasta que oyó movimiento proveniente de la niebla. Subió al techo de un salto, quedándose pegado sin mayor dificultad con sus pies y se acercó a la figura enmascarada, eran cuatro seres humanos, seguramente los causantes de todo ese desastre, así que sin previo aviso saltó hacia el piso y cayó enfrente de las figuras que intentaban escapar por la ventana.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?—dijo el niño viendo con claridad a los engendros de la neblina.

Uno de los engendros era un ser rosado carnoso, con la cabeza amarilla y uno grandes ojos blancos que reflejaban la luz, se movían de manera errática y lanzaba lamentaciones. Éste ser rosado sostenía a otro de un color negruzco con grandes ojos de mosca y una boca que parecía escupir veneno.

Pero ninguno de esos dos esperpentos podía ser comparados a la criatura que tenían detrás, un ente de pura oscuridad, lleno de tentáculos y con dos cabezas, cada una cargada con grandes dientes. Esa criatura, como si fuera la líder, fue la primera que se lanzó en estampida hacia él.

—¡Asco!—gritó SpiderKid saltando a la pared más cercana para no tener que tocarlo y apuntar con su lanzatelaraña.

—¿Lincoln? ¿Lincoln qué paso?—gritaba Peter desde el otro extremo de la línea.

—¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?—dijo el Capitán de policía asustado al ver que frente suya tenía una araña gigante con tentáculos en su boca.

—¡Ahhh!—lanzó una patada, que fue esquivada a duras penas por el Capitán Stacy—Demonios, ésta cosa es ágil…

—¡¿LINCOLN?!—luchaba Peter por ser escuchado, bastante asustado de todo lo que oía.

—¡Te dije chitón!—gritó Lincoln al auricular, sintiendo el pulso de su corazón acelerar.

—El animal quiere pelear… Pero no, Gwen, Clyde, tomen a Ronnie y llévenla adentro del edificio, eviten contacto con los otros monstruos, yo me encargo de este adefesio de Mysterio...—dijo el Capitán dejando con cuidado a Ronnie en el suelo al lado de ambos.

Esa acción horrorizó a Lincoln, puesto que lo que él veía es que la criatura de dos cabezas, después de lanzar varios chillidos de dolor, comenzó a salpicar sangre y partirse en dos, dejando su otra cabeza y parte de su cuerpo junto a los engendros más pequeños, que rápidamente se acercaron a comer parte del cadáver, aquello era horroroso, y la voz en su oído comenzaba a distorsionarse…

—¡Quédate ahí monstruo!—gritó SpiderKid lanzando una telaraña errática que por poco le da de lleno al monstruo.

—¡¿Puede lanzar telarañas por la boca?!—gritó perplejo el Capitán de policía, distrayendo al monstruo el tiempo suficiente como para que su hija y Clyde pudieran arrastrar el cuerpo de Ronnie Anne.

El Capitán hubiera sonreído en ese instante, pero tuvo que esquivar un puñetazo (que desde su perspectiva era una garra cortante) que le mandó el chico araña, seguido de otro, y un tercero que ya no pudo esquivar, pero que, aunque le dio en su antebrazo, logró dejarlo inmovilizado en el suelo. SpiderKid puso su pie en su pecho y comenzó a aplastar lentamente.

—Asco…—decía SpiderKid pensando que estaba sacando jugo a esa especie de monstruo babosa.

—¡LINCOLN, PARA LO VAS A MATAR!—parecía la voz de Peter en su oído, aunque bastante distorsionada, Lincoln respiraba de manera acelerada.

—¡Ese es el punto!—levantó su pie para dar un pisotón fuerte y acabar con la miseria de esa cosa, cuando un nuevo grito de Peter se escuchó.

—¡ES EL CAPITÁN STACY!

—¿Qué?

Sus ojos brillaron durante un momento de verde debajo de la máscara, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared, volvió a abrir los ojos y ese brillo verde había desaparecido, ahora podía verlo con claridad, frente a él se encontraba el Capitán Stacy, bastante mal herido por su culpa directamente, Gwen iba a matarlo si se enteraba que había golpeado a su padre, ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Él mismo iba a matarse si le había hecho algo de daño al pobre hombre!

—¿Qué hecho? ¿Qué hecho? ¿Qué hecho? ¿Qué hecho? ¿Qué hecho? ¿Qué hecho? ¿Qué hecho?—comenzó a repetir una y otra vez como enfermedad—Tranquilo, tranquilo, Oráculo, ¿Tú puedes escuchar las cosas verdad?

—Así es.—dijo Peter aumentando el volumen—Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué?

—¡Te describiré todo lo que estoy viendo y tú me dirás qué es!—dijo Lincoln decidido—Este gas verde debe ser un alucinógeno.

—¿Gas verde?—dijo Peter sin entender—Da igual, Lincoln, nuestros amigos están dentro, ya hay varios medios comunicando que te vieron entrar…

—Primero tengo que poner a salvo al Capitán Stacy, está tan malherido que un solo golpe más podría…—ni siquiera se atrevía a terminar esa oración—A veces solo se necesita un salto de fe.—confesó a Peter por el teléfono cargando el cuerpo con ambos brazos.

Dio un salto en picada desde la ventana rota, sintiendo el viento contra su máscara, el Capitán Stacy parecía estar sangrando de la boca, aquello lo motivó a que, en contra de toda lógica, inclinarse más hacia al frente adquirir mayor velocidad, lanzando dos telarañas a cincuenta metros del suelo, provocando que estas se fueran tensando a medida que descendía, frenando su caída hasta que terminó flotando a un metro del suelo, haciendo fuerza para que la telaraña no lo impulsaran de vuelta hacia arriba.

Una marea de periodistas intentó acercarse y tomar fotos, pero SpiderKid tomó con sus pies al Capitán Stacy y empujó más hacia abajo con sus rodillas para dejar al hombre en el piso. Luego volteó hacia las cámaras, guiñando un ojo (Aunque esos periodistas no podrían saberlo) y al momento de que sus pies se despegaron de la camisa del hombre salió disparado como bala hacia arriba.

Cuando ya estaba a la altura de la ventana lanzó una nueva telaraña hacia el piso de la ventana rota y estiró para que su cuerpo cambiara de dirección, aterrizando de vuelta en el piso, aunque de manera bastante dolorosa.

Pero no había tiempo de pensar en si se había roto un hueso, sus amigos e incluso más importante, su hermana, estaban regados por ahí con un loco suelto.

—¿Quieres algo de música Lincoln?—preguntó entonces Peter inoportunamente.

—No, esto es serio.—dijo Lincoln decidido y entrando en la neblina verde de nuevo.

" _There is a happy ending."_

" _Fighting your way, embracing your feelings."_

" _Reach victory by dreaming."_

Apenas salieron de la habitación y cruzaron el pasillo, en dirección contraria al elevador, se ocultaron en una sala de juntas, todo el piso parecía estar lleno de ese gas verde, el cuál Lisa dedujo que debía tener propiedades no muy buenas, pero sabía que tomar el ascensor era muy peligroso, sus brazos no aguantarían una bajada de tantos pisos, así mismo, sería el primer lugar donde un atacante podría inspeccionar. Lisa hizo con sus brazos una barricada mientras el señor Osborn trataba de tomar aire.

—Señorita Loud, le ordené que se fuera, a pesar de ser su primer día, le informo que la desobediencia no está bien valorada en Oscorp.—dijo el hombre sacudiéndose el polvo, Lisa volteó a verlo con una ceja muy arqueada—Por otro lado, de no ser por usted, tal vez me encontraría bastante mal herido, así que ignoraré el pequeño percance.

Lisa dedujo que aquella debía ser la forma del señor Osborn de decir gracias, aunque claro, nunca dejaría de lado ese fiero orgullo que tantos años le había ayudado a mantenerse en la cabeza de una compañía tan grande.

Aunque esas habilidades eran inútiles cuando un sujeto que podía levitar y lanzar rayos de sus manos, intentaba asesinarte por… Motivos. Lisa se permitió pensar durante ese segundo en que escuchaba por la delgada pared en caso de que aquel ser humano diera pasos. Ella pensaba en que, al menos hasta donde lo conocía, el señor Osborn parecía alguien bueno, aunque por fuerza, tenía que tener sus defectos o insensibilidades, no por nada pudo construirse un imperio con apenas nada.

Al investigar su biografía supo que el señor Osborn trabajaba de niño en una granja, estudió en una universidad genérica y entonces, desarrolló tecnología de punta, para aquel entonces, como unas cámaras de seguridad pequeñas que detectaban patrones para predecir movimientos, o el primero en invertir para desarrollar tecnología de flotación magnética, entre muchas cosas. Todo siempre en pos de la seguridad de estados unidos y sus ciudadanos.

—¡Cuidado!—gritó Lisa apartándose de golpe de la pared, no había escuchado ningún paso acercándose, pero sí un sonido mecánico.

El puño de Mysterio atravesó la pared, a la vez que la habitación se llenaba de humo verde. En cuestión de momentos tanto el señor Osborn como Lisa comenzaron a sentir como el mundo giraba literalmente. La habitación, y ellos, estaban girando noventa grados hasta que de repente, a pesar de seguir en el suelo.

El suelo se había vuelto la cristalera a su izquierda, donde sus pies trataban de guiarla por el peso de cuerpo, mientras que la parte alta era ahora la pared donde Mysterio había roto lo suficiente como para hacer su entrada triunfal. Tanto Lisa como el señor Osborn se sujetaron a la mesa del centro, sintiendo como cada vez la gravedad los lanzaba hacia la cristalera, pero el resto de los objetos de la habitación seguían sin la gravedad cambiada, solo ellos parecían caer a la vez que Mysterio descendía con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Lo ves Osborn?—dijo la deidad mientras chasqueaba la lengua repetidas ocasiones de forma acelerada y movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha—No importa cuánto huyas, Mysterio siempre gana.—dijo alzando su guante, formando de nuevo la guadaña—¿En qué estábamos?

—¡Deja libre a la niña! Si quieres mátame, Dios sabe que ya viví lo suficiente, pero la niña tiene cinco años.—dijo indignado Osborn comenzando a temblar del esfuerzo que resultaba no caer hacia el ventanal de la oficina.

—¿QUÉ?—gritó Mysterio en un tono agudo, claramente indignado y lanzando la guadaña hacia la ventana, rompiéndola en el acto y causando que el aire comenzara a intentar absorberlos a los dos—¡Norman Osborn sintiendo compasión por un ser humano! ¿Intentas sobornar a Mysterio con charlatanería emocional? ¡PUES NO!—su voz había cambiado a una demoniaca y casi provoca que Lisa se suelte y cayera al abismo en un grito—¡Cuéntale la verdad Osborn!

—¡No sé a lo que usted se refiere!—gritó Osborn soltándose de su brazo izquierdo adolorido, se sujetaba de la mesa solamente pendiendo de tres dedos—Por favor, esto es ridículo.

—¡Señor Osborn!—gritó Lisa molesta a voz de cuello—¡Tendrá que confiar en mí!—gritó ella tomando impulso y saltando hacia el hombre enganchándose a su ropa y activando sus brazos mecánicos con uno sujetó al señor Osborn y los otros dos los usó como piernas.

Ella pensó que los brazos caerían hacia la cristalera, pero al instante se dio cuenta, estos habían caído al piso, su centro gravitatorio no había cambiado. Suspiró aliviada, sin darse cuenta apenas que Mysterio había tomado una silla giratoria de la oficina y la transformó en una especie de tornado en miniatura.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!—dijo ella intentando ver alguna escapatoria, pero la única parecía la pared detrás de la figura con la guadaña letal y la silla tornado.

Lisa entonces se atrevió voltear a su derecha, en lo que normalmente sería el techo había una ventilación, lo suficientemente grande como para que ella y el señor Osborn pudieran pasar… Aunque también Mysterio podría, pero al menos le llevarían ventaja. Era demasiado arriesgado, pero si obtenía…

—¡Me estoy desesperando con esa estúpida niña!—gritó Mysterio tomando con ambas manos su guadaña y dando un ataque en vertical a la mesa ejecutiva alargada, partiéndola en dos sin mayor dificultad.

—¡Ahhh!—gritó Lisa fingiendo que iba a atacar con sus dos tentáculos, provocando que Mysterio tomara una pose defensiva, grato error, puesto que Lisa aprovechó para apoyar sus brazos en una parte de la mesa rota.

Estos brazos actuaron lo mejor posible resorte, impulsándolos hacia el techo, pero cuando Lisa pensó que iban a llegar, comenzó a sentir todo su cuerpo perdiendo velocidad. Estaban a punto de llegar a los ductos, pero el impulso de sus brazos no había sido suficiente.

—¡Buen trabajo!—gritó Osborn sujetándose de la rendija y provocando que por el peso ésta cayera—¡Impúlsese!

Ella entendió la orden casi sin problemas, Lisa movió su cuerpo y ambos brazos para balancearse, a la vez que el señor Osborn se mantenía firme en su posición, provocando que cuando Lisa y los brazos mecánicos regresaran, los dos entraran por el impulso al ducto, aunque de una manera un poco más violenta de la esperada.

—¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!—gritó Mysterio cada vez más exasperado—¡Osborn vuelve aquí!

Tomó su guadaña y flotó en el aire para hacer un corte en el ducto antes de que salieran de la habitación, pero fue inútil, aunque la estructura metálica cayó cual plomo, los brazos habían sido más rápidos y ya habían entrado al sistema de ventilación principal, perdiéndose de su vista.

—No me pagan lo suficiente para soportar estas cosas.—dijo el villano saliendo por el pasillo y con la fila de su guadaña fantasmal en alto.

" _WAKE UP! COME FIGHT ME, WHY ARE YOU HIDING?!_

_I'M YOUR BEST NIGHTMARE, STAND UP, IF YOU DARE."_

—¡AHHH!—gritaba Ronnie Anne aun sin despegar los ojos.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos?—decía Clyde mientras navegaban por las oficinas llenas de gas verde.

—Dejémosla en esa silla.—intentó hablar con calma Gwen, pero se detuvo a media oración, mirando con miedo por algo que se encontraba detrás de Clyde.

El chico volteó, pero solo se encontró con una pila de papeles amontonada. Pero al volver la vista hacia Gwen, ésta tenía los ojos abiertos impactada, prácticamente temblado, y podía jurar que sentía el palpitar del corazón de ella. Clyde no supo por qué, pero comenzó a sentir que sus rodillas temblaban. Y no creía que era por estar sosteniendo de los hombros a Ronnie.

—¿Gwen?—preguntó intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

—No te muevas Clyde.—hablaba ella apenas con un hilo de voz—Te alcanzará…

Clyde volvió a ver su espalda, la misma pila de papeles, nada especial, aunque el tono verde era algo que inundaba el ambiente. Comenzó a entender que sus rodillas no iban a parar de temblar sin que antes él sucumbiera a lo que estaba detrás. Tragó en seco y se quedó quieto.

—No hay nada Gwen, ¿Okay?—dijo para intentar calmarla, o para intentar calmarse—Todo estará bien, tu papá ganará a ese monstruo raro y nosotros…

Fue entonces que Clyde parpadeó varias veces, ¿Se había encendido de repente el monitor que tenía detrás suya? ¿Y por qué mostraba una secuencia de imágenes ordenadas específicamente para que él las viera?

C

L

Y

D

E

M

U

E

R

E

C

L

Y

D

E

M

U

E

…

Una y otra vez, lo suficientemente rápido para considerarse instantes, pero también lo suficientemente lentos para que Clyde leyera el mensaje sin mayor problema. Tenían que seguir huyendo, no podían quedarse ahí.

—Vamos.—sugirió a Gwen, pero ésta no escuchaba ya a Clyde tenía la vista perdida ya no en las hojas del fondo, sino en algo que se acercaba a ellos—Gwen…—dijo intentando no ver directamente al monitor que ya no mostraba letras, sino imagines de Clyde cayendo desde una gran altura.

Él no sabía que Gwen veía desde su posición, una criatura amorfa que absorbía piezas de oficina, como lápices, papeles o cajas de cartón, formando una especie de babosa grande, que en cualquier segundo iba a caer sobre Clyde.

—¡Ahhh!—gritó Gwen histérica.

No se podían mover, aunque querían, mientras la computadora mostraba imágenes sangrientas en las cuales Clyde era decapitado, o perdía un brazo, le arrancaban los ojos y eso solo aquellas que alcanzaba a ver con sus ojos. Gwen seguía viendo la babosa cada vez más y más grande.

Repentinamente el techo comenzó a derrumbarse, tanto Clyde como Gwen corrieron en la misma dirección, con Ronnie casi como impulso, sin darse cuenta que la figura que había caído desde el techo no era un pulpo gigante, moviendo sus tentáculos de manera errática, sino Lisa Loud y el señor Osborn habiendo excedido el peso dentro de aquella parte de la estructura.

Aunque la parte de los tentáculos moviéndose de forma errática era cierta, para al menos dos de ellos, los cuales habían tenido que soportar todo el peso de la caída. No estaban diseñados para tano, así que Lisa no tuvo más opción que apagarlos.

—Ya veo por qué quiere mejorar su proyecto.—dijo el señor Osborn, el cual estaba sujeto por el único brazo mecánico que quedaba en el set de Lisa.

Ambos se ocultaron al escuchar el grito de Gwen y Clyde, interpretándolo como diferentes señales, para Lisa era una sirena parecida a las que suenan antes de un bombardeo. Mientras que, para Osborn, sonaba como el llanto de un bebe, su pequeño bebe… Si tan solo Osborn hubiera…

—¡Suficiente!—gritó la figura de Mysterio entrando en la habitación circular sin escrúpulo alguno, siempre flotando—Osborn, esto es caer bajo, incluso para tu nivel.

—¡No le hará nada al señor Osborn!—gritó Lisa manteniéndose en pie a duras penas y mostrando ambos puños junto al tercer brazo que ya lanzaba chispas.

—¿No?—se acercó entonces Mysterio flotando hasta estar enfrente—¿Y qué vas a hacer tú para impedirlo?—dijo tomando a Lisa de la cabeza y levantándola de su cabellera revuelta—¡Pequeña alimaña estúpida!

—¡Ahhh!—gritó entonces Gwen al ver la figura de Mysterio sujetando una aberración de tres brazos—¡No más!—gritó tomando un teclado y lanzándolo a la pecera.

Para sorpresa de todos los que se encontraban en la sala, aquel golpe había logrado crear una línea larga en la protección de Mysterio. Hasta al villano se le olvidó completamente Lisa, soltándola y dejando que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el suelo, quedando Lisa en el suelo, respirando dificultosamente, el señor Osborn se acercó.

—¿Una niña? Esto no estaba en el…—se detuvo a media oración, mirando a la pequeña rubia temblando—¿Qué tantos niños traías Norman?—susurró apenas en un tono que solo Gwen pudo escucharlo—Oh bueno, supongo que hay que enseñarle que con los adultos no se jode, ¿Verdad?—dijo para luego hablarle a Gwen como si estuviera haciéndole mimos a un perro.

—¡Aléjate de ella!—gritó entonces Clyde habiendo tomado una grapadora y disparando a la capa del monstruo hecho de tentáculos de computadora, provocando que la capa quedara rasgada—¡Tengo más de donde salió esto!

—Son valientes, pues claro, iban en la patrulla, debieron de haber sobrevivido.—dijo Mysterio llevándose una mano al mentón, o al menos lo intentó—Ya han sufrido demasiado—Levantó ambos guantes apuntando a ambos causando que se quedaran pálidos—Adiu…

Se escuchó un sonido de carga desde sus guantes, al mismo parecieron estar listos y apuntando a ambos niños. Mysterio entonces sintió los rayos saliendo de sus guantes, pero sintió un jalón repentino desde su espalda, provocando que fallara el disparo al techo.

—¡¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir a Mysterio?!—gritó girando la cabeza medio agrietada y viendo una sustancia pegajosa en sus guantes caer desde donde antes le habían estirado.

—¿Mysterio? ¿No tenían mejores nombres en el registro?—dijo una voz aguda que parecía no importarle nada la amenaza del villano y que venía desde el techo—¿O es qué estabas más ocupado revisando la tienda de disfraces por el más ridículo que pudieran obtener?

A tres escritorios de él, apareció la fuente de la telaraña. Nada más y nada menos que el ridículo niño que se disfraza de araña y va por ahí derrotando villanos de pacotilla, pero Mysterio tenía un poder muchísimo mayor que el de cualquier niñato, siempre y cuando aspirara el gas.

—Ahhh, la arañita.—dijo Mysterio tranquilo—Me sorprende que hayas venido, ¿No deberías estar en la guardería?

—Uhh buena esa, ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Tu abuelita?—saltó riendo SpiderKid sonriendo y escuchando una risa desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, ella, ¿Quieres acompañarla?—sugirió Mysterio estando ya totalmente volteado al niño.

—Mi servicio de ayudar señoras a cruzar la calle es de tres a cuatro de la tarde.—dijo SpiderKid apuntando su lanzatelarañas a Mysterio.

—Oh no te preocupes, no la acompañarás a cruzar la calle.—dijo Mysterio desapareciendo en la neblina a la vez que los ojos de Lincoln parpadeaban de verde—¡Sino a la tumba!

Dio un golpe Mysterio desde su espalda con su guante dorado y lanzando a SpiderKid hasta la pared de frente.

" _I'm a God, I command. And you don't, Stand a chance._

_See the truth, it's the end. Say goodbye to all of your friends."_

Momentos antes de su primer encuentro se encontraba Lincoln intentando cruzar un desfile de payasos a mitad del pasillo, pero Peter le había dicho que no se escuchaba nada de eso.

—Oráculo, te juro que cada maldita sombra trata de asesinarme, ¿No escuchas todas esas risas dementes?—dijo Lincoln tapándose un oído, la voz de Peter era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo.

—Lincoln tienes que ser fuerte, por Gwen, Clyde y Ronnie.—dijo Peter Parker leyendo en las noticias—En los noticieros ya actualizaron tu aparición con el Capitán Stacy y ehhh.—se enojó.

—¿Todo bien oráculo?—preguntó Lincoln logrando ya salir de la vista del payaso pelirrojo mitad araña.

—Te dejaste tomar fotos.—reclamó Peter.

—Enserio que no es un buen momento para eso.—dijo SpiderKid colgando del techo al escuchar ruido a su derecha—¿Escuchaste eso?

—No trates de cambiar de tema Lincoln.—decía Peter de brazos cruzados.

—Peter, posiblemente mi hermana estaba en este edificio cuando se dio el ataque, o se encuentra aquí teniendo visiones de sus peores miedos, ¿Enserio crees que justo ahora tenemos que hablar de esto?

Hubo silencio por un momento en la línea.

—Tienes razón, lo siento.—dijo Peter calmándose—Además todos tomaron prácticamente la misma foto, jeje, pero ya enserio…

—Escucho algo.—dijo Lincoln interrumpiendo a Peter y estando en total silencio.

En aquel momento Lincoln estaba seguro de escuchar una voz, no una fantasmal o en su cabeza, sino en sus oídos, sus ojos no eran necesarios. Era una voz potente y fuerte, así que continuó arrastrándose en el techo sin siquiera hacer nada más que escuchar y avanzar. Entró en una habitación con los ojos cerrados, provocando que algo se escuchara en la línea.

—Esa voz… Lincoln, ¡Yo también lo escucho!—gritó entonces Peter a su oído.

—¡Aléjate de ella!—gritó entonces una voz que ambos reconocieron al instante con un vuelco en el corazón, era Clyde.

Preparó su lanzatelarañas.

Y casi un minuto después se estrelló contra la pared debido a un fuerte golpe del villano.

Contrario a lo que pudiera parecer, a Lincoln realmente no le había dolido tanto el golpe, cuando había aprendido a usar la telaraña prácticamente se rompió una rodilla por no calcular y chocar a toda velocidad contra un edificio.

Pero en ese momento estaba solo, él contra un villano real. No otro malhechor cualquiera de la calle, sino uno de los grandes, de aquellos que solo el Capitán América, Los Cuatro Fantásticos o Iron Man enfrentan. Pero ninguno de ellos había acudido, estaba él solo.

—¿Eso fue todo lo que tienes?—dijo entonces SpiderKid apartándose de la pared y cayendo con un sonoro golpe—Tengo que admitir, golpeas fuerte…—dijo sobando su cara, curiosamente no sentía dolor en la espalda donde había recibido el golpe.

—¿Golpea fuerte? ¿Lincoln? ¿De qué hablas?—decía Peter el cuál solo había escuchado el estrello.

Pero Lincoln tenía que valerse de sus sentidos para derrotarlo, no podía permitir que Mysterio se saliera con la suya. Al menos debía frenarlo el tiempo suficiente para que otros héroes también llegaran y lo pusieran en su lugar.

—¿Qué ocurre niño? ¿Tienes miedo?—dijo Mysterio apareciendo entre la niebla frente a él.

—No puedo escuchar nada…—comenzó Peter Parker—¿Dónde está?

—¡Enfrente mía!—gritó Lincoln girando sobre sí mismo para esquivar una patada que hubiera aplastado su cabeza.

—¡¿Enfrente tuya?!—dijo sin entender Peter dándose golpes en la cabeza—¡Lincoln es una proyección!

—¿Una qué?—preguntó sin entender Lincoln, distrayéndose un segundo y provocando que le diera un derechazo finalmente, provocando que se impulsara hasta el techo y quedara pegado al mismo—Yo lo sentí muy real.

—¡Efecto placebo!—dijo decidido Peter—Te duele porque quieres que te duela…

—¿Qué?—gritó SpiderKid levantándose e intentando acercarse a una sombra de Mysterio.

Entonces Mysterio agitó sus puños y se escuchó como estos cargaban energía, cosa que provocó que Lincoln intentara esquivar con volteretas hacia atrás, pero aquellos ataques estaban teledirigidos, porque no había manera humana que siguieran en el aire esperando el momento que él se detuviera para dar los tres ataques a la vez.

—¿Sigue disparando?—preguntó Peter desde la línea.

—¡Los rayos me siguen!—gritó entonces SpiderKid chocando contra una pared, agachándose logrando que uno de los rayos diera contra la pared, sorpresivamente esta no recibió daños.

—¡Así es niñato los disparos te siguen!—dijo Mysterio lanzando una carcajada al final.

—No Lincoln, solo disparó una vez y dieron contra el suelo, o eso creo, se escuchó claramente algo romperse inmediatamente después del disparo.

Fue entonces que el otro rayo finalmente alcanzó a Lincoln, él cerró los ojos y sorpresivamente… No sintió nada, si a lo mucho un poco de calor.

—Gracias Oráculo, pero necesito mi sentido de la orientación al cien por ciento.

Dijo desde el suelo y con los ojos cerrados, esperando que aquella fuera la solución, la llamada termino de golpe con un súbito "Suerte, Lincoln". Aunque desde debajo de la máscara Mysterio no tenía forma de saber aquello. Lincoln volvió a abrir los ojos, tenía que acercarse primero.

—¡Ahhh!—lanzó una telaraña a la figura frente a sus ojos, pero la red atravesó el cuerpo antes etéreo de Mysterio.

—Parece que has descubierto una parte de mi talón de Aquiles.—dijo Mysterio reapareciendo frente a SpiderKid para tomar la telaraña y estirar el cuerpo del niño.

SpiderKid rápidamente cortó sus propias telarañas, dándose de bruces contra un escritorio, pero al intentar ponerse de pie Mysterio había desaparecido en una nube verde que lentamente se volvió celeste, la nube a su lado se volvió roja y otra de color naranja, hasta que oficialmente tenía un remolino de nubes a su alrededor. Al principio nada paso, hasta que una comenzó a girar y todas le siguieron el ritmo, acelerando más y más. Hasta que finalmente se daban vuelta lo suficientemente rápido para que sus ojos vieran de todos los colores en cada segundo.

Lincoln intentó huir del remolino arcoíris, pero solo logró que los colores lo golpearan y lo regresaran al epicentro. Cerró los ojos y dio un salto hacia adelante, pensando que de esa manera se iba a deshacer de los colores veloces y aunque lo logró, repentinamente comenzó a sentir como si cayera en un abismo infinito con el viento chocando en su disfraz mientras caía.

Abrió de vuelta los ojos, esperando ver la ilusión, pero realmente estaba totalmente a oscuras, cayendo contra el viento, en alguna parte desconocida, a la vez que escuchaba una risa estridente mientras caía.

—¡Pelea cobarde!—gritaba Lincoln intentando moverse en el vacío, dando golpes hacia adelante, bastante torpes porque su cabeza parecía estar deformándose hasta volverse cuadrada.

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?—gritó la voz de Mysterio a la vez que su puño rompía la oscuridad y él comenzaba a caer de sentón aun en el vacío.

Pero desde donde Lincoln veía todo comenzó a aparecer solo el torso gigante de la figura de Mysterio, que no solamente se había filtrado a la oscuridad, sino que también estaba de brazos cruzados, como si aquello no le estuviera costando esfuerzo alguno.

Lincoln lanzó una telaraña para volver arriba, sorpresivamente sintió como podía elevarse hasta estar a la altura de la cabeza gigante de Mysterio. Con esa estúpida raya que cubría una parte de la superficie de vidrio, y el interior lleno de luces multicolores que provocan un mareo incesante. Si tan solo Lincoln supiera que él era tangible, que tanto Gwen como Clyde pudieron darle un golpe.

—Ya ríndete niño, yo gané.—dijo comenzando a cargar su puño para lanzarle un ataque directo.

Pero lo que Lincoln no sabía, es que mientras él estaba teniendo ese encuentro místico, desde la oficina su hermanita Lisa se ponía de pie nuevamente, con la ayuda del señor Osborn, que estaba ofreciéndole irse de aquel lugar en voz baja.

—Vamos, ya no es seguro aquí para usted, señorita Loud.—insistía Osborn por lo bajo a la vez que Lisa agitaba su cabeza.

—No, va a matar a la araña.—dijo Lisa viendo a la distancia la escena.

SpiderKid llevaba puesta una caja en la cabeza, mientras colgaba desde el techo con una sola mano y veía embobado como Mysterio cargaba energía.

—No nos importa.—dijo Osborn abriendo la puerta de escaleras contra incendios.

—Esto es personal.—dijo Lisa desplantando el último brazo que le quedaba.

Varios meses después, sin saberlo aún, Lisa se arrepentiría totalmente de la decisión que acababa de tomar. Aunque en ese momento, con su nobleza íntegra, ella lanzó disparado su último brazo, dándole a Mysterio en la parte baja de su esfera, rompiéndola en el acto y pudiendo ver su mandíbula cuando el vidrio cayó al suelo.

—Es humano…—dijo sorprendido Osborn.

—Por supuesto que es humano.—afirmó Lisa—Señor Osborn, había otros chicos aquí dentro, los que estaban en el auto que este engendro estrelló.—dijo Lisa en tono suplicante.

—Es demasiado noble para su propio bien, señorita Loud.—dijo Norman rodando los ojos y acelerando el paso siempre agachado al lado de Lisa.

Desde la perspectiva de Lincoln, una nave espacial futurística se estrelló contra la parte de debajo de Mysterio, revelando una mandíbula astronómicamente imposible y dientes humanos del tamaño de montañas.

Parte del efecto de las luces multicolores se había perdido, pudo sentir que recuperaba cierta movilidad en su cuerpo, así que decidió que lo más lógico a hacer era quitarse la cabeza, su hermana Lisa hubiera dicho que las cabezas cuadradas no podían existir.

No se impactó al momento de quitarse aquella mascara el espacio, junto a la figura gigante de Mysterio desaparecieran. Y frente a él tuviera de vuelta el ambiente de oficina con muchos escritorios y un Mysterio que intentaba ocultar su mandíbula con su capa, la cual tenía dos agujeros donde todavía se podía ver lo suficiente de sus carnes.

—¿Cómo te atreves a librarte del hechizo de Mysterio?—dijo la figura que tenía en frente, sintió sus oídos vibrar, era el verdadero.

Aprovechó la telaraña que tenía para impulsarse hacia atrás y juntar ambas piernas, Mysterio pudo ver venir el golpe, pero en la posición que estaba no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, y ahora le tocó a ese hombre salir volando hasta aterrizar en un escritorio que rompió en dos y que la parte trasera de su casco continuara rompiéndose.

Lincoln intentó lanzar telarañas, pero notó que se había quedado sin, se había trasladado por toda la ciudad a gran velocidad, además de toda la que uso a lo largo del día. Solo salió un pequeño lazo de no más de un metro de longitud.

Tanto Lisa como el señor Osborn aprovecharon esa distracción para finalmente hallar tanto a Clyde como Gwen, que se habían echado a llorar encima del cuerpo de Ronnie Anne, la cual se encontraba sudando mucho y retorciéndose entre muecas de dolor.

—Yo los conozco…—dijo Lisa levantando la cabeza de Gwen, notó que es como si Gwen no se diera cuenta y seguía llorando como si estuviera recargada sobre Ronnie—Interesante efecto prolongado del gas.

Lisa le dio una cachetada a Gwen, provocando que ella reaccionara y un dejo de brillo verde se perdiera de sus ojos. Era como si Gwen finalmente pudiera ver a la niña frente a ella.

—¿La hermana de Lincoln?—dijo sin entender Gwen llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—Un placer, ahora dame la mano si quieres vivir.—dijo Lisa ayudando a la chica mayor a levantarse.

El señor Osborn dio una cachetada a Clyde también, provocando que el tono verdusco también lo perdiera, pero el chico afroamericano al mirar la figura que tenía frente suya, en lugar de parar de llorar llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y dijo:

—Fui un niño bueno esta vez, no me vuelvas a casti…—dijo mientras temblaba.

—Una sorpresa volver a verte, pero no hay tiempo, vamos a escapar de éste edificio, campeón, ¿Entiendes eso?—dijo Norman sin importarle esa actitud y tomando pulso a Ronnie—Sigue viva, ¿Qué le paso?

—Su derecho hombro se…—intentó explicar Gwen.

—Suficiente explicación.—dijo Norman escuchando como a su espalda Mysterio se seguía levantando del golpe que le había dado SpiderKid—Yo la llevo.

Y aunque Lisa estaba a punto de contrariarle, el señor Osborn levantó con toda simplicidad a Ronnie como si de un montón de ropa sucia se tratase. Fueron segundos para todos llegar a la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia, con Clyde hasta el final de la fila, siempre lo más alejado posible de Osborn.

—¡Osborn se escapa!—gritó Mysterio furioso, dando un golpe a la madera e intentando aun recomponerse del golpe.

Mysterio intentó flotar hacia aquella dirección, pero una ráfaga roja se interpuso en su camino, era SpiderKid, sin ningún brillo verde en los ojos, no por lo menos hasta que absorbiera suficiente gas de nuevo. Pero por la pose Mysterio sabía que el niño no quería prolongar su visita a Oscorp.

—Te olvidas de mí, ¿Ni siquiera una despedida?—dijo SpiderKid intentando dar un puñetazo.

Era demasiado rápido para Mysterio, causando que no pudiera esquivarlo y le tocara a él ser el que veía negro, porque tuvo que cerrar los ojos debido al dolor del puñetazo.

Además, él ahora también estaba inhalando los gases, por lo que estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos venir, si no se daba prisa…

—¿Crees que me has derrotado arañita? ¿Lo crees?—volvió a desaparecer entre la niebla, para su fortuna el brillo era verde por lo que corrió durante tres segundos, se puso en la misma posición y siguió andando hacia atrás—¡No has visto aún lo último de Mysterio!

—¡AHH!—intentó SpiderKid alcanzarlo con su lanzatelaraña, pero solo se hizo un ruino mecánico a la vez que recordaba que la sustancia estaba vacía.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Itsi bitsi araña ya no puede seguir con su telaraña?—dijo Mysterio viendo de nuevo el brillo en los ojos y alejándose más hasta llegar a una puerta—¿No falta ninguno?—dijo viendo que la estancia se estaba vaciando del gas verde, traído a esta por puntos negros que surcaban el suelo hasta pasar por debajo de la capa medio rasgada de Mysterio.

—¡No! ¡Idiota!—gritaba SpiderKid intentando alcanzarlo, pero con los últimos restos de gas que quedaban en su cuerpo sus ojos volvieron a brillar de verde.

—Adiós arañita.—dijo Mysterio dando media vuelta por el pasillo y continuara flotando hasta volver a salir por donde había entrado con cierta maestría—Que productiva mañana tuve hoy.—se dijo aun flotando sobre su nube verde en el aire—Ahora, a cobrar.—dijo a la vez que sacaba un celular—¿En dos horas en la zona acordada?

—Sí, sí, Quentin estamos bien.—dijo el señor Osborn ya estando a tres plantas del piso—Gracias por llamar, pero ya puedo oír las ambulancias.

—Entonces mi trabajo está hecho.—dijo mientras se alejaba varios edificios, no podía permitirse que supieran donde estaba Mysterio, o que el molesto niño lo siguiera. Pero nadie lo seguiría, ni SpiderKid, ni los Cuatro Fantásticos, o el Capitán América.

Mysterio había triunfado.

Y Lincoln, él apenas estaba despertando de su trance con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un sabor amargo en la boca. No había podido detener nunca al duende verde, y ahora había otro maniático ahí suelto como mínimo que podía igualarse a él. Tampoco podía encontrar la manera de volverse mejor estudiante, y lo más seguro es que como salió de clases le reportarían a su papá todo. Para colmo, no solo le había fallado a sí mismo, también a sus hermanas, su padre, la ciudad.

Lincoln había perdido.

" _Even if all these souls try to help you. You're nothing but a child._

_Even so young, you're beggin to die. My powers will going wild!"_

**FIN SAGA I**

… **Sip, así terminamos la primera saga, no sé si esto llena sus expectativas, espero que sí, intenté ser creativo con la acción y el uso de los elementos de la historia, también hice que la canción, en lugar de estar a mitad de la narrativa, se pusiera como separador de escenas, de esa manera si no les interesa, no las encontraran en medio de una oración, pero si se detinen a ver, tal vez encuentren que no están de adorno bonito. Ah, disfruten de esta última escena, recopila más o menos puntos que serán importantes para la segunda saga, así que pueden tomarlo de referencia. Y les adelanto, la Saga II se llamará "Paternidad". (Por cierto descubrí como poner negritas en AO3, primera nota que dejo aquí jajaja**

**Epílogo**

" _There will be hope as long as you're breathing. There is a happy ending_

_Fighting your way, embracing your feelings. Reach victory by dreaming"_

La prensa estaba enardecida cuando el señor Osborn salió cargando el cuerpo de la pequeña Ronnie Anne con un brazo rojo. Las luces eran abundantes se mirase por donde se pudiese, decenas de periodistas queriendo pasar las líneas policiacas. Los paramédicos no se hicieron de rogar y llegaron casi de inmediato, a pesar de toda la revuelta, atendiendo de buenas a primera a Ronnie Anne, mientras que Osborn subía a un pedestal para explicar la situación, afirmando que no lo habían tocado.

—¡Ciudadanos de Nueva York!—gritó al micrófono a la vez que todas las cámaras apuntaban a él—El día de hoy, cuatro de octubre, se produjo un atentado terrorista en mis instalaciones, mientras yo me encontraba tranquilamente realizando mi jornada.—explicó con fiereza.

* * *

Lincoln volvió a la escuela con dificultad, malherido por el combate y sin lanza telaraña, para su suerte todos estaban en el interior del gimnasio, por lo que tanto él y Peter Parker pudieron excusarse en estar en el baño mientras el resto veía las noticias y rezaban por sus amigos. Para sorpresa de Lincoln, su maestra le sonrió de reojo y su hermana Lynn se acercó para abrazarlo entre lágrimas. "Ahí estaba su Lisa". Aunque Lincoln, reaccionó de manera calmada.

* * *

—¡Ataque realizado por un mutante que se autonombraba a sí mismo como Mysterio!—gritó a todo pulmón—Primero ese tonto duende, luego, ¿Esto? ¿Acaso vamos a seguir aceptando esta creciente oleada de crimen?

* * *

El Capitán Stacy lo primero que hizo al ver a Gwen fue abrazarla y llorar por no haber estado ahí con ella, pero tanto Gwen como Clyde parecían no querer hablar, estaban más preocupado por la salud de Ronnie Anne. Para sorpresa de nadie, ella tuvo que ir directo al hospital. Horas más tarde, su hermano mayor, Roberto Santiago, tendría que ir a recogerla en su motocicleta, porque sus padres nunca respondieron el teléfono.

* * *

—¡Yo digo que no! ¡Yo digo que ya se les dio demasiadas riendas libres a esta gente enmascarada!—dijo señalando hacia arriba—Tal vez haya algunos buenos, como ese niño araña que fue el que nos salvó la vida, o ese hombre diablo de hell's kitchen, los hay, los hay hombres buenos.

* * *

Muchas horas antes de todos estos sucesos, Harold McBride hablaba al dueño del banco local que había sido robado por el duende verde hace unas semanas, indicando que tenían rastros de sangre de su empleado de la caja registradora, un tal Larry C. Queen. El banquero se desasoció de tal acusación, pero por sí acaso, despidió al cajero haciéndole una llamada furiosa, como si él tuviera la culpa de los crímenes.

* * *

—Sí, buenos hombres que nos vemos afectado por culpa de estos seres infernales que no pueden controlarse.—dijo llegando a un tono casi tan rojizo en su rostro como en su cabello.

* * *

Cerca del basurero de una pizzería, se encontraba una adolescente vagabunda, llevaba ya más de quince días en la calle, a Carol Pilgrim le rugía el estómago, pero sabía que no le darían nada, ni aunque fuera por piedad… Pero si tan solo usara su habilidad para… Mandó todo al demonio, ¿Qué más daba? Ya toda su vida se había arruinado, era una mutante. Así que hizo desaparecer su mano derecha y después de unos minutos volvió a reaparecerla, con tres pedazos de pizza calientita los cuales inundaron su estómago. Si iba a tener este poder, y si la sociedad no estaba dispuesta a aceptarla, ¿Por qué ella debería respetar a la sociedad?

* * *

—Por mi parte, me dedique a soportarlo, pero ¡ESTO! ¡Han colmado a mi paciencia! ¡No pienso permitir que ese Mysterio o el Duende Verde vuelvan a salirse con la suya! ¡Y para todos los mutantes que estén ahí afuera, buenos o malos, recuerden este rostro!—dijo mientras la multitud rugía de acuerdo a sus ideas, vociferando su nombre—¡Por qué éste será el rostro que verán cuando sean juzgados! ¡No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados! ¡Las elecciones a la alcaldía serán en enero del año que viene! ¡Y no veo que estos políticos estén intentando arreglar todo este desastre!

Hubo un silencio por parte de Norman, que fue llenado por una multitud de personas gritando y canturreando "¡Osborn para alcalde, abajo los mutantes!".

—¡Me postulo como alcalde!

Lincoln veía la televisión que tenían en el gimnasio, mientras escuchaba como todos sus compañeros comenzaban a apoyar las palabras de Osborn, en mayor o menor medida. Solo él y Peter intercambiaron miradas de genuina preocupación, esto trascendía sus tareas, era la libertad de Lincoln contra lo que estaban atentando.

Y Norman Osborn miro directo a una cámara en específico, tal vez no siendo intencional, pero esa cadena, precisamente, estaba siendo transmitida en el gimnasio de la escuela secundaria Everdeen.

Durante solo un segundo Lincoln pudo ver a los ojos de Norman Osborn y comenzó a temblar, o cuanto menos, sentir nauseas. No sabía que era el único, muchos otros como él, gente que deseaba solo hacer el bien, comenzaban a sentir miedo por el hecho de que alguien, sobre todo alguien con tanto poder como Norman Osborn fuera tras ellos.

Tanto él, como una investigadora privada que lanzó su botella de whisky contra una pared, un abogado que había quedado sordo además de ciego durante varios segundos debido al impacto de escuchar.

Y peor aún, ese mensaje había causado la risa de alguien, un hombre bastante alto y calvo, el cuál solo agitó los dedos en el descanso de su sillón dorado.

—Ya veo Norman, buscaste una manera de saltarte las reglas.—dijo con una voz profunda y lenta, una sonrisa casi tan blanca como su traje invadía su rostro—Pero un rey, cuando se queda sin peones, comienza a enviar sus piezas más letales.

Y en las calles de Nueva York, se podía escuchar, casi de manera unánime en muchos rincones:

¡Osborn para alcalde, abajo los mutantes!


	6. I Can't Stop Loving You

_**Spectacular Lincoln Loud** _

**SAGA II PATERNITY — PATERNIDAD**

**Capítulo 6 I Can't Stop Loving You**

" _So I've made up my mind"_

—¡Osborn para alcalde, abajo los mutantes!

Se escuchaba la repetición de las multitudes incluso desde el octavo piso del hospital, donde fueron a parar tanto Ronnie, Lisa, Gwen y Clyde. El capitán Stacy afirmó estar bien, pero unas radiografías mostraron unas costillas rotas.

—¡Tengo que ver a mi niña!—ordenó el capitán.

—Usted tiene que descansar.—ordenó el Doctor Howard McBride, llevando un collarín en el cuello—Estarán en buenas manos, usted en cambio, si sigue moviéndose va a perder movilidad.

—Es mi hija…—dijo el Stacy llevándose una mano a la cabeza y recostando la cabeza en la cama del hospital, estaba en el piso tres.

—Y también es mi hijo.—dijo fríamente el señor McBride—Me preocupa tanto como a ti George, pero si nos mostramos débiles, ¿Qué ejemplo le estamos dando?

—Tu fuiste el que se alteró en la última reunión de campo cuando a Clyde le pico una abeja.—dijo el Capitán riendo, para luego gruñir de dolor.

—Desde que tuve el incidente con el cuello he tenido que relajarme más.—afirmó el doctor terminando de hacer "la revisión de rutina".

Ellos hablaban con tranquilidad mientras que en el octavo piso les tomó a los niños horas hasta poder hablar, solo intercambiaban miradas incomodas ocasionalmente, esto hasta que ya en la tarde Clyde confesó:

—No puedo dormir aunque estoy agotado.

—Yo tampoco.—admitió Gwen al mismo tiempo que Ronnie lanzaba un profundo ronquido.

—Debería estar trabajando con el señor Osborn y no en este hospital, ya declaré que estoy bien.—dijo Lisa intentando moverse, pero volviendo a recostarse por un fuerte dolor en su espalda.

Después de casi otra media hora en el hospital, a la habitación con los cuatro niños entraron diversos visitantes, aunque solo dejaban dos por cama:

—Lisa, ¿Eres tú bebe?—se acercó su madre a abrazarla y darle besos mientras intentaba no tocar ninguna de las vendas con heridas—¿Qué te paso?

—Hola unidad materna, unidad paterna.—saludó con simpleza Lisa como si estuviera sentada en una silla del comedor.

—Siempre una piedrita difícil, ¿No es así hermanita?—dijo Lori que iba de la mano de su novio—Tengo que pasar con Ronnie, o nos van a echar, pero me tranquiliza que estés bien.—le apretó ligeramente la mano.

La mayor de todas las Loud estaba intentando estar tranquila, pero su novio estiraba porque estaba impaciente por cruzar al otro lado de la habitación donde Ronnie Anne dormitaba.

El referido como Bobby tomó un asiento al lado de la cama de su hermanita y la tomó de la mano mientras lloraba un poco debido al impacto de ver todo su brazo recargado en un aparatejo especial. Esperaron en silencio tanto él como Lori, ella incluso le acomodó el cabello a Ronnie.

Seguidamente entraron tanto Lincoln Loud como Peter Parker, los cuales habían ido primero con el Capitán Stacy, para que este les diera el permiso legal de ver a Gwen en la parte superior, Peter fue directo, mientras que Lincoln también hizo la desviación hacia Lisa para intentar abrazarla, pero su madre acaparaba todo el espacio vital de Lisa y su padre se negó a apoyarlo, él sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba su padre.

"¿Por qué siempre esperas en mostrar interés hasta cuando ya es demasiado tarde?"

Se fue cabizbajo, pensando que seguramente era su culpa que todos ellos estuvieran ahí, de no haber alucinado con ese tonto gas su prioridad hubiera sido sacarlos a todos, pero no, casi rompió las costillas del capitán de policía, dejó en peligro mortal a sus mejores amigos y su hermana quedó lastimada. Por si fuera poco el culpable seguía fuera, campando a sus anchas.

Desde su penthouse en el corazón de Nueva York, Norman Osborn se encontraba campando a sus anchas, sin ningún médico innecesario revisando sus signos vitales y con apenas una vendita en la frente que quería quitar en cuanto pudiese porque arruinaba mucho su porte.

Norman sonreía después de aquella traumática experiencia, si algo le enseñaron es a nunca mirar atrás. Tomó su celular para marcar a esa niña genio, definitivamente su lugar estaba entre las filas de Norman, tenía un proyecto muy grande y ambicioso de siniestras consecuencias.

Momentos antes, en el hospital.

—¡Clyde!—se acercó Harold McBride sin su traje de policía junto a su esposo Howard, el cuál sí llevaba bata de médico y pidió a la recepcionista de la sala infantil que, a menos que fuera emergencia, nadie interrumpiera la visita.

—¡Papás!—abrió ambos brazos para que lo abrazaran, cosa que ambos hicieron sin dudar, aunque teniendo cuidado de no aplastarlo.

Justo en la cama de enfrente se encontraban Lincoln y Peter a ambos lados de una poco animada Gwen Stacy:

—Oh vamos Gwen, di algo.—intentó animarla Lincoln tomándola del mentón.

—Cuidado amigo.—le dio un golpe Peter, pero Lincoln lo detuvo instintivamente con prisa, causando que la mano de Peter saliera elevada en el aire y casi chocara con la pared de enfrente—¡Dije cuidado!

Gwen se quedó extrañada abriendo mucho los ojos mientras miraba de uno a otro lado, entonces a Lincoln se le ocurrió rápidamente una idea.

—Jajajaja, que buena Peter.—guiñó el ojo—Lo hiciste mejor de cuando lo ensayamos…—volvió a guiñar el ojo una segunda vez mientras volteaba su cara para que Gwen no lo viera.

El joven Parker acariciaba su mano, estaba seguro que en su dedo iba a tener un morado, estuvo tentado a reclamarle por el golpe ahí a Lincoln, enfrente de sus padres y el doctor McBride para que así tuviera que explicar su fuerza y se metiera en problemas, pero una promesa era una promesa. Simplemente fingió que se dejaba de sobar sus dedos enrojecidos y comenzó a reír de manera lenta y forzada, lo suficientemente convincente para que Gwen dejara de prestarles atención y volviera a mirar al frente.

—Al menos todo va a volver a ser normal a partir de ahora.—dijo mientras inhalaba y exhalaba.

—Sí, Lincoln y yo estaremos todo el día en la escuela para ti.—dijo Peter con sinceridad, al mismo tiempo le mandaba una sonrisa sincera.

—Y también después de la escuela, solo avisa que nuestro proyecto lo hacemos en… Lejos.—intentó pensar Lincoln rápidamente una ubicación creible, al ver que no lo conseguía, soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Gracias chicos, los tendré en cuenta.—le dio un beso en la frente a Peter, seguido de uno a Lincoln en la mejilla, demasiado cerca de los labios, tanto que Lincoln casi podía saborear—Pero solo quiero ver a mi papá…

—Es algo que puedo entender.—dijo Peter acomodando su cabeza en la almohada—¿Recuerdan cuando estábamos los cuatro sentados en una banca justo afuera de la capilla funeraria de mi tío Ben?—miró especialmente a Lincoln sabiendo que él sí que recordaría ese día.

—Sí…—río Gwen con un brillo en los ojos—¿No fue cuando Clyde se le cayó el helado en su traje?

—Y tu llegaste con los lentes al revés.—admitió Peter acomodando el objeto.

—Oh sí lo recuerdo.—dijo Lincoln un poco más dolido de lo que quería admitir.

" _To live in memory of the lonesome times"_

_Estaban los cuatro niños, tanto Lincoln, como Peter, Gwen y Clyde, compartiendo una sola banca en medio de un pasillo silencioso a mitad del verano. Detrás de ellos había llantos provenientes de la sala, los pocos invitados familiares que entraban, veían y no podían creerlo._

_Ben Parker, un hombre justo y de buen corazón, asesinado a sangre fría en medio de un callejón. La policía investigando por todos los rincones de la ciudad, pero nada parecía dar frutos. Solo eran llantos de gente mayor que acababa de perder a alguien más en aquella insegura ciudad._

_De todos, Peter era el más preocupado, debido a que no podía ver a su tía, cada vez que hablaba con ella empezaban a llorar, y Peter estaba cansado de llorar. Se limpiaba con la manga de su traje para fingir que era fuerte, que podía soportarlo, pero sus ojos rojos y su moqueo incesante solo demostraban lo contrario._

_Clyde y Gwen abrazaban a Peter para hacerlo sentir mejor, mientras que Lincoln miraba hacia al frente, recordando las palabras del hombre que estaba enterrado detrás de las paredes que tenía a su espalda._

_Pero estaba nervioso, no sabía qué iba a pensar Peter de todo eso, lo más seguro que era un bicho raro, y posiblemente lo iba a culpar de la muerte de Ben, pero no, Lincoln no pudo hacer nada, por más que lo intentó._

_Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual tanto Clyde como Gwen tuvieron que levantarse, la chica dijo que si querían volver a entrar al velorio, iban a tener que limpiarle el helado del chaleco manchado de Clyde._

_Lincoln y Peter quedaron solos._

— _No has dicho nada.—dijo Peter con cierto deje de reclamo en su voz a la vez que moqueaba un poco._

_Lincoln miró de uno a otro lado, no había nadie, estaban solo ellos dos en el pasillo. Y había hecho una promesa._

— _Lo siento amigo…—intentaba buscar las palabras—Tu tío me obligó a hacer una promesa._

— _¿El tío Ben? No tiene sentido, no han hablado tanto, bueno ahora él ya no podrá hablar más.—dijo Peter limpiándose las lágrimas—Bueno, sí has ido a mi casa…_

— _No lo entiendes.—dijo Lincoln adolorido—Tengo que mostrarte algo, es muy importante._

— _¿No puede esperar?—preguntó Peter molesto de brazos cruzados—Hoy no es un buen día._

— _No, no puede esperar, porque fue una de las últimas voluntades de tu tío.—dijo Lincoln a la vez que Peter levantaba la cabeza molesto—Dejame explicarte, tiene que ver con Spider…_

— _¡No digas ese nombre!—le dirigió una mirada de desprecio—Odio a ese tonto niño…_

_Claro que Peter iba a odiar la tonta leyenda del niño araña que iba y golpeaba criminales de poca monda, sobre todo si un testigo policía lo vio huir de la escena del crimen donde mataron a Ben Parker, y eso había salido en todas las noticias._

_Fue entonces que la mente de Peter se activó, miro a las puertas de la capilla funeraria, luego a Lincoln que le pedía ir a un jardín oscuro. Entrecerró sus ojos y decidió seguirlo._

" _I CAN'T STOP LOVING YOU"_

Aquellos recuerdos lejanos volvieron a aterrizar en la mente de Lincoln Loud, mientras sentía que había fallado su promesa. No del todo, pero al menos sabía que las palabras ahora contaban con mayor peso. Había fracasado en detener a Mysterio, y ahora mucha gente que le importaba estaba lastimada. Peter intentó sonreírle, pero Lincoln se cruzó de brazos y dio media vuelta.

Pasó por todas las camas de hospital, incluso en la de Ronnie Anne, aunque la chica latina estaba bastante enojada en general. Cuando estaba en la cama de Lisa, fue entonces que el celular de la menor comenzó a sonar.

—Debe ser importante.—intentó quitarse un vendaje Lisa para tomar su teléfono, pero fue Lincoln el que tomó la llamada, mientras los padres intentaban calmarla.

—Buenas tardes, celular de Lisa Loud, al habla su hermano.—dijo la presentación más formal que pudo, sabiendo que a veces le llamaba gente importante universitaria, o doctores.

—Esa voz…—escuchó un susurro detrás de la línea, los pelos de Lincoln se pusieron de gallina.

—Yo lo conozco.—dijo abriendo mucho los ojos, provocando que tanto sus padres como Lisa voltearan a verlo.

—¿Me conoces jovencito?—preguntó entonces con claridad la fuerte y segura voz de un hombre—Interesante…

Lincoln cerró y abrió los ojos asustado sin saber del todo bien de quién era esa voz, solo que la reconocía… Hasta que finalmente cuando escuchó la palabra "interesante", ese tono solo podía ser de alguien.

—Sí, usted salió en la televisión, ¿Señor M…or…son?—fingió no reconocer el nombre—Dio un discurso muy bueno y todos en mi escuela lo vimos.—dijo con una sonrisa retorcida, intentando enseñar todos los dientes.

Si Lincoln hubiera estado enfrente de Norman Osborn, este no hubiera tenido la más mínima oportunidad de mentir. Pero al estar frente al teléfono, dando respuestas concretas, logró al menos no volverse el centro de atención del hombre tras la línea telefónica.

—Es señor Osborn para ti.—dijo Lisa escandalizada—Dame mi celular.

—Sí, niño, muy interesante.—dijo Norman fingiendo que no le interesaba nada esa conversación—¿Está presente la doctora Loud? Tengo una conversación de negocios importante que realizar con ella.

—Bueno, ella está aquí hospitalizada, se quebró un…—intentó explicar Lincoln, pero fue interrumpido.

—Entonces sí está. Sé un niño amable y dale su teléfono, ¿Podrías?—ordenó Norman.

—Sí… Señor Osborn.—dijo Lincoln lentamente mientras cerraba sus ojos y pasaba el teléfono a Lisa—Doctora.

—Gracias unidad fraterna masculina.—dijo Lisa tomando el teléfono sin emoción alguna en la voz—Señor Osborn.—dijo cargada de emoción—Solo un chequeo de rutina, nada fuera de lo normal.

—Su hermano dijo que estaba hospitalizada, doctora Loud, ¿Por qué usted sí quedó hospitalizada si yo estaba ahí también? ¿Quiso acaso escapar del trabajo?

—No, no, no, señor Osborn, mucho menos.—intentó negar Lisa, sin saber que estaba justo donde la querían—Simplemente procedimientos médicos que legalmente debo cumplir por esa complicación de ser menor de edad.—dijo de forma despectiva esa situación.

Tanto Lincoln, como Lynn Senior se miraron preocupados, mientras Rita descansaba en una silla al lado. No les estaba gustando a los dos las palabras que Lisa estaba usando.

—¿Esa va a ser la excusa que va a usar doctora Loud? ¿Qué es menor de edad?—dijo decepcionado el señor Osborn mientras caminaba por su hogar lleno de lujos—¿Está segura?

—No, no, solo… ¿Qué le parece si comienzo a trabajar desde mañana con…?—intentó regatear Lisa.

—Nada de trabajo cariño.—la interrumpió a la distancia el Doctor McBride—Ese hombre nunca entiende la importancia del descanso, no dejes que te envenene.

—Disculpe Doctora Lisa, ¿Hay alguien más en la llamada?—preguntó Norman abriendo su refrigerador, quería un buen champán.

—No, nadie.—dijo Lisa rodando los ojos—No se preocupe señor Osborn, iré a trabajar mañana.

El señor Loud había escuchado lo suficiente, había permitido a su hija realizar el trabajo con la empresa Oscorp, pero tenía un par de cosas que decirle a su jefe, así que tomó el teléfono a pesar de las quejas de Lisa:

—Buenas tardes señor Osborn, ¿Me equivoco?—dijo con tranquilidad mientras que una vena se formaba en su cuello.

—Al habla, ¿Quién es?—preguntó Norman encontrando la botella indicada—Y dese prisa, el tiempo vale oro y necesito comentarle detalles de un proyecto a la Doctora Loud.

—Soy su padre, señor.—dijo el señor Loud con autoridad, aunque Lisa negaba rotundamente con rapidez, pero su madre no le dejaba levantarse—Y tengo un par de cosas que decirle.

—Yo también, primero, modales jovencito.—dijo el Directivo destapando la botella.

—Tengo el permiso legal de que usted contacte, o no, a mi hija, así que si tanto desea hablar con ella, escuche por favor.—dijo el señor Loud intentando tener tacto.

—Pocas personas se han atrevido a hablarme de esa manera, tiene toda mi atención, señor Loud.—dijo Norman sirviéndose champán y sentándose frente a una computadora.

—Mi hija va a estar en reposo durante los siguientes días, usted no tiene derecho a llamarle hasta que ella salga.—dijo el señor Loud intentando sacar el pecho.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Realmente no me interesa lo que usted sea, señor Osborn.—admitió el señor Loud molesto—Solo le estoy diciendo que entienda que Lisa es una niña, no una máquina.

—Aún…—susurro Norman llevándose una mano al mentón e insertando "Loud" en su buscador—De todas maneras, ¿Entonces me está diciendo que legalmente no puedo contactar a su hija hasta que ella se libere de las molestias hospitalarias?

—Así es.—dijo con seguridad el hombre.

—Excelente, gracias por su honestidad, adiós.

Norman colgó la llamada y se sorprendió que en su sistema solo tenía dos nombres con el apellido "Loud" activo, aparte de la pequeña Lisa, uno de ellos era una jovencita rubia de dieciséis años trabajando en un centro comercial. Y el otro era la foto de un hombre con calvicie crónica, trabajando en una empresa tecnológica que era parte de su cadena de procesos.

—Así que, Lynn Loud, padre de trece.—dijo dando un sorbido a su champán—Único sustento económico de una familia de clase baja, una lástima, pero el saldo de Lisa deberá bastar.

Un solo botón fue necesario para que la cadena de eventos se desatara. Al igual que cuando el batido de una mariposa en Pekín, genera un tornado en Nueva York, ese botón había sido el batir de la mariposa. En ese momento Lisa se enojó, provocando que Lincoln tuviera que alejarse de su hermanita y volviera con Gwen y Peter. Peter al ver la cara de Lincoln, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, era su turno para animarlo:

—Todo va a salir bien Linc, ya verás, confía en mí

" _I CAN'T STOP WANTING YOU"_

—¡Terminamos Dorothy!—gritó una enfurecida chica afroamericana mientras empujaba a un chico pelirrojo.

—¡Pero Liz! ¡Cariñito!—intentaba levantarse Chandler a mitad del pasillo, atrayendo miradas indiscretas.

—¡No me vuelvas a hablar Jason Dorothy Chandler!—gritó enfurecida la porrista al mismo tiempo que se dignaba a dar media vuelta y escupir al chico, el escupitajo le dio en toda la cara.

Aquella escena era un par de días después de todo el caos del hospital. Estando cerca de la noche de Halloween. Todos, menos Ronnie, habían salido del hospital sin daños severos, aunque Norman seguía sin responder las llamadas de Lisa y Lincoln notaba en su casa a su padre cada vez más preocupado, pero fuera de esos detalles, todo seguía normal. Exceptuando claro que Liz estaba rompiendo con Chandler.

—Oh no, ojala hubiera tenido una cámara para el momento del escupitajo.—se quejó Peter Parker a la vez que Clyde reía descontroladamente.

—¿Soy la única que acaba de enterarse que el segundo nombre de Chandler es Dorothy?—comenzó a hiperventilar Gwen lanzando una risa que terminó con ella haciendo ruidos de cerdito.

—Yo también lo acabo de aprender.—tuvo que admitir Peter mientras se recargaba en un casillero para aguantar la risa.

Había tanta gente en el pasillo que ellos no eran notados por nadie.

—Yo ya lo sabía.—dijo Lincoln acomodando su chaqueta y mirando a otro lado, nunca le gustaba ver a Chandler directamente, le traía malos recuerdos.

—Se lo merece.—dijo secamente Liam que se permitió sonreír después de haber estado mucho tiempo en silencio.

—Hablarás poco Kasady, pero cada que lo haces das en el clavo.—dijo Clyde quien estaba llorando de la risa.

Tuvieron que llegar varios maestros para llamar la atención a todos los alumnos y que se despejaran, siempre que se tenía una oportunidad se hacía referencia por toda la secundaria del chisme, Chandler, el capitán del equipo de futbol, y Liz, la capitana del equipo de porristas, habían terminado. La dinamita no tenía la misma capacidad explosiva que la divulgación de rumores por internet.

Lo más gracioso de todo eso, para Lincoln, era que finalmente Chandler estaba probando un poco de su merecido después de haber sido todo un cretino durante tantos años con él y Clyde. Llegó la hora del receso, y estaban sentados todos, menos Gwen en la mesa más apartada de la cafetería, comentando nuevamente sobre que si Chandler había llorado en los baños o las regaderas.

Finalmente, a eso de la mitad del desayuno, apareció Gwen Stacy por las puertas de la cafetería, llevaba cargando un periódico y daba saltitos de alegría.

—¡Peter! ¡Peter! ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln!—gritó acercándose a la mesa de sus amigos y tirando el periódico en medio de la mesa.

—Clyde, Clyde, Clyde.—dijo el chico ofendido de que lo dejaran fuera—¿Qué paso Gwen?

—¿Recuerdan la tarea que entregamos la semana pasada?—dijo Gwen ansiosa provocando que Lincoln voltease a ver a Peter.

Peter abrió mucho los ojos y asintió. Entonces Lincoln entendió, una tarea que Peter Parker había hecho mientras que él se encargaba de ser héroe.

—Bueno, resulta que de toda la secundaria, nuestros trabajos de investigación fueron seleccionados como los dos mejores.—dijo Gwen mostrando la página diecinueve.

Todos vieron la sección de "Escolares" donde se mostraban diversas noticias del mundo actual, al menos tan actual como un periódico podía ser. En esa sección había divisiones para las ligas juveniles de futbol americano y en un cuadro en la parte inferior de la página había una pequeña nota donde explicaba que la revisión de los mejores ensayos de la secundaria Everdeen había concluido y ganaron acceso a la oportunidad de ser aprendices de los doctores Connors. Dos de los doctores más prestigiosos de américa por sus amplios estudios en cadénas de ADN de animales e insectos.

—Los alumnos como Gwen Stacy, Liz Shawn, Peter Parker y Lincoln Loud han mostrado algunos de los mejores trabajos en años, y han ganado una oportunidad para ser entrevistados en persona por los Connors para formar parte de su equipo en los laboratorios STAR.—leía Peter con mucha emoción en la voz mientras sus ojos brillaban—Dios, si me contrataran podría al fin apoyar a mi tía…

—Interesante.—dijo Lincoln fingiendo interés solo porque el resto de sus amigos lo hacían.

—¡Dame esa hoja!—arrancó Gwen el papel del periódico y se levantó de golpe—¡Tengo que mostrárselo a Liz!

—Tal vez no sea el mejor momento…—intentó persuadirla Lincoln respirando lento para evitar reaccionar rápido si Gwen intentaba golpearlo—Ya se fue, ¿Verdad?—dijo al no sentir nada.

—Sip.—dijo Peter cerrando el periódico y comenzando a hojearlo—Curioso, antes nuestros padres consideraban esto como un medio de noticias al momento y ahora tocar uno es ocasión rara.

—¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar como era todo antes?—dijo Lincoln mirando al cielo—Imagínate montar un dinosaurio.

—Suena ridículo.—dijo Clyde riéndose.

—Hasta yo tengo que admitir que el periódico quedó tan desactualizada.—dijo Liam mientras daba una mordida a su patata cruda.

Peter siguió hojeando el periódico como si estuviera buscando algo importante, encontró una nota sobre que se buscaba algún remplazo para un tal "Eddie Brock" que fuera un periodista de Spiderman en el Daily Buggle. Peter dedujo que no habían visto su foto aún, estaba seguro que con sus capacidades iban a contratarlo. Volteó la página, yendo a una de justicia y leyes, la cual normalmente hubiera ignorado, pero entonces vio esa cara… Su rostro se puso pálido y comenzó a apretar los dientes.

—¿Peter?—se asustó Clyde alejando su comida restante lo más posible, como temiendo que fuera contagioso.

—¿Qué paso?—preguntó Lincoln tomando el periódico y no viendo nada raro, hasta que de repente leyó el titular de una de las noticias—Flint Marcus escapa de la cárcel por una segunda vez.—dijo en voz alta, primero no entendiendo, hasta que al ver ese rostro también la piel de Lincoln se puso pálida.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién es Flint Marcus?—dijo sin entender Clyde mientras él y Liam leían el titular.

—Lincoln tengo que hablar contigo.—dijo Peter levantándose—Ahora.

—Me alegra que lo dijeras.—dijo Lincoln también levantándose y comiendo gran parte de su manzana de un mordisco—Clyde, Liam, nos vemos de nuevo en las clases.—dijo intentando sonreír, pero se le notaba tenso.

Ambos fueron con celeridad hasta el tejado, una vez arriba Lincoln tomó una barra metálica y la puso en la agarradera de la única entrada. Acostumbraba hacer eso cada vez que debía cambiarse de ser SpiderKid a Lincoln Loud. Pero esta vez no necesitaba ese alter ego, sino apoyar a su amigo.

—Cuéntamelo todo otra vez.—dijo Peter mientras daba vueltas en el tejado y masticaba sus uñas.

—Peter, no creo que…

—Loud, estás hablando de la memoria de mi tío.—lo miró Peter con furia—Cuéntame todo otra vez.

—Puedo ir a atraparlo.—dijo Lincoln señalando el lanzatelarañas.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Llevarlo a eso incompetentes que se hacen llamar oficiales?—dijo Peter sentándose en la cornisa de golpe, no le importaba si caía solo quería gritar y quitarse todo el peso en su interior—¡AHHH!

Su grito, aunque fue escuchado por varios alumnos, la mayoría ni siquiera podía imaginar de dónde venía, era difícil creer que hubiera alumnos en el tejado, usualmente se necesitaba una escalera de mano para llegar, pero cuando Lincoln tiene telarañas esa subida se vuelve solo cuestión de pegarse a él.

—Sé lo que quieres Peter, y no va a pasar.—dijo Lincoln poniendo ambos pies en la cornisa y mirando el suelo, si no hubiera estado tantas veces ya a muchísimos más metros de altura, estaría sintiendo que se caería en cualquier momento.

—Solo por una vez, ese hombre no merece vivir…—intentaba hablar Peter, pero se cortaba a sí mismo.

—¡A Benjamín Parker nunca le hubiera gustado que su sobrino dijera esas palabras!—alzó la voz Lincoln—Peter, aun si tu tuvieras estos estúpidos poderes, no te dejaría siquiera ir en caza de ese desalmado, sé de lo que eres capaz.—admitió Lincoln sentándose a su lado y mirando la ciudad sucia en todo su esplendor—Iré a atraparlo saliendo de la escuela.

—¿Y que vuelva a escapar?—preguntó Peter cerrando los ojos y recostándose en el techo, mientras sus pies colgaban al vacío—¿Con qué punto? Volverá a escapar.

—Lo volveremos a atrapar.—dijo Lincoln convencido—Me sorprende que la policía lo haya vuelto a atrapar, nunca supe que se fugara una primera vez.—tuvo que admitir, aunque comenzaba a pensar en una cosa que paso un par de semanas atrás, referentes a una joyería.

—Cuéntamelo otra vez.—repitió Peter viendo las nubes grises.

—No te hará ningún bien.—se puso en la misma posición Lincoln.

—Me hará liberar las lágrimas que necesito justo en este momento.—dijo Peter con toda serenidad—Ya después le das caza a ese hijo de puta.

" _It's useless to say"_

_Lincoln dio una voltereta en el aire después de saltar a otro edificio, mientras más probaba esos nuevos poderes más sentía que en verdad estaba vivo. Aunque seguía sin entender del todo el mundo donde se quería meter, por primera vez podía considerarse a la altura de su héroe de la infancia, Ace Savvy. E incluso más poderoso._

_Podía incluso ser admirado como los Cuatro Fantásticos o Tony Stark. El mundo estaba a su palma, cualquier persona común no tendría más opción que obedecerlo… Y nadie tenía que saberlo, iba a ser su secreto más privado. De no ser porque su tripa rugía._

— _Oh vamos, estar saltando entre edificios no debe generar tanto dolor en el estómago.—intentó hablar consigo mismo mientras bajaba caminando por la pared de un edificio de cuatro pisos._

_Para su sorpresa, al llegar a la calle principal encontró una tienda abierta, pasaban las tres de la mañana. Bajo por instinto sin quitarse la chamarra, a pesar de ser verano no quería que nadie viera su cabello blanco mientras estaba entre tejados, tal vez debía pensar en un gorro… O una máscara de cabeza completa._

_Era una tienda de conveniencia donde solo estaba el cajero y un señor alto calentando palomitas en el fondo, así que ni se inmutó en saludar al cajero, simplemente se movió con soltura hasta que llegó al pasillo de los panecillos y busco algo dulce, era mitad de verano, ¿Qué importaba si no despertaba hasta pasado el medio día? Mientras su familia no supiera, todo estaría bien._

_Tal vez Lincoln nunca hubiera visto nada si hubiera tomado el pay de manzana en bolsa y pagado para seguir recorriendo los tejados. Pero aquella vez todo era diferente. Fue por una soda para acompañar la cena nocturna, mientras rebuscaba en la parte de abajo para ver si encontraba una soda o bebida energética sabor naranja, fue sorprendido._

— _¡Ah!—sintió Lincoln una extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo que hasta entonces nunca había tenido._

— _Disculpe joven, es que no puedo leer las letras de…—habló un hombre mayor de edad con lentes para lectura—Un momento, ¿Lincoln? ¿Lincoln Loud? ¿Qué haces tú aquí, niño?_

_Ahí estaba Ben Parker, minutos antes de su muerte, reprendiendo a Lincoln por descubrirlo a las tres de la mañana rebuscando por una gaseosa. El niño primero sintió miedo, luego coraje, si él les contaba a sus padres de sus salidas nocturnas estaría metido en problemas. En aquel momento intentó pensar planes como darle un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza como para que olvidara todo._

_Aunque claro, esos detalles nunca aparecían en la versión que le contaba a Peter, eran detalles escabrosos de los que no estaba orgulloso._

— _¿Qué hace usted aquí señor Parker?—dijo molesto Lincoln._

— _Ja, ahórrate las preguntas, que decepcionante.—dijo negando el hombre a la vez que lo tomaba de la muñeca y tomaba unas pastillas de la estantería que ni siquiera se molestó en leer—Tienes once años jovencito, Peter se junta contigo, ¿En qué clase de líos estas metido? ¿No te da vergüenza?_

_Lincoln se limitaba a no contestar y mirar al piso con su rostro totalmente rojo de la humillación pública que estaba sufriendo, pensando que nunca tendría permitido volver a ver la luz del Sol más que para ir a la escuela._

— _Tienes muchas hermanas, por lo que me cuenta Peter, ¿Qué crees que pensarían ellas si te vieran así?_

_Llegaron ambos frente al cajero a la vez que el tío Ben lleno de indignación tomaba su billetera de manera volátil y dejaba caer un billete único de cien dólares, junto a las medicinas que parecían ser para alguien con diarrea._

_El cajero parecía tan habituado a la escena de un padre regañando a un niño que incluso evitó hacer cualquier tipo de comentario, solo dejo de lado los objetos que Lincoln había comprado, provocando que las tripas de niño rugieran._

— _Son diecisiete con veintidós.—dijo el dependiente de manera automática aceptando el billete de cien._

— _Vengo por medicina para mi Peter porque está muy enfermo y me encuentro con que uno de sus amigos es un delincuente juvenil, ¿Puede creerlo?—pregunta indignado el tío Ben—No como Peter, él sí es un buen chico._

— _¿Enfermo?—preguntó Lincoln extrañado._

— _Los grandes están hablando.—dijo el tío Ben tomando el cambio y guardándolo en la cartera mientras temblaba—Debería llevarte directo a la comisaría, eso debería._

— _¿Va a secuestrarme para hacer eso?—dijo Lincoln mostrando los dientes._

_El cliente que estaba preparando su comida en la parte trasera se acercó a la caja con demasiada paciencia, esperando que salieran por la puerta el padre y el hijo que estaban discutiendo._

_Al final salieron a la fuerza, el carro del señor Parker estaba estacionado enfrente, así que le abrió la puerta de copiloto a Lincoln._

— _¿A qué esperas?—le dijo molesto._

— _Mis padres me dijeron que no debo subirme a coches de desconocidos.—dijo ya con maña Lincoln, claro que cada que le contaba a Peter, siempre accedía a la primera mientras lloraba de arrepentimiento._

_Si Lincoln hubiera entrado, otra historia sería, tal vez nunca se le hubiera ocurrido en primer lugar arriesgar de esa manera su vida diariamente, pero el punto era que el pasado es inalterable y aunque en perspectiva un evento trágico pareciese evitable, no lo es. Lo que sucede no puede alterarse._

_Estaban discutiendo los dos en una calle con apenas la iluminación de las farolas parpadeantes, frente a un carro con una puerta abierta. Tanto Lincoln como Ben estaban mostrando dientes. Ben solo quería mandarlo a casa y tener una larga conversación con sus padres, mientras que Lincoln ni siquiera sabía qué quería, estando de cualquier manera condenado a confesar sus salidas nocturnas._

_Se escuchó un disparo desde la parte interna, luego se sabría que el dependiente no resultó lastimado, pero nunca contó la historia de Lincoln y Ben discutiendo, la bala había pasado tan cerca que le tomó mucho tiempo volver a hablar._

— _Entra al carro.—ordenó Ben, esta vez sin una pisca de autoridad en su voz._

— _No.—dijo Lincoln caminando hacia la tienda para intentar detener al ladrón._

_Ben se impulsó para alejarlo, cerrando la puerta y provocando que ambos cayeran directos en el piso de la entrada. Las puertas corredizas fueron abiertas en mitad de la oscuridad, provocando que la figura que Lincoln no olvidaría, saliera y les apuntara a ambos mientras sus manos temblaban._

— _¡Levántense ustedes dos payasos!—ordenó el hombre que pasaría a ser conocido como Marcus Flint, el asesino de Ben Parker—¡Ahora!_

_Tanto Lincoln como Ben obedecieron y comenzaron a caminar de espaldas al callejón que todo lo cambiaría._

— _Por favor, deja ir al niño…—suplicó Ben Parker en un intento desesperado._

— _¡Tienes un carro! ¡Las llaves!—gritó entonces Marcus apuntando con el arma._

_Lincoln después aprendería a esquivar balas, pero en ese entonces él ni siquiera conocía el alcance de su fuerza o velocidad, estaba tan seguro que, a menos que pudiera enfrentarlo cuerpo a cuerpo, no tenía nada que hacer._

— _Pero deja ir al niño primero.—dijo Ben sacando las llaves y su billetera—Te daré todo mi dinero y las llaves, pero por favor, déjalo irse…—prácticamente rogaba con lágrimas._

_Cada que pensaba en estas palabras la garganta de Lincoln se cerraba. Y unas lágrimas invadían sus ojos, inevitablemente eso no cambiaban nada._

— _¡Nadie me da condiciones!—gritó molesto Marcus empujando hasta el fondo del callejón a Ben Parker provocando que este cayera en un charco estancado._

— _¡Señor Parker!—gritó Lincoln intentando moverse, pero de tanto nervio sus manos estaban pegadas a la pared de ladrillo._

— _¿Te crees muy gracioso anciano?—dijo el ladrón lleno de una furia incontenible—¡Dame las putas llaves!_

— _¡Deja ir al niño!_

— _¡NO ME DES ORDENES!_

_Lincoln finalmente logró desprender los ladrillos de la construcción, se lanzó sobre el ladrón para teclearlo y derrumbarlo. Sin calcular que aquel acto causo que por mera reacción la pistola que llevaba aquel hombre fuera activada y disparara en la dirección que momentos antes había apuntado._

_Pero el ladrón no se iba a rendir fácilmente, comenzó a disparar en dirección de Lincoln, el niño sintió un frío recorrer su cuerpo, así que comenzó a caminar por la pared hasta que Marcus por la impresión dejo de disparar incrédulo que el niño no cayera. Lincoln saltó y puso su pie derecho delante para dar justo en la cabeza del criminal, dejándolo inmovilizado. Marcus se golpeó la cabeza contra el piso, no iba a moverse en mucho rato._

— _Creo que no me medí…—dijo Lincoln intentando sonar calmado, eso le había dicho Luan, cada que sintiera miedo, que contara una broma—Señor Parker, puedo explicar todo esto, verá…_

_Dio media vuelta, solo para encontrarse al hombre tirado a mitad del callejón, con una respiración agitada y un hilo de sangre recorriendo desde su boca hasta el cuello._

— _Señor Parker…_

_Lincoln se arrodilló al lado del hombre sin atreverse a tocarlo, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro al mismo tiempo que intentaba pensar en una solución. Nunca pensó que la sangre tuviera ese color, que recorriera tan rápidamente, en las películas siempre había tiempo de hacer algo antes de que comenzara a salir por montones… Benjamín Parker levantó con mucho esfuerzo su brazo derecho y acarició su mejilla._

— _Así que eres especial y ágil como araña…Como ese niño que hablaban en la tele…—dijo con uno de sus últimos alientos—SpiderKid, ¿No?_

— _Sí.—dijo Lincoln intentando sonreír, pero no pudiendo mientras lágrimas más gruesas recorrían su rostro y comenzaba a moquear._

— _Arrancaste dos ladrillos…—dijo Ben mirando al cielo, sin ninguna estrella visible—Creo que ahora entiendo por qué estabas hasta tan tarde en medio de la ciudad, si alguien lo supiera, te mandarían a arrestar…—dijo con arrepentimiento._

— _Es mi culpa.—dijo Lincoln molesto por el tono con el cual el señor Parker se culpaba—Por favor, sea fuerte señor Parker, no muera, no muera… Ya vi a mi abuelo morir, no puedo, no otra vez, no puede ser mi culpa todo otra vez._

— _No, no…—hablaba el hombre mientras sangre salía de su boca y sus manos caían al suelo, eran demasiado pesadas como para ser levantadas, en su estómago la mancha de sangre se volvía cada vez más grande y profunda—Solo prométeme una cosa._

— _Lo que sea.—dijo Lincoln desesperado._

— _Cuida a Peter.—fue el inicio de la última frase que alguna vez sería capaz de decir—Es un niño bueno… Deja que te ayude a controlar tus habilidades, él entenderá…—dijo cerrando los ojos y respirando con dolor—Dile que su tío siempre lo amará y no te culpes, intentaste salvarme, explícaselo cuantas veces sea necesario, hasta que entre en su cabeza, es un Parker, a veces olvido lo tenaces que somos...Ja, ja, ja… Pero tengo miedo por él.—dijo comenzando a mostrar la sonrisa del no regreso—Prométeme que tú y él evitaran que estas cosas pasen, creo que eres un niño bueno también Lincoln… Y creo que con la guía correcta dos chicos como ustedes alcanzaran grandes cosas. Vi lo que hiciste… Te falta práctica, y Peter, es como un hijo, sé que lo cuidarás… Prométeme que lo cuidarás, cueste lo que cueste._

— _Lo prometo, ¿Pero por qué tengo que decirle el secreto? —preguntó Lincoln sin obtener nunca respuesta, no al menos del hombre que acababa de morir frente suya._

_El silencio sepulcral fue lo que más asustó a Lincoln quien ni siquiera podía tirarse encima del cuerpo a abrazarlo porque sentía que su pecho lo iba a matar de dolor. Si él no hubiera intentando hacerse el héroe, el señor Parker no hubiera muerto… Lincoln le había fallado a Ben Parker, así como le falló a su abuelo. Aunque aquella vez no podía hacer nada, en esta ocasión, él era el responsable directo._

_Lincoln estuvo llorando hasta que la policía se escuchó a la distancia, no tuvo más opción que trepar por un muro mientras cubría todo su rostro para que no lo reconocieran. Pudo ver linternas apuntando en su dirección hasta que ya estaba arriba. Así que corrió, corrió como mil demonios hasta volver a su casa._

_Pero nada volvería a ser lo mismo para Lincoln._

" _So I'll just live my life, in dreams of yesterday"_

—Mientras tú estabas con él en su lecho de muerte, yo estaba insultándolo mentalmente por no darse prisa con unas estúpidas medicinas para diarrea.—dijo Peter removiendo sus lentes para limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Nunca entendí por qué quería que te involucrase.—dijo Lincoln estirando su cabello de la misma forma meses después de aquella noche.

—Creo que él pensaba que tú ibas a protegerme mientras él no estuviera y tal vez que esto me daría algo que hacer para compensar su perdida.—dijo Peter mirando una última nube—¿Mantendrás tu promesa Lincoln? Digo, no necesito que me cuides, pero es importante para mí todo esto de la araña tanto como lo es para ti.

—Sabes que sí, amigo.—respondió Lincoln cerrando los ojos, eliminando la culpa que sentía por las mentiras—Fue una promesa de esas que no se rompen.

Peter volvió a levantarse con calma dando media vuelta a la parte baja de la escuela.

—Gracias Lincoln, puedo confiar siempre en ti.—dijo Peter volviendo a sonreír.

Lincoln sonrió de vuelta mientras su estómago se revolvía. Claro que Peter no veía la sangre en sus manos ni las mentiras que estrujaban su corazón.

Ambos volvieron abajo.

" _Those happy hours"_

Materializar todo su cuerpo detrás de la pared en su escuela casi la deja moribunda a Carol. Tuvo dificultad para levantarse, pero fuera de un dolor de cabeza, para los pocos segundos ya podía comenzar a correr. Sabiendo que toda la preparatoria y policías iban a buscarla supo lo que tenía que hacer primero. Se confundiría con la multitud en el centro de Nueva York.

No supo que precisamente esa idea debió pasar en la mente de sus persecutores, puesto que cuando estaba subiendo a un metro lleno en dirección al centro, bajaron unos policías por las escaleras del subterráneo. Esos policías vieron de uno a otro lado, buscando por una chica con la descripción, pero el vagón ya había comenzado a moverse y Carol pudo ver como estos hombres desaparecían a la distancia, mientras un hombre cuarentón intentaba aprovechar que ella estaba pegada a una ventana para pegarse demasiado a ella.

—¿Qué?—dijo ella al darse cuenta que estaba prácticamente siendo sofocada por el aliento de ese señor—Disculpe, ¿Podría moverse un poco?—dijo ella tomando algo de su bolso de mano para limpiar su maquillaje descorrido.

—Estamos muy apretados niña, no pienses solo en ti.—se justificó el hombre, aunque visiblemente había espacio de sobra, no necesitaba estar prácticamente rozando el hombro de Carol.

—Ehh, cerdo.—le dijo una mujer que iba sentada—¡Deje en paz a la niña!

En una situación normal Carol hubiera realizado un escándalo, esa clase de comportamientos le parecían vomitivos, pero no estaba en una situación normal. Buscó por todos los rincones y encontró a varios metros un sujeto que comenzaba a sacar su celular para grabar la posible disputa.

Si alguien llegaba a verla en el video, todo su plan de escape se arruinaría, no tenía mucha opción, así que se pegó a la cintura del hombre se ocultó en su pecho, abrazándolo mientras ocultaba su rostro. El señor, no desaprovechó la oportunidad y la tomó por las caderas.

Carol investigó de vuelta al hombre que había sacado el celular para grabar, el cual disimuladamente volvió a bajar el aparato y mirar a otro lado. Misma historia con la mujer que había intentado defenderla gritando al tipo; la cual se puso roja y volteó a otro lado.

Carol se fue abrazada de ese tipo hasta que bajó, pero al intentar apartarse el hombre la tomó de la mano, sonriendo con calma, mientras ella sudaba en frío. Ambos salieron del metro llevados de la mano. Carol no podía gritar, debía evitar de todas las formas que pudiera llamar la atención, así que solamente se volvió la líder de la situación.

—Eres un cerdo.—dijo molesta en un susurro—¿No tenías nada mejor que hacer con tu vida?

—Cuando ves una oportunidad, la tomas lindura.—dijo el hombre tomándola de la cadera para que estuvieran pegados—Si no te gusta, ¿Entonces qué significa esto?

Le costaba a la chica mucho de por sí ir mirando de uno a otro lado, más aún con ese idiota obligando prácticamente que estuviera pegada a él. Esa fijación con mirar a su alrededor la notó el hombre.

—Si quieres huir de alguien bombón, primera regla, aprende a actuar.—dijo mientras salían y comenzaban a andar por la calle principal.

Durante un segundo Carol dudó si era posible escaparse sin armar una escena, pero ahora ese hombre sabía su condición de prófuga. Solo tenía que esperar el tiempo suficiente hasta deshacerse de él.

—Conozco un lindo motel aquí cerca, si eres lo suficientemente lista te puedo conseguir la protección del mismísimo rey.—dijo provocando que Carol definitivamente comenzara a descontrolarse mientras estaban en un mar de cabeza—Vamos hazlo, que te descubran y…

Durante un segundo dejó de sentir la muñeca donde estaba abrazando a Carol, antes de ver que la chica comenzaba a alejarse por la multitud. La chica sabía que el sujeto iba a perseguirla por toda la ciudad si era necesario así que se arriesgo a seguir caminando sin detenerse, yendo varias veces por callejones. Volteando cada diez minutos, al menos iba a tomar el consejo de ese idiota, siempre que creía haberlo perdido, doblaba una esquina y ahí estaba él.

Finalmente, cuando estaba en pleno corazón, tuvo la mejor idea de todas, entró en el Central Park y se escondió en unos matorrales a mitad del recorrido desde una salida a otra, o algo por el estilo. Logró encontrar una zona con el suficiente tamaño para que ella pudiera entrar sin que se viera desde el exterior. Y se quedó mirando el camino de dónde había venido.

Paso casi media hora, en la cual lo más digno de mención fue que un perro intentó acercarse a su escondite, pero su dueño le prohibió acercarse. Ella pensaba que era seguro, cuando repentinamente escuchó a alguien correr, aun sabiendo perfectamente que podía ser solo una persona más del montón se quedó quieta. Ante sus ojos, con mucho sudor en la frente, apareció el tipo que intentó abusar de ella. Aunque para su suerte, el señor le había perdido totalmente el rastro porque pasó de largo por esa zona, sin embargo, fue a checar debajo de unos puentes y siguió su camino a grandes zancadas.

El estómago de Carol rugía, pero al menos podía considerarse a salvo, una sensación que aprendería a olvidar.

" _That we once knew"_

Tuvo que tirarse al agua marina solo para desaparecer el mal olor después de la primera semana, para la gente normal, aquello hubiera sido prácticamente un suicidio, porque no había muchas playas, sino que abundaban más los puertos de madera y corrientes fuertes. Pero para la chica era cosa de nada, solamente se sumergía y nadaba mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello para que este se desprendiera de su grasa. Claro que las aguas cercanas a Nueva York no eran un ejemplo de limpieza, y verdaderamente le hubiera gustado quitarse la ropa porque a pesar de estar mojada se sentía aún apestosa.

Una vez terminó se acercó a un puerto de madera y cerró sus ojos para concentrarse. En cuestión de un segundo, pasó de estar en la parte de abajo, a estar en pleno muelle. Aún tenía restos de agua salada por todo el cuerpo, pero aquello era mejor que cualquier otro olor de las alcantarillas de Nueva York.

Sabiendo que ya debían ser altas horas de las noches se dirigió a su refugio en unas bodegas abandonadas. El tiempo había dejado de tener sentido para ella, más allá que de día era peligroso salir y la noche era su amiga. No tenía horario escolar, ni salidas con amigas, ni ir a comprar ropa. Solo tenía su cuerpo y sus habilidades metahumanas, que ahora que tenía tiempo libre y ahora que no tenía nada que perder, aprendió a dominar.

Al menos hasta cierta parte. Cosas simples como transportar partes de su cuerpo era relativamente sencillo. Prácticamente podía pasar horas enteras sin sus manos en su cuerpo. Descubrió tiempo después que podía transportar partes internas también sin recibir ningún daño.

Eso ocurrió una noche que estaba hambrienta y sus tripas sonaban demasiado fuerte, además de que apretaban. Deseó durante un solo segundo apretarlas para que se callaran y tuvo durante casi veinte minutos sus tripas en sus manos. El tacto era raro, ya que, aunque estuvieran afuera, podía sentirlas aún en su interior. Tomó uno de los extremos de sus intestinos y comenzó a tocar ligeramente el interior.

El órgano seguía totalmente funcional, y sintió como si tuviera un cólico terrible. Después de eso pensó en volver a tenerlas dentro, pero el sentimiento no mejoró. Estuvo sin dormir durante toda esa noche. La mañana siguiente consiguió un periódico y leyó las noticias. Era tan extraño, el mundo entero seguía funcionando, solo que sin ella. Como si no fuera importante. Lo único interesante que encontró fue otra noticia de ese niño araña que provocó muchos incidentes automovilísticos durante una persecución. Nada le estaba importante, hasta que llegó al apartado de desaparecidos y se encontró con su propio rostro.

Era como mirarse a un espejo, solo que uno transformador. En ese espejo Carol tenía el cabello liso, y no esponjado. También vestía bastante bien y tenía una mirada confiada. De eso solo quedaban escombros de su vieja ropa en tonos irreconocibles y unas ojeras terribles. Decidió volver a su refugio, sin hacer su recolección de comida en basureros diaria.

Se asustó al escuchar algo caer, comenzó a esconderse, hasta que vio que el objeto que había caído era una piedra. Con la cual un gato negro estaba jugueteando en su refugio. El gato se asustó cuando ella cerró la puerta, y se quedó mirándola mientras Carol se sentaba a cierta distancia mientras esos ojos penetrantes la perseguían.

—Sigue jugando gato tonto.—habló por primera vez en días.

Para su sorpresa el gato se acercó para saltar encima de ella y comenzar a juguetear con su cabello. En otra era Carol hubiera luchado contra el gato, pero aquello ya no importaba. Se recostó y se permitió dormir mientras el minino acariciaba su cabello.

Finalmente tenía compañía.

" _Tho' long ago"_

Aquel era un día feliz, Carol había comido tres rebanadas de pizza, tan solo por robar, tiene que contárselo a alguien, y no solo al gatito negro Schrödinger, siente que debe hablar con alguien real. Así que, aprovechando su habilidad, pasa por el centro de la ciudad, espera a que alguna dama con bolso grande pase y transporta su mano en el interior. Puede sentir perfectamente el interior del bolso, hasta que toca algo parecido a un monedero o cartera.

Si ella fuera franca, admitiría que se equivocó siete veces antes de conseguir el dinero. Primordialmente porque terminaba robando kits de maquillaje de emergencia sin querer. Podía sentir, pero no ver. Una vez con la cartera en la mano descubrió casi quinientos dólares.

¿A quién le importaba si esa mujer no pagaba algo importante? ¡Carol había sobrevivido dos semanas en la calle! Se podía permitir eso en aquel punto. Si tenía que robar para vivir, robaría. No podía seguir tolerando hacer lo correcto en una sociedad que intentaría encerrarla de por vida solo por que nació siendo diferente.

Pero no era tonta, sabía que, si entraba a una tienda cualquiera, con esas pintas y muchos dólares, pensarían al instante que los robó… Entonces, ¿Por qué pagar por esas estúpidas ropas? Se acercó al escaparate de una tienda de moda y fingió acostarse en la acera por monedas. Mientras que dentro de la tienda una de sus manos se aferraba a algo que tenía forma de pantalón y su otra mano tomaba una chaqueta. Carol caminó a un callejón cercano y volvió a transportar sus manos de vuelta, consiguiendo un pantalón de cuero negro y una chaqueta para hombre también negra. Al menos sus manos aún seguían teniendo estilo. Cerró la cremallera para ocultar sus pechos desnudos y salió finalmente a la calle, sabiendo que su aspecto de cabello debía ser terrible, pero fuera de eso, nadie volteaba a verla, volvía a ser parte de la multitud.

Y se permitió buscar un motel cercano, paradójicamente a cinco minutos caminando de la estación de metro donde aquel tipo había intentado violarla. Solo que esta vez ella llevaba alcohol y una espalda maltratada de tanto dormir en el suelo.

A diferencia de la ropa, o las cervezas, ella no podía robar una habitación de motel, así que entró y pagó la habitación. Al principio temió que le pidieran identificación, puesto que todos sus papeles debían de estar aún en su casa o en la mochila que dejó en la escuela. Pero no, simplemente con mostrar el dinero, no importaba nada más.

Aquella noche se quitó la ropa y se metió finalmente a una ducha que no estuviera congelada. Sintiendo la sangre recorrer nuevamente de manera correcta su cuerpo, y su cabello sintiendo las bendiciones del shampoo nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que quedaba con buen olor. Al terminar todo eso pidió a la habitación una cena de "lujo", la cual era un hot dog con soda de lata. Prácticamente lloró cuando volvió a sentir el sabor del pan sin estar duro o remojado por otros líquidos dentro de una bolsa de basura.

Ella encendió la televisión mientras volvía a sentir la azúcar desmedida de una coca cola con gas. Desde la televisión hablaban de un atentado a una torre rara del centro de Nueva York, relativamente cerca de donde estaba ella. En la mayoría de periódicos se veía también la foto de ese niño araña que aparentemente estuvo involucrado en el atentado.

Pero lo que le sorprendió fue escuchar el discurso de un señor pelirrojo, que debía de ser claramente el dueño del edificio atacado. Pudo sentir la rabia en sus palabras e incluso como todos fuera del edificio lo aclamaban a sus asquerosas palabras xenofóbicas, racistas y excluyentes.

—¡Norman para alcalde! ¡Abajo los mutantes!—un coro demoniaco bajo los oídos de la niña.

Apagó la televisión, si podía llegar a sentir algo de nostalgia a su antigua vida, con esa transmisión, perdió todo el interés. ¿De qué serviría si alguna vez intentase volver a su vida? Si toda la ciudad iba a odiarla y pedir por su defunción... Ella ya no podía siendo Carol.

Deseó tener al gato negro otra vez acariciando su cabello, se hubiera sentido mucho mejor que en ese momento si el pequeño Schrödinger estuviera con ella. Pero no lo había visto en días, probablemente solo volvió con sus dueños, o vivía su vida en las calles sin acordarse de ella. O incluso podía ser que no fuera gato, sino gata. ¿Qué importaba?

Estaba sola de nuevo… Pero al menos esta vez tenía ropa, un lugar donde dormir, aunque sea una noche… O más si tan solo decidía perfeccionar sus técnicas de robo… ¿Abajo los mutantes? ¡Que tontería!

—Abajo los normales…—comenzó a canturrear mientras se hundía en su almohada.

" _They still make me blue"_

Despertó incluso más adolorida de la espalda de cómo había dormido, pero supuso que aquello debía ser bueno, sus huesos podían estar intentando acomodarse, tenía suficiente dinero para estar tres días en ese motel. Así que volvió a ponerse sus ropas, decidiendo que esta vez robaría lencería, siempre quiso usarla, pero sus padres se hubieran infartado… Extrañaba a sus padres también, y curiosamente a su amiga Lori, la noche pasada había visto el apellido "Loud" como parte de las víctimas en el atentado.

Pretendió ir a casa de su amiga, verla desde el patio trasero, pero a sabiendas que no iba a tener mucho escondite en una zona de suburbios decidió ir en dirección al desastre de en Oscorp. Sorpresivamente aun había policía que invitaba a la gente a alejarse, mientras en la parte alta se podía ver cómo ya estaban reconstruyendo el desastre, normalmente las cuestiones legales tardarían mal, pero eso era algo que a ella ya no le importaría. Se acercó a un policía regordete y que tenía rostro de bonachón.

—Oficial, oficial.—sintió su voz más dulce de lo normal, posiblemente porque sentía nervios de volver a hablar con alguien—Disculpe.

El policía Harold McBride dio media vuelta de lo que estaba haciendo y pidió tiempo a un compañero que tenía a su lado para atender a la niña.

—Buenos días señorita, lamento que debo pedirle que no se acerque a la escena.—dijo el oficial levantando una mano.

—No, no entiende, verá.—comenzó a pensar en una mentira en su mente, al menos no la reconocía—Escuché ayer lo del incidente y tenía que verlo por mis propios ojos…—al ver que el oficial le iba a repetir que se fuera continuó atropelladamente—El apellido de una conocida mía figuraba entre las víctimas.

Durante un segundo el oficial McBride comenzó a examinar a Carol como zopilote, a pesar de volver a estar limpia, aquella niña era muy diferente a la niñita que había escapado de la preparatoria dos semanas atrás, por lo que no la reconoció en absoluto.

—Me imagino que el apellido Loud.—dijo finalmente el nombre.

—Sí, son una familia numerosa.—añadió Carol recordando que Lori tenía al menos siete hermanas—Llevo años sin hablar con mi amiga Luna…¿O Luan? Ah, años.—dijo ella fingiendo soltar una risa inocente—Perdí totalmente el contacto, pero, al ver ese nombre en las noticias, todo volvió a mi mente, ¿Sabe?

—Puedo entender el efecto de algo tan traumático.—dijo el hombre con suavidad—Pero, no entiendo, ¿Qué quiere usted exactamente señorita? La que salió lastimada fue la pequeña Lisa Loud, está hospitalizada.

—Yo precisamente quería preguntar eso, quiero darle mis condolencias en persona.—admitió ella—Si pudiera decirme en qué hospital están para hacerles una visita.

El hombre volvió a examinar a Carol, como buscando algún arma o mala intención en su rostro, pero Carol tenía legitimas buenas intenciones.

—Seguro, pero tenga en cuenta que si algo le pasa a la familia Loud, tengo memoria fotográfica señorita, y no descansaré hasta encontrarla.—dijo el hombre mientras sonreía fríamente.

—Es su deber, ¿No es así?—respondió con simpleza la chica tomando un papel y una pluma que había robado en uno de sus múltiples fracasos—La esperaré en la sala de espera, y creo que sería más normal, que yendo a su casa, se asustarían si se llegasen a enterar que descubrí su información personal, habiendo tanta gente mala.

Cuando Carol iba de camino a ese hospital se detuvo en una cabina telefónica azul, tomó unos centavos de su chaqueta de cuero y marcó el teléfono. Escuchó el saludo de una voz en llanto.

—¿Bueno?

—Mamá…—dijo ella mirando de uno a otro lado—Soy yo, Carol.

—¡HIJA!—gritó la mujer llorando descontroladamente—¡Vuelve a casa! ¡Te protegeremos de esos idiotas que intentan encerrarte! ¡Nos mudaremos! ¡Te esconderemos! ¡Lo que sea!

—Calla.—dijo ella nerviosa—No sé si están grabando esto o intentan ubicarme, pero da igual, solo es para despedirme… Me hubiera gustado también hacerlo con papá.—dijo ella—Simplemente para que sepan que ya no voy a existir.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó la mujer.

—Voy a matarme.—admitió ella una verdad a medias—No intentes buscarme, has un funeral, uno lindo si se puede, porque hoy dejo de existir.

—¡Noooo!—gritó la mujer en el teléfono—¡No mi hija!

—No tengo alternativa, y lo sabes.—dijo ella finalmente llorando—Siempre los quise, dile a papá que no venda mi porquería… Y recuerda que cantábamos siempre cuando íbamos a la escuela de la iglesia.—dijo ella sabiendo que aunque la estuvieran espiando nadie entendería ese contexto— _Volveremos a encontrarnos, poco a poco, uno a uno, nos espera un hogar, arriba en el cielo_.—cantó provocando que su madre dejara de llorar—Los amo.

Colgó el teléfono y comenzó a correr en dirección al hospital mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, la única otra persona de quien valía la pena despedirse era de su amiga Lori. Al menos estaba tranquila de que su madre había entendido el mensaje final, la iglesia "El Cielo", donde iría un domingo dentro de un mes o mes medio, se permitió recordar aquellas agradables tardes mientras jugaba en esa iglesia con un compañero católico, Matt Murdor, o algún apellido así, recordaba más que nada que el niño a pesar de ser ciego era bastante más ágil que ella. Ese chico era al menos dos años mayor que ella y siempre se la pasaban juntos, hasta que claro Carol creció y la iglesia dejo de ser importante.

Mientras estaba en la sala de espera se dio cuenta que cuando ella tenía doce o trece, olvidó a muchas personas que habían sido importantes en su vida, todo con tal de ser importante y popular. Cosa que se había terminado por un descuido tonto. Tantos años traicionándose a sí misma, para terminar en eso, robando la cartera del bolso de una mujer a varios asientos a la distancia y guardándola dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero, luego contaría el dinero.

Finalmente, por la puerta, vio aparecer a la susodicha Lori Loud, yendo de la mano con su novio Roberto algo… Decidió que podía hablar con ambos, y ya que no parecían estar acompañados, llamó la atención por primera vez.

—¡Lori!

La susodicha volteó solo para abrir los ojos grandemente y lanzar una risa genuina. Sin medir el lugar donde estaban, ambas corrieron para darse un abrazo fuerte sin decir palabras. A diferencia del oficial McBride, Lori jamás podría confundir a su amiga.

—Carol, ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías.—dijo Lori preocupada soltando el abrazo—Perdón, todo es tan confuso.

—Hola Carol, wow, eres verdaderamente tú.—dijo Bobby saludándola a la distancia—¿Cómo has estado?

—Fatal.—respondió con simpleza Carol—Pero escuché que tu hermanita Lisa quedó lastimada en el atentado de ayer, y pensé que era buena idea buscar el hospital donde la hospedaron para verte una última vez.

—¿Última vez?—preguntó Lori triste—No, Carol, vuelve, todos te extrañan en la escuela… Yo…—Lori no pudo continuar, sabía que era mentira.

—Sé que me están buscando, tal vez no tanto como a ese niño vestido de araña.—bromeó ella—Pero me quieren en una cárcel de máxima seguridad Lori, tú y yo sabemos que siempre acaba igual.

—Tal vez esta vez no.—dijo Lori entusiasta, pero Bobby la tomó del hombro y alejó de Carol.

—Veo que eres un hombre práctico.—lo halagó la fugitiva.

—Nos conocíamos mientras mi novia y tú eran peores enemigas, no te conozco de nada, o solo tu peor lado.—admitió Bobby de manera dura—Pero, puedo ver cuanto has tenido que madurar… Y se ve que te las arreglaste bien por tu cuenta.—le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta falsa—Solo disimula más la ropa.

—No me dices que vestirme, ja.—dijo Carol—Gracias, a ambos, por lo que hicieron por mí en la escuela.—dijo finalmente—Este es el adiós para siempre.

—¿Te vas a ir de la ciudad?—preguntó Lori entusiasmada—¿Sabes qué? No me digas nada.—la tomó de los hombros—Has lo que debas de hacer para ser libre, pero, si alguna vez te sientes sola, este es mi número de celular y casa.—le anotó aquellos datos—Carol, creo que fuiste una idiota muy grande cuando quisiste romper nuestra amistad tantos años atrás.—dijo Lori ofendida—Pero, si esta es la última vez que nos vemos, quiero que sepas, que siempre recordaré lo bueno de ti.

—Lo mismo que ella…—dijo torpemente Bobby uniéndose al abrazo.

Carol terminó el abrazo y se despidió de ambos, a sabiendas que si se quedaban hablando más rato iba a llamar la atención. Aunque le hubiera gustado despedirse de su padre, sabía que lo haría cuando fuera de vuelta a la iglesia "El Cielo".

Pero en esa reunión, Carol habría muerto, ese nombre ya no le iba a quedar a ella, no con esta nueva vida que tenía frente a sus ojos… Tal vez le quedaría algo mejor como gatita, o La Gata… ¡No, algo más original!

La gata de Schrödinger.

Sí, ni siquiera se acordaba de quién demonios era Schrödinger, o cómo se escribía, solo que fue una de las últimas clases a las que asistió y decían que era algo científico de un gato en una caja. La caja era Nueva York, y la posibilidad de salir viva, la decidía ella y nadie más.

" _THEY SAY THAT TIME, HEALS A BROKEN HEART_

_BUT TIME HAS STOOD STILL, SINCE WE'VE BEEN APART"_

Aquella mañana parecía normal para Lynn Loud Senior, se despertó una hora antes que cualquiera de su hogar, preparó un desayuno para treces personas, se dio un baño y salió prácticamente corriendo de su casa, aun a diez minutos antes de que se despertaran sus hijas. Su esposa lo esperaba en la puerta, lista para su beso diario de despedida.

El señor Loud escuchó una de sus canciones favoritas mientras conducía en el ya clásico tráfico de nueva york, al menos con la calma de que su hija Lisa estaba totalmente segura en su casa, sin ir a esa estúpida torre Osborn.

Fue ahí, a mitad del tráfico, cuando no tenía oportunidad para escapar de la realidad, cuando recibió una llamada.

—¿Eugine?—preguntó Lynn sorprendido—¿No es un poco temprano para que marques? Apenas voy de camino.—se quejó el señor Loud en tono bromista.

—No te preocupes por llegar.—dijo el hombre detrás de la línea.

—¿Qué?—preguntó el señor Loud sin entender.

—Verás, faltaste la semana pasada un día.—comenzó a explicar el hombre de recursos humanos de su empresa—Y tuvimos recortes justamente ayer, de todas las evaluaciones tu saliste el más bajo…

—¡No puedo ser más bajo que Jean!—dijo el señor Loud indignado, sin ver que el carro de adelante ya se había movido, y varios aprovecharon su distracción para entrar en la fila—¡Eugine vamos! No me digas esto.

—Bueno, Jean tiene menos rendimiento, pero Jean no pide días extras de vacaciones para "pasarla en familia" o tiene un seguro médico tan alto, él está soltero.—explicó el hombre con verdadera pena en su voz—Además tiene solo veinte…

—¡Yo llevo años siendo fiel a la compañía!—dijo sin importarle todos los pitidos que estaba generando a su espalda, el señor Loud se movió, costándole mucho no pisar de golpe el acelerómetro.

—Y esos años se verán reflejados en tu paga final.—sentenció el hombre—Esta fuera de discusión Lynn, ven por tus cosas y tu cheque, no hay nada que pudiera hacer para defenderte, y tú más que nadie sabes cuantas veces lo he hecho.

El tal Eugine colgó, sin ver que el señor Loud estaba llorando de frustración. Seguramente Eugine ya sabía que iba a llorar, y no iba a querer oírlo en esa situación tan baja. Algo era seguro, el señor Loud iba a necesitar mucho dinero y conseguir un trabajo a los cuarenta, con muchos hijos a sus espaldas. Si Lincoln no se hubiera escapado la semana pasada a la calle, él hubiera podido ir media jornada laboral y no lo hubieran despedido. De eso estaba seguro, no era culpa exactamente de Lincoln, pero justamente el niño había escogido el peor momento para entrar a su fase rebelde.

—¡Demonios!—gritó antes de chocar contra un carro por ir pensando en otras cosas, sabiendo que claramente él iba a tener que pagar el choque no pudo más, golpeo la bocina mientras se dedicó a gritar—¡PUUUUU…!

Pero su familia no se enteraría de su situación hasta que fuera demasiado tarde y no hubiera vuelta atrás del carril de la desgracia.

" _I CAN'T STOP LOVING YOU_

_I said i made up my mind. To live in memory of the lonesome times_

_(Sing this song my children)_

Al volver a las clases, Lincoln notó bastante decaída a su amiga Gwen, no tenía ni siquiera ganas de contestar en matemáticas, cuando Gwen era toda una nerd por las matemáticas. Ni siquiera quiso acercarse a todos ellos. Pero al menos Lincoln pudo sentir que el resto de sus amigos estaba mejorando.

Se encontró a mitad del pasillo incluso con su hermana Lynn, la cual seguía vigilándolo, ocasionalmente (ya no diario), para ir a la escuela. Ella tenía una camiseta con una forma de SpiderKid bastante mal dibujado.

—¿Dónde conseguiste eso?—preguntó Lincoln riendo.

—Las están vendiendo fuera de la escuela Linc, además, un chico tan lindo debería estar protegiendo siempre mi pecho.—dijo ella bastante orgullosa.

Tal vez Lynn no sabía, pero Lincoln se puso totalmente rojo de la vergüenza, al mismo tiempo que Peter Parker se comenzaba a reír como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste del mundo. Pero ni Clyde, ni el otro niño, estaban riendo, sino que miraban la escena tan confundidos como ella.

—Oh Peter, al fin entendiste el chiste de hace cinco minutos.—se le ocurrió a Lincoln la excusa al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de ambos brazos y obligaba a avanzar por los pasillos con el rostro rojo como un tomate—¡Nos vemos a la salida hermana!

—¡JAJAJAJAJA!—continuaba riendo Peter con ganas.

—¿Qué mosca les pico?—dijo Lynn sin entender ese comportamiento tan raro, las amigas que tenía a su alrededor solo dijeron algo como "nerds".

" _I CAN'T STOP LOVING YOU_

_It's useless to say, so I'll just live my life in dreams of yesterday."_

Sin saber que su hermano la había escuchado. No les pico ninguna mosca, de hecho, estaban perfectamente sanos ambos. Aunque, ciertamente había una picadura involucrada en la actitud nueva de Lincoln.

Todo había sido más de un año atrás, después de que Lincoln fuera mordido por la araña que toda su vida cambió. En aquel entonces siempre usaba una camiseta tipo polo naranja, tenía once años, y siempre caminaba encorvado. Era un nerd, en toda la extensión de la palabra tal cual las amigas de Lynn lo describirían durante toda su vida estudiantil, que acababa de salir de su primer año de secundaria.

" _Dreams of yesterday!"_

Había puntos que Lincoln odiaba recordar, y aquel fatídico día de la picadura fue uno de esos días. Estaba simplemente agotado. Ya era mucho de por sí recordar la muerte del señor Ben Parker, así como también pensar en sus adentros lo que ocurrió con su abuelo, como para aparte añadir a sus preocupaciones la picadura de la araña…

Aquel día había iniciado sus responsabilidades, a las cuales había fallado. No merecía el título que se ganó ese día.

Aquella noche la ciudad de Nueva York quedó desprotegida por primera vez en meses.

Pero Lincoln podía descubrir que las consecuencias de no actuar, podían ser incluso más desastrosas que directamente actuando.

_**Continuara…** _

**Na.—Perdón si es tan largo. No corté lo de la picadura, realmente creo que simplemente Lincoln no está listo para ese recuerdo uwu. Pero les di probaditas de su pasado aprovechando que está machacado por la derrota, que vi que mucha gente quiere saber también el pasado.**

**Realmente hay mucho más transfondo de lo que puede parecer en un principio. Espero haber satisfecho mucho con este desarrollo de personajes, sobre todo ahora que tenemos una gatita para jugar con la arañita el próximo capítulo, espérenlo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, sobre todo a PenguinArrow, SamoSama, Jonas Nagera y Manuelito Canelito, sin esos cuatro amigos, ciertas decisiones serían bastante más diferentes.**

**PD.—Sé que no les gusta la música normalmente, pero enseeeerio, escuchen la de I can't stop loving you, es hermosa la canción.**


	7. Natural (Imagine Dragons)

_**Spectacular Lincon Loud** _

**Capítulo 7 Natural (Imagine Dragons)**

" _Will you hold the line? When every one of them is giving up or giving in, tell me"_

Aquella mañana de sábado Luna Loud, una de las hermanas mayores de Lincoln, vigilaba con presteza la página web de Amazon, esperando encontrar descuentos en la sección musical. Su cumpleaños estaba próximo al siguiente mes, pero diciembre aun parecía lejano mientras las temperaturas descendían gradualmente.

Estaba en su habitación compartida con la comediante Luan, sola, mientras una lluvia arrasaba en el exterior, no había rayos terribles, solo lluvia. La chica escuchaba un poco de rock ligero para pasar el rato. Finalmente encontró una guitarra particularmente bella, eléctrica, con cuerdas finas, pero fibras firmes, un pequeño acomodo de calavera y un kit de personalización para el amplificador. Era todo lo que necesitaba, solo tenía que ir con su padre, y convencerlo de comprarla el viernes negro como adelanto de su cumpleaños.

Sorprendida de su propia iniciativa Luna se levantó de golpe de su cama, intentando no chocar contra la pared contraria, vivir en un apartamento con poco espacio y siendo una familia grande no era lo mejor. Pasó por el pasillo principal de habitaciones, encontrándose con su hermana Lucy, la gótica, dibujando algo en medio del pasillo.

—¿Qué pasa sis?—habló Luna animadamente.

—Buenos días Luna.—respondió secamente Lucy al mismo tiempo que continuaba con su dibujo.

—¿Qué haces aquí tirada?—preguntó Luna sin entender porqué estar sentada en medio del pasillo.

—Lynn y yo peleamos, y Lincoln no está, así que prefiero quedarme en terreno neutral.—explicó ella con naturalidad.

—¿Y estás dibujando…?—preguntó Luna sin entender ese detalle.

—Al niño araña vestido de negro.—dijo Lucy mostrando un dibujo.

De calidad pobre, aunque decente para una niña de nueve años, era prácticamente un diseño parecido al que mostraban en las noticias, con un traje pegado al cuerpo y dos ojos blancos grandes, pero con la diferencia de que el color negro predominaba, junto a unos toques de blanco, como la supuesta araña en el pecho. Luna le agradaba ese pequeño vigilante, le daba cierta confianza de que por ahí había alguien que intentaba hacer lo correcto por su distrito de Queens, pero al mismo tiempo sentía pavor de encontrárselo, ella no sabía hasta que punto podía ser peligroso, aunque recientemente Lynn hablaba bastante de él en las cenas y ella supuso que terminó contagiando a la pequeña Lucy.

—Interesante, podemos usarlo de portada si Lincoln quiere que haga otra canción, aunque tengo que ser sincera, SpiderKid suena horrible, ¿No sería mejor algo como SpiderMan?—dijo Luna mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras—Digo, el niño algún día tiene que crecer, por las buenas o las malas.

—No lo sé, solo sé que a Lynn le va a enojar esto.—dijo Lucy volviendo a su dibujo.

—Ohhh, claro.—dijo Luna dándose cuenta de cual era las intenciones reales de Lucy y lanzando una risita leve mientras bajaba las escaleras—Por cierto si lo dibujas besando a otra chica, estoy bastante segura que harás que Lynn explote.

—Quiero que se enoje, no que me odie.—dijo Lucy regresando esa sonrisa maliciosa.

Finalmente, Luna llegó a la parte baja de las escaleras, esperando encontrar a su padre sonriente preparando el desayuno, encontró efectivamente a su padre, pero no estaba vestido con su delantal de cocina, sino que leía un periódico con sus pijamas puestas.

—¿Pa?—preguntó ella sorprendida.

—Luna, buenos días cariño.—dijo su padre fingiendo que bostezaba, aunque segundos antes tenía muy clavados sus ojos en la sección de empleo—¿Qué pasa cariño?

—Bueno, yo venía a hacerte una propuesta.—dijo ignorando todo y dando pasos firmes—Verás…

—¿Es una guitarra?—preguntó su padre de improvisto.

—Ni siquiera he dicho nada, además mi cumpleaños es el mes que viene.—comenzó a excusarse Luna.

—Cariño, sabes que normalmente te diría que sí, pero en este momento…—pudo ver como su padre se quedó mirando durante un momento por la ventana, mientras sus ojos caían de vuelta al periódico y luego volver a ella—En este momento creo que lo mejor será que aprendas el valor del trabajo.

—¿Qué?—dijo ella sin entender—Mi negocio es la música, ya lo sabes.

—Por supuesto Luna, pero de no puedes vivir siempre esperando que tu negocio musical llegue de la nada, tienes que conocer un poco lo que es trabajar.—dijo el señor Loud limpiándose la frente—Ya tuve esta charla con Lori y Leni, creo que eres lo suficientemente grande como para entender que somos trece personas en una casa.

Luna se quedó callada, casi ofendida, por supuesto que ella entendía sobre la importancia de trabajar, pero era su cumpleaños, una fecha especial, que además era cercano a navidad, por lo que le parecía ciertamente injusto esa actitud por parte de su padre. Se cruzó de brazos para mostrar su descontento y rápidamente entendió por qué su padre tenía el periódico en la sección de búsqueda de empleos.

—Vamos Luna, te hago esta propuesta, si consigues un trabajo y juntas una cantidad significativa, yo terminaré de pagarte la guitarra.—dijo el señor Loud con una sonrisa bastante falsa.

En aquel momento ella no sabía que sentir, cerró los ojos y decidió que era lo correcto, después de todo su padre no se equivocaba eran muchas personas en una sola casa, y si tanto Lori como Leni habían aprendido a tener que trabajar por lo que querían más o menos a su edad, no tenía nada de malo seguirles el paso, además era sábado, podía concretar varias entrevistas para el lunes, incluso podía pedirle consejos a su hermana Leni, o Lisa. Volvió arriba ya sin mal humor, sino pensando que tal vez no fuera lo peor del mundo.

" _In this house of mine? Nothing ever comes without a consequence or cost, tell me"_

El señor Loud lanzó un largo suspiro una vez que su hija se fue, no quería destrozar sus ilusiones realmente, y él sabía que Luna tenía mucho talento en la música, pero no podía permitirse un gasto innecesario en ese momento. Ciertamente Eugine, su examigo de trabajo, le había comentado que le darían un jugoso sueldo de despedida debido a sus años de estancia, y así fue, pero lo que Eugine no sabía era que sin importar cuanto dinero le dieran, no podía durar mucho en una casa como la suya.

Ya prácticamente sus ahorros se habían reducido hasta estar peligrosamente en la línea de la mitad. Incluso si se atreviese a pedirle sustento financiero a Lori (con sus trabajos veraniegos), Leni, y aparentemente también a Luna; no iban a aguantar dos semanas… A menos claro que Lisa pusiera parte.

A él no le gustaba la idea de desobedecer las ordenes de los doctores, y claramente el señor McBride le dijo que Lisa necesitaba un par de semanas de reposo y apenas había pasado poco más de una semana. Tomó el periódico que dejo en la mesa y volvió a encerrar otra oferta con tristeza. Estuvo apunto de perderse entre sus pensamientos financieros y la felicidad de sus hijas, cuando dos jugosas ofertas aparecieron frente a sus ojos. El diario Daily Buggle ofrecía una alta suma de dinero a cualquiera que tuviera fotos del niño araña en acción, mil dólares por fotografía profesional no era en absoluto una mala idea, fingir un proyecto con Lori sobre eso.

Aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue la oferta de una corporación farmacéutica que ofrecía casi diez mil dólares por ser conejillo de pruebas, claro, si pasaba todos los exámenes físicos. El señor Loud no era precisamente un hombre en forma, pero tampoco tenía enfermedades crónicas y para estar en sus cuarenta no le iba mal. Encerró la opción pensando que como última opción se lo pensaría, sin saber que en ese mismo instante esa misma noticia la veía un recién despertado Peter Parker a unas cuantas calles de distancia.

" _Will the stars align? Will heaven step in?"_

En ese momento Peter Parker estaba indignado, de nuevo el Daily Buggle había mandado una oferta, posiblemente sin haber revisado su propuesta que mandó hace semanas. Tal vez cuando Lincoln fuera a dejarlo en aquel edificio al que siempre iba, tendría que cruzar los limites de la oficina y decirle unas cuantas cosas al jefe del periódico, cosas como que él podía ser un perfecto fotógrafo… Aunque en el fondo Peter sabía que nunca lo haría, no significa que lo deseara menos, al menos eso lo distraería de la furia que cargaba cada día y veía su celular esperando un simple mensaje de Lincoln.

Pero no, ni siquiera su mejor amigo con los poderes de araña podía atrapar al escurridizo Marcus Flint, ya tenía prácticamente dos semanas libres, siendo un peligro para todos los que vivieran en Nueva York, pero seguramente Lincoln, pero se imaginaba que Lincoln debía estar pasándosela bien, recorriendo las contaminadas calles mientras él sufría los efectos colaterales.

Doblemente molesto se sentó en la mesa para desayunar, su tía May se encontraba tejiendo otra bufanda, desde que había conseguido a Lincoln, Clyde y Ronnie Anne de amigos su tía había pasado su producción de bufandas para navidad de dos (Siendo antes solo él y Gwen) a cinco. Lo cual significaba tenerla desde Noviembre preguntando cuál sería el color favorito de todos sus amigos. A Peter le gustaba, era calmado ver a su tía hacer esa actividad. Aunque estando en su estado de ánimo, no pudo evitar pensar que la de Lincoln debía tirarla por la ventana si no lograba atrapar al asesino del tío Ben.

—Peter, ¿Por qué tan callado?—preguntó su tía pasando nuevamente la aguja en la tela—Normalmente solías decirme buenos días tía May cuando bajabas, estos últimos días siempre bajas en silencio, ¿Hay algo de lo que deba preocuparme Peter?—preguntó dejando de lado la bufanda y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—No, nada.—dijo Peter de brazos cruzados y volteando a una ventana—Es complicado…

—¿Tiene que ver con chicas? Tal vez no soy la flor de loto que alguna vez fui, pero una o dos cosas de jovencitas aún sé.—dijo ella para terminar riendo, pero al ver que Peter solo estaba incomodo paró—Está bien, lo dirás cuando tengas que resolver el problema, pero te recuerdo que yo intenté ayudarte.—dijo con tono mandatorio.

Su tía apenas tenía cincuenta y ocho años, pero ya tenía bastantes dificultades al moverse, no podía ser amenazante para un joven de trece años. Para su suerte, Peter aún no estaba pasando por la etapa de rebeldía, él solo quería una cosa, ver muerto, o como mínimo en las rejas a ese horrible ser humano llamado Marcus Flint.

—¿Puedes ir por el correo cariño?—preguntó su tía, acto que Peter lo hizo.

Bajó las escaleras y comenzó a buscar entre los buzones, siempre se le olvidaba en qué fila estaba el suyo, como no estaban enumerados prácticamente la otra opción era probar cada uno de los que recordara con la llave que tenían. Llegó finalmente a su buzón y comenzó a revisar las cuentas.

—Bien veamos, la electricidad vence, también el agua, hey el gas nos dio prorroga.—comenzó a bromear consigo mismo mientras iba devuelta al apartamento—El catálogo mensual para tejer de tía May, sobre del Daily Buggle, publicidad de un gimnasio y…

Como si de una película se tratase, Peter regresó sobre sus pasos en los escalones al mismo tiempo que regresaba uno de los últimos sobre, era del periódico, y parecía oficial. Decidió que aquello debía ser más urgente que el recibo de agua vencido, si la pagaba antes de pasado mañana no se la cortarían.

Con premura abrió el sobre y con el corazón en palma, sentado en ese escalón leyó en voz baja:

—Estimado Peter B. Parker, el Daily Buggle aprecia a los lectores bla bla bla…—se saltó las formalidades—Recientemente llegó a nuestras manos la fotografía que usted envío sobre el tiroteo ocurrido en…—y volvió a saltarse los detalles—A pesar de su fidedigna fotografía, no cumple con los requisitos que estamos buscando para candidatos a fotógrafos profesionales, sin embargo, se solicita su presencia en el Daily Buggle en cuanto la presente llegue a sus manos, preséntese con esta carta a cualquier hora entre las nueve de la mañana y las cuatro de la tarde en…—no necesitaba seguir leyendo el resto, sabía de memoria la dirección.

Y tampoco necesitaba dinero para un metro, solo tenía que convencer a Lincoln de hacer una rutina como siempre. Finalmente la suerte sonreía a Peter Parker.

" _Will it sabe us from our sin? Will it? Cause this house of mine stands strong."_

En aquel momento Lincoln cruzaba la ciudad mientras la lluvia y la neblina se ponían en su contra para cegar su visión, pero era una mañana de sábado, la mayoría de su familia no se daría cuenta de su ausencia hasta medio día, así que tenía tiempo para una inspección rutinaria.

Claro que Lincoln buscaba al asesino Marcus, pero también intentaba ayudar a todo lo que se encontrase, a eso de las ocho de la mañana, un tonto casi choca un carro en la intersección de la quinta avenida por no fijarse que el semáforo estaba en amarillo cambiando a rojo, no cambiando a verde. Fue bastante sencillo detener el choque, simplemente usó una de las telarañas bomba que Peter le había dado, apuntó con precisión y momentos antes del impacto una bolsa de aire arácnida frenó el acelerón de ambos automóviles. Claro que le lanzaron gritos de discordia, pero Lincoln estaba demasiado acostumbrado en ese punto de su carrera.

—Ni siquiera un gracias.—pensó media hora después cuando colgaba de un rascacielos para dar una voltereta—Hace falta una buena lección sobre humildad en esta ciudad.

Por supuesto que ayudó a una paloma que acaba de chocar contra la ventana de uno de esos altos edificios y estaba a punto de caer en picada, era sorprendente la cantidad de veces que tenía él que encargarse de esos animales, casi como si hubieran evolucionado para morir.

Llegó a una tienda de antigüedades en una de las tantas esquinas de la ciudad, encontrando los cristales rotos y uno de sus policías favoritos ahí:

—¡Oficial McBride!—lanzó el grito al aterrizar frente al hombre afroamericano y una mujer en sus cuarenta.

—¡Ahh!—gritó la mujer asustada al ver al niño y tratando de volver a la tienda, pero el oficial de policía la tomó de los hombros para calmarla.

—SpiderKid.—dijo el señor McBride con cierto respeto—Tranquila señora, no muerde…Creemos.

—Mientras no tenga veneno en estos dientes de por seguro que no morderé.—respondió Lincoln la broma, pero al ver que la mujer estaba asustada intentó volver a su faceta graciosa—Lamento interrumpirlo oficial, pero mi super habilidades de percepción me han traído hasta esta zona, y como buen samaritano, estoy dispuesto a ayudar en este crimen.

—¿Ayudar? ¿Un niño?—dijo indignada posiblemente la dueña del local—¡Los niños están prohibidos en esta tienda!

—Este niño puede recorrer Nueva York más rápido que un auto de policía señora.—lo defendió el oficial McBride, por eso le caía bien—Además el único lo suficientemente cabezotas como para arriesgarse a buscar signos de un ladrón que no deja huellas.

—¿Un ladrón que no deja huellas?—preguntó SpiderKid curioso—¿Cómo esto?—y trepó por las paredes.

—¡FUE ÉL, ARRESTELO!—gritó histérica la señora.

—Señorita Meyers, tranquilícese, solo está dando hipótesis… Por su propio bien.—dijo el oficial mirando con desconfianza al niño.

—Puede que sea alguien con poderes de levitación, como el duende verde.—explicó Lincoln con naturalidad—¿Cómo forzaron la puerta?

—No estaba forzada, tengo un sistema de vigilancia que cuenta cuántas veces fue abierta la puerta, y no hubo ninguna apertura en la noche.—dijo molesta con el niño—Pero tal vez eso un delincuente como tú ya debería saberlo.—le enseñó los dientes.

—Solo intento hacer mi trabajo señora.—dijo Lincoln molesto.

—De hecho es mi trabajo, y el de George, pero para este punto ya me rendí de intentar capturarte.—dijo el oficial mostrándole una agradable sonrisa.

—Bueno si no entró por la puerta, ¿Entonces rompió una ventana? ¿Piso? ¿Pared? ¿Techo?—preguntó cada vez con más velocidad al mismo tiempo que veía el interior de la tienda de antigüedades.

—Todo está intacto.—dijo ella indignada de que sugirieran esa idea.

—Menos sus pertenencias, casi como si hubieran desaparecido de la existencia…—dijo Lincoln llevándose una mano al mentón—¡Esto es un caso misterioso oficial McBride!

—Definitivamente señora Meyers, la policía investigará el caso en los alrededores, al menos podría decirnos ¿Qué antigüedad robó? Casi todo parece intacto.

—¡¿INTACTO?! ¡¿INTACTO?!—se indignó la mujer como si hubieran dicho algo horrible para después casi echarse a llorar—¡Se llevaron el diamante carmesí de la dinastía sexta dinastía china! ¡Vale miles!

—¡¿Y por qué algo de tanto valor estaba en esta tienda de chu…?!—iba a decir SpiderKid, pero se interrumpió al ver que ambos adultos voltearon a verlo mal—Quiero decir, continúe señorita.

—No logro entender cómo demonios…—dijo la mujer revisando toda la acera, descubriendo un mechón de cabello que impactó a ambos.

—Un mechón blanco.—dijo Lincoln preocupado casi olvidando fingir la voz—No es un color común de cabello.

—Fuera de algunas personas mayores, solo conozco a una persona con el cabello totalmente blanco… Aunque miren, de este lado aun es amarillo, es cabello tintado.—informó el señor McBride—Seguramente no tenga ya muestras necesarias debido a la humedad, pero una pista es una pista, sabemos que quien sea que estuviera detrás de este robo tiene un largo cabello tintado de blanco.

A Lincoln no solía encantarle este tipo de situaciones, pensó durante un momento que la policía debía de ser más competente que él en ese aspecto, pero decidió acceder de todos modos:

—Nos vemos señor McBride y señorita de la tienda de antigüedades.—dijo disparando una telaraña hacia un quinto piso.

—¡Arréstelo oficial! ¡Estoy segura que es el ladrón! ¡Haga algo!—comenzó a hiperventilar la señora.

—He estado en demasiadas misiones cerca de ese niño, tengo una extraña certeza en creer que él es inocente señorita.—dijo el oficial McBride con calma volviendo a su patrulla—Mandaré a analizar el cabello, y daremos una descripción a todas las patrullas, mientras antes lo haga, antes podremos encontrar a su ladrón misterioso.

—¡¿Es qué está sordo?! ¡Ya se escapó el mutante asqueroso!—gritó llena de rabia—¡Cuando Norman Osborn esté en el poder, sujetos incompetentes como usted o esa calaña no tendrán lugar en esta hermosa ciudad!—dijo la mujer con el rostro rojo.

—¿Lo dice porque soy negro o porque soy policía?—lanzó el señor McrBride entrando al automóvil y provocando un silencio sepulcral—Tenga un buen día señora Mayers, la gente de nuestra calaña hará todo lo posible para que recupere sus pertenencias.

Y arrancó el automóvil.

" _That's the Price you pay. Leave behind your heatache, cast away"_

—¡Pero es Sábado!—intentó convencer a su hermano de que no abandonara la casa.

—Lo siente Ronnie, pero sabes que papá no consiguió empleo aún y en la pizzería me ocupan, no les puedo decir no después de lo que han hecho por mí.—se justificó el joven Bobby Santiago con uno de sus uniformes de trabajo—Si hago esto tal vez finalmente me noten y me den un asenso.—dijo emocionado.

—¿Para qué pases menos tiempo conmigo?—le reclamó Ronnie Anne—¡Prometiste que me enseñarías nuevos trucos de patineta a medio verano y ya casi es Acción de Gracias!

El joven latino miró avergonzado a su hermanita, a sabiendas que no era justo que ella tuviera que pasar tanto tiempo sola.

—Lo siento Ronnie, pero sabes que necesitamos este dinero.—dijo Bobby dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cuándo volverás a tener libre?—dijo ella molesta.

—Dentro de dos sábado, en la noche.—contestó con seguridad el chico—Te debo una Ronnie.

Se marchó y utilizó su motocicleta, que era parte del trabajo como repartidor. Ronnie lo vio desaparecer rápidamente a la poca distancia debido a la neblina, luego se quedó unos segundos en la puerta, no queriendo entrar a su casa a ver a su padre acostado en el sillón exigiéndole un desayuno…

—Bueno, ya me debes cinco Bobby.—dijo ella molesta cerrando la puerta con llave detrás suya, acomodando su casco y saliendo por la avenida—Si tú no quieres estar conmigo para algo tengo amigos.

Tardó casi veinte minutos en llegar a la casa de Peter Parker, la más cercana, sin contar la de Gwen, pero estaba casi segura que Gwen Stacy y su aburrido padre iban a decir algo como "Oh Ronnie, no deberías estar montando en patineta con un brazo roto" o alguna cosa por el estilo. La puerta del departamento fue abierta.

—¿Ronnie? ¿Qué haces aquí?—se preguntó Peter Parker abriendo lentamente la puerta—¿Viniste en patineta?—dijo al ver las marcas de lodo en las ruedas.

—Sí…—contestó ella intentando sonar indiferente, pero sonrojada.

—Oh Ronnie, no deberías estar montando en patineta con un brazo roto.—dijo Peter Parker provocando que la chica lanzara un suspiro amplio—Adivinaré, estás aburrida en casa y pensaste que era buena idea venir a juntarnos.

—Ahhh, siempre olvido que estoy con el comité nerd.—dijo Ronnie golpeando su frente.

—Estás de suerte, estaba a punto de…—se detuvo a media oración abriendo ampliamente los ojos.

Se acababa de dar cuenta que no iba a poder llamar a Lincoln sin sonar sospechoso, no enfrente de Ronnie, por lo que tendría que ir hasta el daily buggle con el poco dinero que su tía May le había prestado… Al menos se emocionó de que iba a ir acompañado.

A diferencia de cierto hombre apestado en la ciudad.

" _Just another product of today. Rather be the hunter tan the prey"_

El apestado era Flint Marcus, el cual estaba aprovechando la neblina para asaltar un puesto comida en el central Park. Marcus era un hombre ya entrado en sus cuarentas, con falta una amplia entrada de cabello, aunque no el suficiente para llamarlo calvo. Además de una necesidad patológica de usar ropa con rayas, tanto en la cárcel, como fuera de esta. Llevaba puesto un suéter con rayas horizontales verdes y cafés.

Después de robar a ese puesto de comida corrió como alma que lleva el viento y se dedicó a dar probada a su frío desayuno oculto cerca de un sistema de alcantarillado con la malla de seguridad rota. Marcus no adoraba el olor a alcantarillas, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer la mayoría de sus negocios ahí que no tenía otra opción.

Aunque siempre que iba a visitar a su hija, lo único que realmente le importaba a Marcus. Todo había comenzado cuando un joven Flint abandonó el bachiller dos años antes de graduarse porque había encontrado una mejor forma de vida. Siguió así hasta los veintidós, yendo de pandilla en pandilla, hasta que comenzó a conocer a las familias, hubo una temporada en la que estuvo a punto de unirse a la familia del Rey. Pero hasta Marcus sabía que no podía meterse con el Rey, una vez dentro, no era solo que no se podía salir, sino que uno oficialmente debía rendir todo su ser.

Fue justo antes de escoger una familia cuando conoció a Mara, su primer y único verdadero amor. Mujerzuelas había tenido a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguna como Mara, estudiada y aun así adicta frecuente, pero exitosa en la vida. ¿Cuál era su secreto? ¿Cómo podía controlarse tan perfectamente? ¿Cómo pasaba esos rigurosos test que solían hacer en los trabajos?

Esas y más incógnitas para su joven mente veinteañera fueron suficiente para que el gancho del amor pescara su corazón. Pero al igual que un pez que muerde el anzuelo, Flint conoció a Mara y el mundo en que ella vivía. De una familia disfuncional, llena de problemas emocionales y con ataques de pánico constante, se podía decir que las drogas la mantenían más cuerda, al relajarla, por lo que repentinamente no era sorprendente que se mantuviera en una jerarquía.

La señorita Mara casi nunca se dejaba tocar, por eso para Marcus fue como un imán, había algo hipnótico en que una se negara y mantuviera dignidad. Al final ganó Marcus más por insistencia a lo largo de años y aprovechando una vez que Mara quedó demasiado drogada como para entender del todo la situación. A los pocos meses le confirmó el embarazo y le dijo que podía ir a su departamento.

En ese entonces Marcus pensaba que lo quería matar por aprovecharse de ella, pero al contrario, su treta había salido bien, ella creía genuinamente que se habían acostado de manera legítima, solo que había un problema. Mara no quería abortar al bebé y quería hacerlo responsable.

Claro que se negó en un principio, no tenía ni siquiera un empleo, o dinero para sostenerse a él mismo, ¿Cómo esperaba Mara que pudiera con una familia? Perdió demasiado tiempo y las ofertas a las familias se fueron cerrando a medida que los años iban consumiéndolo, simplemente las calles eran de los jóvenes.

Flint Marcus trabajó durante un par de años como hombre de bien en un Walmart, fingiendo sus mejores sonrisas, al principio para pagar el aborto de Mara, pero tiempo después comenzando a pensar en la cuna de la bebe. Cuando su hija nació, tuvo una sensación tan distinta.

Pero con solo ese recuerdo Marcus era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hundirse de vuelta a las alcantarillas, "Recuerda a Megan", se repetía constantemente cuando sentía que todo estaba perdido. Por supuesto que lo descubrieron en Walmart, Marcus nunca fue lo suficientemente listo como para ocultar su pasado.

Y ahora, un manojo de emociones pasaba por su mente mientras buscaba una manera de regresar con Mara y Megan. Sus dos amores, pensando en qué decir, en cómo decirlo y las excusas a dar. Pero se encontraba sin palabras, su niñita especial ¿Lo seguiría amando después de lo que hizo ese verano? ¿Después de varios años de estar encarcelado volver a salir y a las pocas semanas asesinar a un viejo terco?

—Flint Marcus.—se acercó alguien desde la parte superior de la alcantarilla, tenía una voz serena, pero potente—Soy el señor Weasley, vengo a hacerle una propuesta que no podrá rechazar.

Aquella mañana neblinosa de sábado la vida de Flint Marcus cambió totalmente al encontrarse con ese señor Weasley. Hasta los peores seres humanos pueden tener un buen día sin merecerlo.

" _And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a…."_

—Señor Jameson.—entró la joven Becky Valmer a la oficina del señor con el bigote más vistoso y cuidado de todo Nueva York—El señor Peter Parker está presente.

—¿Quién?—dijo sin entender el hombre colgando una llamada—Becky tienes exactamente cinco coma cuatro segundos para explicarme quién ese tal señor Peter Parker.

—Es el fotógrafo que…—intentó hablar la joven llamada Becky.

—¡El que reemplazará a Brock por su excelente fotografía del delincuente juvenil!—dijo rápidamente Jameson contento.

—Hay un pequeño inconveniente señor…—intentó advertirle Becky.

—¡No hay ningún limite para ningún trabajo Becky!—dijo Jameson sirviendo dos vasos de wiski—¡Llama al hombre que entre a la oficina en exactamente dos punto tres segundos!

—Está bien.—se rindió la adolescente dejando pasar tanto a Peter Parker como a Ronnie Anne, los cuales miraban impresionados a su alrededor—Le presento al señor Peter Parker.

Dicho eso ella cerró la puerta, dejando al hombre adulto con dos niños encerrados en la oficina. Jameson no pareció entender eso, se quedó quieto un momento esperando algo, miró su reloj dos veces y luego por la ventana. En ese tiempo tanto Ronnie como Peter se sentaron en unas sillas de cuero rotatorias frente al escritorio de J.J Jameson.

—Buenos días.—saludó Peter.

—Silencio jovencito, estoy esperando al señor Peter Parker.—dijo Jameson confundido—¿Ustedes son los hijos del señor Muprhy? ¿O de la señorita Swayer?—dijo viendo confundido—No parecen hermanos…

—Disculpe señor, yo soy Peter Parker.—dijo el chico confundido de como le estaban hablando.

—¡Oh ósea que tu padre te mandó a ti primero!—dijo acertadamente Jameson—Dile a tu papá que yo no soy ninguna niñera y que es una pésima presentación…

—Mi padre murió cuando era niño.—dijo Peter ya molesto—Vengo aquí como Peter Parker, quien tomó la fotografía del tiroteo en…

—¡No puede ser un niño!—gritó Jameson molesto—¿Y su novia?

Ambos voltearon a verse, hicieron una muesca de asco y luego negaron rotundamente a la vez que decían al unísono:

—No somos novios.

—No tengo tiempo para romances adolescentes, ¡Fuera!—gritó Jameson bebiendo su vaso de wiski.

—Pero señor Jameson…—intentó decir algo Peter.

—¡Fuera!—gritó el hombre.

Al instante Peter se agachó totalmente y levantó comenzando su camino de vuelta, siendo detenido por Ronnie Anne, la cual lo tomó del brazo, estiró y volvió a sentar por la fuerza. Después de eso ella se levantó y miro directamente a los ojos de Jameson.

—No nos iremos.—dijo sin apartar la vista de Jameson a la vez que sus cejas se encontraban y los músculos de su rostro se tensaban.

—¡FUERA!—gritó Jameson molesto, pero vio que aquello no intimidó a Ronnie—Llamaré a seguridad en trece punto dos segundos si no salen de mi oficina en…

—No nos iremos hasta que escuche a mi amigo.—dijo Ronnie con una inexistente autoridad—¿O qué? ¿No tiene miedo que Peter vaya a otro periódico y les de a ellos más dinero?

—Ronalda…—intentó detenerla Peter con los ojos bien abiertos del temor, aquello no podía ser buena idea.

—Tienes valor niña, valor que necesito en este periódico… Me convenciste, veamos niñato, muéstrame tu equipo fotográfico entonces.

Peter tragó saliva.

—Tengo mi celular…

—¡¿Qué?!

—No tengo mucho dinero, pensaba tal vez mejorar mi equipo con la recompensa que anuncio.—arregló rápidamente Peter.

—Bueno, tu portafolio entonces.—dijo Jameson molesto.

—No tengo.

—Tú número del seguro social.

—…No lo sé…—en aquel momento la voz de Peter estaba resquebrajada.

—¡¿Entonces por qué me haces perder mi tiempo?!—gritó molesto Jameson.

—¡Basta!—gritó entonces Ronnie igual de molesta—Sigue anunciando que pagará mil dólares a quien le entregue fotografías del niño araña, mi amigo le entregó una, ¿Por qué le está haciendo una entrevista de trabajo si claramente no pidió eso?

—Eres la mejor Ronnie…—le dijo desde lo bajo Peter.

—Las injusticias me molestan Peter.—dijo Ronnie contenta para luego volver a ponerse furiosa con Jameson.

—Tienes razón, es el único que logró entregarnos unas fotos decentes del mocoso en mallas.—dijo Jameson tomando la otra botella de wiski—Creo que podremos hacer esto, si consigues más fotos, podré pagarte más de mil dólares.

—¡¿Mil qué?!—fue el turno de gritar de Ronnie—¡¿Solo por una tonta fotografía?!

—Una donde se muestre claramente a la araña siendo una amenaza.—corrigió Jameson— Tenemos que concienciar al mundo que es peligroso.

—Pero SpiderKid protege…—intentó defender Peter a su amigo.

—¡Por fin alguien que habla con sentido común y no eso de "los mutantes también tienen derechos".—dijo Ronnie haciendo una voz de mofa al final.

Peter estaba asustado, ahora definitivamente estaba metiéndose en algo muy malo. O que al menos haría enojar mucho a Lincoln. Ese día tanto Jameson como Ronnie llegaron a un acuerdo, en el cual Peter iba a tomar más fotos de SpiderKid y si le resultaban útiles al periódico, Jameson iba a pagar no solo para que Peter tuviera una cámara decente, sino también el sueldo mínimo, claro, siempre que Parker consiguiera la firma de su tutor legal.

—¡Lo conseguirá!—aseguró Ronnie.

—¡Me encanta la actitud de tu novia niñato!—dijo el señor Jameson dándole unas palmadas de felicitación.

Realmente Peter apenas y había podido decir una o dos frases en toda la reunión, pero Ronnie era demasiado cercana en la mentalidad de Jameson que no fue difícil que su pequeña empresa que originalmente iba a ser suya, se volvió nuevamente frustrada para compartir la fama con Ronnie. Peter Parker no podía tener nada para él mismo.

" _NATURAL. A beating heart of Stone. You gotta be so cold. To make it in this world."_

En aquella noche de Martes, tan solo unos días después de vender el diamante de esta tonta tienda de antigüedades se encontraba la ladrona aprovechando sus habilidades para moverse a las tres de la mañana, siempre buscando la oscuridad. El hecho de que sus ropas estuvieran ajustadas a su cuerpo permitía mayor soltura en el movimiento, si hubiera usado un tonto suéter o alguna estupidez de látex, entonces no tendría habilidades de escape.

Para su suerte, Carol no iba a tener mayor problema para robarle a otro pobre tonto que tuviera la mala suerte de que la Gata de Schrödinger estuviera cerca, realmente ella no ocuparía dinero en un par de semanas, pero no pensaba detenerse en pequeñeces, ella fue al tejado del centro comercial por unas escaleras de emergencia. En la parte alta no se encontró con nadie. Vio por las tiendas y esperó hasta que finalmente encontró una tienda de música, pensó en consentirse para variar y materializó su mano dentro de la tienda. A Carol siempre le hubiese gustado tener discos de música populares, aunque no era tonta, primero fue por el dinero, tocó la caja registradora con fuerza, la abrió con un accesorio gansua que llevaba puesto en su mano y una vez abierta tomó cuanto dinero pudo y teletransportó de vuelta su mano, junto a una nada despreciable suma de dinero.

Carol sonrió y después de echar ese dinero a su mochila comenzó a saquear algunos discos de música, hasta encontrar algunos de sus bandas favoritas, solo por el hecho de tener, además de quedarse con un par de objetos de valor, lamentablemente no encontró una chuchería mayor, pero tampoco tenía necesidad de más.

Aunque una vez ladrona, no podía evitar sentir el placer. Su penthouse con baño de burbujas la podía esperar unos minutos más mientras ella continuaba transportando su mano hasta la parte baja y regresando a la parte superior con objetos hasta casi dos horas cercanas al amanecer.

" _Will somebody, let me see the light within the dark trees' shadows and what's happening? Looking through the glass find the wrong within the past knowing…"_

Claro que lo dejo como última opción, pero ya no le quedaba nada al señor Loud, el dinero de su última paga, sin hacer ningún solo gasto adicional a la casa, había sido totalmente erradicado del mapa. Necesitaba dinero y cuanto antes mejor. No podía simplemente conformarse con ser conserje en una gran empresa, necesitaba algo inmediato. Lo único que debía hacer era pasar ciertos test físicos, alguna inyección de tratamiento experimental y tendría unos cuantos grandes en sus bolsillos. Aunque para su, no tan grata sorpresa, en la fila de espera, había una cola de por lo menos veinte metros de larga.

No le gustaba mucho esperar, pero lo estaba haciendo de maravilla, considerando que la mayoría de los que salían de aquella puerta eran gente molesta y cargados de odio, posiblemente por no haber pasado las pruebas, aunque sorpresivamente para el señor Loud, ninguno de los que se quedaban adentro volvían a salir.

Detrás de él en la fila se encontraba un joven alto de cabello castaño, el cual miraba demasiado a su alrededor, cosa que al principio el señor Loud no le importó, pero después de la quinta vez que ese joven detrás suyo casi espía lo que había en su celular, tuvo que quejarse.

—Disculpe buen hombre, ¿Podría por favor dejar de mirar a mi celular?—dijo el señor Loud molesto.

—Lo lamento, la costumbre.—dijo el joven, no mayor a veinticinco años, sudando mucho—Antes solía trabajar de banquero, y no confío en lo que tengo a mi alrededor.

—¿Banquero? ¿Tan joven?—dijo el señor Loud sin creérselo.

—Sí, es bastante sencillo entrar siendo joven.—dijo el chico haciendo de lado eso—A menos claro, que te vinculen con el robo a mano armada y el derrumbamiento del banco…

La conversación pudo haber terminado ahí, pero el señor Loud estaba intrigado por un pequeño detalle, recordaba haber visto hace un par de meses como un banco era derrumbado debido al ataque de un payaso con mascara.

—Así que… ¿No robaste en tu banco?—preguntó el señor Loud lanzando una risita culpable al final.

—Lo único que he robado recientemente ha sido su atención.—contestó el joven molesto—Aparentemente encontraron restos de ADN míos entre los escombros, y mi tonto jefe dijo que no podían arriesgarse a que los vincularan a ellos con el duende verde…

—¿Duende verde?—dijo sin entender el señor Loud.

—El que robó el banco, un tipo de color verde, con orejas punteagudas y traje morado.—describió el joven—Oh ya da igual, por culpa de ese tonto payaso no solo casi muero y perdí mi empleo, sino que también perdí mi presitigio, aparentemente recursos humanos me fichó como posible complice del Duende, con tal de limpiarse sus sucias y asquerosas manos.—dijo molesto el chico mientras se movían en la fila—¡Si yo pudiera legalmente podría decir verdaderos crímenes que cometieron esos sucios cerdos.—dijo lleno de rabia.

—Te entiendo…—dijo el señor Loud—A mí me despidieron porque soy padre de once, y "tu seguro social es demasiado caro", solo por eso decidieron que yo ya no era útil después de veinte malditos años rindiendo frutos.—dijo también molesto—Tranquilo niño, no creas que tu caso es único, es algo que se repite, muchas veces, a los grandes no les importas realmente.

—Por fin alguien que me entiende.—sonrió el joven—Me llamo Larry Burton Queen.—se presentó el joven.

—Lynn Loud, sin segundo nombre.—le estrechó la mano el señor Loud—Un momento, lo del banco fue hace casi 3 meses, ¿No?

—Como por mediados de agosto, sí.—dijo Larry al hombres mientras volvían a avanzar—¿Por qué?

—Es que, ¿Cómo te has mantenido a flote?—dijo el señor Loud antes de comenzar a frotar sus dedos.

—¿Dinero? Oh muy fácil, tengo un talento nato con el arco, doy clases en las afueras de Nueva York, no hay mucha gente interesada, pero peor sería nada.—admitió él.

—¿Arco? Interesante, mi hija que es música, también tiene un talento excepcional, pero aun no encuentra como canalizarlo para poder volverlo un estilo de vida.

—Puedo entenderla, ¿Cuánto tiene? ¿Veinte? ¿Veintidós?—comenzó a preguntar algo emocionado.

—Quince.—dijo el señor Loud levantando mucho su ceja mientras seguían avanzando, cada vez estaban más cerca, ya solo faltaba otro grupo antes de que ellos pudieran entrar.

—¿A los quince intentando emprender? ¡Usted debe estar muy orgulloso!—dijo Larry sonriendo y dándole unas palmadas al señor Loud—Yo a esa edad iba con mis padres para pedirles dinero por una play station.

—Ja, como gira el mundo, ¿No?—dijo el señor Loud al mismo tiempo que les tocaba a ambos junto a otros ocho en la fila entrar—Suerte señor Queen.

—Suerte señor Loud.

Tal vez no iba a ser un mal día para el señor Loud, tal vez todo podía mejorar… De no ser porque una vez que registraron su nombre, en la oficina de Norman Osborn sonó un pitido. Para su mala suerte, el señor Osborn estaba presente y decidió atender ese pitido.

—Así que Loud, vuelves arrastrándote ante el que te pisoteó.—dijo Norman complacido—Eres valiente como para venir a mi morada… O debes estar muy desesperado…—comenzó a sopesar—Por un lado, si te tuviera, tendría el control total de tu Lisa… Por otro no tengo ningún lugar para inútiles desechables dentro de…—se detuvo un momento a pensar para luego accionar el comunicador—Weasley.

—¿Si señor Osborn?—habló desde el otro lado la misma voz que Flint Marcus escuchó.

—¿En qué proyecto estás trabajando justo ahora?—preguntó Norman satisfecho.

—En el proyecto SandMan.—contestó el tal Weasley—Tenemos un candidato que puede ser ideal.

—¿Qué paso con el último?—dijo el señor Osborn molesto.

—Murió.—contestó Weasley como si nada—No tenía el carácter necesario.

—O esa máquina no sirve, esta es tú última oportunidad para construir una armadura bio integrada Weasley.—dijo Norman furioso.

—No se preocupe señor Osborn, estamos preparando todo para que no pase lo mismo que la anterior vez, en una semana tendrá su armadura. —dijo con orgullo la voz.

—No espero menos Weasley.—dijo con tono firme Norman—Por cierto, del proyecto anterior, ¿Encontraron candidatos?

—Lo lamento señor Osborn, aun no hay alguien lo suficientemente loco como para usarla…—dijo el señor Weasley molesto—¿Estoy despedido?

—No, solo puedo culparte de que intentaste buscar gente que valora su vida y no se arriesgará toda su vida por un solo caballo, ¿Acaso se lo ofreciste a alguien civil o seguiste esos tontos protocolos?—preguntó Norman.

—Señor Osborn…

—Está bien, tengo un candidato Weasley, es hora de terminar la fase 1.

" _We are the youth. Cut until it bleeds, inside a world without the peace facing a bit of the truth, THE TRUTH"_

Aquella mañana de viernes la joven Luna Loud llegó al centro comercial gracias a que Leni la llevó con ella. Llevaba toda la semana intentando conseguir diferentes trabajos en música, pero ninguna asociación había querido llamarle de vuelta, y todavía no estaba lo suficientemente desesperada como para empezar a tocar en bares pequeños. Además de que le faltaban algunos años para legalmente estar en ese tipo de ambientes, ella aún era joven.

Le sorprendió encontrar muy pocos carteles de "Se busca empleado", era como si las empresas no quisieran contratar a los transeúntes, tenía sentido para ella, seguramente si mostraran ese cartel estarían invitando a pasar, y si algo aprendió de su fallida entrevista en esa sucursal de helados cercana a su casa, era que las empresas necesitaban mucha iniciativa, cosa que luego no corresponderían sino con explotación laboral forzada.

Le sorprendió encontrar la tienda dedicada a música, que tanto había sido su sueño visitar de niña, totalmente vacía con un cordón policial. Frente a ella se encontraba una chica rubia, mirando el desastre igual que ella.

—¿Qué paso aquí?—preguntó Luna a esa chica, notando que al final de su cabello rubio tenía unas lindas extensiones celestes—¿Quién haría algo así a este precioso lugar?

—Bueno, están haciendo una investigación y nadie me aviso.—dijo la otra chica con los brazos cruzados—Parece que uno de mis compañeros se robó varios discos musicales y casi todo el dinero de la caja registradora.

—¿Enserio? Que horrible.—dijo Luna molesta—Es una tienda de música, no es un negocio muy fácil de sostener, es caer bastante bajo robar uno.

—Pienso igual que tú.—dijo la chica rubia—Soy Sam, por cierto.

—Sam te presento a Luna; Luna, Sam.—dijo fingiendo hablar como un mediado provocando que la chica llamada Sam riera—¿Tu trabajabas aquí?

—Afortunadamente el día que robaron fue mi día de descanso, así que dentro de todo soy básicamente la única empleada, aparte del jefe, que queda en esta tienda, pero insisto, pudo avisarme…—dijo molesta comenzando a marcar su celular—Ahora no sé si abrirá hoy o se esperará al lunes y no contesta su teléfono.

—Si quieres podemos ir a comer algo, te ayudo a esperar.—dijo Luna mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sam volteó a verla, como si la estuviera escaneando de arriba abajo, eso provocó nervios en Luna, pero aparentemente pasó por el filtro ya que rápidamente Sam le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que colgaba el teléfono, de todas maneras, su jefe no le contestó. Pero aquella chica Luna parecía alguien agradable para salir a comer.

" _NATURAL… A BEATING HEART OF STONE"_

Después de casi una semana de búsqueda feroz, ni el ladrón de pelo blanco, ni Flint Marcus habían aparecido, aunque los robos seguían aumentando por ciertas zonas del centro de la ciudad, así que entre Lincoln y Peter vieron un mapa y comenzaron a definir una circunferencia.

—Bueno si ese ladrón robó en esta tienda, tuvo que pasar forzosamente por el tejado para no ser visto por las patrullas que andaban por la zona.—comentó Peter analizando el mapa desde la comodidad de su casa mientras que Lincoln iba por el tejado de una zona departamental—Se va a hacer tarde, mañana deberías continuar con tu búsqueda amigo…

Pero Lincoln ignoró la advertencia de Peter, se sentía con la responsabilidad de resolver al menos un problema grave de la zona donde vivía todos los días podía aportar al menos algo en esa ciudad llena de criminales, pero toda gran amenaza que apareciese parecía como un muro infranqueable para Lincoln. Claro que se había enfrentado muchas veces al Duende Verde, pero nunca lograba ganarle, era como si su enemigo ya tuviera todo fríamente calculado y no le temblara el dedo ante realizar ciertas acciones, por más horribles que fuera, que le otorgaran la victoria.

Perdió varias veces contra el duende, fue incapaz de que Flint Marcus se quedara en la cárcel, fue apalizado por ese tal Mysterio y ahora dejaba en libertad al maldito ladrón de cabello blanco.

Tal vez eso era lo que más le molestaba, alguien con ese color de cabello debería ser visible a un kilómetro a la distancia, bien lo sabía él teniendo su cabello blanco, pero claro, Lincoln debía estar tonto, o ciego, tal vez ambos. No había duda alguna de su incompetencia, jamás lograría nada si…

De repente se detuvo en una grúa, le sorprendió ver una figura femenina subiendo por la pared del periódico donde su amigo Peter trabajaba. Rápidamente recordó que el mechón de cabello que había encontrado era blanco y largo, por lo que todo el tiempo se olvidó de algo importante, era muy probable que no buscase un ladrón, sino una ladrona. Lincoln se acercó con cuidado de no hacer ruido, saltando al edificio de al lado donde había visto esa oscura figura.

—Lincoln, ¿Me escuchas? ¿Lincoln?—intentó continuar la conversación Peter, provocando que Lincoln decidiera cortar la llamada, tenía que estar atento.

Notó como la figura femenina vigilaba hacia todas las direcciones para asegurarse que nadie la hubiera seguido, pero Lincoln podía jugar también ese juego, así que se ocultó detrás de un contenedor rojo, provocando que cuando la mujer volteara a su dirección ni siquiera le prestase atención.

Lincoln se dispuso a ver cuál debía ser su método de robo, pensando que podía hacerle frente a la mujer que robaba en lugares cerrados. Para su sorpresa la mujercita, porque mientras más se acercaba, más joven le parecía, tal vez tres o cuatro años mayor que él; estaba simplemente moviendo su brazo al azar desde la parte de arriba… Aunque eso no lo hubiera asustado de no haber visto que su brazo terminaba en una suerte de muñón donde debería estar su mano derecha.

Pensó que tal vez aquella chica de pelo blanco no debía ser la ladrona, aunque eso no explicaba cómo era posible que ella escalara el edificio por fuera solo para hacer un extraño ritual de baile. La gente en esa ciudad podía enloquecer gravemente con el tiempo suficiente y…

Fue sorprendido cuando repentinamente hubo una explosión de aire, apenas una brisa, pero al levantar su mirada no pudo creer lo que encontró, no solamente la chica había recuperado su mano derecha, provocando que el muñón de antes desapareciera totalmente, sino que también había regenerado una suerte de bolso de dama bastante lujoso.

Lincoln dedujo que aquello no había sido un ritual mágico, o un superpoder regenerativo, de alguna manera esa chica había teletransportado su mano al edificio de abajo y vuelto a transportar cargando una bolsa de mujer. Su confirmación de ese pensamiento fue cuando la chica comenzó a revisar las pertenencias.

Normalmente a muchos hombres les costaría pelear contra mujeres, pero Lincoln ha tenido diez hermanas a lo largo de su vida, para él las reglas del pasado de que no debía hacerle daño a una mujer no tenían validez cuando una injusticia se estaba aplicando. Y él sabía que esa ladrona no estaba haciendo algo bueno.

Lanzó una telaraña bomba cerca de la chica, para su sorpresa antes de que el proyectil llegara desde el otro edificio rebotó durante un segundo y siguió su camino. Con solo ese pequeño ruido la misteriosa muchacha volteó velozmente y saltó hacia adelante, esquivando por poco la explosión expansiva del artefacto. Rápidamente dio vuelta y tomó una especie de ventosas que acomodó en sus manos, y se lanzó del edificio.

—¡Hey señorita!—gritó Lincoln molesto saltando al otro edifico e impulsándose en la esquina del edificio, buscando donde podría estar aquella chica.

Encontró que una de las ventanas superiores estaba abierta y entró al edificio departamental, al fondo del pasillo las puertas del ascensor fueron cerradas, fuera de este había una de las piedritas de decoración de la bolsa que había robado esa mutante.

" _YOU GOTTA BE SO COLD"_

Ya habían pasado tanto el señor Loud como su recién adquirido amigo cuando tuvieron que comenzar a hacer distintos tipos de pruebas. Para la sorpresa del hombre, él continuaba sin dar la talla que otros sujetos como el mismo Larry lograban. No pudo con las pesas después de los cien kilos y no resistió la caminadora a máxima velocidad por más de diez minutos. Pero el señor Loud siguió luchando, curiosamente le tocó una ronda de ajedrez profesional y venció sin problema al sujeto enfrente suya. Seguidamente perdió casi de paliza quién daba con más fuerza un golpe. Una pequeña competencia de arquería ocurrió, quedando el señor Loud en tercer lugar, y su amigo Larry en primero con mucha diferencia de los demás.

—No mentías con lo del arco.—dijo el señor Loud a su joven amigo mientras ambos respiraban un poco y bebían agua entre mucho sudor—¿Cuántas pruebas faltan?

—Bueno, ya eliminaron a cuatro de nuestro grupo, no debe faltar mucho antes de que nos den resultados, ¿Verdad?—dijo optimista el banquero Larry.

Para mala suerte de ambos, un señor un poco más bajo que ambos, de cabellera roja, lentes y acento británico, se acercó a ambos con un sujetador de papeles y un rostro de molestia.

—Oh no…—dijo Larry temiendo que expulsaran a ese hombre.

—Señor Loud, señor Queen me presento antes ustedes como el señor Weasley, ¿Podrían acompañarme?—dijo el hombre mirando al portapapeles, provocando que ambos sujetos se miraran extrañados.

—¿No somos aptos para las pruebas?—dijo decepcionado el señor Loud molesto de haber desperdiciado todo el día.

—Al contrario, son los únicos candidatos que pasaron las pruebas.—dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro—Pero si hacemos el anuncio público nunca falta quienes utilizan la violencia para hacer al jurado cambiar de opinión.—dijo como si fuera lo más normal, guiándolos a una pequeña habitación oscura.

En ese lugar solo había tres sillas y una mesa, dos del lado más lejano a la puerta y una en el centro de la habitación. Ambos hombres se sentaron en las dos sillas alejados, al mismo tiempo que esperaban que el señor Weasley arreglara asuntos en la parte externa. Pasaron casi cinco minutos en total silencio, cuando el hombre pelirrojo volvió a la habitación cargando un maletín.

—Buenas tardes caballeros, parece que hemos encontrado dos candidatos ideales.—dijo sonriendo con calma—Aunque claro, deberán hacer más pruebas, como de disparo, o de control de saltos… Al menos usted señor Queen.

—¿Pase las pruebas?—preguntó el joven Larry emocionado.

—Por supuesto, ¿Está familiarizado con el término super soldado?—preguntó entonces el señor Weasley tomando asiento.

—No…—tuvo que admitir el joven.

—Yo sí.—dijo el señor Loud abriendo de par en par los ojos, no podía ser cierto aquello.

—La juventud olvidó al viejo Capitán señor Loud.—dijo el señor Weasley como si fuera lo más normal acomodando sus lentes y con brillo extraño en sus ojos—Señor Queen, necesito que firme estos papeles, donde acepta los riesgos que conllevarán estos experimentos fármacos.

—¿Nada letal?

—En su mayor parte del procedimiento, no.—dijo el señor Weasley con una sonrisa—Pero debe estar consciente que hay una parte delicada cuanto menos.—lanzó una sonrisa bastante serena, como si para él la vida de Larry no importase lo suficiente como para no firmar.

—Vaya, un tratamiento un poco extraño.—dijo el joven comenzando a sudar—¿Entonces los dos usaremos este tratamiento?

—Oh, no, el señor Loud estará en otra división, su puntería y estrategia lo volvieron candidato para las pruebas en armaduras de última tecnología.—dijo el sujeto pelirrojo mostrando una sonrisa con todos sus dientes—Aunque claro, dar más detalles sería ilegal, yo solo les estoy diciendo a qué se arriesgan.

Fue entonces que Larry firmó los papeles y el señor Loud vio asustado como dejaba todo en el mismo lugar que se lo habían dejado.

—No se arrepentirá señor Queen, siga este pasillo hasta el fondo.—dijo presionando un botón metido en su reloj, abriendo a espalda de ambos un corredor blanco que iba hacia abajo con una pequeña rampa.

Cuando el señor Loud y Larry Burton volvieran a encontrarse todas sus vidas habrían cambiado. Pero en aquel momento el joven se despidió del contrario como si nada. La puerta terminó de cerrarse y solo quedaron el señor Loud y el señor Weasley en esa pequeña habitación.

—Usted señor Loud, por sus antecedentes, como mencioné, fue seleccionado para testear armaduras de alta tecnología.—dijo comenzando a rebuscar en su sujetador de papeles el contrato de confidencialidad.

—¿Qué clase de armaduras? ¿Cómo las de ese millonario Iron Man?—dijo el señor Loud emocionado al imaginarse en esa armadura de vuelta con su familia.

—¿Qué?—se sorprendió Weasley para después lanzar una carcajada sólida y firme—No, no, no, nuestras armaduras no son tan refinadas, aún.—aclaró rápidamente Weasley—Aunque… Sí, usted podrá volar.

—¿Volar? ¿De verdad?—dijo el señor Loud emocionado.

—Depende, ¿Qué tanto le gustan los buitres?

" _TO MAKE IT IN THIS WORLD"_

Abrió las puertas del ascensor de golpe y decidió saltar, encontrándose con que estaba tan solo un piso más abajo detenido, abrió una compuerta que le permitía ver el interior, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y la figura femenina vestida de negro salía corriendo a toda prisa. Lincoln saltó y rodó por el suelo hasta llegar al pasillo principal, donde todas las puertas se encontraban cerradas. Al final del pasillo la mujer ladrona estaba aún corriendo de él dirigiéndose a las escaleras de mano.

El chico solo lanzó su telaraña y se impulsó directamente hasta casi darle el golpe a la chica, pero fue esquivado rápidamente. La joven comenzó a rodar escaleras abajo ya con poca gracia, fuera quien fuera, no debía estar acostumbrada al combate.

El joven se lanzó encima de ella, solo para encontrar que la chica tampoco iba a rendirse e hizo desaparecer su mano, para que esta se teletransportara al rostro de Lincoln. Tapando sus ojos y provocando que el joven se golpeara contra el muro que tenía en frente fuertemente.

Al haber chocado a tanta velocidad todo el mundo de Lincoln comenzó a dar vueltas. Lincoln dejo de sentir el agarre de esa suave mano al mismo tiempo que llevaba a su frente su mano, pudo sentir algo de líquido, no mucho. Iba a estar bien siempre y cuando se dejara el cabello largo y ocultara ese golpe… Le tomó casi veinte segundos volver a levantarse, otros cinco en lo que abría y cerraba los ojos antes de volver a la realidad.

Estuvo a punto de tirarse cuesta abajo por las escaleras, cuando escuchó claramente que las puertas del elevador volvían a ser abiertas. Lincoln no tuvo tiempo que perder, intentó terminar el tramo de las escaleras antes de llegar al piso inferior, ahí nuevamente todas las puertas estaban cerradas, había un carrito de limpieza fuera de una habitación y el contador del elevador continuaba descendiendo.

Lincoln volvió a abrir la puerta del elevador por la fuerza, apuntó al techo con su telaraña y luego comenzó a descender con una mano apuntando al techo y la otra en su cabeza, el sangrado continuaba. Finalmente, cuando llegaron al primer piso, Lincoln aterrizó y volvió a pasar por la misma compuesta que antes había utilizado para ingresar. Las puertas estaban a punto de ser cerradas, pero Lincoln puso su mano para evitar que se cerraran y entonces comenzó a apuntar con su lanzatelarañas de uno a otro lado del lobby principal.

Sin darse cuenta varios guardias apuntaron a él con sus armas de fuego listas.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡¿SpiderKid es el ladrón de Queens?!—gritó uno de los oficiales pasmado.

—¡Pues claro! ¡El daily buggle no mentía, solo aparenta ser bueno!—gritó otro guardia más dispuesto a disparar.

—Señores, señores, este es un gran malentendido.—dijo Lincoln dando un paso hacia atrás y notando que las puertas del elevador seguían abiertas—Yo estaba persiguiendo a la chica que…

—¡Disparen!—ordenó el hombre que antes lo había culpado.

Lincoln rápidamente dio media vuelta, una voltereta al suelo y con sus brazos se impulsó de vuelta por la rejilla del elevador, subió dos pisos antes de comenzar a notar que los policías, en la parte baja, disparaban a través del metal del elevador, por lo que sabiendo que no tenía más opción abrió la puerta en el cuarto piso, sintiendo caliente parte de su espalda, luego se daría cuenta que un disparo le rozó la espalda y le dejo cicatriz. Miró al fondo del pasillo donde había una ventana, sin esperar saltó y sintió que los cristales rodeaban su cuerpo e intentaban consumirlo en dolor.

Lincoln lanzó una telaraña y comenzó a cabalgar entre edificios, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su estómago, pero no porque estuviera herido, estaba prácticamente intacto quitando su frente y la marca al rojo vivo en su espalda. Donde estaba más herido era mentalmente, estuvo tan cerca de detener a esa estúpida ladrona, pero la dejo ir…

Hasta ese entonces Lincoln había podido derrotar con simpleza a ladrones de pacotilla, ella era una mutante apenas unos años mayor que él, ni siquiera con super fuerza o tecnología avanzada como Mysterio y el duende, simplemente Lincoln había fracasado nuevamente. Sintió lágrimas amargas bajar por su rostro, eran solo de la vergüenza. Volvió a su casa sin contestar ninguna de las varias llamadas que Peter Parker le dedicó. No estaba de humor.

Era un fracaso como SpiderKid, un chiste y nada más. Lincoln nunca iba a ser grande con esas habilidades.

Lo que Lincoln no vio fue que ella nunca estuvo en ese ascensor, todo ocurrió momentos antes cuando él se dio el golpe en la frente y quedó unos segundos desorientado: La joven peliblanca siguió corriendo por el pasillo, teletransportó su mano de vuelta a su cuerpo y llamó al ascensor nuevamente, la puerta fue abierta de par en par, pero esta vez el niño araña se escuchaba recuperándose del golpe, Carol presionó el botón del piso más bajo y corrió a ocultarse detrás de un carrito de la limpieza.

" _YEAH, YOU'RE A NATURAL. LIVING YOUR LIFE CUTHROAT"_

El señor Loud y Weasley estaban frente a una maleta abierta de par en par, había varios casilleros alrededor.

—Vaya, definitivamente es un modelo atractivo.—dijo el señor Loud analizando la armadura.

—La usará para su primera misión la semana que viene, algo simple.—dijo Weasley con simpleza—No se preocupe.

—¿Misión?—dijo el señor Loud sin entender.

—De eso no se preocupe, por ahora vístase Loud, y sobre todo no nos decepcione.—cerró la puerta del vestuario.

El señor Loud se quitó sus zapatos primero, desatando las cintas canturreando una canción algo brusca pero que había escuchado de su hija Luna, pensó en cada uno de los rostros por los que hacía esto: Rita, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lily; las únicas mujeres por las cuales lucha día a día, incluiría a su madre si ella siguiese con vida. Le agradaba todas habían adquirido algo de él o de su esposa, Lori tenía la misma capacidad de plantar cara a las adversidades, Leni siempre buscaba una solución a pesar de las dificultades, Luna amaba la cultura británica que adoraba cuando él era universitario. Las tres incluso ya estaban comenzando a dar sus primeros pasos para abandonar su pequeña madriguera…

Puso unas botas metálicas, sorprendentemente ligeras y cargadas con unas garras grandes y fuertes que podrían pasar como cuchillas fácilmente.

" _YOU GOTTA BE SO COLD. TO MAKE IT IN THIS WORLD"_

En la residencia Santiago, estaba Bobby descansando en el sofá demasiado cerca de donde su padre solía recostarse. Debían de ser casi las cuatro de la mañana, pero Bobby acababa de llegar de su trabajo de "seis" horas como recolector de basura en el central park, sorprendentemente pagaban bastante bien. El chico solo quería recostarse para mañana a las 8 de la mañana ir al negocio de jardinería de la señora Clayton, hacer cuatro horas de pizzería en la tarde y tener finalmente la noche del sábado libre. Podría aprovechar para hacer una tarea que su profesor de historia les había dejado para el fin de semana, o tal vez…

Su teléfono celular sonó, sorprendiéndolo en el acto.

—Bobby.—gritó llena de euforia su novia Lori Loud—Bobby, Bobbito osito.

—Lori bubú…—dijo agotado recostando su cabeza en el sofá—¿Qué ocurrió?

—A que no adivinas.—dijo Lori emocionada—¿Recuerdas nuestra reservación en el Fornera Vine?

—¿La de diciembre?—dijo el chico cerrando los ojos, apunto de caer—Sí, ¿Qué paso Lori?

—Parece que una pareja canceló reservación Bobby osito, me mandaron un mail hace unas horas informando que podíamos mover nuestra reservación la semana que viene, y justamente un sábado en la noche.—dijo llena de emoción dando saltos de alegría.

—¿Cancelaron una cita en el Fornera Vine?¿Quién?—se preguntó Bobby.

—No lo sé, pero acepté, quería informarte apenas llegarás a tu casa para que tuvieras una buena noticia antes de dormir.—dijo Lori ilusionada—Sé que estás cansado osito, duerme bien.

—Duerme también Lori, nos veremos el próximo sábado…—dijo antes de siquiera colgar cayó rendido y comenzó a roncar.

Bobby no pudo ver que su hermana Ronnie se había despertado para recibirlo y estaba escuchando todo desde la distancia con los ojos entrecerrados. Por supuesto que Bobby iba a olvidarse de ella, pensó en su interior.

" _YEAH, YOU ARE A NA TU RAL"_

El señor Loud entonces pensó en su hija Luan, definitivamente ella había adquirido su mismo sentido del humor. Un poco sus pensamientos pasaron a su hija Lynn Junior, que heredó su muerto espíritu deportista, de no ser por ella, él nunca hubiera vuelto a tocar un estado. Y claro, también tuvo que pensar en su hija Lucy, la cual de hecho sacó bastante más de su madre.

Se acomodó unos pantalones verdes de metal negro, igual de ligeros, pero con unas membranas que iban desde su entrepierna hasta el tobillo.

" _Deep inside me, I'm fading to black, I'm fading."_

Al llegar a su casa Lincoln prácticamente estaba muriendo de frío, no había lloviznado y aun así su cuerpo estaba medio entumecido, logró abrir la ventana pequeña de su habitación y entró como contorsionista. Ya eran pasadas las doce de la noche, no iba a arriesgarse a que su padre volviera a descubrirlo, ya tenía de por sí demasiados problemas siendo un incompetente SpiderKid, como para agregar los regaños de su padre.

Estaba molesto consigo mismo, ¿Cómo pudo dejar que esa ladrona cualquiera se le escapara? ¡Él era el defensor de Queens! O al menos lo era hasta que apareció el tonto duende verde, desde que esa rata de alcantarilla llegó a la ciudad, mataron al tío de Peter, destruyeron un banco, hubo un tiroteo que terminó en pleno corazón de la ciudad, atacó Mysterio, su hermana Lisa quedó hospitalizada, y el tonto de Norman Osborn estaba subiendo en popularidad para hacer que la gente le tuviera miedo a personas como él.

Y no pudo hacer nada para frenar todo eso, intentó con todas sus fuerzas evitar hubiera lastimados, pero él solo no bastaba.

Lincoln tenía una responsabilidad, ser SpiderKid.

Él no tenía derecho a ser un niño, o adolescente o lo que fuera, tenía esa habilidad y solo podía ser eso, de lo contrario, no tendría nada, volvería a ser el Lincoln invisible que fue durante casi once años… Ocultó la cara debajo de su almohada, en parte para detener el sangrado, otra parte para evitar volver a pensar en el niño tonto que alguna vez fue, odiaba eso de su pasado.

" _Took an oath by the blood of my hand, won't break it."_

Se permitió entonces pensar en sus gemelas, Lola y Lana, ambas eran tan idénticas físicamente, pero tan dispares mentalmente que parecían polos totalmente opuestos, y eso provocaba que el señor Loud riera siempre que pensaba en ellas. Obviamente la que sacó más de él fue Lana con su pasión a arreglar coches y tuberías. En su repertorio de recuerdos de por quienes estaba haciendo eso, se encontraba sus dos hijas menores, tanto Lisa como Lily. Lily aun era muy pequeña, lo único que sabían de ella en sus gustos es que podía ser bastante manipuladora para obtener lo que quería con ternura, definitivamente eso era de su madre. La más parecida a él, lamentablemente era Lisa.

Si el señor Loud estuviera en su casa y no en medio de quién sabe donde de una instalación secreta, probándose una armadura experimental, no hubiera creído que él y Lisa tenían algo en común. Pero lo tenían, y eso era la ética de ambos. Él sabía que todo lo que Lisa quería hacer era prestigioso y necesario para ella, aunque solo fuera una niña estaba dispuesta a ser lo que fuera por su bien personal… La cosa es que mientras él se acomodaba una pechera de cuero con propulsores a los lados y unas alas membranosas verdes en la parte trasera, pudo entender finalmente a su hija Lisa.

Solo faltaba una pieza.

Una última lucha.

" _I can taste it, the end is upon us, I swear. Gonna make it. I'M GONNA MAKE IT…"_

Lincoln no podía volver a ser el niño tonto y nerd que era antes, no le importaba la popularidad, no le importaba la escuela, lo único importante era el legado que su abuelo había dejado sobre él cuando murió tres años atrás. Aun recordaba esa frase, aunque en su mente apareció otra más reciente de su padre:

Los hombres de verdad nunca rompen una promesa.

Él no podía rendirse y sentir pena por sí mismo, había hecho varias promesas, entre ellas vengar la muerte del señor Parker, convertirse en un mejor héroe, mejor hermano y estudiante. Todo aquello parecía imposible para él, pero tenía que haber un equilibrio. Y Lincoln estaba dispuesto a encontrarlo, no podía permitirse seguir perdiendo contra ladronzuelos o villanos cualquiera. Agregó una última promesa además de renovar las viejas: La siguiente gran batalla que tuviese, sin importar cuanto costase, no iba a dejarla hasta ver en la cárcel al ladrón, asesino o lo que sea que tuviese que enfrentar.

Fuera ese granuja, la ladrona de blancos cabellos, el Duende Verde, Flint Marcus, Mysterio, o cualquiera que se pusiera enfrente. No podía seguir perdiendo, debía mantener esa ciudad a salvo, no condenarla al infierno. ¡Él iba a luchar más duro contra todo lo que tuviese enfrente! En la mañana, haría su tarea antes de hacer el chequeo matutino, y se daría tiempo con sus hermanas, no podía seguir negándose a sí mismo. Pero tampoco podía negar la responsabilidad de proteger la ciudad siendo SpiderKid estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Solo de esa manera podía mantenerlas a salvo. A sus hermanas.

" _NATURAL"_

Si había cometido un fallo, tal vez ese era Lincoln. No le gustaba pensar de esa manera, pero ciertamente a esa edad tanto Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn e incluso Lucy ya habían establecido los patrones que las definirían como adolescentes y eventualmente como adultas, de eso estaba seguro. Pero Lincoln no parecía madurar, solo parecía estar cayendo en algo que él no podía entender. Estaba seguro que su hijo no podía drograrse, pero entonces, ¿Por qué desaparecía tan constantemente? ¿A dónde iba? ¿Qué ocultaba? ¡Era la primera vez que un descendiente suyo se comportaba de esa manera! Y el señor Loud estaba molesto, porque de no ser por ese mismo comportamiento, igual no hubiera hecho falta estar ahí en esa bodega, con el traje casi completo.

Los hombres de verdad nunca rompen una promesa. Era algo que solía decir Lynn Loud a sí mismo para mantenerse cuerdo en su casa, y la promesa que hizo en el nacimiento de todas y cada una de sus hijas e hijo, fue una muy simple. Haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que ellos fueran felices, para protegerlos de la pobreza y la desgracia.

Tomó el casco con fuerza y lo acomodó en su cabeza. Tenía libre la boca y su pronunciada nariz en forma de pico. Se miró al espejo y reconoció la figura de buitre que tenía, una combinación animal con tecnológico. En el reflejo pudo ver a toda su familia, viva o muerta. Y sonrió. Estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Solo de esa manera podía mantenerlas a salvo. A sus hijas.

" _A beating heart of Stone. You gotta be so cold. To make it in this world."_

" _Yeah, you're a natural. Living your life cutthroat. You gotta be so cold"_

" _CAUSE YOU'RE A NATURAL"_

_**Continuara…** _

**Notas: Lamento la duración, pero me emocione demasiado. Y para los que quieran más de Lincoln, estoy feliz de anunciar que el siguiente capítulo el foco será casi exclusivamente en está complicada relación padre—hijo. Gracias por su aceptación, sobre todo gracias a Arokham, Penguin Arrow, J0nas Nagera, ManuJM y a Sam the Stormbringer por ayudarme en los momentos difíciles con este fic, gracias.**


	8. The Nights (Avicci)

_**Spectacular Lincoln Loud** _

**Capítulo 8 The Nights (Avicii)**

**Nota: En este momento se está realizando la traducción de este fanfic en inglés por mi amigo ManuJM33, yo personalmente quiero felicitarlo y también que si alguien quiere recomendarlo a un angloparlante, me muero de felicidad. Gracias amigo, muchas gracias.**

" _Once upon a younger year. When all our shadows desappeared."_

—¡Te lo dije McBride!—entró el Capitán Stacy a la habitación con una edición del Daily Buggle de esa mañana—¿No estaba yo en lo correcto?

El oficial McBride suspiró hondo para luego dar un largo trago a su café matutino, había tenido una noche difícil con su esposo gritando en sueños tonterías varias, pero tenía que trabajar. Después de un largo suspiro tomó el periódico y vio en el titular, con grandes letras.

—El increíble ladrón araña…—leyó en voz alta—No lo creo.

—Tienes que creerlo, confirmé con el departamento de Harlem, cuatro oficiales afirman haberlo visto bajando por un ascensor en un edificio con seguridad privada.—dijo el capitán rápidamente—No puedes confiar en nadie Harold

El señor McBride comenzó a leer la nota, viendo que efectivamente el edificio fue atracado por el niño araña, el mismo que hace tan solo una semana él había defendido de no haber robado. El señor McBride se sintió como un idiota, pero aun así le gustaba pensar que no estaba del todo mal, sino que el niño simplemente estaba haciendo algo más que no fuera robar… Aunque las pruebas estaban claramente en contra del niño.

—Te aconsejo que protejas a Clyde así como yo lo hago con Gwen, no quiero que ese niño la secuestre a ella.—dijo el Capitán Stacy impaciente.

—No sabemos la versión del niño.—dijo confiando el oficial McBride.

—Un mutante que abusa de su poder y fama para robar, creyendo que nadie lo detectaría.—dijo con simpleza el capitán yendo a su despacho—Al menos esta semana ha sido tranquila desde el incidente.

En ese momento el Capitán Stacy no sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero algo era claro, para él toda duda sobre si el niño enmascarado era bueno o malo quedaron disueltas. Tenía que celebrarlo de alguna forma.

" _The animals inside came out to play"_

Desde otro punto lejano de la ciudad se encontraba Marcus en una revisión médica para saber si iba a ser resistente o no a las pruebas que debían hacer con él, para su sorpresa el médico que lo atendía era bastante joven y amigable. Incluso tenía una hija de no más de cuatro años que estaba dibujando tonterías en un pisapapeles, fingiendo ser igual que su padre.

—Señor Flint.—habló la pequeña en tono formal—¿Ha consumido drogas o tenido relaciones sexuales recientemente?

El señor Marcus se quedó sorprendido por aquel interrogatorio de parte de la niña, primero se limpió el oído, pensando que el fallo estaba ahí, después la cabeza, hasta que el médico real le impidió seguir haciendo eso.

—Usted debería preguntarme eso doctor, no la niña.—dijo el hombre molesto con el médico.

—Yo no soy doctor, soy pasante, ella es su doctora.—dijo el pasante de doctor de manera firme a la vez que Lisa anotaba algo en su portapapeles.

—Señor Flint, ¿Se sentiría más cómodo si mi asistente…?—comenzó Lisa.

—Pasante.—interrumpió el señor joven.

—¿… Si mi "pasante" le termina de hacer la cita médica?—dijo Lisa con simpleza.

—No seas maleducada niña.—intentó corregirla Marcus, logrando solo que Lisa entrecerrara la mirada.

—Señor Marcus Flint, mi colega Weasley está financiando un importante proyecto en armaduras bio integradas al cuerpo.—dijo en términos sencillos Lisa—Mi jefe me pidió que yo fuera la que trabajase con usted para ver que está cualificado para soportar el duro proceso de asimilación molecular.

—¿Por qué los niños siempre se inventan palabras raras? Primero estenosaurio, luego bio moléculas…—dijo Marcus cruzándose de brazos—Pensé que sería tratado con respeto.

—Señor Flint, soy la mejor en mi trabajo, necesitaremos pruebas de su orina, sudor, excremento, lágrimas, o cualquier otra cosa que produzca su dermis u orificios respiratorios para ver si estos sistemas de defensa no intentaran destruir las partículas que se integraran a su cuerpo…

—¿Qué podría ser lo peor que podría pasar?—dijo confiado el hombre.

—Usted muere.—dijo Lisa sin rodeos.

Marcus Flint intentó regañarla, pero algo en como Lisa no reaccionó ante esas palabras le hizo comenzar a sudar en frío, ¿Acaso esa niña acababa de causarle miedo por culpa de su indiferencia? ¿Qué planes tenía el destino para él?

" _When face to face with all our fears. Learned our lessons through the tears."_

El señor Loud se concentró demasiado en no chocar contra el techo que olvidó desactivar las garras de combate, provocando una desestabilización por que la brisa era desviada a pesar de las garras ser bastante pequeñas. Dio una voltereta, accionando con su pie izquierdo el desplegue de las garras, estas obedecieron rápido y antes de terminar la voltereta el señor Loud volvió a abrir las alas, recibiendo mucho viento del frente y deteniéndose en seco con un control casi maestro del traje.

—Vaya, se me da bastante bien.—dijo el señor Loud orgulloso.

—También es cierto que hemos mejorado mucho ese traje.—tuvo que admitir Weasley por el comunicador—¿Qué dices Loud? ¿Te sentirías confiado para volar por Nueva York?

El señor Loud sintió como su corazón se detenía, una cosa era volar en un almacén con un ventilador gigante, otra muy diferente era simplemente lanzarse a lo desconocido en una ciudad tan peligrosa como era la vieja Nueva York.

—¿Esa es la misión que quería que hiciera jefe?—preguntó el señor Loud por el intercomunicador—Juro que no es sencillo recordar los botones internos…

—Es una prueba Loud, no, tienes un contrato, tranquilo, si cumples con lo que te mandemos este sábado, no deberías tener problema.—dijo con sinceridad Weasley—Además sí, sabemos la dificultad interna, muchos de los que la han probado tanto dijeron lo mismo.

El señor Loud comenzó a descender, recordando el nombre de su esposa e hijas por las cuales luchaba, el descenso dentro del traje siempre podía ser peligroso porque podía fallar uno de los impulsadores, o un ala doblarse antes de tiempo. Prácticamente el señor Loud era un vuelo de una persona, como si de un hombre cometa se tratase, o un pájaro planeador bastante torpe.

Había mejorado sorprendentemente desde que comenzó a trabajar, pero estaba a punto de realizar su primera gran hazaña, sobrevolar Nueva York en un solo vuelo. El señor Loud no estaba seguro si podía, pero no había vuelta atrás, el dinero ya había sido depositado en su cuenta bancaria, una suma por encima de lo que se podría considerar salario bueno, prácticamente lo que hubiera ganado en dos o tres años completos de su anterior trabajo.

Lo llevaron a la parte alta de las instalaciones, vio durante un segundo el ambiente oscuro, luego al piso a más de cien metros de altura, pero sabía que su jefe Weasley no aceptaría un no por respuesta, así que repasó mentalmente lo que debía de hacer. Manos firmes, pies de acero, cabeza congelada, alas desplegadas.

—Si en algún punto necesitas bajar, hazlo, recuerda que es una prueba.—dijo Weasley antes de dar media vuelta con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro.

El señor Loud primero accionó todo lo que necesitaba desde la configuración de botones que tenía en los dedos de sus manos, una pequeña pantalla holográfica aparecía frente a sus ojos, mostrando las partes del traje donde todos los sistemas estaban funcionando, nuevamente tenía las garras puestas. Las desactivo esta vez desde el menú de opciones y apagó la pantalla holográfica, quedando solo él y un salto de fe imposible de pensar si no fuera solo más que un suicidio.

El señor Loud saltó con el corazón en un puño, rechazando...

" _Make memories we knew would never fade"_

… claramente la idea de que su hija saliera a una cita en aquella peligrosa zona. Por supuesto que Lori no se lo vio venir en absoluto, su padre sabía de su relación con Bobby desde hace tantos años que le pareció poco natural que tan repentinamente rechazara su permiso.

—Voy a salir a trabajar, ¿Quién te va a recibir si llegas tarde? Sabes que tu madre tiene que llegar temprano al dentista.—dijo el señor Loud intentando sonar serio.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde su primera prueba. Ya le habían contado lo que tenía que hacer aquella noche y el señor Loud no quería imaginarse a su pequeña hija estando afuera y tener que verlo de esa manera, simplemente le dolía el corazón.

—Pero Bobby ya reservó para ir al restaurante.—dijo molesta y con razón.

—Es un no Lori, lo lamento.—dijo el señor Loud dando media vuelta hacia su habitación, le faltaba poco tiempo.

El dinero ya no podía devolverlo, era dinero sucio. Sabía a lo que se estaba metiendo pero, de todas formas, nunca pensó que le pedirían algo tan horrible como su primera misión, hacer estallar una vía de ferrocarril en un puente suspendido. Claro, colocar los explosivos debía ser más sencillo con alguien que pudiese volar, en vez de maquinaria cara, pero ¿Qué intentaban demostrar?

El señor Loud dejó esos pensamientos de lado y se dijo a sí mismo lo que se venía repitiendo desde que aceptó el trabajo, cerrando los ojos y juntando ambas manos.

—Rita, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lily y también Lisa y Lincoln.—a pesar de su furia, sabía que iba a necesitar todo el valor del mundo para hacer lo que debía.

—¿Estás bien cariño?—se acercó su mujer desde su espalda para abrazarlo, ella tenía un disfraz de momia—Las niñas están listas para pedir dulces, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Siempre le hacía sentir mejor que sus hijas disfrutasen una noche de Halloween, había tantos niños afuera que los bandidos solían calmar el ambiente también, sobre todo porque muchos de ellos tenían hijos.

—No, no es nada Rita, solo cosas de trabajo.—dijo el señor Loud cerrando los puños y viéndose en el espejo.

Ahí estaba él, un hombre en sus cuarenta, con la calvicie ya apoderada de su cabeza y su larga nariz en medio de sus ojeras y sus labios tristes. Lo único que intentaba disimular en ese demacrado rostro eran sus cejas, las cuales se mantenían estáticas, decididas. Su esposa se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Tranquilo, te movieron a un turno nocturno, no es tan grave, nos acostumbraremos.—dijo ella intentando darle un beso en la boca—Además puedo cuidarlas, van a venir Lincoln y Lynn… Solo prométeme que volverás temprano, te extraño en la cama...

Pero el señor Loud sabía que no se merecía un beso.

—Si te hace dormir mejor, lo prometo.

Así que apartó a su esposa, adjudicando que tenía que darse prisa para llegar a la empresa, disculpándose por no poder hacer la cena. Al llegar a su automóvil, el cual estaba en perfecto estado ya que "milagrosamente" la empresa de coches determinó que el choque no había sido culpa del señor Loud y el seguro lo cubrió totalmente.

Arrancó el coche, arrepintiéndose al instante, pero sabiendo que no tenía alternativa.

" _One day my father – He told me: Son, don't let it slip away"_

No era nada normal que el Capitán llegara a su casa con una pizza en los brazos, a pesar de saber que era la comida favorita de Gwen, ciertamente no quería arruinar la dieta balanceada que debía de estar comiendo su hija ahora que finalmente estaba en un deporte, pero era Halloween, aunque le prohibió a Gwen salir a pedir dulces, tenía que compensarlo de algún modo. Abrió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para asustarla, logró que solamente se escuchase el rechinar de la puerta, pero la televisión del salón principal seguía mostrando imágenes, su hija aun no notaba su presencia claramente porque estaba hablando en su juego en línea. Se acercó con la pizza en alto y gritó:

—Gwenas noticias…

Y se detuvo al ver que su hija saltó del sofa, derramando su vaso de soda en la alfombra, tenía una caja de pizza en la mesita de vidrio y cargaba con un plato donde tenía un pedazo completo y otro a medio comer. Ella rápidamente tragó el pedazo, intentando ocultar el plato detrás de su ropa.

—Hola papi…—dijo a la vez que un mechón de su cabello terminaba por cubrirle medio rostro.

—Cariño, ¿Qué estás haciendo?—dijo su padre dejando la pizza a un lado y casi tropezando por una botella de soda—¿Qué significa esto?

—¡Sorpresa!—dijo Gwen intentando fingir alegría, pero solo teniendo una sonrisa triste—Por salir temprano…—dijo entre dientes mientras abría mucho los ojos y escuchaba en sus audífonos como NoobMaster69 se quejaba de que ella se había quedado quieta.

—Gwen, ¿Por qué pediste pizza para comer? Mejor aún, ¿Cada cuanto pides pizza sin pedirme permiso?—dijo el capitán llevándose una mano a la cabeza—No está bien para tu rutina de ejercicios…

La chica miró apenada al suelo, viendo todo el desastre que tenía en la casa.

—No te esperaba tan temprano…—dijo ella en un susurro.

El Capitán Stacy bajó la mano de su rostro y lanzó un largo y pesado suspiro, por supuesto que ella no lo esperaba llegar a las ocho de la noche de un sábado, era en esos días cuando más crímenes tenía que resolver, pero aquella era una noche tranquila, no lo necesitaban en la estación.

—¿Eso significa que cuando no estoy haces esto regularmente?—dijo ofendido el hombre quitándose la corbata y el saco.

—No…—intentó decir Gwen a la defensiva, pero luego volvió a bajar la mirada—A veces… Cada semana….

No podía evitarlo, ella sentía la mirada de su padre, presionándola para decir la verdad y solo la verdad, como siempre la habían educado, pero esta vez el capitán notó que lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de su querida hija. Podía ser estricto con ella, pero a él no le gustaba verla llorar. Se sentó, moviendo a un lado el control de la Poly Station, o como los jóvenes la conocieran.

—Hija, ¿Todo está bien?—preguntó aspirando hondo para tener paciencia.

George Stacy pudo ver el rostro de terror que su hija demostraba mientras cerraba la boca y negaba fuertemente con la cabeza. Sabía que no iba a lograr nada, así que le pidió que se sentase frente a él. Ella intentó resistirlo, pero terminó obedeciendo entre lágrimas, volteando siempre al suelo.

—¿Esto es por lo que paso el mes pasado?

El capitán Stacy lo dijo con la mejor de las intenciones, pensando que todo el incidente con el lunático de Mysterio podría haber dejado secuelas psicológicas duras.

—El psicólogo dijo que dejásemos de hablar de eso por un tiempo.—dijo finalmente Gwen—Pero no, simplemente me gusta la pizza papá…

—¿No te dice nada tu entrenadora?—dijo preocupado su padre.

Ella volteó a otro lado incomoda, el Capitán Stacy siguió su corazonada en ese interrogatorio, iba a descubrir la verdad detrás de esa timidez en su hija.

—¿Y bien?—la invitó a seguir el Capitán sabiendo que debía presionar un poco más—No te he visto seguir una dieta, aunque admito que no has subido de peso, ¿En qué deporte entraste cariño?

Gwen finalmente explotó en llanto:

—¡En nada!—dijo quitándose los lentes y dejando que buena parte de su cabello cubriera su rostro—No te lo quería decir…

—¿Cómo?—al principio no entendió el Capitán.

—No estoy en ningún deporte, me rechazaron en las porristas, luego no pude unirme al ajedrez…

—El ajedrez no es u…—la intentó interrumpir—Perdona, continua.

—Intenté unirme a vóleibol, pero Liz era la capitana y la hice enojar cuando ella terminó con su novio, así que me sacó del equipo.—admitió ella llevándose un brazo—Juro que lo intenté, pero ya no puedo y…

El hombre se llevó una mano a la frente, pensando en lo decepcionado que su esposa estaría de él por apenas enterarse de todo esto.

—Cariño, pudiste habérmelo contado.—dijo él intentando ser amable.

—¡Me dijiste que tenía que hacerlo si no quería terminar igual que mamá!—dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas—¡No quiero morir!

—Gwen nunca dije eso.—intentó hablar el Capitán—Hija…

—¡Dijiste que me puede dar un ataque cardíaco si no hago ejercicio pero soy incapaz de unirme a un equipo en la escuela!—gritó ella molesta—Lo siento, ¿Está bien? ¡LO SIENTO!

Después de eso comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, volviendo a imaginar al hombre con la cabeza de pecera gracias a que su padre le trajo esa imagen nuevamente a la cabeza, como si todo lo malo quisiera apoderarse de ella. Gwen comenzó a llorar tanto que salió corriendo a su habitación y se encerró.

—Bien hecho Stacy, lo hiciste otra vez.—dijo el Capitán hastiado y comenzando a limpiar el desastre que era la sala de estar en lo que su hija se calmaba.

" _He took me in his arms. I heard him say"_

El señor Loud iba en una camioneta con ventanas oscuras, tenía el traje puesto y en un comunicador tenía a Weasley dándole las instrucciones finales sobre lo que tenían planeado:

La cosa era hacer estallar esas vías de tren para que cuando llegase un tren con mercancía de "El Rey", nombre por el cual solían referirse al mayor enemigo de aquel lugar donde estaba trabajando, los otros tres tipos que iban en la camioneta blindada fueran a tomar recursos. Le dijeron que, si todo salía bien, no deberían de enfrentarse a nadie, pero tenía ordenes muy claras de que si llegaba a ser herido, bajo ningún motivo debía de dejar que lo capturasen con el traje, bajo amenaza de hacerle algo a su familia.

El señor Loud aun recordaba lo enojado que estaba con respecto a que amenazasen a su familia, pero ciertamente entendía que se lo merecía, porque estuvo rechazando varias veces la propuesta que Weasley le ordenó cumplir. "Si no lo haces por las buenas Loud, sería una pena que tengamos que obligarte, tienes muchas hijas".

Pero claro, ya no podía salirse, ahora tenía que seguir adelante. Al menos toda su familia iba a estar del otro lado de la ciudad, por lo que él no corría ningún riesgo de que lo vieran, aun así, no evitaba esa sensación terrible en el estómago. Sus compañeros, sin embargo, parecían bastante tranquilos en la misión, probablemente porque ellos no tenían los explosivos, o el traje de Buitre ridículo, en cambio llevaban chalecos protectores y armas de fuego "por si acaso". El señor Loud no era tonto, ese "Por si acaso" significaba que todos sabían que iba a haber resistencia para robar lo que sea que viniese en ese cargamento de, el tan nombrado Rey.

El señor Loud tuvo curiosidad por eso mismo y preguntó:

—Solo una pregunta, ¿Por qué respetan tanto a El Rey?—dijo el señor Loud sin entender—¿Quién es?

—¿El Rey?—dijo uno de los matones—Es una de las personas más peligrosas de todo Nueva York.

—Pero si nosotros estamos haciendo esto que vaya a perjudicarlo, ¿Por qué mostrar tanto respeto?—dijo ya bastante confundido.

—Fácil, todos aquí sabemos que trabajamos para alguien que quiere arruinar las cosas de El Rey, pero no sabemos si eso solo es para hacer que algunos tengamos fe de pasarlo por encima, mientras en verdad estamos haciendo favores para él…—dijo la mujer, que estaba con él en la parte trasera, mientras cargaba un arma.

—Pero, ¿Cómo se llama?—dijo el señor Loud molesto de que no le respondieran sus dudas.

—Nadie sabe.—dijo finalmente el último de los matones que hacía de copiloto, un niño no mayor de veintidós años—Decimos El Rey por respeto, pero un tío mío conoce a alguien que dice que pudo trabajar para él en persona, y lo llaman… Kingpin

El señor Loud lanzó una risita forzada, provocando que todos voltearan a verlo.

—Es un poco creí…—se detuvo a media oración porque sabía que todos, de alguna manera que no se explicaba, tenían miedo de ese tal Kingpin—Lo lamento.

—Eres nuevo en esto Loud.—le dijo el niño—Si algo sabemos todos nosotros es, no te metas con vigilantes enmascarados, gente rica, políticos o con El Rey, nunca sabes cómo eso termina.—dijo como si de un sabio se tratase.

El señor Loud se sintió desilusionado, hasta ese entonces nunca se hubiese imaginado algo así, era como vivir en un mundo totalmente diferente a Nueva York, estando dentro de su propia ciudad.

" _When you get older, your wild life will live for younger days"_

—¡Que hermosos disfraces!—dijo la señorita Parker al mismo tiempo que sacaba de un tazón grande varios dulces para entregar aunque sea uno a cada una de las niñas.

Primero entregó a dos gemelas rubias que estaban vestidas como botargas de sal y pimienta, después a una bebe que iba de canguro, finalmente a una niña de cabello negro disfrazada de la muerte. Protegiendo al grupo se encontraba la madre, disfrazada de una momia con vendas por encima de una camiseta rosada, una jovencita castaña con muchas pecas disfrazada de el asesino con la máscara de Hockey, Martes 13 o algo así, la tía May odiaba mucho las películas de terror, no tenían nada que le llamasen la atención. Por último, se encontró con uno de los mejores amigos de Peter, el de cabello blanco que tenía un nombre gracioso, disfrazado como el niño araña.

—¡Peter llegó tu amiguito!—dijo emocionada la tía May para hablar al fondo del apartamento.

Todas las niñas comenzaron a reír al unísono mientras la piel de Lincoln pasaba de blanca a rojiza. En cambio, la señora Loud miraba todo con una felicidad de nostalgia, ella sentía que varias de sus hijas faltaban, pero Luan y Leni habían ido a una fiesta, Luna se quedó en una videollamada con una amiga, Lisa trabajando en algo que no pudo entender, y Lori molesta por que su padre no la dejase salir con Bobby.

—Bien Lincoln, no queremos molestarte con tu _amiguito._ —dijo Lynn al mismo tiempo que movía al resto de sus hermanas para continuar pidiendo dulces, aunque ella misma no llevase una canasta.

Las niñas comenzaron a reír mientras se alejaban a la siguiente puerta, la señorita Loud le dijo a Lincoln que las buscase cuando acabase de hablar con su amigo, que no se iban a ir sin él. Lincoln solo pensó que aquello no era importante, que él podría encontrarlas fácilmente, pero claro, para aceptar eso, tendría que admitir que lo haría saltando de edificio entre edificio.

Peter Parker entró a escena al mismo tiempo que la señora Loud se retiraba con sus hijas y la tía May pasaba a continuar viendo su "emocionante" telenovela. Peter no tenía ningún disfraz, sino que iba vestido con normalidad, llevaba un vaso de naranja casi vacío que resbaló de sus dedos al ver a Lincoln ahí parado sin la máscara. Peter vio como el vaso cayó al suelo y mojó la alfombra, Lincoln comenzó a reír mientras Peter levantaba el vaso y fingía que nada pasaba, finalmente se acercó a Lincoln y en lugar de saludarlo le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre?—dijo Peter molesto viendo a la familia de Lincoln a unos metros de distancia—¿Es que no piensas?

—Tranquilo, todos los niños están vestidos de…—comenzó a explicar Lincoln como si fuera lo más natural.

—¿Qué? No, eso ya lo sé, eres popular duh.—dijo Peter Parker haciendo de lado esos argumentos—¿Cómo se te ocurre salir a pedir dulces a tu edad?

—Amigo, tenemos doce…—dijo Lincoln sin entender.

—¡Yo tengo trece!—dijo Peter Parker—¿Qué dirían si saben que mi mejor amigo aun sale a pedir dulces?

—¿Soy tu mejor amigo?—dijo Lincoln sorprendido—Vaya, siempre había sido el mejor amigo de Clyde y…—se detuvo a negar con su cabeza—Peter solo vine a saludar.

—¿Por qué no te pusiste la máscara?—dijo Peter molesto—Podrían descubrirte y hacernos bullying.

—¡Jugamos videojuegos, mazmorras y calabozos, te sabes de memoria las películas de Star Wars, yo y Clyde las, infinitamente superiores del Señor de los Anillos y Gwen conoce la cronología de Doctor Who!—dijo Lincoln para luego reír—Es un poco tarde para evitar el bullying.

Peter se quedó sin argumentos, solo de brazos cruzados mientras la familia de Lincoln iba escaleras abajo, Lincoln sacó de sus bolsillos un dulce para ofrecérselo, pero Peter lo rechazó mirando con anhelación a las hermanas de Lincoln.

—Eres afortunado, ¿Sabes?—dijo Peter nostálgico—Ahora que solo estamos tía May y yo, la casa es tan silenciosa, pero tú, siempre tienes a tus hermanas, aunque las hagas enojar, ellas están para ti.—dijo Peter sonriendo de medio lado.

—La vida es dura a veces.—dijo Lincoln a la vez que unos niños llegaban a la puerta y le pedían dulces a Peter—Por cierto, ¿Cómo van a hacer tú y Ronnie para tomar las fotos del Daily Buggle si no tienen poderes para llegar rápido a los sitios?—dijo de manera presumida—Creo que merezco parte del botín si quieres que tome una foto.

—¿Quieres que te siga haciendo las tareas y los lanzatelarañas gratis?—dijo Peter con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tú lógica puede conmigo, amigo.—Lincoln guiñó un ojo de manera demasiado exagerada, tanto que Peter comenzó a reír—Oh cielos no llevo la mascara, es que tienes que exagerar mucho la expresión debajo de esa tela para que la gente note que le estas guiñando un ojo.

—¿Y no podrías derrotar al mal, oh espectacular SpiderKid, sin guiñarle los ojos a los criminales y hacer bromas malas?—dijo Peter parando de reír.

—Es parte del estilo araña, si tuvieras esta habilidad, lo entenderías.

Ambos rieron, estaban a punto de partir, cuando el celular de Peter comenzó a sonar en modo alerta. Algo estaba pesando.

—Lincoln, es día libre, no lo hagas.—aconsejó Peter, pero Lincoln ya había comenzado a buscar en sus bolsillos por su máscara—Al menos dile a tu familia que tienes que volver a casa.

Lincoln ya había comenzado a ir escaleras arriba, intentando no causar sospechas entre el resto de los niños disfrazados por el edificio departamental. Peter cerró la puerta de su casa y fue corriendo detrás de él, insistiéndole en que mejor fuera con su familia cuando ya no había nadie cerca de ellos.

—Ellas sabrán que volví a casa.—dijo Lincoln no prestándole atención—Como dijiste, mi familia tolera mis errores y esa alarma solo la pusimos en caso de que algo grave ocurriera, vidas podrían estar perdiéndose mientras hablamos Peter, ¿Tiene carga tu comunicador?—dijo a la vez que ajustaba el suyo moviendo sus blancos cabellos para encontrar su oreja y después ponerse la máscara.

—Sí, tiene carga, pero Lincoln…

—Dime la dirección Peter.—dijo Lincoln sabiendo que no tenían tiempo que perder, ya no con su voz tranquila, sino con la fingida—Por favor.

Peter volteó a ver a su celular.

—Es un puente elevadizo para ferrocarriles, casi al otro lado de la ciudad, cerca de los muelles de Brooklyn, eso es pasando Hell's Kitchen, Lincoln no es un lugar bonito…

Pero quedó callado al ver que Lincoln había desaparecido y la puerta de la azotea estaba abierta de par en par.

—¡Al menos pudiste cerrarla!—dijo sabiendo que ya no había nadie—¿Qué historia me invento para que su familia no se preocupe?—dijo sabiendo que él iba a tener que cargar con esa responsabilidad.

" _Think of me if ever your afraid"_

—¡¿Cómo de que no?!—dijo Bobby asustado—¡Lori acepté que movieran nuestra fecha ya y sabes que si no vamos…!

—¡Es literalmente lo que le dije, pero no quiso escucharme!—dijo Lori molesta desde su habitación, con su vestido elegante puesto—Por otro lado, si vamos y venimos sin que nadie se dé cuenta…

Bobby durante un segundo se detuvo ante aquella propuesta desde el teléfono, no parecía digna de su novia.

—No lo sé, yo te quiero y todo corazoncito, pero no me gusta la idea de desobedecer a tu papá, tengo una mala vibra, ¿Sabes?—dijo Bobby al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su moño elegante—Podremos ir cualquier otro día a la hamburguesa del eructo.

—Roberto Alejandro Martínez Millán Luis Santiago.—dijo Lori comenzando a cepillar su cabello—Vas a venir por mí en tu motocicleta y escaparemos para tener una romántica velada.

—Nada más romántico que Halloween.—dijo Bobby asustado por la lucha de conflictos.

Lori sabía que no tenía mucha alternativa, así que uso su arma más baja.

—Y tal vez después, saliendo, hagamos más cosas, ¿Sabes?—dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

En aquel momento Bobby agradecía que ella no pudiese verlo, porque se encontraba rojo de la vergüenza, con los ojos y boca bien abiertos, sin darse cuenta comenzó a generar mucha saliva que trago de un solo bocado.

—Llego contigo en diez minutos.—dijo Bobby aceleradamente para buscar en la oscuridad su moño que combinara con su traje, sin saber que estaba siendo espiado.

—Pensé que el señor Loud dijo que no.

Saltó desde el pasillo su hermana Ronnie jugando con las llaves de la motocicleta de Bobby y mirando decepcionada a su hermano.

—Circunstancias especiales, además la reservación y el permiso ya estaban, simplemente hoy le dijo a Lori que no.—dijo Bobby intentando justificarse—Además, es el señor Loud, es un buen hombre, estoy seguro que entenderá…

Definitivamente el chico perdió todo el color de su cara cuando su hermana le lanzó esa mirada con las cejas tocándose.

—Entonces, ¿Lori si es lo suficiente importante para ti como para romper las reglas?—dijo Ronnie furiosa—¿Tu hermana no?

Bobby no entendía de lo que ella estaba hablando, solo se acercó e intentó quitarle la llave, pero Ronnie dio varios pasos hacia atrás sin tropezarse y comenzó a alejarse más.

—Ronnie, dame las llaves.—dijo Bobby nervioso.

La chica vio las llaves, primero negando mucho con la cabeza, después lanzó un suspiro largo y dijo:

—Está bien, sabes tus prioridades.

La niña se retiró a su habitación, no sin antes devolver las llaves estrellándolas contra la puerta, al entrar a su cuarto lo hizo cerrando de un portazo que bien pudo haber hecho que la puerta se cayera. Bobby solo miró decepcionado, preguntándose qué mosca le había picado.

Aun así, Bobby seguía pensando que lo mejor era hablar con Ronnie, preguntar qué le pasaba y porqué tanta furia. Por otro lado, Lori ya debería de estar comenzando a esperarlo. Recogió las llaves del suelo y abrió la aplicación del celular ingresando la dirección del restaurante, justo en el corazón de Brooklyn.

" _He said— One day you'll leave this world behind. So live a life you will remember"_

El último explosivo estaba colocado en el puente Williamsburg, así como la última oportunidad de redención. El señor Loud sabía que cuando las bombas explotasen, él iba a ser el responsable directo. En la parte de abajo un montón de agua profunda, tanto o más como su decepción. Estiró una de sus alas, pasando en medio de dos columnas y volando de vuelta en terreno libre.

Habían detectado previamente que había varios soldados de El Rey en el puente, por lo que mantuvo un perfil bajo manteniéndose cerca del agua y no saliendo de las sombras, prácticamente haciendo un movimiento similar a las alas de un buitre cuando está volando en círculos alrededor de su presa. El señor Loud comenzó a entender por qué el multimillonario Tony Stark debía odiar usar una armadura, sin esa armadura estilizada nadie hubiera podido ser capaz de hacer tan velozmente la carga de explosivos, solo faltaba salir corriendo cuando el tren estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para que no hubiera oportunidad alguna de frenado.

—¡Ahora!—escuchó las órdenes del tipo afroamericano al mismo tiempo que el señor Loud salía de la zona de riesgo a toda velocidad.

Escuchó la explosión a su espalda, habían acordado que le iban a dar veinte segundos, pero el sujeto debió contar solo hasta cinco, porque el señor Loud salió disparado junto a la onda expansiva. Afortunadamente la armadura fue la que comió el daño más potente, pero aun así el señor Loud salió disparado casi rozando el nivel del agua, dando vueltas para intentar recuperar el control.

Todo pudo haber terminado, de no ser porque el señor Loud recordó una de las funciones de emergencia del traje, el de dar un ataque con sus alas en horizontal que si lo daba en la dirección correcta lo impulsaría hacia el otro lado. Presionó la combinación de botones, viendo como una de sus alas se movió rápidamente, comenzando su frenado y finalmente estabilizándolo después de varios segundos.

Fuera del susto, los sistemas estaban en su mayoría intactos, solo algunos daños en el localizador GPS y sistema de enfriamiento. Aunque el señor Loud se encontraba prácticamente a más de cien metros del lugar de la explosión. Al principio pensó que eso podía ser una desventaja, hasta que un tren en movimiento se acercó intentando desacelerar su marcha. Pero era demasiado tarde, el señor Loud pudo ver como la estructura metálica salió disparada comenzando a perder altura hasta que finalmente llegó al agua. Hubo un momento de calma hasta que la cabina explotó.

El señor Loud pudo ver su obra finalizada, se sintió horrorizado, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado, su familia podría respirar tranquila otro día.

—¡Ahora!—dio la orden el señor Loud mientras regresaba al desastre para tomar el cargamento.

Al llegar pudo ver las embarcaciones de sus tres compañeros, todas llenas de cajas, mientras desde la parte de arriba comenzaban a apuntar hacia ellos.

—¡Salgan ya!—dijo el señor Loud tomando una de las cajas con un símbolo de peligro biológico e impulsándose en el aire haciendo mucho ruido para que los secuaces de El Rey voltearan a verlo y no a sus compañeros.

—No debiste hacer eso Loud.—dijo el hombre afroamericano mientras se alejaba en su lancha por el intercomunicador—Te matarán.

—Me lo agradeces después.—dijo el señor Loud llegando al nivel donde antes había estado las vías ferraras. Pudo ver helicópteros acercándose a la distancia, posiblemente alertados por la explosión. Y a los aliados de El Rey sin saber qué significaba aquel hombre vestido de pájaro metálico.

El señor Loud sabía que era su vida o la de esos matones, así que activó sus garras en alas y pies, después volvió a lanzar el mismo corte horizontal que uso previamente, logrando cortar de un solo golpe por la mitad a las ametralladoras de la primera línea de ataque del enemigo.

"Estos ataques son con hojas de vibranium Loud" recordaba la voz de Weasley "Ni se te ocurra activarlo a menos que sea necesario, es un metal más resistente y cortante que el diamante".

Los matones soltaron las mitades de sus inutilizadas armas al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a tocar sus cuerpos, pensando que podían estar partidos en dos, la mayoría ni siquiera habían sido capaces de ver el ataque. Fue entonces que el señor Loud mostró sus pies y dio una patada en dirección de ellos, todos lo evitaron lanzándose a un lado y desformando sus filas. El señor Loud, satisfecho de no haber lastimado a nadie se impulsó hacia arriba y salió volando por la oscuridad, escuchando disparos en su dirección. Llevaba el cargamento atado con una cuerda a un par de metros de él. Solo tenía que volver a la parte donde le habían dicho y aquella pesadilla terminaba… Sintió un nuevo sentimiento que creía muerto desde hace mucho. Emoción. Limpió algo de sudor de su frente.

" _My father told me when I was just a child: THESE ARE THE NIGHTS THAT NEVER DIE. Me father told me…"_

Y una nueva telaraña que lo columpiase por una zona menos elevada, Lincoln pudo ver a la distancia una columna de humo, un puente que conectaba Manhattan con Brooklyn. El desastre era grande, pero a la distancia se podía apreciar el gran desastre que había ocurrido.

Iba a poner en su lista de reproducción alguna música electrónica, pero decidió que esta vez era algo grande, como aquella vez que tuvo la persecución con el Duende Verde, o también como cuando Mysterio atacó la torre Osborn. No podía permitirse fallar, no de nuevo.

Al llegar a la escena del crimen vio agua contaminada de un verde poco natural, mientras las autoridades locales intentaban crear una barricada y arrestaban a muchos sujetos. El chico encontró entre la marea de personas su cabeza favorita:

—Oficial McBride, Oficial…—comenzó intentando saludar pasiblemente, causando un espasmo en el hombre.

Lincoln pudo ver como el Oficial McBride dio media vuelta e intentó alejarse de él, solo para después desenfundar su arma y decir:

—SpiderKid estás arrestado.—no se veía nada amigable por su tono.

—Oficial he venido a ayudar.—se justificó Lincoln levantando las manos como muestra de buenas intenciones.

—No te muevas.—dijo apuntándole más con el arma—¿Por qué siempre apareces después de que ocurre la tragedia? ¡Esto ni siquiera está saliendo en los medios así que no mientas!

—¿Cómo?—dijo Lincoln sin entender y con un hilo de voz.

—Pensé que eras bueno, pero siempre apareces donde hay una desgracia, casualmente no pudiendo evitarla, y mucho antes de que sea conocimiento público.—dijo el Oficial McBride—¡¿Cómo sé que no eres tú el que hace toda esta ciudad más insegura?!

—Tengo hackeado el sistema de radio policial, no es tan difícil.—dijo Lincoln una excusa que si bien no era cierta del todo (Además de que él no sabía cómo demonios Peter lo había logrado), podía ayudarle a ganar la confianza del hombre, logrando lo contrario.

—Eso es ilegal.—levantó el arma apuntando a la cabeza.

—Pero necesario.—se justificó Lincoln—Por favor, déjeme detener a quien hizo esto, deme información.

Pero solo hubo un largo silencio:

—No te voy a dejar ir.—dijo el hombre decidido.

—Señor, por favor…—intentó suplicar Lincoln viendo que su voz estaba quebrándose—Solo quiero ayudar…

Hubo un momento de duda, Lincoln escuchó a Peter Parker llamando por su audífono de oído, Lincoln fingió rascar su cabeza y contestó la llamada procurando no hacer ruido.

—Lincoln no me creerás, ha habido avistamientos por todo Brooklyn de un hombre polilla, normalmente no haría caso, de no ser porque parece demasiada coincidencia.—dijo Peter al mismo tiempo que leía otro de los post en internet—¿Lincoln? ¿Puedes hablar?

—No tiene que hacer esto oficial, puedo ayudarles.—dijo Lincoln viendo que el oficial McBride comenzaba a temblarle la mano.

—¡Demuéstralo! ¡Únete a la policía!—dijo el señor McBride intentando bajar el arma—Aunque pareces joven, cualquiera daría todo por tenerte en su escuadrón.

—O para mandarme a Rykers.—dijo Lincoln dando un paso hacia atrás—Mientras el eslogan del alcalde sea Abajo los Mutantes, ayudaré desde el anonimato.

Eso fue lo que hizo el Oficial McBride bajara el arma y cerrara los ojos para luego dar media vuelta.

—Un hombre con traje de pájaro atacó a un tren lleno de contrabandistas de distintas drogas. Se llevó una caja con material radioactivo, aun así desaparecieron varias cajas con surtido variado.—dijo de brazos cruzados y sin voltear a verlo—¿Prometes detenerlo?

—Haré lo mejor que pueda.—dijo Lincoln lanzando una telaraña.

—¡NO!—gritó el Oficial McBride molesto—¡Hay gente saliendo lastimada! ¡Tú eres un niño, lo que acabo de hacer es ilegal, más te vale que me prometas que detendrás a ese lunático pájaro explosivo!

Lincoln se llevó su mano libre al mentón, al mismo tiempo que intentaba recordar algo que reconfortara al señor McBride, paradójicamente esa expresión en su rostro, le recordó bastante a lo que su padre le había dicho:

—Oficial McBride, un hombre sabio dijo cuando yo era solo un chico que los hombres de verdad nunca rompen una promesa.—dijo SpiderKid al mismo tiempo que estiraba de su telaraña y se impulsaba al tejado de un edificio—¡No descansaré hasta atraparlo!

Pudo Lincoln ver que el hombre se quedaba paralizado mientras él subía al edificio y volvía en dirección al centro de Brooklyn, donde habían visto al dichoso "hombre polilla".

—¿Sigues ahí oráculo?—preguntó Lincoln al mismo tiempo que de un salto cruzaba tres edificios.

—Así es Señor Urano.—respondió Peter al mismo tiempo que actualizaba el hashtag del hombre polilla en Twitter.

—¿Señor Urano? Debí de haberlo pensado primero.—dijo Lincoln al mismo tiempo que daba una voltereta y en el aire lanzaba otra telaraña—¿Por dónde se dirige?

—Paso por la cuarta estatal, se le vio en la estación de metro Hewes y después en Park Avenue… Señor Urano, en caso de que sea el hombre polilla, recuerda que por donde pasa siempre ocurre un desastre…—dijo Peter preocupado mientras seguía leyendo las noticias en distintas redes sociales y escuchando con el otro oído las conversaciones policiales en esa zona.

Lincoln en lugar de ir en línea recta por la quinta estatal, dio un salto en un edificio alto, impulsándose por la avenida Division y recortando parte de su recorrido, estar patrullando constantemente las calles le hacían saber bastante información.

Lincoln finalmente llegó a la estación de metro Broadway, aprovechando que la línea le iba a ayudar a llegar a su destino se montó en el techo de uno de los ferrocarriles, recostándose para tener algo de energía mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad al Hospital Woodhull, era el único lugar grande donde el criminal pudiese pasar desapercibido sin llamar la atención, fingiendo que estaba visitando a un paciente.

Podía ver grupos enteros de niños en las calles pidiendo dulces a establecimientos grandes, casi como en manadas. Pensó durante un segundo que él debería estar ahí, pidiendo dulces, protegiendo a sus hermanas, al menos una noche. Pero no, tenía que venir este hombre volador, hombre cometa, o lo que sea, para arruinarlo todo. No importaba de todas formas, en ese momento ya no era Lincoln Loud, no podía permitirse otro error, tenía que ser SpiderKid con todas sus fuerzas, derrotar a ese terrible sujeto para que el Oficial McBride no lo odiase, y tomar una fotografía para que Peter Parker tuviera su parte.

SpiderKid no tenía familia, SpiderKid detenía a los criminales, finalmente vio encima del hospital Woodhull un pájaro gigante, el hombre polilla trayendo la tragedia donde sea que apareciese.

Lincoln, sin saberlo, en aquel momento era solo parte de una cadena de eventos, pero a diferencia de la mariposa batiendo sus alas en Pekín, en este momento estaba en el ojo de la tormenta, la calma antes de los vientos devastadores. Mientras más se acercaba al hombre pájaro, era como ir contra el viento de un huracán, desafiando la gravedad.

" _When thunder clouds starts pouring down. Light a fire they can't put out. Carve your name into those shinning stars."_

En el ojo del huracán se encontraba Lori, sin saber qué sentir, una parte de ella estaba emocionada por el restaurante, en medio de una calle elegante, con música en vivo llena de tonadas románticas, una ligera decoración de Halloween que hacía que hubiera humo hasta las rodillas, además de algunas serpentinas por las paredes, lo suficiente como para invitar a los jóvenes, sin alejar la seriedad. Aun así, había una parte en su interior que le decía que todo estaba mal, tal vez porque Bobby estaba más serio de lo normal, o porque sentía aún la negativa de su padre muy palpable.

Pero aquel toque ligeramente acido no se comparaba a aquella cita casi mágica, era como una luz en medio de una tenue oscuridad, notaron que arriba había una cúpula de cristal que iba cambiando de color de morado a naranja, repentinamente verde y luego rojo, provocando que el cielo siguiera el ritmo de la música de fondo y reflejado en un bello candelabro gigante que colgaba fuertemente con cadenas del tamaño de cabezas que tenían color dorado, aunque claramente no eran de oro, pero podían pasar perfectamente por oro de imitación para Lori.

Ella y Bobby siguieron al amable camarero hasta encontrarse con una mesa con dos asientos, uno enfrente del otro y con un papelito en cada uno. El de Lori era más estilizado porque tenía para recargar sus brazos y almohadilla en la parte de la espalda, además de que la nota donde venía su nombre había el dibujo de una estrella fugaz, dejando una estela que formaba su nombre en llamas.

Ella se sintió alagada, mientras que Bobby tenía una silla elegante de color negro, bonita, pero no tanto como aquella donde se encontraba ella. Estaba siendo tratada como la princesa que merecía ser.

—El menú, caballero y señorita.—dijo el mesero que los guio con tranquilidad—¿Desean algún champán?

—Oh no, somos…—iba a decir Bobby, pero fue interrumpido.

—Por supuesto que nos encantaría, ¿Cuál recomendaría que fuera económico?—dijo Lori sonriendo cómplice a Bobby.

—¿En este restaurante?—dijo el camarero luego de lanzar una risa sarcástica y señalar el penúltimo de la lista del menú.

—Es ligeramente más caro que el último.—dijo Lori levantando mucho la ceja.

—Pero es servido en un vaso más grande.—contó el secreto el camarero al mismo tiempo que anotaba en su libreta—¿Caballero?

—Lo mismo que la señorita.—dijo Bobby viendo el menú y tragando en seco.

Hubo un minuto entero en el cual no hablaron, solo veían alrededor, asombrados de estar en aquel lujoso establecimiento. Finalmente, cuando el camarero dejo las bebidas y fue a atender otras mesas en lo que ellos decidían sus comidas, Lori notó que fue cuando Bobby miró la copa con culpabilidad.

—Amorcito, ¿Crees que sea correcto?—dijo Bobby viendo el licor sudando nervioso—No somos mayores de edad.

Pero Lori en aquel momento ya había dado un sorbo mientras cerraba los ojos, sintió asco durante unos segundos antes de que el rastro de sabor llegase a su garganta e hiciera el efecto deseado.

—No nos preguntaron por credenciales.—dijo Lori como si fuera lo más simple—Además, debemos disfrutar, es nuestra noche especial.

—No lo sé Lori…—dijo Bobby mirando su copa sin interés— Es hermoso estar contigo, pero no dejo de pensar en mi hermanita.

Fue entonces que Lori comenzó a juguetear con el tenedor mientras mostraba una mirada fría.

—Es, literalmente, lo menos romántico que me has dicho en meses.—dijo ella intentando volver al buen tono previo.

—Lo siento, es que ella se enojó antes de que viniéramos y no logro sacarlo de mi cabeza…—se detuvo un momento—Tienes razón, no debería estar hablando de esto, no te pregunte, ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

Lori lanzó un suspiro para luego sonreír.

—No, Bobby Osito, cuéntame qué te pasó primero.—dijo Lori cruzando los dedos de sus manos y mirándolo con interés.

—Yo…—el chico se puso nervioso antes de continuar hablando.

A la distancia ambos escucharon un ruido muy fuerte, pero no le prestaron atención mientras Bobby comenzaba a contarle sus preocupaciones con respecto a su hermana a Lori. Aunque al principio ella parecía seria, a medida que iban avanzando, comenzó a involucrarse en la conversación y a sonreír.

" _He said— Go Venture far beyond the shores. Don't forsake this life of yours. I'll guide you home, no matter where you are."_

El señor Loud comenzó a resentir el peso extra de la caja que llevaba sobre sus hombros cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que la explosión del ferrocarril se viera como minúscula. Estaba sudando a mares y sentía los controles más difíciles de alcanzar que de costumbre. Lo único bueno es que estaba casi seguro que nadie lo vería, así que vio el edificio más alto de la zona, siendo este con diferencia un hospital al lado de unas vías de metro. Él se tomó unos minutos de descanso, quitándose el casco y limpiándose el sudor de la cara, debió pensar en lo apestoso que iba a quedar el traje.

—Weasley, tengo parte del paquete, ¿Me copias?—dijo desde el comunicador—Al habla El Buitre, Weasley ¿Me copias?—dijo frustrado al ver que solo estática resonaba en su comunicador—De todo los sistemas que se tenían que dañar tenía que ser las comunicaciones y el enfriamiento, ¿No?—dijo molesto al ver que el aparato no respondía a ningún estimulo externo como agitarlo violentamente—Bueno, al menos estas de una pieza Loud, la pesadilla está a punto de acabar…

La pesadilla estaba a punto de iniciar.

El señor Loud volvió a colocarse el casco y comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor del hospital, analizando la zona, tenía diez minutos antes de que se agotase la energía interna del traje, por lo que decidió que seguir la línea de metro podía ser la mejor opción hasta que encontrase algún lugar donde ocultarse.

Comenzó su descenso al mismo tiempo que uno de los vagones que iba en dirección contraria pasase a toda velocidad. El señor Loud flotó varios metros por encima, sintiéndose afortunado de que esa cosa le permitiera ocultarse, pero sus planes se vieron arruinados cuando escuchó el ruido de una cámara analógica ser accionado.

Acto seguido sintió una patada en el estómago y salió disparado en vez de la dirección del metro hacia una calle conocida como Puerto Rico Avenue, pudo ver como la caja caía de vuelta a la vía de metro y se destrozaba en miles de pedazos desde esa altura, no tuvo mucho más que hacer mientras comenzaba su descenso acelerado. Al ser una calle de comercios, había muchos niños, pero el señor Loud logró no estrellarse contra el concreto y alzar el vuelo con un movimiento firme de sus alas.

Intentó revisar toda la zona para ver quién le había dado aquel golpe, cuando repentinamente en uno de los techos de tiendas apareció una figura roja con colores azules. El señor Loud supo al instante qué significaba eso, Weasley le había advertido, no pelear a menos que fuera necesario. El señor Loud estaba flotando al lado de un seven eleven de dos pisos, mientras que el niño araña se acercaba con precaución.

—Lamento interrumpir tu viaje, no parecía que pagases el ticket de ida.—dijo el insolente niño.

El señor Loud no podía verlo del todo, pero sintió algo muy familiar de esa voz, aunque claro, no tenía tiempo que perder, si se quedaba sin energía ese niño iba a encarcelarlo. Así que tomó el logotipo con el número siete de la tienda y lo lanzó en dirección a una calle llena de gente, sabiendo que si aquel niño era un héroe de verdad no tendría más opción que dejarlo en paz.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a verificar si había lastimado o no a unos inocentes niños, simplemente comenzó a correr en línea recta, tenía ordenes claras de no enfrentar particularmente a ese niño molesto, al diablo de Hell's Kitchen o a cualquiera con un traje que mostrase interés en él.

El problema es que era Halloween, todos tenían trajes. El señor Loud avanzó con prisa por la avenida, pasando rápidamente una juguetería pequeña, una tienda de videojuegos y pasó en medio de dos hoteles con la misma estructura de ladrillos. Cruzó en línea recta 3 calles hasta que encontró con una iglesia de ladrillos, dio vuelta a la izquierda, encontrándose con una calle usada de estacionamiento que él comenzó a sobrevolar con fuerza. Aún tenía siete minutos y ese tonto niño debía de estar tan lejos que se le antojó dar una carcajada, feliz de que vería a su familia.

—¿Sabes? Para ser rápido no tienes la menor idea de cómo moverte por la ciudad, ¿Verdad?—escuchó una voz en el edificio que tenía cerca—¿Me escuchas? ¡Lo atrape, estoy en Johnson Avenue…!—comenzó a decir de manera acelerada al mismo tiempo que el señor Loud luchaba por equilibrarse.

—¡Ahhhh!—gritó el Buitre perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo, solo que esta vez de poca altura, dando contra el concreto, rodando un poco—¡Maldita sea!

—¡Señor cuide su lenguaje!—dijo el niño aterrizando frente a él—Esta es una ciudad limpia, llena de gente honrada.

—¡No te acerques!—dijo el señor Loud arrastrándose de espaldas apuntando con su brazo, fingiendo que tenía una especie de arma, alejándose de las luces que había en las farolas.

—Oh ya sé que es una mentira, pero soy joven, me gusta pensar que puedo hacer un cambio en el mundo, ¿No lo pensó también antes?—dijo el niño al mismo tiempo que miraba alrededor—Esto es demasiado fácil.

—¡Cállate!—le gritó el señor Loud molesto viendo como su tiempo iba reduciéndose considerablemente, no debía dejar que ese niño lo atrapase.

—No eres mi padre amigo, de hecho quítate ese tonto casco, a la policía le gusta reconocer a los criminales.—dijo el niño apuntándole a la cabeza y estirando con fuerza.

El señor Loud intentó tomar el casco, pero la rapidez de ese movimiento fue tal que no pudo evitar que el casco saliera volando en el aire, ahora no tenía manera de ver cuánto tiempo le quedaba en el traje, ni la lista de los comandos de voz… Estaba todo perdido.

El señor Loud protegió su rostro, sabiendo que si el niño lo reconocía iba a meterse en problemas, pero recibió una patada en una de sus alas que lo mandó a volar tres edificios de distancia.

—Señor, ríndase, usted va a la cárcel, paga todos sus pecados y yo obtengo la admiración del…—se detuvo a media frase.

El señor Loud se levantó en aquella oscura noche de octubre, a su espalda una farola hacía brillar su silueta descubierta con una gran herida en su rostro gracias a esa tonta patada. El hombre vio a los ojos durante un segundo a aquel aberrante niño.

Nada iba a impedirle ver a su familia de nuevo.

Ni nadie. Muchos menos ese tonto niño de mierda. El señor Loud vio que aquella figura roja y azul se quedaba quieta en donde habían estado antes, respiraba muy agitadamente, probablemente se había dañado con alguno de los sistemas de defensa del traje. El hombre sonrió, preparándose para escapar, no sin antes decir:

—Tengo una promesa…

" _One day my father, he told me – Son don't let it slip away. When I was just a kid I heard him say:"_

… que cumplir, ¡Aléjate!—terminó la frase aquel hombre al mismo tiempo que agitaba sus alas una vez y comenzaba a flotar en el aire.

No podía serlo, Lincoln se negaba a creerlo. Sentía ganas de vomitar, al mismo tiempo que todo en su mente se volvía nubloso, aquello era solo una pesadilla, o un doble gemelo perdido que nunca conocieron, tenía que ser cualquier otra persona, no podía aquel criminal ser su padre. Lincoln sabía perfectamente que su padre trabajaba en una compañía de electrónica mediana, no como un traficante de droga, mucho menos como un ladrón.

"Los hombres de verdad nunca rompen una promesa" escuchó eso en su cabeza como si le diera vueltas. ¡¿Cómo demonios hacer volar un puente en mil pedazos podía ser una promesa honrada?! Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, manchando la máscara en las mejillas y provocando que Lincoln negra fuertemente con la cabeza.

Aquel villano no tardó un momento en volver al vuelo, pero Lincoln no se podía mover, sentía sus piernas temblar.

—¡Lincoln!—gritó Peter por el comunicador—¿Lincoln? ¡Responde amigo! ¿Te lastimó?—decía aquella vocecita a muchos metros de distancia a pesar de tenerla en su oído.

La, ya de por sí, oscura calle, perdió todo brillo para Lincoln, quien sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir un segundo. No había forma de explicarlo, simplemente estaba lastimado al ver aquel rostro que tanto admiraba y quería, en el cuerpo de un ladrón y posible asesino.

Sintió que detrás suyo aparecían de nuevo su abuelo y el señor Parker, traídos de vuelta a la vida. Intentó gritar, pero tenía la garganta obstruida. Estaba a punto de retirarse, sabiendo que aquello de ser un héroe era demasiado para él… Cuando entonces vio la figura del señor Parker… Muerto porque él no actuó a tiempo.

Luego la visión de su propio abuelo, si Lincoln hubiera… ¡Si Lincoln hiciera las cosas a tiempo hubiera evitado esas tragedias!

Una tercera sombra difuminada comenzaba a formarse, una con calvicie y unos ojos amables, pero estrictos. Ojos que unos segundos atrás lo miraban con odio.

—Los hombres de verdad…—comenzó a decir moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza para librarse de aquella carga que tenía en el cuello—¡No huyen!—gritó sintiéndose libre al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas volvían a fluir.

—¿Lincoln? ¿Amigo?—dijo Peter desde su oído, pero él colgó la llamada.

Nadie más debía enterarse de aquello, ni siquiera Peter. Esto era entre su padre y él, si no lo detenía en aquel momento, Lincoln estaba seguro que la figura a medio hacer estaría totalmente recreada. Por otro lado, si lo detenía… Entonces podría preguntarle si él fue el que hizo aquellas obras… Tenía que saber la verdad. Y la verdad le llevaba un minuto de ventaja.

Dio un salto con su telaraña, impulsándose con todas sus fuerzas, llegando a más de cincuenta metros sobre el suelo, pudiendo ver que su padre iba en dirección de vuelta al metro. Lincoln aterrizó en un edificio departamental, pero solo lo usó como impulso para dar una voltereta en el aire y lanzar una telaraña a otro edificio cruzando una calle de nueve carriles con poca altitud, casi es arrollado por un camión, aunque sintió que aquello hubiera sido mejor que seguir en aquella retorcida persecución, aceptó que no quedaba de otra. Tenía que detenerlo.

Se lanzó en estampida, corriendo a toda la velocidad que podía cada que estaba en los edificios y lanzando sus telarañas, no solo como cuerdas, sino también para impulsarse y salir cada vez a mayor velocidad. No se dio cuenta ni siquiera de sus movimientos, simplemente estaba esperando que cuando volviera a ver aquel rostro de cerca, fuera el de un traficante de drogas o lo que sea, todo menos su padre.

Aquel hombre no era tonto moviéndose, como Lincoln había afirmado previamente, simplemente estaba intentando llegar a un destino, pero no iba a poder lograrlo, porque mientras el señor Loud daba la vuelta por la derecha a un edificio, Lincoln acortó entrando por una ventana y saliendo por la otra con mucha velocidad, apenas sintiendo unas cortaduras leves.

Aquel hombre al escuchar el ruido volteó a ver, solo para que Lincoln volviera a sufrir viendo la cara de su padre. Pero aquella vez no fue solo eso, sino que lo atrapó con las garras de sus pies metálicos con fuerza y comenzó a exprimir.

—¡Te lo advertí!—dijo el señor Loud molesto.

—¡Deténgase!—gritó Lincoln lanzando una telaraña al edificio por donde había entrado, provocando que ambos salieran disparados.

Fueron desviados porque el Buitre intentó salir volando, pero SpiderKid se lo impidió, provocando que ambos chocaran fuertemente contra una de las paredes del edificio. Fue entonces que Lincoln notó que una de las alas estaba bastante doblada.

El buitre movió su ala que aún servía, haciendo un ataque con cuchillas en horizontal demasiado rápido, de no ser porque Lincoln tenía su sentido arácnido hubiera sido cortado a la mitad por su padre. El concreto del edificio terminó cayendo, y con este los dos siguieron la trayectoria de vuelta a la calle, forcejeando por ver quien era el que amortiguaba la caída del otro.

Prácticamente, respondiendo a sus instintos Lincoln arrojó telaraña al rostro del Buitre y luego con su otra mano apuntó a la torre de la iglesia, acertando a unos metros del campanario. Pasaron de caída libre en edificio departamental a salir disparados en dirección a la iglesia. Para suerte de ambos, no chocaron contra la estructura, sino que continuaron volando gracias al ala del señor Loud que seguía funcionando.

Pero Lincoln no podía estar en paz, porque la garra del pie derecho de su padre intentaba partirlo en dos cada dos o tres segundos, tomándose solo el tiempo necesario para cambiar la dirección del impulso del ataque. Lincoln sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo en aquella situación, así que agradeció cuando se estrellaron en el techo de un restaurante y ambos comenzaron a rodar en direcciones opuestas. A pesar de su rapidez, Lincoln pudo notar que tenía varias heridas en el vientre y la espalda, sobre todo una en la pierna que estaba comenzando a sacarle montones de sangre. Vio al frente y su padre estaba relativamente igual, tenía su brazo izquierdo en un ángulo demasiado surrealista como para considerar que no estaba roto, además de que cuando intentó levantarse se encontraba temblando, y no porque aquella batalla lo lastimara psicológicamente… Pero sí físicamente.

Aquel hombre que tanto lo había protegido, le había dado refugio y que le enseñó su moral y sus creencias fundamentadas, era el mismo que estaba ahí, medio muerto en la azotea de un edificio con una cúpula de cristal gigante que iba cambiando de color constantemente, iniciando roja y luego siendo morada, luego verde... Cuando llegó al naranja fue que el señor Loud pudo levantarse.

—¡¿Por qué me sigues?!

Pero Lincoln no podía seguir hablando tenía algo muy pesado en la garganta y aunque físicamente no estaba ni siquiera cerca de estar demolido, no podía seguir en pie. Sus lágrimas eran ya secas debajo de su máscara.

—Por favor…—intentó hablar Lincoln apenas lanzando un suspiro.

Vio como su padre, enfurecido, se acercaba para terminar con su existencia dándole una patada… Lincoln negó con la cabeza mientras todo se ralentizaba, su sentido arácnido le estaba dando la oportunidad de escapar ya que sabía que de quererlo hubiera podido derrotar con facilidad al señor Loud.

El problema era que Lincoln no quería pensar en ese escenario, así que se dejó golpear en el pecho por aquella garra, para su suerte simplemente salió disparado en el aire hasta chocar fuertemente contra el cristal.

—¡Ahhh!—gritó el señor Loud cegado por la ira en su mirada y lanzando otra patada que Lincoln no esquivó.

Araña y Buitre comenzaron a caer en picada cuando la cúpula de cristal fue destrozada en cientos de pedazos fue entonces que Lincoln escuchó no unos cuantos, sino decenas de gritos de terror debido a la ventana partida en pedazos, algunos de estos dañaban…

" _When you get older. Your wild life will live for younger days. Think of me if ever you're afraid."_

…a Bobby, quien rápidamente cubrió a Lori de aquella lluvia de cristales lanzando su propia mesa a un lado. Para suerte, ambos salieron con apenas rasguños, mientras que otras personas terminaron con heridas de sangre recorriendo por todo su rostro.

—¿Bobby Osito?—preguntó rápidamente Lori al ver aquel escenario devastador.

—Estoy bien nena, estoy bien.—dijo al mismo tiempo que limpiaba del rostro de Lori unos pequeños escombros de vidrio—Vamos…Nena, hay que salir.—dijo sin voltear atrás.

En aquel momento a Lori solo le importaba estar segura junto a su novio, no le interesaba como aquellos dos lunáticos lograron colarse por el techo, pero cuando vio que se estaban levantando, agarró a Bobby fuertemente y lo hizo que se agachara, justo a tiempo porque un hombre vestido de pájaro lanzó a ese niño con vestido de látex varias mesas hasta terminar en una pared.

Los gritos en el restaurante eran demasiado agudos como para escuchar declaraciones, o nada que no fuese llamados de socorro y gente huyendo en todas direcciones, algunos incluso saltaban rompiendo los ventanales y causando más heridos por cortaduras.

Bobby al ver ese desastre comenzó a gatear en dirección contraria.

—¡¿Qué haces?!—le gritó Lori molesta.

—Tenemos que buscar donde ocultarnos…—dijo Bobby abrazándola para que ambos siguieran moviéndose debajo de las mesas.

Lori solo podía ver por debajo de los manteles un par de pies metálicos que tenían grandes garras de un material que ella nunca había visto. Esas garras se extendieron incluso más cuando el niño intentó contratacar colgándose de una cuerda rara, pero fue repelido por aquella oscura figura con un golpe que hizo al niño volar.

Lori pudo reconocer entonces al niño, tenía un cuerpo pequeño, tal vez un poco más alto que Lincoln y delgado, con ese traje de látex rojo y azul que pasaban tanto en las noticias.

—Es…—se detuvo a media oración.

El hombre con traje de pájaro volteó de uno a otro lado, y fue entonces cuando Lori gritó horrorizada, tan alto y fuerte que llamó no solo la atención de Bobby, sino también de las figuras que peleaban, el primero en voltear fue…

" _He said – One day you'll leave this world behind. So live a life you will remember."_

…Lincoln, claramente aquel había sido el grito de Lori, su Lori. Aquello no podía ponerse peor, de no ser porque confirmó visualmente. No solo estaba enfrentando a su padre en aquel momento, sino que también su hermana se encontraba aterrada a mitad de un pasillo de mesas elegantes con Bobby abrazándola. Ella no le prestó atención a él, porque Lincoln seguía llevando la máscara, pero su padre no.

Pudo ver el rostro de horror tanto de Lori como Bobby que se abrazaban mientras retrocedían del monstruo al que alguna vez habían llamado padre. Lincoln respiraba aceleradamente mientras más lágrimas caían de su rostro que ya parecía seco, pero escuchar los gritos de su hermana, no de una desconocida, no de un amigo, sino de su propia hermana mayor, era un nuevo nivel que hasta ese momento desconocía.

—¡TÚ!—gritó entonces el señor Loud molesto al mismo tiempo que señalaba a Bobby—¡¿QUÉ HACEN USTEDES DOS AQUÍ?! ¡TE ORDENE QUE NO VINIERAS A BROOKLYN!

Estaba claramente fuera de sí, con una furia mucho mayor a la que Lincoln hubiera visto nunca en su padre. El hombre empujó varias mesas a los lados para acercarse a ambos, claramente no con buenas intenciones a la vez que tanto su hermana como Bobby se cubrían entre gritos.

—Yo prometí cuidarlas…—dijo Lincoln en un susurro.

Apuntó con su lanzatelaraña con una mano, con la otra se limpió los mocos de la nariz, embarrando todo su rostro ya de por sí humedecido. Lincoln accionó el botón con los ojos cerrados al mismo tiempo que el señor Loud estuvo a punto de acercarse a ambos jóvenes. Le dio justo en la espalda y hubo un momento donde nadie se movió.

—¡Aléjate de ellos!—gritó Lincoln tomando con firmeza la telaraña y comenzando a dar vueltas.

Provocó que su padre terminara siendo arrastrado por su espalda, derribando sillas y mesas en su primera vuelta, luego golpeándose con una columna en la tercera y para la quinta salió disparado al techo, dando contra el candelabro gigante que colgaba con cadenas doradas. Aquel impacto fue tan duro que hizo, no que las cadenas se rompieran, sino una parte del techo al candelabro haber chocado contra este.

El pequeño niño respiraba demasiado agitado al mismo tiempo que el candelabro caía aceleradamente y empujaba el cuerpo magullado de su padre causando una gran nube de polvo, fragmentos de techo, polvo, el humo que antes había estado en el piso como decoración o las almas de los únicos presentes en el restaurante, cualquier opción era válida, incluso podían ser todas juntas. Lo único que pudo escuchar Lincoln fueron los llantos desgarradores de Lori al mismo tiempo que Bobby intentaba calmarla mientras titubeaba y probablemente temblaba.

La nube fue disipándose, afuera las luces cambiaban, pero en esta ocasión no por motivos estéticos, posiblemente ese restaurante tardaría meses en volver a tener un nivel cercano al que tuvieron antes, la verdadera causa de ese cambio de luces era por el rojo y el azul, la policía había llegado… Lincoln supo entonces que ya no quedaba tiempo, era su momento de decidir el destino de su padre.

Hubo un oscuro momento donde sintió un vacío en el pecho al ver que su padre sangraba de una herida en la cabeza, rodeado por las grandes cadenas doradas y con las piernas enterradas debajo del candelabro. Aquel hombre que él tanto admirado… Parecía… Parecía…

Estuvo a punto de vomitar cuando su padre comenzó a toser, Lincoln se acercó, sin arrodillarse, no podía, necesitaba entenderlo…

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!—gritó con reclamo al mismo tiempo que apuntaba con su mano.

—¡NOOOO!—escuchó un grito desgarrador a la vez que Lori se levantaba y corría en menos de un segundo prácticamente veinte metros para acercarse a la escena, empujar con toda su fuerza a SpiderKid y tratar de ayudar a su padre—¡Es un buen hombre!

Ella estaba devastada en llanto, uno inútil porque se podía escuchar claramente como su grito había alertado a toda la gente fuera y era cuestión de segundos que unas fuerzas armadas entraran. Escuchó a su lado también a Bobby acercándose para liberar al señor Loud.

—¡AYUDALO POR FAVOR! ¡ES TODO UN MAL ENTENDIDO!—gritó Lori mientras con todas sus fuerzas combinadas apenas y lograban mover poco el candelabro.

El señor Loud levantó la mirada y Lincoln bajo la mirada, definitivamente el hombre no conocía la identidad de su hijo, porque pudo verlo suplicando con el rostro, era un llanto de puro arrepentimiento. Lincoln se acercó para ayudarles y escapar, pero…

" _My father told when I was just a child"_

…se detuvo antes de empujar. Volvieron a verse a los ojos ambos, entonces Lincoln recordó el puente que explotó y el tren que se estrelló, los desechos tóxicos que podrían causar enfermedades en todos aquellos que tuvieran contacto, en las varias veces que su padre casi terminaba con su vida durante aquella batalla.

¿Era su padre un buen hombre?

Si Lincoln lo lideraba, ¿Qué iba a impedir que volviera a hacerlo todo? ¿Y si mataba más personas? ¡¿Tenía el derecho de liberar a su propio padre aun sabiendo de lo que era capaz?!

Independientemente de las circunstancias que lo llevasen a aquel extremo, o de las mil justificaciones que se daba en su cabeza, nuevamente sintió a su espalda la sombra de aquellos que consideraba sus brújulas de moral.

Y un último pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, ¿Y si en lugar de ser su padre el que mataba era Lynn Loud el asesinado por otro criminal y nunca se enteraban donde dejarían su cuerpo?

Ya no caían lágrimas de sus ojos, simplemente Lincoln levantó una de sus manos. Apuntando al hombre que lo había criado, escuchó la policía a su espalda, entrando al recinto, era ahora o nunca.

—Si alguna vez están en peligro… Cuídalas…—dijo cerrando los ojos.

Lincoln tomó su decisión con firmeza.

" _These are the nights that never die."_

Lincoln se balanceaba de edificio a edificio, tomando mayor velocidad para escapar de lo que había hecho, pero sentía su cuerpo frío, no había emoción, solo un gran vacío que le provocaba difícil columpiarse y que chocara fuertemente contra edificios, causándose incluso más heridas que en la pelea, ni siquiera se quitó el traje al llegar a su casa, o durmió. Solo se recostó y vio el techo mientras ocasionalmente limpiaba sus lágrimas con fuerza y hacía sonidos de estarse ahogando con su propia culpa.

" _My father told me…"_

El señor McBride encontró en medio de la escena a dos jóvenes que estaban siendo arrestados, rápidamente reconoció la cabellera rubia y comenzó a usar su placa para acercarse.

—¡Oficial McBride! Lo conozco…—dijo uno de los sujetos que estaban arrestando a los niños.

—Y yo a esos niños, ¿Bajo qué cargos los está arrestando?—dijo el señor McBride molesto confirmando sus sospechas.

—¿Arrestándolos? Creo que está confundido, ellos son testigos, pero pueden ir a prisión si siguen rehusándose a hablar.—dijo el policía golpeando el costado de Bobby—Es ilegal, ¿No es así jovencito?—dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Aunque el señor McBride solía tener paciencia, sabía perfectamente las connotaciones de esa declaración, al ser Bobby de piel morena. Aun así, mantuvo la calma:

—Está bien, ¿Entonces qué ocurrió?—preguntó a la vez que el oficial que había arrestado a los niños giraba las llaves.

—Un sujeto vestido de pájaro metálico, enredado con telarañas por tú sabes quién, creo que este tipo hizo explotar unas vías de tren y destrozó este restaurante elegante, ¿Alguna duda?

—Nombre del sujeto…—dijo el señor McBride demasiado seco de sentimientos.

—Lynn Loud, creo que confesó todo, caso cerrado, ese bastardo estará encerrado un buen…—fue interrumpido porque Lori desde la parte trasera dio varios golpes con su hombro para intentar golpear al oficial—¡¿Qué le pasa a esta niña?!

—Ese bastardo que quieren encerrar es su padre.—dijo el señor McBride respirando muy fuerte para mantener la calma—Consigue un psicólogo para ella, y tal vez otras diez hijas…—dijo al mismo tiempo que daba media vuelta.

El señor McBride admiró la noche, había luna llena, era hermosa, pero los horrores que acababa de vivir esa noche, eran equiparables a la fecha que estaban festejando. Soltó una simple lágrima antes de continuar investigando.

" _These are the nights that never dies. My father tol me…"_

Enserio Luna no podía creer que fuera prácticamente la una de la madrugada y ambas siguieran charlando emocionadas, con tantas risas y payasadas, bastante mejores chistes que los de su hermana Luan, sin duda alguna. Porque, además, esa chica conocía tanto como ella de música, y no solo de la popular, sino también de la antigua y buena.

—Ohhh buena esa, ¿Eso fue antes o después de que te mudaras?—dijo entre lágrimas de risa.

—Fue antes, antes, definitivamente odiaría volver a ver la cara del señor Jefferson cuando le dije que no, soy una estudiante de música, no un modelo.—dijo Sam recordando con cariño aquel momento—¿Y tú? ¿Alguna experiencia con alguien de malas intenciones?

Luna lanzó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

—Pues claro, hubo esta chica, rubia y bastante molesta…—ambas rieron al mismo tiempo—Que nunca aceptó mis propuestas de invitarla a algo para comer o pasear en el centro comercial, ¿Sabes?

Hubo una segunda risa al mismo tiempo que Sam se llevaba una mano a su pecho, donde colgaba un crucifijo.

—Ya sabes que no puedo.—dijo con simpleza la rubia perdiendo el color rojo de su rostro.

—Vamos, una sola vez, te prometo que si no te gusta pararé, no como el señor Jefferson uhhh…—dijo al mismo tiempo que hacía una voz asquerosa.

Sam comenzó a reír bastante al mismo tiempo que se tapaba la boca para no hacer ruido y le salía una lágrima.

—De acuerdo, una noche pronto.—dijo Sam volviendo a sonrojarse.

—Cuanto antes mejor.—dijo Luna casi saltando desde la cama de arriba en la litera—Gracias Sam, eres la mejor chica que conozco.

—Lo sé.—dijo ella intentando sonar presumida, pero no lo logró, solo Luna se puso a reír en esta ocasión—Tu también Luna, eres la mejor…—y bostezo.

—Por cierto, antes de que vayas a dormir, ¿Qué te parece si la siguiente llamada seguimos con el maratón de las películas de Halloween?—dijo Luna sonriendo ampliamente.

—Que aunque me gustaría, estarás muy desfazada, a partir de mañana la única fecha importante será día de acción de gracias.—dijo Sam cerrando los ojos y tocando su monitor, como si intentara acariciar el rostro de la chica detrás de la pantalla.

—Ni tanto, mi hermana tiene un novio mexicano, ¿Sabes que ahí Halloween dura casi toda una semana? Le llaman, día de la muerte o algo así.—recordó Luna—Así que, estaremos desfazadas aquí, pero no en el resto del mundo.

Una última risita seguida de un sonido muy prolongado de dubitación, Sam se llevó el dedo índice a la boca y comenzó a juguetear, sin saber que el color de Luna estaba comenzando a ponerse en un rojo demasiado incomodo.

—Tú ganas, solo si el siguiente maratón es High School Musical.—dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Ahhh, ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?—dijo Luna entre risas al mismo tiempo que comenzaban ambas a despedirse.

Les tomó quince minutos despidiéndose, enserio no querían colgar, pero ya era tarde y Sam tenía turno matutino al día siguiente en la tienda. Luna se sintió orgullosa de conseguir una cita con la chica rockera más linda que jamás hubiera conocido, al menos de su edad, porque había otra niña, pero definitivamente Luna no tenía interés romántico.

Aquel era el día más feliz de su vida. Todo gracias a que su padre le dio el mejor consejo de todos tan solo pocos días atrás. Aquel hombre enserio era un sabio tomando decisiones para Luna, ella debía encontrar una forma de agradecerle aquella cálida sensación que tenía… Cuando su padre llegase se lo diría… Porque sin él, ella nunca hubiera encontrado la felicidad.

Ella no sabía que tan solo a cinco metros su hermano Lincoln finalmente había quedado dormido, mientras que su familia seguía buscándolo con lágrimas en sus rostros.

_**Continuara…** _

**Nota: Gracias por todo el apoyo, y reitero las gracias a ManuJM por su increíble traducción al inglés, gran consejero, excelente inglich, best amigo.**


	9. Father and Son (Cat Stevens)

_**Spectacular Lincoln Loud** _

**Capítulo 9 Father and Son**

" _It's not time to make a change"_

Aquel era un buen día para Gwen, había despertado tarde, como plus no había escuela y su padre tenía el día libre, por lo que les tocaba una mañana padre e hija, tal vez alguna salida a un lugar de comida chatarra durante la tarde y una noche de juego de mesas o videojuegos. Ella amaba cuando los días libres de su padre coincidían con los de ella.

Fue la primera en despertar, por lo que se animó a hacer el desayuno para ambos, tenían huevo y salchichas, tomó un cuchillo sin filo y algo de mantequilla a la vez que encendía la estufa eléctrica y canturreaba canciones inteligibles, pero que en la mente de ella sonaban bastante bien.

Ya estaba a medio cocer la comida cuando escuchó a su padre bajando rápidamente las escaleras, ella se quitó los guantes de cocina y se cruzó de brazos a la vez que veía a su padre vestido como agente de policía dando saltos mientras se lavaba los dientes y acomodaba su reloj.

El Capitán Stacy se detuvo en el último escalón al ver a su hija y tragó la pasta de diente que tenía en la boca a la vez que dejaba el cepillo en una mesa.

—Gwen, amaneciste temprano…—dijo el hombre sonriendo falsamente.

—Es urgente, ¿Verdad?—dijo Gwen mirando al piso.

—Cariño, yo… Es que tengo que ir.—dijo el Capitán Stacy—Es más, incluso viene bien, tal vez te interese venir.

—Yo voy a ser científica, no policía.—dijo ella dando varios pasos hacia atrás sin mirar a su padre y con los brazos pasando por debajo de su estómago.

—Cariño, no es lo que parece, tienes un amigo llamado Loud, ¿No?

—Sí, ¿Qué tiene?

—Su padre ha sido arrestado, es algo muy grave y posiblemente tenga que ir toda su familia a la estación, parece que fue algo muy gordo.—dijo el Capitán Stacy adolorido—Igual, puedes ayudarlo a pasar un momento difícil.

—Lincoln…—susurró Gwen, recordando todas las veces que Lincoln prometía estar con ella y faltaba a su palabra—No, está bien, lo veré en clases, dile que no estaba despierta…—dijo ella sonriendo de medio lado—Te esperaré en la cena.

—Cariño solo es un interrogatorio, ¿Qué tan largo puede ser?—dijo el Capitán Stacy abriendo la puerta de la vivienda con calma a la vez que acomodaba su corbata—Volveré antes de que te des cuenta.

Y se fue.

—Mhhh… Espero que Lincoln esté bien.—dijo ella al mismo tiempo que su nariz se contraía por un olor fuerte—¡Mi huevito!

Gritó ella a la vez que daba media vuelta y veía el humo salir de la cocina, para su suerte, solamente tuvo comida quemada y no toda su casa. Tal vez ese era su castigo por no ayudar a un amigo cuando la necesitara, pero, él casi nunca está para ella cuando lo necesita.

" _Just relax, take it easy"_

—¡Eres un traidor!—gritó desde su habitación.

—¡No lo sabía! ¡Perdóname!—decía desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Pensé que éramos amigos!—su rostro estaba rojo.

—Tu… ¡No dijiste nada! ¡Lincoln yo no podía saber…!—decía Peter Parker dolido.

—No vuelvas a hablarme en tu vida si sabes lo que te conviene Parker.—colgó el teléfono, pero apretó tan fuerte con su dedo que lo atravesó—¡AHHHH!

Lanzó un grito y tiró al suelo aquel aparato ahora inútil, solo para darle un pisotón.

Como si no fuera suficiente todo lo que él hacía por la ciudad, como si no fuera suficiente todo lo que él sufría en la escuela, con su familia, con sus amigos y en su doble vida, ahora también tenía que soportar que al despertar apareciera una notificación del Daily Buggle, recordándole que todo no había sido una horrible pesadilla, conmemorando el circo que montó ayer en la noche entre padre e hijo.

—Fotografía Peter Parker… AHHHHH…—recordaba Lincoln mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos y se hincaba a llorar mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

Lincoln estaba solo, lo había tenido todo y lo perdió en solo una noche.

Recordó las fotografías del Buitre que había tomado con su celular para que Peter pudiera tenerlas, el traidor ni siquiera esperó a saber que él estuviera bien, las mandó al tonto periódico y ahora estaba en todos los blogs de noticias de Nueva York, "Hombre con traje de ave aterroriza Brooklyn". Probablemente ya era tendencia en Twitter, lleno de gente insultándolo.

—Maldita sea…—dijo tomando los lanzatelarañas de su mochila y tirándolos por la ventana con toda su fuerza.

Aún podía recordar como su madre llegó a eso de las tres de la mañana, entre llantos graves, podía escuchar los griteríos de sus hermanas que no entendían la situación. Pudo jurar que su puerta fue abierta diez minutos después. Alguien se quedó mirándolo.

—Está dormido…—dijo Lynn en voz baja, sonaba que tenía mocos—Debió haber vuelto al no encontrarnos…—se acercó un poco a su rostro—Tiene morados, lo golpearon…

—Déjalo dormir, necesita descansar.—escuchó con los ojos bien cerrados, el hilo de voz que salía de su madre—Intenten dormir niñas…

Pero Lincoln no pudo dormir, lo intentó, mínimo ocho veces, pero siempre que pensaba que el llanto iba a vencerlo, volvía a tener energías y no podía sentir paz en su interior, estuvo toda la noche recordando a detalle el rostro enfurecido de su padre intentando matarlo.

Pensó en tantas cosas que pudo haber dicho, como revelar su identidad para que lo escuchara… Haberlo derribado de un golpe y no ser gentil… Haberlo ayudado a escapar, cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que lo que terminó ocurriendo esa noche.

Otra vez lo había hecho, otra vez había arruinado otra vida buena. Pero al menos aquella vez Lincoln le había salvado la vida a su padre al ponerlo tras las rejas... O eso se decía mientras continuaba llorando en el suelo. Pronto entró su madre, la cual tenía líneas rojas en los ojos y el delineador corrido.

—Ya lo sabes.—dijo ella agachándose para abrazarlo.

—Yo…—dijo Lincoln llorando tanto que no pudo resistirlo, se lanzó encima de su madre y comenzó a llorar en un abrazo compartido.

—Quítate ese traje, vamos a ir a la comisaría, todo va a salir bien Lincoln, lo prometo.—dijo ella entre lágrimas, ni siquiera sonaba convincente, solo lo decía para que él se sintiera mejor—¿Rompiste tu celular?—dijo viendo detrás de él.

—Yo desperté y…—decía Lincoln, incapaz de pronunciar nada más.

—Solo vístete Lincoln, solo vístete.—dijo su madre levantándose y dando media vuelta—Solamente responde…—dijo ella sin voltear a verlo—Esa herida que tienes en el rostro, ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

—Unos grandulones me vieron solo y me exigieron mis dulces, me negué y me golpearon a cambio.—contestó Lincoln lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza… Pensé que sería más fácil llegar a casa que intentar encontrarlas…—dijo sabiendo que era mentira.

—Lo resolveremos eso después Lincoln, no te preocupes.—dijo Rita alejándose de su hijo de una manera muy seca.

Lincoln no pudo evitar sentir que ella sabía que esa historia no sonaba muy realista para nada, pero probablemente, la mente de su madre estuviese bastante más ocupada en tener que lidiar con la pesada realidad, otra vez, que las mentiras que él daba, no eran tan importantes.

Aquello era como del abuelo Pop Pop otra vez, pero ahora sentía que era mucho peor. No, no lo sentía, Lincoln sabía perfectamente que nada iba a ser fácil en adelante.

Cerró los ojos, recordando aquel horrible acontecimiento.

" _You're still young, that's your fault. There's so much you have to know"_

_En aquella época Lincoln apenas contaba con nueve años, él ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarse a sí mismo como un héroe, al menos no como esos fantabulosos cuatro fantásticos que siempre ponían a salvo a la Tierra. Pero ese día aprendió, que a ningún héroe le importaba la gente de a pie, los problemas de las personas reales que mantenían el mundo siendo mundo._

_Fue a visitar a su abuelo, era domingo y su madre aún estaba embarazada de su última hermana, Lily, aunque el embarazo era de apenas 3 meses y medio. Lincoln y el resto de las chicas corrieron a abrazar al abuelo, casi derrumbándolo. Lo sacaron del asilo durante un día, para ir a una cena familiar en un restaurante de cortes de carne._

_Habían escogido ese lugar porque tenían una mascota que era un castor antropomórfico y una zona de juegos donde las niñas podrían jugar. Lincoln al inicio quiso ir con sus hermanas, pero su abuelo le pidió quedarse junto a él._

_En la mesa solo se encontraban sus padres y abuelo, por lo que renegó mientras estiraba los tirantes de su viejo overol y hacía mala cara._

— _Oh vamos Lincoln, podrías intentar disimular un poco.—dijo el señor Loud mostrando una sonrisa que Lincoln ignoró._

— _¿Qué pasa Pop Pop?—preguntó Lincoln intentando ver a su abuelo, pero también volteando a ver a sus hermanas comenzando a utilizar la zona de juegos._

— _Oh, yo quería felicitarte, tus padres me contaron que saliste con notas bastante altas en la última revisión.—dijo su abuelo sonriendo._

— _Sí, sí…—dijo Lincoln volteando de nuevo a los juegos._

— _Lincoln.—lo regañó su madre._

— _Gracias Pop Pop.—dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa ensayada, pero convincente—¿Puedo?_

— _Es muy animado, ¿No es así? Casi tanto como Lynn.—dijo el abuelo Pop Pop revolviendo el cabello de Lincoln._

— _Ninguna ha salido tan energética como Lynn, mi orgullo.—dijo el señor Loud mirando a sus niñas desde la distancia._

— _Todas son nuestro orgullo cariño.—le recordó la señor Loud._

— _Jaja, así es Rita, nunca lo olvides.—dijo el abuelo Pop Pop—De todas maneras, Lincoln, en vista de que probablemente seas el único hombre de esta familia, a menos que el bebe que lleva tu madre ahora mismo sea un chico, cosa que dudo, me gustaría darte unas palabras._

— _Después.—insistió Lincoln—Yo quiero jugar, todas están jugando._

— _Lincoln, tu abuelo quiere hablar contigo.—dijo su padre toscamente—Iré a pedir la comida…_

— _Y yo al lavamanos.—dijo la señora Loud aprovechando para también dejar solos a abuelo y nieto—Papá cuida a Lincoln.—le guiñó un ojo._

_Ambos se fueron._

— _Lincoln, mi nieto, mi único nieto varón.—dijo él insistiendo en eso—Escúchame solo un minuto, por favor._

— _Está bien.—dijo Lincoln ya resignado._

— _Lincoln, solo quiero decirte lo mismo que me dijo mi padre hace muchos años.—reclamó su abuelo._

— _¿Por qué?—preguntó Lincoln sin entender._

— _Porque tienes la edad para ser responsable, ¿No es así?—preguntó su abuelo._

— _Tal vez…—dijo Lincoln llevando una mano al mentón—Tal vez no._

— _Lincoln, es mi culpa que tu nacieras con pelo blanco, técnicamente fue por genética, pero no espero que entiendas eso.—dijo el hombre lanzando una risotada al final—¿Sabes que el cabello blanco es hereditario?_

— _¿Hederitario?—preguntó Lincoln teniendo una vaga noción de aquella palabra._

— _Que si yo tuviera un hijo, mi hijo tendría el cabello blanco.—dijo el hombre con simpleza._

— _Pero mamá…_

— _Ella es mujer, la genética funciona diferente y…—se detuvo a lanzar un suspiro pesado—Lo que quiero decir es que, van a venir tiempos difíciles, tu abuelo no se siente tan bien como cuando era joven y quisiera saber que vas a cuidar a tus hermanas y hacer lo correcto cuando seas grande._

— _Yo siempre cuido a mis hermanas.—dijo Lincoln sin entender._

— _No lo dudo campeón, no lo dudo…—dijo su abuelo volviendo a acariciar su cabello—Tu madre me dijo que estabas peleado con una de tus hermanas…_

— _Con Lynn, es muy ruda.—dijo Lincoln mirando al suelo—Y me da golpes, ayer le estiré el cabello…_

— _No deberías hacer eso.—dijo Pop Pop con calma._

— _Ella es mala.—insistió Lincoln._

— _Pero es tu hermana.—le dijo su abuelo animándolo—Mira, no ganas nada enojándote con ella._

— _Se siente bien hacer justicia…—dijo Lincoln volviendo a ver a los juegos._

— _A veces enojarte con las personas parece lo correcto, pero no vale la pena perder el cariño de los demás por una pelea… ¿Vas a disculparte?—preguntó su abuelo._

— _Supongo…—dijo Lincoln no muy seguro—¿Pero debo perdonarla siempre?_

— _No siempre, pero sí debes pensar muy bien si quieres vivir el resto de tu vida con esa espinilla de estar enojado con alguien que amas.—dijo finalmente su abuelo volviendo a desacomodar su cabello—Ve con ellas, juega._

— _¡Gracias!—dijo Lincoln saltando de emoción._

_Al menos sus últimas palabras fueron amables, o eso le gustaba pensar. Nadie pudo prever que justo cuando Lincoln estaba a medio pasillo entró una mujer mayor de treinta años, con los ojos llorosos. Lincoln sintió curiosidad al verla entrar al mismo tiempo que por fuera se escuchaban sirenas de policía._

— _¡NO SE MUEVAN!—gritó la mujer llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza—¡AL SUELO!_

_Todo el local solo se le quedó viendo hasta que ella golpeó con su puño desnudo las puertas de cristal a su espalda, destrozándolas y sin recibir un solo rasguño._

— _¡AL SUELO!_

_Lincoln se quedó quieto mientras temblaba y comenzaba a llorar en silencio, era incapaz de moverse._

— _¡NO SE MUEVAN!—gritó ella corriendo a las cajas registradoras y vaciándolas y doblando el metal._

_La mujer dio media vuelta y vio a Lincoln a mitad del pasillo llorando, se pudo ver claramente como aquella escena lograba penetrarla, así que la mujer intentó sonreírle, solo logrando que Lincoln se pudiera mover, dando un salto del tremendo susto que ese monstruo supiera de su existencia._

— _No quiero hacerles daño…—volteó a todos lados tratando de justificar su posteura—Yo solo quiero volver con mi hija, Jessica…—dijo la mujer abriendo mucho los ojos—¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esta no soy yo. Niño, yo lo siento…—intentó acercarse a Lincoln causando gritos en todo el restaurante._

_Lincoln pudo correr para evitar que ella estuviera tan cerca de él, pudo haber intentado retroceder o simplemente parar de llorar, pero simplemente se quedó congelado, viendo como esa horrible mujer se acercaba más a él, conmovida por su llanto._

— _¡Aléjate de él!—gritó el abuelo Pop Pop saltando sobre la espalda de la mujer para intentar alejarla, pero aquello era inútil._

_Abuelo y nieto cambiaron una última mirada antes de aquel trágico desenlace, Lincoln pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de su abuelo, un miedo a no haber sido lo suficiente para protegerlo, aquello fue lo que finalmente lo rompió, debía hacer algo cuanto antes, estiró la mano e intentó dar unos pasos al frente._

— _Pop pop…—dijo Lincoln en un hilo de voz a la vez que la mujer lanzaba un codazo a su espalda._

_Se escuchó claramente como varios huesos eran rotos, tal vez pulverizados en tan solo un segundo, ni siquiera pudo ver cómo caía, o como el alma escapaba del cuerpo de su abuelo, lo único que pudo ver fue que todo oscureció y fuerzas armadas comenzaron a entrar al mismo tiempo que un gas negro inundaba el restaurante._

— _¡NO!—gritaba la mujer con ira mientras tosía fuertemente por haber inhalado el gas—¡NO ME LLEVARAN!_

_Lincoln cerró los ojos cansado. Despertó varios minutos después, toda su familia lloraba mientras lo rodeaban._

— _Lo siento…—fue lo primero que dijo, notaba su voz cansada._

_Nadie más habló durante aquel día, sin contar los gritos desgarrados de Rita al ver como se llevaban a su padre en ambulancia. Al día siguiente tuvieron que ir bien vestidos de negro a una capilla con la foto de su abuelo en la entrada. Lincoln podía ser joven, pero no tonto._

_Lo peor de todo, y visto en retrospectiva, era que nunca hizo las paces con Lynn, aunque en el fondo sospechaba que aquello carecía de valor, pero nunca pudo aplicar la última lección que su abuelo le dio._

…

Lincoln se quitó el traje de SpiderKid y puso sus jeans de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca y su chaqueta naranja. Luego lanzó un largo suspiro y bajo las escaleras de su hogar, sin ninguna lágrima en su rostro y tomó el teléfono fijo… Sabía el número de Peter Parker, pero sus dedos aun temblaban.

—No tienes porqué perdonarlo hoy Linc…—se dijo a sí mismo con calma.

" _I was once like you are now, and I know that it's not easy"_

—Chaleco en mano y maletín puesto, señor Foggy.—dijo un joven, no mayor de veintidós años con unos lentes de sol, a pesar de que estaban dentro de un elevador.

—Matt, estamos en la comisaría de policía, no en el bar, es señor Nelson, además la frase es maletín en mano y chaleco puesto.—dijo un hombre de veintisiete o veintiocho años, rubio y con el cabello demasiado arreglado y una forma física bastante descuidada, pero unas vestimentas pulcras—¿Nervioso?

—Nunca estoy nervioso cuando se trata de ayudar a la gente, señor Nelson.—dijo el referido Matt mientras jugueteaba con su bastón.

—Es tu primer caso, y es uno gordo, cualquier asistente estaría nervioso.—dijo el señor Nelson al mismo tiempo que dejaba su mano para que la puerta del ascensor no se cerrara.

El joven Matt comenzó a tantear con su bastón por el suelo y con su mano libre enfrente suya, hasta que finalmente salió por la puerta con seguridad y continuó maniobrándose con cuidado de no tropezar.

—Estas yendo por la izquierda Matt, era por la derecha.—le dijo el señor Nelson tomándolo del chaleco y guiándolo en la dirección correcta mientras ambos reían mentalmente—Nuestro cliente será el señor Lynn Loud.—dijo al mismo tiempo que andaban por el pasillo.

—Lo sé, pero aún no me ha dicho de que se le acusa.—insistió el joven Matt.

—Algo muy grave, robo, asesinato y tráfico de drogas, así como destrucción de propiedad pública.—dijo cuando ya estaban frente a la puerta, solo esperaban a que un guardia los dejase pasar.

—Ahhh Dios, no ese tipo de gente… Adivinaré, soltero y con grandes problemas depresivos.—dijo Matt molesto.

—Con once hijos y desempleado.—dijo el señor Nelson—Recuerda Matt, no juzgues a tus clientes.

—Lo lamento señor Foggy…—se volvió a disculpar el joven.

—Señor Nelson, Matt.—lo corrigió entre risas a la vez que un guardia se acercaba con un llavero gigante y pasaba la correcta en la cerradura de la puerta—Gracias oficial.

—Solo el abogado defensor.—dijo el guardia intentando frenar al joven Matt.

—Es mi asistente, ya informé a sus superiores, es una oportunidad de oro para que aprenda del mundo laboral.—dijo el señor Nelson cortésmente.

El guardia los dejó pasar, aunque claro, Matt no vio eso, solo sintió como el señor Nelson lo empujaba para que ambos entraran a una habitación pequeña, con una mesa dividida a la mitad por un vidrio de protección.

Pudieron escuchar cómo la puerta al otro lado de la habitación era abierta, y acompañado por dos mastodontes entraba un hombre, Matt pudo escuchar el sonido de unas cadenas que venía prácticamente arrastrando, pudo imaginarse el rostro hundido, las ojeras, entre otros detalles para crear su mapa mental de lo que imaginaba. Hubo un forcejeo al sentarlo en la silla, Matt escuchó el ruido, era madera dura, mientras que ellos tenían dos asientos de plástico.

—Señor Loud, permítame presentarme.—habló el señor Nelson.

Pero el señor Loud solo se cruzó de brazos y volteó a otro lado.

—Acepto todos los cargos, no quiero un abogado.—dijo el señor Loud.

El señor Nelson le dio unas palmadas a Matt, era hora de usar el don especial del muchacho. Matt Murdoc pudo sentir los latidos del corazón del señor Loud, estaba mintiendo. Le hizo una señal por debajo de la mesa al señor Nelson.

—Señor Loud, mi nombre es Foggy Nelson, fui asignado por la suprema corte como su abogado defensor.—informó el señor Nelson.

Los latidos del señor Loud aumentaron y comenzó a ponerse colorado, o al menos eso percibió Matt mientras fingía acomodar los papeles por colores, logrando mezclarlos todos en el proceso.

—No hay nada que defender, soy culpable.—dijo el señor Loud reacio a que lo defendieran legalmente.

—No lo entiende, señor Loud, si este juicio se lleva acabo, bajo todos los cargos que tiene, puede ser condenado a muerte.—le dijo el señor Nelson intentando mirarlo a los ojos, pero el señor Loud se negaba.

Fue entonces que Matt pudo escuchar perfectamente como la respiración del señor Loud aceleraba, sus latidos aumentaban en intensidad y una gota de sudor recorría su espalda hasta evaporarse. Además de mover erráticamente el pie de arriba a abajo, como si eso sirviera para algo. Le hizo una señal a su jefe, que fue entendida rápidamente.

—Si muero se hará justicia…—dijo el señor Loud mirando a la mesa—No quiero defensa, largo…

—Señor Loud, ha rechazado un total de cinco abogados, legalmente mi asistente y yo podemos marcharnos, pero éticamente no creo que sea lo correcto.—dijo el señor Nelson convencido.

—¿Qué parte no entendió? Solo quiero que esta pesadilla termine…

Por una vez sus latidos desaceleraron, Matt sabía que aquello había sido real.

—Perdone que hable señor Loud, Matt Murdock, asistente…—dijo volteando a otro lado, pero no hacia donde estaba el señor Loud.

—Es ciego…—susurró el señor Nelson entre dientes.

—Señor.—continuó hablando Matt a la pared—Por lo que me contó mi jefe, usted tiene una familia de once niñas, ¿No es así?—dijo para luego volver a agilizar su oído.

—Diez niñas y un niño…—dijo el señor Loud lanzando un suspiro pesado al final y con su pecho bajando y subiendo a un ritmo más tranquilo.

—Si me permite hablar, por lo poco que sé, usted puede recibir una condena de muerte con tales cargos a los que fue acusado, permita a mi jefe representarlo legalmente, no para quitarle la condena, si así lo desea, pero al menos volverlo cadena perpetua…—dijo sonriendo a la pared—Piense en sus hijas…

—Matt, calla.—dijo el señor Nelson fingiendo ser duro, pero por debajo de la mesa dio tres golpes ligeros a la madera, indicando que el discurso barato había surtido efecto.

Y tan solo segundos después Matt pudo escuchar como gotas de agua caían desde los ojos del señor Loud. Aunque aun así hubo un silencio prolongado.

—… ¿Tengo que firmar algo?

—Nada en absoluto, si lo confirma los guardias pueden abandonar la sala y yo le explicaría todo el procedimiento legal que vamos a realizar, por su registro, está casado, si su esposa está interesada también podemos ponerla al corriente de todo con este caso.—dijo el señor Nelson con su sonrisa triunfal.

—De acuerdo…—dijo el señor Loud.

Los guardias que lo custodiaban sujetaron con mayor fuerza las cadenas antes de salir para dejar a cliente y abogados en la privacidad necesaria. El señor Loud no opuso resistencia aunque apenas y podía mover su cabeza.

Los dos guardias abrieron la puerta y salieron, suspirando relajados de ya no tener que estar guardando una postura agresiva y dominante.

—Hey Madison, ve por un par de rosquillas y un café.—dijo uno de ellos a su compañero.

—¿Por qué siempre voy yo?—reclamó el tal Madison.

—Porque yo lleno tus informes cuando quieres salir temprano por el partido.—canturreó aquel hombre de metro noventa de altura antes de darle una palmada fuerte.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿Rellena o con chispas?

—La pregunta ofende Mad Man.—dijo aquel oficial mientras veía como su compañero desaparecía a la distancia.

El oficial de policía miró de uno a otro lado del pasillo antes de fingir estar revisando algo en el armario de limpieza, cerró la puerta con candado y se quitó su sombrero de policía, revelando que en el borde del sombrero tenía un burdo aparato de un tamaño no mayor a dos de sus gordos dedos. Lo accionó y se escuchó el sonido de una radio.

—Así es señor Weasley, aceptó ayuda de Foggy Nelson, abogado de segunda, pocos casos ganados, no quieren desmentir la tapadera, solo reducir su condena.—informó la situación a sus superiores.

—Excelente.—respondió la voz del señor Weasley—Es un buen piloto para el traje sería una pena perderlo hasta que no encontremos otro que pueda operar el traje, hablando de, ¿Pudiste recuperarlo?

—El Capitán Stacy lo está utilizando.—confesó el policía corrupto—Interrogan a sus familiares justo ahora.

—No puede caer en manos estatales.—ordenó Weasley.

—Entendido, solo para aclarar,¿Termino con la vida de Loud?—preguntó el oficial como si fuera el orden de acontecimientos natural.

—No, no, dejémoslo un tiempo en prisión, no representa una amenaza, igual nos puede ser útil en un futuro.—confesó Weasley—Recupere el traje y devuélvalo cuanto antes.—fue la orden del señor Weasley.

—Entendido jefe, aunque me puede tomar tiempo sacarlo sin provocar sospechas.—dijo el oficial de policía—Corto.

—Señor Holiday.—añadió el señor Weasley—No arriesgue su puesto en la policía, es demasiado útil como para que lo perdamos, si me trae el traje el mes que viene no me importa, mientras no termine en manos del gobierno, entonces nuestro trato prevalece.

Ambos hombres rieron sabiendo que era mentira, aunque maquillada con algo de verdad, la información que el señor Holiday podía recuperar era lo importante, si el oficial moría, a nadie le iba a importar, guardó su dispositivo de comunicación en el bordillo de su sombrero, asegurándose que no pudiese escuchar nada.

—Oh Weasley, siempre te gusta moverte en lo seguro, pero algún día el Rey los destronará a ustedes dos.—dijo el oficial Holiday mandando un mensaje de texto en su celular.

El mensaje era para un contacto "Wilson".

" _To be calm when you've found something going on. But take your time, think a lot"_

Para May Parker era raro que su sobrino, siendo ya casi mediodía, no hubiese salido de su habitación a buscar si había algo de desayunar, y ella no recordaba haber escuchado nada de su habitación fuera de una llamada donde se disculpaba con alguien entre llantos.

Ella no le gustaba meterse en la vida de Peter, sobre todo porque siempre creyó que era mejor dejarlo ser independiente, pero decidió abrir la puerta de la habitación sin tocar, solo para encontrar a su sobrino llorando entre sabanas mientras revisaba su celular.

—Tía May.—reaccionó Peter torpemente, causando que su celular cayera, mostrando fotos suyas con su tío Ben—¿Qué haces?

—Peter, cariño.—se acercó ella a la orilla de su cama y se sentó, mostrándole un espacio junto a ella, el joven Parker se arrastró con sus sabanas hasta al lado de su tía—¿Qué sucede?

—Tía May, hice algo muy muy malo… Sin saberlo.—dijo Peter primero llorando y luego tragando en seco para poner ese punto—Hice que un amigo que se enojara conmigo…

La tía May lo abrazó mientras asentía.

—Me imagino que ya te disculpaste.—dijo ella viendo la foto de su esposo Ben y su sobrino en el celular antes de que la pantalla se fundiese a negro.

—Sí, pero no sé si me pueda perdonar…—dijo Peter recargándose en el hombro de su tía ligeramente, sabía que ella no podía soportar mucho peso por su edad.

—Bueno, Ben siempre nos dijo, que debemos ser responsables de nuestras acciones, ¿No es así?

Peter comenzó a reír entre llantos, terminando más triste.

—Era fácil para él… Nunca se metía en problemas…—dijo Peter tomando su celular, encendiendo la pantalla y acariciando la imagen de su tío—Él no hubiera cometido mi error.

Fue el turno de May Parker de reír ligeramente para terminar con un suspiro cansado.

—¿Ben? Él siempre se metía en problemas, decía que la mala suerte lo perseguía todo el tiempo cuando era joven, ¿Sabes?—le confesó ella abrazándolo por el hombro—Su famosa suerte Parker…

—Pero…—intentó decir Peter.

—Cuando fue creciendo, él entendió que no podía quejarse todo el tiempo de sus desgracias, solo tenía que aprender a vivir con ellas y mira que Ben cometió muchos errores, casi aceptó ser parte de un fraude que lo hubiera llevado a la cárcel.—dijo la tía May causando que Peter cerrara los ojos—Ben era un buen hombre, Peter, pero todos somos humanos.

—Lo sé.—dijo Peter ya soltando a su tía.

—Discúlpate con tu amigo de manera formal, si es verdad que no fue tu intención lastimarlo, te perdonará… Eventualmente, tampoco esperes que todo sea rápido.—dijo ella levantándose—Y limpia tu cuarto para distraerte mientras lo haces, no es el fin del mundo Peter.

Ella salió de la habitación mientras él pensaba para sus adentros que posiblemente sí que podía ser el fin de SpiderKid, al menos el que aparece en las noticias, Lincoln no sabía hacer los lanzatelarañas, o bombas de aire y tampoco utilizar la radio de policía modificada. Y tal vez no quisiera usar nada de eso de nuevo, después de lo que tuvo que hacerle a su propio padre.

Pero Peter no tenía manera alguna de saber que aquel hombre con traje de pájaro era el padre de Lincoln, la idea sonaba absurda en todo su esplendor. Tenían un trato, pasarlas al Daily para que ambos tuvieran recompensa, Peter el dinero y Lincoln sus tareas. Ahora Peter tenía treinta dólares que no quería usar en nada solo por haber pasado la foto al correo de Jameson.

Peter se había preguntado durante toda la mañana, ¿Qué hubiera hecho su tío Ben en aquella situación? La disculpa ya la había dado, ¿Podría Lincoln perdonarlo? Él lo había perdonado respecto a lo de su tío…

Miró por la ventana aun pensando en Benjamín Parker, y la graciosa coincidencia que durante su funeral Lincoln le confesase todo…

" _Why, think of everything you´ve got"_

_Estaban en un jardín oscuro, a pesar de que la capilla del tío Ben estaba llena a rebosar de gente, en ese espacio no había nadie, solo estaban ellos dos, Peter caminaba con los ojos rojos del llanto y entrecerrados por la desconfianza._

— _Déjame adivinar, tú y mi tío Ben descubrieron la identidad de Spiderkid, ¿Verdad?—dijo Peter de brazos cruzados—¿Es por eso que ese monstruo colaboró en el asesinato de mi tío?_

— _Mhhh no.—dijo Lincoln volteando a otro lado—Si te lo digo vas a tener que dejarme explicarlo._

— _Lincoln, si me estás ocultando algo grave jamás te lo perdonaré…—dijo Peter Parker dando dos pasos al frente con el pecho sacado y una mirada glacial tras su rostro._

— _Yo soy SpiderKid…—dijo Lincoln cerrando los ojos._

_Hubo casi treinta segundos de silencio, en los cuales Peter no sabía cómo reaccionar, hasta que negó con la cabeza._

— _Deja de jugar Lincoln, ¿Qué quería mi tío que me dijeras?—ordenó bruscamente._

— _El señor Parker me dijo que te protegiera, costase lo que costase.—dijo Lincoln al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a una pared y de un salto quedaran sus pies pegados en esta—Pero yo no maté a tu tío, lo juro…_

_No hubo tiempo de reaccionar, aun con el instinto arácnido, Peter le dio varios golpes en la cara a Lincoln, para el quinto o sexto Parker pudo notar como su mano estaba dañada, mientras que el rostro de Lincoln seguía intacto._

— _¡Asesino!—gritó Peter Parker._

— _No, no lo maté.—dijo Lincoln con tranquilidad—Escúchame, intenté salvarlo y no pude…_

_Lincoln le explicó a detalle lo que ocurrió en aquella gasolinera a las tres de la mañana, detalles como la ropa del tío Ben, o que Peter había estado enfermo, eran cosas que Peter no pudo dejar pasar por alto, dándole veracidad a su historia, si a eso sumaba algunos detalles como que Ben lo usaba como buen ejemplo de chico, le costaba trabajo no creerle a Lincoln._

— _No tiene sentido, ¿Por qué querría que me mezclase contigo?—dijo ya asqueado—Eres peligroso, he oído que enfrentas gente armada._

— _Y gano.—dijo Lincoln con un deje de orgullo._

— _Este funeral dice lo contrario, ¿No es así?—le reclamó Peter._

_Lincoln se quedó sin palabras, estaba llorando, en silencio, mirando al piso, incapaz de hacerle frente a Peter Parker, a pesar de que claramente Lincoln podía aplastarlo como una mosca, había algo que no podía, y era evitar sentir una culpa embriagadora. Peter pudo verlo en sus ojos, sintió pena al ver ese arrepentimiento en el rostro de un amigo._

— _De acuerdo… Te creo… —dijo finalmente Peter—Mi tío siempre decía que iba a alcanzar grandes cosas después de todo, tal vez… Sobrestimó mis habilidades._

_Ambos quedaron en silencio y se sentaron en el pasto uno enfrente del otro._

— _Es muy pronto Lincoln, hay mucho que debo procesar.—dijo Peter sonriendo—Pero gracias por ser honesto, eres un buen amigo…_

_-Tu también Peter, y mientras esté a mi alcance, cumpliré la promesa del señor Parker, te pondré a salvo…-dijo Lincoln convencido que era lo correcto._

" _For you will still be here tomorrow, but your dreams may not"_

El Capitán Stacy y su compañero McBride usaban la luz de la sala de interrogatorios para forzarlas a dar respuestas, las pusieron en orden de edad para hacerlas pasar una por una, menos a Lola, Lana y Lily, al ser tan pequeñas, Lisa sin embargo, la hicieron pasar en su turno por que ella trabajaba en ciencias y tecnologías avanzadas, a pesar de su corta edad.

—Usted estuvo involucrada ayer en la noche con el arresto, ¿No es así señorita Loud?—preguntó el oficial McBride.

—Sí, lo vi todo.—confesó Lori dándole otro sorvo a un café que le ofrecieron—Mi padre… Es peligroso, ¿Cuánto tiempo durara esto?

—Lo que tenga que durar señorita Loud, no sea impaciente y mejor cuéntenos lo que sepa de su padre.—dijo el Capitán Stacy.

—Es un buen padre, siempre fue bueno con nosotras, no lo entiendo.—dijo Leni entre lágrimas.

—Por favor, calma.—dijo el oficial McBride—Necesitamos saber esta información…

—¡¿Para encerrarlo?!—dijo Luna golpeando la mesa del interrogatorio con furia—Es un buen hombre.

—Estoy seguro que estás diciendo la verdad jovencita, pero es necesario que preguntemos esto, ¿Entiendes?—agregó el Capitán Stacy a la conversación.

—¿Entender?—dijo Luan asqueada de esa palabra—Entiendo que ustedes son unos payasos, en el peor sentido de la palabra… ¡Debe haber un error! ¡Papá es inocente!

—No hay ningún error, fue encontrado con el traje y visto por varios testigos, tu padre es el denominado Buitre, que creó pánico en Brooklyn, lo lamento.—dijo con pésame el oficial McBride.

—Lo entiendo.—dijo la joven Lynn Loud mirando al piso—SpiderKid… ¿Lo detuvo?

—Así es.—contestó el Capitán Stacy—Por lo que vemos en el registro tú eras especial para él, ¿No es así?

—…—pero Lincoln guardó silencio mientras miraba a ambos oficiales con cara de pocos amigos.

—Guardar silencio, no servirá de nada, estamos siendo amables, no somos los malos.—dijo el oficial McBride con suplica.

—Suspiro… Tal vez no lo sean desde sus mentes cerradas.—añadió Lucy rompiendo en dos un papel donde tenía un dibujo del niño araña.

—No hace falta que hagas eso.—dijo el Capitán al ver a la niñita tan pequeña y molesta—¿Podría prestarnos atención?

—No me interesa.—contestó Lisa reparando un mando de televisión, o al menos eso parecía—Me están haciendo perder tiempo, mi padre no tiene ni la mitad del cerebro para construir una tecnología tan refinada, tienen al hombre equivocado, y puedo demostrarlo.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos de encontrar toda información que ayude a que se haga justicia, independientemente de la percepción que tuviéramos de Lynn Loud antes de este incidente.—dijo el oficial McBride—Por favor señorita Loud, mire las fotos y dígannos, ¿Es él su padre?

—Sí… Sí lo es…—contestó Lori respirando aceleradamente.

—¿Y confirmas que él nunca vistió algo parecido en su casa?—preguntó el oficial McBride con delicadeza.

—No, jamás, él no era un mal hombre.—confirmó Leni limpiándose las lágrimas—¿Va a salir de la cárcel?

—Espero que entienda, no podemos prometer nada, él provocó la muerte de nueve individuos, muchos más heridos, entre otros tantos crímenes.—dijo con franqueza el Capitán Stacy.

—Acusaciones falsas, él nunca haría algo así.—dijo Luna aun renegando.

—Lamento que no esté de acuerdo con las evidencias señorita, pero solo queremos hacer lo correcto.—dijo el oficial McBride a la joven con calma.

—Déjenlo libre, así de fácil harían lo correcto, jaja, ¿He superado al sistema de justicia? Creo que sí, Luan te luciste.—comenzó a hablar con ella misma, pero los policías cambiaron de tema mejor.

—Podría decirnos, ¿Cuál era el trabajo de su padre entonces?—dijo el Capitán Stacy señalando unos papeles en la mesa.

—Trabaja en una compañía de marketing.—dijo Lisa con tranquilidad—Nada relacionado con tecnología.

—Pero su padre fue despedido el mes pasado de su empresa, ¿No es así?—preguntó el Capitán Stacy.

—¡Imposible!—alzó la voz Luna, ya estaba gritando—¡Lo hubiéramos sabido! ¡Él nos lo hubiera dicho!

—No estamos mintiendo, aquí están las pruebas.—dijo el oficial McBride señalando una carpeta—Hicimos una llamada telefónica y confirmamos.

—No lo sabía…—contestó a secas Lincoln mirando a la mesa de la sala, era de una madera fuerte, probablemente ni siquiera él podría partirla sin aplicar fuerza-Fue una sorpresa para mí…

—Bueno no estés triste, al menos nos diste la información que necesitábamos, gracias.—dijo el Capitán Stacy con una sonrisa sincera.

—Sí, sí… Papá hizo algo malo es justo que esto haya pasado, aunque como dije no tengo más información, eviten que lo lastimen, por favor.—dijo Lynn suplicando.

—No lo lastimaran.—dijo intentando calmarle el oficial McBride.

—Ya lo lastimaron.—dijo entre dientes Lucy dándoles la espalda a ambos—No tengo nada más que añadir.

—Por favor, no salga de la sala, es desacato.—la detuvo de la mano el Capitán Stacy.

—Esto va en contra de MIS derechos ciudadanos.—dijo Lisa golpeando a mano abierta el puño que le impedía mover su mano, sin provocar dolor alguno—¿Estoy arrestada acaso? Porque si no, esto es un hasta la vista, incompetentes, parásitos.—dijo bastante indignada y con lágrimas—Yo demostraré la inocencia de mi padre, pondré una orden judicial que me permita poner las manos en ese traje y con un simple proceso de ingeniería inversa demostraré quién se atrevió a molestarme.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza, causando que ambos policías se vieran el uno al otro y la sala en donde estaban.

El Capitán Stacy suspiró pesadamente, perdido en cuantas horas e interrogatorios seguidos había realizado ya y los que faltaban, en aquel momento estaba realizándolo al joven Lincoln Loud:

—Vamos, Lincoln, soy yo, soy Harold McBride.—dijo el oficial McBride cara a cara con Lincoln, intentando hacer su tono dulce de siempre—Entiendo lo que estás pasando, Lynn es también mi amigo.

—…—pero Lincoln solo guardaba silencio.

—No creo que vaya a decirnos algo útil, es solo un niño, nada más.—dijo el Capitán Stacy mirando desafiante a Lincoln—Un niño que desapareció la noche pasada…

Rápidamente Lincoln levantó la cabeza, mirando aún más molesto al Capitán Stacy, pudo ver en sus ojos esa chispa, la misma chispa que tenía Gwen cada que iba ganando en un juego de mesa o virtual. Casi podía leerse en el rostro del Capitán de policía "Te tengo justo donde quería".

—Fui a pedir dulces.—dijo Lincoln rápidamente.

—Para eso sí hablas, ¿No?—añadió rápidamente el Capitán Stacy—En la declaración que dio tu madre, dijo que no estuvieron en su hogar debido a que estaban buscándote, tus hermanas y ella salieron a pedir dulces contigo, ¿Por qué no estabas con ellas? ¿Y dónde te hiciste ese morado en tu rostro?

A Lincoln no le gustaba nada la idea de hacia dónde estaba dirigiéndose todo aquello, había perdido a su padre y a Peter, no podía perder su identidad secreta, no todo el mismo día.

—Me separé de ellas, unos grandulones querían mis dulces, me negué y me golpearon, fui a mi casa porque no encontré a mi familia.—mintió nuevamente, mirando a otro lado.

—Perdona que encuentre bastante poco creíble esa historia.—dijo el Capitán Stacy—Tiene doce, ¿Cuánta edad podía tener tu atacante?

—No lo sé, no le pregunte su edad al que me dio el golpe, si a eso se refiere.—contestó Lincoln de malas.

—Desapareciste aproximadamente a la hora del incidente en Brooklyn.—dijo el Capitán Stacy sabiendo que eso haría enojar más al niño—¿Coincidencia?

—¿A qué quiere llegar? ¿Qué me teletransporté de Queen a Brooklyn y luego de vuelta?—dijo Lincoln negando lentamente la cabeza.

—Lincoln, el Capitán Stacy solo quiere saber si alguna de tus hermanas llego a conocer de…

—No, esto es algo nuevo para todos, como acaba de decir señor McBride, conozco a mi padre… No negaré lo que hizo, pero tampoco tengo nada que añadir, no sé nada.—dijo con total seguridad.

A pesar de ser una mentira y pudo ver que ambos oficiales intercambiaron miradas no se puso nervioso, él tenía la fuerza para que ambos se callaran, para sacar de la cárcel a su padre. Sin embargo, ¿A qué costo?

—De acuerdo, puedes irte Lincoln.—dijo el Capitán Stacy dando media vuelta—Lamento lo de tu padre.

—Sí, yo también.—dijo Lincoln abriendo la puerta y cerrándola con delicadeza, tal vez esperando escuchar alguna reacción de los policías, pero no percibió nada, solo se fue.

—Pobre niño.—dijo Harold McBride cerrando los ojos una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada—Es un chico bueno George, muy bueno… ¿Qué conseguimos de todo esto?

—Fácil.—dijo el Capitán Stacy—Sabemos que tenía un trabajo, lo perdió teniendo once hijos y no dijo nada a nadie.—subió sus pies encima de la mesa—Ergo, esto no fue producto de una mente maestra...

—Fue un novato, alguien lo estaba utilizando.—dijo rápidamente McBride siguiendo el hilo.

—Así es, si informamos al fiscal, podemos hacer que reduzca su condena si decide confesar quién era ese pez gordo.—dijo el Capitán Stacy con malicia.

—A menos que esté amenazado…—reaccionó rápidamente el oficial McBride.

—Hay que confiar en el sistema Harold, si desconfiamos de la ley, ¿Qué nos queda? ¿La anarquía?

Ambos oficiales se levantaron, su labor aun continuaba.

" _How can I try to explain?! 'Cause when I do he turns again. It's always the same, same old story!"_

El señor Loud estaba en una celda, el juicio sería el mes que viene, hasta entonces estaría con el resto de los prisioneros. Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que lo habían arrestado, para su suerte le tocó una celda para él solo, aunque algo en el fondo le decía que no era suerte, sino un trato preferencial.

Lo notó también en que dentro de las raciones de sopa que les dieron hace dos días, había algo de pollo, aunque claro, la sopa solo tenía saborizante a pollo para el resto de sus compañeros.

Supuso que Weasley tenía contactos dentro de la cárcel, sobre todo porque ese día, él iba a tener derecho a una visita familiar en una mesa comunitaria, había estado tantos días sin ver a sus pequeñas, ya tenía rastros de barba y ojeras, estaba tan acostumbrado a su vida agitada del hogar, que cambiar a la actual, era casi un delito.

—Oh tú eres Loud, te vi en las noticias viejo.—dijo un criminal saludándolo efusivamente al pasar por su celda, pero el señor Loud estaba encerrado—Tú te enfrentaste a ese estúpido niño disfrazado, ¿No? ¿Pudiste ver un punto débil? Mi jefe te pagaría bien en nuestra pandilla si nos cuentas detalles…

Pero el señor Loud decidió ignorarlo mientras se recostaba en su cómoda. No quería recordar esa vergonzosa noche.

—¡Respóndeme imbécil! ¡O te mataré mientras duermas! ¡Te mataré!—gritó ese criminal a la vez que movía con violencia las rejas de la celda—¡¿Te crees superior a nosotros?! ¡O nos ayudas o te jodemos!

Pero el señor Loud solo cerró los ojos y llevó ambas manos a los oídos. Aquel sujeto no podía tocarlo.

—Marica…—se alejó ese criminal a la vez que escupía lo más fuerte que podía, intentando acertar en el señor Loud, pero fallando miserablemente.

Después de ese acto el señor Loud esperó pacientemente hasta la hora de la visita, siguió al oficial que lo guiaba y terminó en dos mesas circulares unidas, con un único asiento libre. Para su desfortunio, solo habían dejado entrar a sus hijas hasta Lincoln, probablemente por le edad, y sobre todo se sorprendió que Lori no estaba presente, aunque tampoco podía culparla.

El señor Loud pudo recorrer la mirada, Rita lo miraba con una sonrisa falsa, intentando ser fuerte, mientras que Leni simplemente lloraba al verlo, si eran lágrimas de felicidad o tristeza, era difícil saberlo. Tanto Luna como Luan se mostraban felices de poder verlo. Pero no pudo con la mirada de decepción que Lynn tenía al verlo, aquello estuvo a punto de romperle el corazón, de no ser porque Lincoln ni siquiera podía verlo. Se imaginó que tal vez mientras menos edad había, más difícil era procesar todo.

—Hola.—saludó a su familia con tristeza sentándose.

Nadie se movió de donde estaban, solo volteaban a verlo, el silencio era tan incomodo que podía ser cortado por el filo de un cuchillo casero, había tanto que decirse, y a la vez nada.

—Lo lamento…

—No, Lynn está bien.—dijo su esposa, ya no llamándolo cariño—He estado hablando con el señor Nelson, dice que están juntando muy buenas evidencias para darte permiso de vernos… Al menos unos cuantos días del año y navidades y eso…

—No lo merezco...—dijo el señor Loud al borde las lágrimas—No merezco el apoyo que me están dando familia, yo…

—En eso estamos de acuerdo.—dijo Lynn molesta, pero no añadiendo nada más.

—Lynn discúlpate.—intentó corregirla su madre.

Más silencio.

—Tal vez es un poco pronto para todas.—dijo Leni tratando de traer la calma al ambiente—Yo creo que, primero tenemos que aprender a perdonar.

—¿Perdonar?—dijo indignada Luan—Papá está tras las rejas por un sistema incompetente, él no es malo.

—Luan…—la detuvo su padre—Yo sí hice esas cosas que me acusan…—se detuvo a soltar un bramido de llanto—Pero quiero que sepan que fue por ustedes, yo no soy la mitad de hombre si ustedes no estuvieran en mi vida, niñas… Y Lincoln, cometí un grave error al intentar esto, pero no hay vuelta atrás.

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, Lincoln dio un puñetazo a la mesa, agrietando la madera, levantándose, siendo incapaz de ver a la dirección de su padre. Un policía se acercó a él, aunque no era necesario, Lincoln iba directamente a la salida.

—Leni tiene razón, es demasiado pronto para algunos.—dijo Rita avergonzada.

—No, Lincoln tiene razón, es un error haber venido, no quiero que me usen como excusa para matar gente.—dijo Lynn sin medir sus palabras y también dirigiéndose a la salida.

Cada vez había menos Loud en la mesa, pero el ambiente era el mismo.

—Son niños, algún día lo entenderán.—dijo Rita intentando de mantener la sonrisa—¿Has podido descansar?

—No.—contestó el señor Loud a secas—Quisiera hablar con Lori, disculparme…Aunque no lo merezca.

" _From the moment I could talk, I was ordered listen"_

Aquel día Lisa no iba a perder el tiempo otra vez en esa tonta estación de policía, ¿Ella? ¿Esperar? Ella tenía cinco años y medio, el mundo es joven, ella aún más, tenía que aprovechar cada minuto que pudiera para continuar experimentando, no dejar un granito de arena a la sociedad, ser una columna vertebral, dejar su lugar bien marcado en la ciencia moderna. La investigación para la prueba de inocencia de su padre, incluso podía esperar un par de días mientras ella progresaba en sus experimentos.

Y aquel, era el día indicado.

Ella y el señor Norman Osborn se encontraban en primera fila dentro de unas instalaciones subterráneas. Lisa cargaba un sujetapapeles lleno de planos avanzados de ingeniería y biología mientras miraba circuitos dentro de una cámara rectangular de color blanquecina. Había dos aspas gigantes en el techo y pequeños aparatos que parecían ametralladoras rodeando la sala. En cada una de las esquinas había cámaras protegidas por un cristal reforzado. Y la entrada, aunque automática, creaba un vacío para que dentro de aquella habitación hubiera menor resistencia al aire.

Parado, en medio de aquel desastre, se encontraba el señor Flint Marcus, con una camiseta de manga larga y rayas verdes, intercalando entre el mismo color, pero con intensidades fuertes y débiles, además de unos pantalones caqui. La razón por la cual vestía de aquella manera, era que Lisa creía innecesaria una ropa especializada para el experimento, solo podía afectar a la materia viva aquellos rayos de energía que salían disparados.

—Inicia el experimento en Te, menos tres minutos, todos afuera de la cámara de pruebas.—dijo el señor Weasley con autoridad—Usted también señor Osborn, es peligroso.

—Sé lo que es peligroso Weasley, pero tengo curiosidad, con la ayuda de la señorita Loud vamos a hacer historia.—dijo Norman dando media vuelta con calma y siendo seguido por Lisa y Weasley.

—No es nada señor Osborn, solo hago mi labor.—dijo Lisa avergonzada de su reconocimiento.

—No, no, señorita Loud, ¿Sabe cuánto he invertido en la creación de una armadura a prueba de balas? Millones, pero piense en los cientos de millones que ganaremos cuando el ejercito compre la patente.—dijo Norman con felicidad notoria—Oscorp crecerá como ninguna otra compañía.

—¿El ejercito de los Estados Unidos pagaría por este programa?—dijo Lisa ilusionada.

—Darían mucho más que dinero, así es señorita Loud, pero ¿Quién dijo el ejercito de los Estados Unidos?—se detuvo Norman a la vez que llegaban a una habitación con cuatro pantallas gigantes, cada una en las esquinas de la sala—Escuche atentamente mis palabras señorita, el ejercito que mejor pague, será el que tenga este acceso.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso, veamos, todos los sistemas están operativos, no hay nadie más que el señor Marcus en la sala y todos los comandos están listos para accionarse.—dijo Lisa orgullosa—¿Comenzamos la cuenta regresiva señor Osborn?

—Diez.—dijo Norman a la vez que Lisa presionaba el botón.

" _Nos there's a way and I know that I have to go away"_

Nueve.

Marcus comenzó a escuchar sonidos a su alrededor, sabía que eran los rayos láser que iban a chocar contra su cuerpo, se lo habían explicado tantas veces, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir temor.

Ocho.

Lisa comenzó la revisión de todas las señales, no podía permitirse un solo error, todos confiaban en ella.

Siete.

Weasley veía por los monitores el rostro aterrorizado de Marcus, no sintió nada, ya había visto tantas veces ese tipo de rostros que incluso aunque aquel hombre muriera, no sabría si pudiera sentir algo.

Seis.

El señor Norman Osborn estaba impaciente, pensaba ya en las ganancias que generaría con aquel experimento, pensó un poco también en si anunciarlo como parte de su propuesta para la alcaldía, ¿Cómo detener a los mutantes? Con esclavos que tuvieran fuertes habilidades y controlables.

Cinco.

Lincoln y Lynn estaban sentados en la recepción, esperando que el resto de su familia saliera de aquel lugar, Lincoln lloraba, toda su familia creía que, porque se negaba a aceptar el arresto de su padre, sin saber que, en el fondo, eran lágrimas por la inmensa culpa que estaba cargando.

Cuatro.

El señor Loud comenzó a reír con un chiste que Luan contó para todos, aquella era la primera sonrisa genuina que había tenido en semanas.

Tres.

En la casa de la tía Ruth, donde las niñas menores y Lori habían sido dejadas al no poder ir a la visita, Lana pedía permiso para salir a jugar en el patio con los gatos y así poder estar más sucia, su tía le dio permiso, pero le prohibió tajantemente acercarse al alcantarillado.

Dos.

Lori ignoraba los mensajes de Bobby, a pesar de que este quería apoyarla, ella no se sentía lista aún para verlo a los ojos, no después de lo que tuvieron que pasar ambos.

Uno.

Lo último que Marcus pudo ver fue que todo se volvió blanco a su alrededor, a la vez que muchas luces comenzaban a darle en todo el cuerpo, sin dejarle tiempo a pensar o distinguir nada, podía sentir como sus extremidades perdían tacto, como su nariz dejaba de oler, como su boca dejaba de saborear, al mismo tiempo que esas partes de su cuerpo se volvían arena y caían al piso.

Flint Marcus intentó luchar y no hundirse con la arena que ahora eran sus pies, pero fue inútil, levantó su brazo, a pesar de que su mano ya se había desintegrado. Lo último que perdió fue la vista.

Entonces todo paso de blanco a negro, en los últimos restos de su conciencia se formó la imagen de su hija, su pelo rubio, sus coletas de caballo, su inocencia… Su… Su…

Desde las cámaras, fue cosa de apenas diez segundos ver como aquel sujeto de pruebas se desintegraba y volvía un montículo de arena en el piso. Sin vida alguna. Lisa miraba incrédula al mismo tiempo que tecleaba rápidamente para encontrar alguna solución o falla en sus cálculos, pero todo estaba correcto.

Weasley, corrió rápidamente a abrir la puerta de aquella habitación, mientras que Norman frunció el ceño.

—¿Y bien?

—Estamos trabajando en eso…—dijo Lisa con el rostro enrojecido.

—¿Trabajando en qué? ¿Un cadáver?—dijo Norman sin el mínimo interés—Decepcionante, pensé que usted señorita Loud sería diferente.

—Todos los cálculos están bien hechos, los estudios fueron corroborados diez veces al menos, no hay ningún error.—dijo Lisa sacando una lágrima.

—¿Y qué ve ahí? Fracasó, asúmalo.—dijo Norman con desprecio—¿Tiene usted la experiencia necesaria o no?

Mientras tanto Weasley abría la puerta para ver al señor Marcus, claro que había un equipo de científicos acompañándolo para confirmar su muerte y tomar mediciones y observaciones, pero al momento de que todos entraron y cerraron la puerta la arena comenzó a moverse, golpeando primero una pared, después una esquina. Tanto Norman como Lisa pudieron ver como la arena prácticamente agrietaba paredes hechas de aleaciones de acero.

—Es un monstruo…—dijo Lisa aterrada cuando comenzó a destruir las cámaras con golpes fuertes aquella masa amorfa.

—Nada mal para su primer intento.—dijo Norman satisfecho—Es la primera que no mata a uno de estos desalmados en años.

Desde la cámara de experimentación Weasley y el equipo médico retrocedía en el más profundo de los silencios, al menos comparado contra los horribles golpes que aquella masa de arena estaba dando a la pared de metal, hasta que las puertas del laboratorio donde estaban Lisa y Norman fueron abiertas con un sonido metálico de manera lenta.

La arena se detuvo, y casi como si una cabeza de un depredador volteara a ver a su presa, la arena dejó de golpear y se lanzó en aquella dirección.

—Cierre.—ordenó Norman a Lisa, la cual obedeció.

Weasley pasó por los pelos con la puerta abierta a la mitad, mientras que el resto de científicos, ya entrados en pánico comenzaron a apelotonarse contra la puerta. Había una rendija circular opaca, la cual tenía un cristal endurecido capaz de soportar balas. El señor Weasley acomodó su cabellera naranja a la vez que el primer golpe de arena azotaba, casi provocando un pequeño terremoto.

Se pudieron escuchar los gritos y lamentos de la gente, pero no había cámaras para ver, y el cristal a prueba de balas estaba tintado en rojo. Los gritos se extendieron a la vez que se escuchaba equipo de cómputo ser destrozado, o tal vez fueran los huesos de aquellos que habían trabajado en aquel experimento.

El señor Weasley retrocedía al escuchar a una mujer lanzar un grito prolongado hasta que algo cubrió su boca y luego se escuchó como metralla salpicando todas las paredes de la habitación antes blanca.

—Ah…—se asustó al sentir una mano en su hombro, era el señor Osborn.

El empresario solo hizo una señal de silencio, a la vez que llevaba de la mano a Lisa, ambos estaban serenos ante la situación, a diferencia de Weasley que sentía su corazón acelerarse. Volvieron a donde estaban las cámaras, de los quince integrantes que conformaban el experimento, solo quedaban ellos tres, o al menos eso parecía lo evidente.

Pudieron escuchar un último grito, secundado de un golpe macizo, antes de que todo volviera a estar silencioso unos momentos y luego a la distancia se escuchara una nueva embestida contra la pared de acero, colapsándola, o al menos eso pareció porque el ruido fue insoportable, escuchar vigas de acero siendo separadas con lentitud era una actividad horrible.

Finalmente hubo paz.

Pero ninguno de los presentes quiso asegurarse a entrar lo que fuera que paso dentro de ese lugar.

—Se guía por el sonido…—dijo Lisa fascinada.

—Mató a Gonzales, Miranda y el resto de nuestros mejores cientificos, ¿Qué hacemos con sus familias?—preguntó Weasley llevándose una mano a la frente mientras evitaba llorar, no quería que vieran sus debilidades.

—Mándales una canasta, con flores.—dijo el señor Norman—Y no sé, ¿Cinco mil a diez mil dólares por el silencio?—dijo al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos—No es importante, tenemos los contratos donde establece que aceptan los riegos de la experimentación con materiales peligrosos, si nos tratan de demandar, me encargaré personalmente que no les quede un centavo.—dijo Norman como si nada.

—Excelente decisión.—apoyó Lisa la moción—Pero, cabe preguntar señor Norman, el hombre de arena que acabamos de crear, ¿Fue al alcantarillado? Eso probaría mi teoría de guiarse por sonido.—dijo ansiosa por saber más.

—Bueno observación y correcta, señorita Loud.—informó el señor Norman—Lamento haber dudado de sus capacidades, ha demostrado un logro grande para esta compañía, no podría seguir adelante sin usted.

Lisa sonrió satisfecha, mientras que Weasley volvió a voltear por la escotilla, veía deslizándose algo, seguramente una parte de un cuerpo humano que él desconocía. Había visto violencia durante toda su vida, trabajando para Norman. Pero aquello… No era violencia, era bestialismo.

Ahora había una bestia suelta en Nueva York y era culpa de los tres.

" _I know, I have to go"_

_**Continuara…** _

**Na.—Espero que les haya gustado, aunque parece que la paternidad ya la tocamos tanto con Lynn Senior, como con el Capitán Stacy, (y en menor medida Bobby con Ronnie Anne, o el tío Ben y Pop Pop) realmente estos primeros capítulos establecen una paternidad positiva, donde vemos distintas perspectivas de lo que es lidiar con el tema familiar, no son ideales, son positivas porque hay un deseo de esta protección a los hijos.**

**Esta escena final, la puse porque SandMan también es padre, Norman también es padre, hay un lado que falta tocar de este tema. La paternidad tóxica, y como afecta a los seres queridos. (Oh yo sé que no importa y la mayoría solo quiere ver los buenos putazos), pero tranquilos, en este no hubo, pero el siguiente ya ahora sí podremos ver más acción. (¿)**

**Abracen a sus familias, no siempre van a tener la oportunidad, no sé por qué me salió el mensaje, ok, la canción me puso triste, pero bueno, disfruten y esperen algo pronto jsjsjs.**


	10. Future Days (Pearl Jam)

_**Spectacular Lincoln Loud** _

**Capítulo 10 Future Days**

" _If I ever were to lose you, I'd surely lose myself"_

Lana daba saltos entre los charcos de lodo de la calle donde vivía su tía Ruth, al ser una mujer aislada su casa se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo cual ella tenía un jardín bastante más grande que el pequeño cuadrado que tenían ellas. Jardín el cual estaba totalmente descuidado, lleno de plantas amarillentas o muertas, además de que aquel día era uno de llovizna, así que Lana llevaba un impermeable azul océano que tenía su tía guardado.

La pequeña odiaba y amaba la lluvia por partes iguales, por un lado, permitía que la tierra se convirtiera en lodo con naturalidad, pero por otro lado, el agua era un recordatorio de que tendría que limpiarse, sin una posibilidad de escaparse de ese cruel destino. El viento era particularmente fuerte ese día…

Para su desgracia, al dar un salto casi resbala por el lodo, para su fortuna se logró sujetar de un árbol, en cambio, su gorra fue llevada por una ventisca de aire que casi la hace retroceder.

—¡Mi gorra!—dijo Lana viendo como esta se iba calle abajo.

No podía perderla, después de todo, esa era uno de los recuerdos buenos de su papá, no podía dejarla ir así de fácil. Lana corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, volteando hacia arriba, sin darse cuenta de que mientras más andaba más se acercaba a una corriente de agua. Finalmente ella chocó su brazo izquierdo contra un poste naranja que aconsejaba alejarse por inundación.

Rodó por el piso, sintiendo todas sus ropas mojarse, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver su gorra roja estrellarse contra una pared y caer por el arroyo de agua que terminaba en la alcantarilla.

Casi sin importarle el dolor, Lana continuó andando lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar su gorra roja tanto que se lanzó para obtenerla cuando estaba aún a tres metros, pero la corriente era demasiado rápida y su gorra se perdió en los abismos oscuros de Royal Woods para la eternidad.

_Pelo rubio, coletas de caballo, inocencia…_

_¿Ser ella? Él no entender, él querer atacar… Atacar… Atacar… Atacar… MATAR._

— _Rayos, papá te he fallado…—dijo ella soltando una lágrima._

_¡Pura! ¡Ser ella! Intentó estirar brazo, pero fracasó… Vio alrededor, cosa roja, agua… Ella querer cosa roja. Él tomar cosa roja. No estirar, crecer… Faltar arena, arena buena, niña buena, niña hija, hija, hija…_

Lana vio algo moverse desde el fondo de las alcantarillas, luego creyó ver unos ojos amarillos… Su corazón prácticamente se detuvo y cayó al suelo impactada, a su mente vino la imagen de un payaso arrancando el brazo de un niño de su edad frente a una alcantarilla, ella no era tonta, ella no iba a caer en las trampas del payaso, ella…

Su gorra roja se mostraba detrás de la catarata, la sostenía una mano amarilla, debido al ángulo de la luz, apenas y era visible nada más que algo del rostro de la figura y su gorra.

—Es mía…—dijo ella sorprendiéndose de poder hablar a pesar del miedo que sentía.

—Tomar…

La voz era de un hombre adulto, pero prácticamente distorsionada, Lana creyó que por los ecos de la alcantarilla misma.

—¿Quién es usted?—preguntó Lana—Mamá dice que no puedo hablar con extraños…

—¿Quién ser yo?—preguntó la voz—¿Quién ser yo? Arena… Hombre…Tomar…—agitó la gorra.

Lana recordaba aquella horrible película con el payaso asesino pero, por otro lado, era un regalo de su padre.

Lana metió la mano a la alcantarilla y tomó la gorra. Sintió su corazón pararse al tocar la piel de aquel extraño hombre, puesto que tocó tierra mojada, como si el hombre estuviese cubierto en una capa de tierra siempre puesta.

—Vaya…—dijo ella sacando su mano y poniendo su gorra—Estás muy sucio.

Se puso de cuquillas, mirando de un lado a otro antes de continuar hablando, aquel ente no le había arrancado el brazo, además de que tenía una voz como perdida:

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Quién? Quien… Marcus… Ser Marcus.—hablo confundido el hombre mientras cerraba los ojos amarillos—Hija…

—Hola Marcus…Yo soy Lana, ¿Buscas a tu hija?—preguntó Lana intentando entenderlo.

—¡Hija!—dijo Marcus sonriendo y desmaterializarse de las alcantarillas hasta aparecer encima de una tapa de alcantarilla.

El hombre de arena, con apenas treinta centímetros, se terminó de formar, pero debido a la lluvia algunas partes de su cuerpo se volvieron tan duras que cayeron al piso.

—¡Mutante!—gritó Lana moviéndose hacia atrás asustada.

Marcus se quedó quieto viendo a Lana confundido, mientras varias partes de su cuerpo caían al suelo muertas. Lana negó hasta que finalmente intentó levantarse para huir. Pero al hacerlo notó que la figura de Marcus no se movía, de hecho, parte de su cara estaba partiéndose en varias partes… Ella aun siendo joven sabía que dejarlo ahí bajo la lluvia era dejar que ese mutante de tierra o arena muriera…

—Abajo los mutantes…—recordó Lana el lema que cantaron en la escuela aquel día que atacaron la torre donde trabajaba Lisa.

—Hija…—dijo Marcus levantando su mano de arena en dirección a Lana solo para que esta cayera al piso volviéndose polvo.

—No soy tu hija.—dijo Lana tragando en seco.

—Agua matar… Agua… Ayuda…

Lana soltó una lágrima al ver que la parte inferior del cuerpo comenzó a desmoronarse y solo quedaba un brazo, parte del pecho y la cabeza. El resto era simple y llanamente arena mojada. Era un monstruo, posiblemente un asesino… Pero también era un hombre.

—Yo Marcus, tu Lana… No ser extraños…—eso fue la gota que derribo el vaso, esa voz tenía miedo a morir.

Lana se quitó su impermeable y tomó la cabeza de arena medianamente seca, dejándola en el interior del plástico e ingresando el resto del cuerpo que pudo. No solo era lástima, no, Lana sabía que era mucho más que eso, era un instinto de proteger la vida, mucho mayor al odio a los mutantes que pudiera sentir, o el miedo de ver un ser hecho de arena.

—Gracias…—dijo la cabeza antes de deformarse y volverse un montón de arena, pero seca en el interior de la bolsa improvisada que armó Lana.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?—se dijo ella misma molesta.

" _Everything I have found here. I've not found by myself"_

Realmente era asqueroso para la pequeña Lisa Loud y el señor Weasley caminar por los drenajes de la ciudad, siguiendo el rastro destructivo del ahora denominado "Hombre de Arena".

—Mire esa grieta.—dijo Weasley acercándose a zancadas mientras apuntaba al techo—Debió intentar volver a la superficie…

—Pero no pudo con la pared…—dijo Lisa rápidamente mientras controlaba sus brazos para estar por encima del nivel de agua—Debió de perder poder… ¡Mire!

Ambos se acercaron a una orilla, donde se encontraba un grupo de cucarachas que al verlos acercarse comenzaron a volar o correr en distintas direcciones. Una se estampó contra el rostro de Lisa, ella la aplastó con la mano sin inmutarse y se limpió el líquido blanquecino con un pañuelo que guardaba en su bata.

—¿Te encuentras bien, niña?—preguntó Weasley mientras tomaba las partículas—Es definitivamente arena, disuelta por agua…

Apuntaron ambos con las linternas en la dirección donde se dirigía el rastro, y vieron que había particular de arena por toda el agua.

—Es bueno saberlo, son débiles contra el agua.—dijo Lisa complacida—¿Esto cuenta como encontrar el cuerpo?

—Hay suficiente arena combinada con desechos como para afirmarlo.—dijo Weasley con muchas ansías de salir de aquel lugar y darse cuarenta duchas, sobre todo en las piernas—Al menos, por la cantidad que recorrió, podemos afirmar que el experimento fue todo un éxito.

—Así es y aún quedan dos horas de visita en la cárcel… ¿Crees que el señor Osborn me deje asistir para ver a mi unidad paterna?

—¿Después de lo que lograste hoy?—dijo Weasley horrorizado—Supongo que sí… Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso Lisa…

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó ella sin entender.

—Ya sabes, la muerte de tus compañeros científicos.—dijo Weasley preocupado.

—Un sacrificio, lamentable ciertamente, pero que estoy dispuesta a realizar en nombre de la ciencia, estoy segura que todos ellos murieron pensando lo mismo.—dijo Lisa para terminar con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—La inteligencia emocional también es algo que deberías nutrir niña.—dijo Weasley sorprendido.

De todas las personas en el mundo, él, la comadreja, el que hunde a las personas en la droga y la miseria, o los usa como conejillos de india para experimentos crueles, era el que le estaba dando lecciones de moral a esa niña.

—La inteligencia emocional es un invento de la psicología, una pseudociencia.—afirmó Lisa sin ninguna duda en su voz—Mejor volvamos, señor Weasley.

Se fueron, sin saber que en la parte de arriba una niña caminaba en contra del viento, llevando una bolsa azul fuerte con un montón de arena. Una niña que una media hora más tarde preguntaría inocentemente:

—Tía Ruth, acabo de recordar que nos falta arena para gatos en nuestra casa, ¿Te importa si tomo un poco de la tuya en una bolsa?

" _Try and sometimes you'll succed: To make this man of me"_

El buitre lanzó una patada con sus terribles garras a Spiderkid en el tejado de un edificio de noche, atravesando su pecho y matándolo mientras reía sádicamente. Pero Lincoln no se dio por vencido, sino que lo atacó de vuelta, provocando que la pierna de su padre saliera de su cuerpo y este terminara en el suelo, golpeado y malherido.

Toda la familia de Lincoln repentinamente llegó corriendo, él ya no usaba su máscara y su padre tampoco, además Lincoln solo tenía un rasguño en su pecho, ahora todos sabían la verdad y comenzaron a insultarlo "Literalmente eres lo peor" "Eres como que basura" "Espero que sepas lo que hiciste bro" "Eres tan tonto que si hago un chiste contigo, ofendería a los retrasados" "¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos así?" "Suspiro…" "¡Eres un sucio y apestoso mentiroso!" "¡Sí, mentiroso y mal hermano!" "Científicamente hablando, eres el peor hermano que jamás haya existido" "Popoh".

—Lincoln…—dijo su madre decepcionada.

—¡No era mi intención!

—Lincoln…

—¡Era mi deber!

—Lincoln…

Respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y al volver a abrirlos ya no estaba en un tejado, ni era de noche, aunque ciertamente por la poca iluminación natural del lugar bien podía serlo. Volteó de un lado a otro, enfrente estaba su madre, y a su lado su hermana Lynn dormía recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Qué paso?—preguntó él frotándose los hombros.

—Falta poco tiempo para que el horario de visitas termine.—dijo Rita con cariño—No has hablado con papá.

Lincoln solo miró al piso y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras apretaba sus manos.

—¿Qué podría decir?—dijo con la voz quebrada.

Pudo sentir como su madre acariciaba su rostro tan sutilmente, pero él se sentía alejado del tacto, como si una tela cubriera su rostro en todo momento. Estaba junto a su madre y hermana y a la vez estaba solo, encerrado en el traje que él mismo diseñó.

—Ve con tu padre, di lo que debas decir.—lo animó su madre mientras ella hacía que la cabeza de Lynn se recargase sobre el hombro de ella.

Lincoln se dirigió a la mesa, curiosamente vio que detrás suya entraba una niña, al principio no la reconoció, pero era Lisa. Lincoln le asombró que ella entrase sin saludarlos o decir nada, casi como si estuviese obligada a hacer esto. Aunque sí que notó un olor desagradable.

El señor Loud sonreía tímidamente frente a todas sus hijas que aún se encontraban ahí, todas se sorprendieron al ver que Lincoln y Lisa se acercaban.

—Niñas, ¿Podrían dejarme a sola con sus hermanos?—preguntó el señor Loud.

—Pero no podremos verte hasta el mes que viene…—dijo Leni con una voz demasiado aguda.

—No, no sis, está bien, Lincoln necesita hablar con papá también.—dijo Luna mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—La que no debería estar aquí es Lisa…—apuntó Luan, pero para ese momento los dos niños habían llegado ya a la mesa.

—El señor Osborn me dio un pase de excepción.—dijo Lisa mostrando su tarjeta de identificación del laboratorio—Unidad paterna, un placer verte.

El resto de las chicas se fueron, quedando solo en la mesa Lincoln, Lisa y su padre. Curiosamente todo quedó en un silencio profundo durante unos minutos.

—Me alegro que el trabajo te ayude a distraerte Lisa.—dijo el señor Loud con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Entre mi trabajo y mi investigación para determinar quién fue el que te acusó falsamente, no he tenido descanso.—dijo ella con orgullo.

—Amor, ya pasó más de una semana, ¿Estás comiendo tres veces al día?—preguntó su padre.

—Cuando puedo.—contestó secamente Lisa mirando a otro lado—Realmente vengo más que nada porque con tu condena no tendré oportunidad hasta que nos reencontremos en Navidad.—dijo ella pensativa—Así que dime, ¿Quién fue? Conseguí información sobre algunos capos de pacotilla, ¿La comadreja? ¿Hammerhead? ¿Sable? ¿Tombstone? ¿Acaso fue todo esto una artimaña de Kingpin? ¿La mano?

La sola mención de ese nombre hizo que el señor Loud temblara de pies a cabeza.

—No lo entiendo.—dijo Lincoln.

—Claro que no podrías entenderlo.—contestó Lisa como si fuera lo más natural—Esa es la lista de los seudónimos con más registros clasificados dentro de los archivos de la policía.—dijo ella como si fuera nada.

—¿Entraste a los archivos de la policía? Lisa eso es ilegal.—dijo Lincoln rojo de la vergüenza y vigilando que no hubiera un guardia cerca.

—Solo si te descubren, cosa que no soy tan idiota como para permitir.—dijo Lisa con naturalidad—Padre, solo dime, es demasiado peligroso que busque información individual de cada grupo…

—No voy a ponerlos en riesgo Lisa, y tú tampoco.—dijo su padre entendiendo perfectamente lo que ella estaba haciendo.

—Pero padre, yo podría sacarte de aquí en un santiamén y terminar con la organización criminal que te obligó a…

—Lisa, eres solo una niña.—dijo su padre acariciando el cabello de su hija—No quiero que hagas esto… Ustedes estarán bien…

—No voy a descansar hasta que salgas de aquí padre, deberías agradecerme.—dijo ella molesta—Solo di el nombre del que te hizo esto…

—Lisa…—intentó hablar Lincoln, pero fue silenciado.

—Fui yo Lisa, nadie más.—dijo el señor Loud con una seguridad infranqueable.

—No tienes la capacidad intelectual para crear una máquina capaz de volar.—dijo Lisa perspicazmente.

—Yo te di la vida, ¿No?—dijo él ofendido—Si tú tienes la capacidad es por mí.

—Padre, podemos hacerlo por las buenas, o por las malas.—dijo Lisa molesta—Enserio, no lo diré a nadie, solo dime el nombre del culpable.

—De acuerdo, el culpable fue Lynn Loud, alias el Buitre, lo hizo solo.—dijo el señor Loud tenazmente.

Lisa solo cerró su libreta personalizada, se levantó de su lugar con los ojos cerrados y respirando lentamente.

—Está bien, me lo agradecerás luego, descartaré a los que no tengan el dinero suficiente.—dijo ella dando media vuelta—Nos veremos en Navidad, hasta entonces.

Acomodó su bata de laboratorio y caminó a la salida, sin voltear un solo momento atrás. Fue entonces que Lincoln y su padre quedaron solos. El ambiente era demasiado tenso que podría ser cortado por un cuchillo.

—Hijo yo, no espero que puedas perdonarme aún.—dijo su padre agachando la cabeza—No creo que puedas entender que lo que hice fue para ver a salvo y con bienestar a todas…Tus hermanas, tu madre… Tú.—dijo él limpiando una lágrima.

Lincoln intentó sonreír, pero al mirarlo a los ojos aún podía apreciar esas ansías asesinas que su padre le había dedicado.

—Puedo entenderlo mejor de lo que crees.—dijo Lincoln tragando en seco y desviando la mirada de los ojos de su padre.

—Ja, por supuesto que sí campeón.—dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de medio lado—Protégelas por mí…

—Ya lo hacía.—dijo Lincoln sin voltear a ver, teniendo que respirar lentamente para no alterarse.

—Lincoln, no sé qué hacías durante los últimos meses.—dijo el señor Loud—Pero has cambiado hijo, demasiado…

—También has cambiado.—dijo Lincoln a la defensiva mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—Yo solo quiero saber que tú las cuidarás, a todas.—dijo el señor Loud cerrando los ojos—Mi único propósito en la vida es saber que todos estarán bien…

Pero Lincoln era incapaz de responder.

—Hey campeón, estaré aquí para siempre.—dijo él lanzando una risa forzada al final de la oración—Si alguna vez me necesitas.

De nuevo, más silencio.

—Lincoln, por favor, no me hagas esto, yo los amo más que a mi vida, estoy dispuesto a ir hasta el fin del mundo por ustedes…

—Lo sé, eso es lo que me preocupa… Creo que heredé eso de ti.—dijo él sonriendo genuinamente y levantando la mirada.

Ahí estaba, ese odio inmenso y asco, pero al mismo tiempo, esa mirada de compasión y cariño que su padre siempre tuvo. Lincoln sintió asco al inicio, pero abrazó a su padre tomándolo por sorpresa. El señor Loud durante un segundo se quedó mirando aquello sorprendido, solo para momentos después unirse al abrazo y permanecer así un par de minutos.

No les importaba que el resto de familias estuvieran viéndolos, que los guardias se burlaran de aquella muestra de afecto, o todo lo que pasó aquella oscura noche de Halloween. Era el primer paso de la reconciliación, y para Lincoln, eso valía más que cualquier otra cosa.

Ambos continuaron hablando, el señor Loud le dijo a Lincoln que se quedara con sus cosas, camisas, rastrillos, incluso con su colección de corbatas de distintas formas y colores. Ambos se permitieron reír un poco, pero rápidamente el tiempo terminó, la hora de visitas oficialmente cerró. Y, tomando en cuenta la condena de su padre, Lincoln sabía que no iban a volver a verse durante todo un mes. Había tanto que decir, pero al mismo tiempo, cosas que no podía…Así que dijo las palabras más poderosas que le vinieron a la mente, paradójicamente las más simples:

—Te quiero papá.

El señor Loud sonrió mientras limpiaba unas lágrimas y un oficial pasaba para llevarlo de vuelta a las celdas.

—Yo también te quiero Lincoln.

El niño sonrió, no dejó de ver a su padre hasta que este pasase por las puertas de vuelta al infierno. Lincoln sintió algo pesado cayendo en su estómago, pero al menos podía moverse. Además de que otro oficial de policía lo estaba empujando.

—Rápido don cariñosito.—dijo el oficial a manera de burla—Tenemos prisa…

—Son las cuatro de la tarde con dos minutos.—dijo Lincoln molesto.

—Te crees muy listo, ¿Verdad?—dijo el oficial agresivamente—Niño, yo que tú volvería a mi casa a jugar videojuegos, los hombres de verdad estamos ahí afuera arriesgando nuestras vidas, sobre todo estos días.

—¿Día de muertos?—preguntó Lincoln a manera de mala costumbre por siempre bromear con sus oficiales favoritos.

—El arquero asesino anda suelto, niño tonto, no debería de perder mi tiempo cuidando prisioneros que están mejor encerrados en la ratonera.—declaró el oficial antes de volver a empujar a Lincoln.

—¿El arquero asesino?

" _All of my stolen missing parts. I've no need for anymore"_

8:30 P.M.

Esa noche Lincoln estaba sin su comunicador habitual, después de todo ni siquiera tenía celular y aunque lo tuviese, Peter Parker era la última persona con quien Lincoln quería hablar en ese momento. Aun podía sentir enojo de tan solo pensar su nombre, pero eso no era importante, nop, Lincoln tenía un don natural para buscar criminales y lo iba a aprovechar.

9:00 P.M.

Ciertamente, aunque Lincoln llevaba media hora entre calles, siendo lo más importante que hizo detenerse para una selfie con una familia que estaba en su balcón, aún tenía bastante tiempo para encontrar criminales y llevarlos ante la justicia, justo como en sus viejos días de gloría, solo necesitaba…

10:30 P.M.

En su cabeza ya era la hora de volver a casa, el lanzatelarañas se había acabado desde hace media hora, por lo que Lincoln pasó de ser SpiderKid a JumperKid… Él definitivamente no recordaba lo difícil que podía llegar a ser antes de todos esos inventos de Peter Parker. Era él contra la naturaleza de la jungla artificial, intentó seguir una patrulla de policía solo para encontrar que estos se dirigieron a una tienda de donas de 24 horas…

—A veces los estereotipos son tan dolorosos.—dijo Lincoln aburrido mientras daba un salto a otro edificio.

11:30 P.M.

Estaba recostado en el techo de un edificio, mañana tenía escuela y él llevaba todo el rato saltando entre edificios, apenas y sentía sus piernas, probablemente iban a darle unos calambres mortales, pero no importaba, tenía que continuar investigando sobre el arquero asesino, la única información que tenía además del policía que le contó para tratar de intimidarlo era los pocos reportajes que encontró en Google. Desde hace casi un mes comenzaron a aparecer cada dos o tres días cuerpo de criminales, con la particularidad que siempre tenía una flecha clavada en el pecho, cabeza o cuello.

Si tan solo Lincoln tuviera la habilidad de Peter o Lisa para ingresar al cuerpo policiaco podría saber más del tema, pero no, tuvo que conformarse con los foros de Reddit y las noticias de twitter, con fotos de mala calidad. Aun así, era mejor que tener un traidor de compañero.

De todas formas, no había indicios del presunto asesino, ni de otros ladrones convencionales, SpiderKid debía volver a las andadas o todo el sacrificio que realizó durante los últimos meses se iba a ir al caño, iba a cumplir la promesa que hizo a su padre de hacer aquel lugar uno mejor para sus hermanas.

Intentó volver a su casa, pero al mirar con atención desde aquel tejado se encontró con que había una figura negra caminando por las paredes, probablemente con una cuerda. Se animó pensando que aquello iba a ser un clásico caso de asalto de principiantes, por algún motivo los ladrones creen que no los van a ver si trepan por el exterior de un edificio. La gente ordinaria seguramente no, pero Lincoln no era normal.

Él dio un salto entre edificios, atravesando más de veinte metros y casi resquebrajando el concreto donde aterrizó, acto seguido corrió en horizontal saltando tres edificios, descendiendo lentamente y asegurándose de nunca perder de vista a la figura oscura, continuó su camino hasta que llegó donde estaba la figura, notando que aquel ladrón tenía un cabello rubio y unas caderas prominentes debido a su vestimenta ajustada. Era una chica, Lincoln normalmente evitaba golpear a las mujeres, pero desde aquella experiencia con la mutante que lo venció… Las cosas podían cambiar.

Tomó a la chica de sus botas de escalar, provocando un gritito ahogado. Ella volteó a verlo, entonces Lincoln notó, era la misma mutante de la vez pasada.

—Hola señorita, es un lugar un poco extraño para pasear de noche, ¿No lo cree?

La mujer intentó darle una patada, pero perdió todo el equilibrio y quedó colgando de su propia cuerda que había usado, sujetándose solo de las manos.

—Ya no eres tan ruda, ¿Verdad que no?—dijo Lincoln satisfecho tomándola del otro tobillo—Vendrás conmigo a la estación de policía, te sentenciaran unos años y luego podrás salir a volver a hacer tu vida.

—Idiota.—dijo la chica con rencor al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y separaba sus tobillos del resto de su cuerpo, al lograrlo saltó hacia arriba .

En un segundo Lincoln notó como los pies de la señorita con las botas caían al precipicio mientras que su agarre se transformaba en aire y la chica daba un salto hacia arriba.

—Eso es trampa.—dijo Lincoln intentando volver a tomarla.

Pero la chica entonces hizo reaparecer sus pies por lo que comenzó a correr por la pared sujetándose de la cuerda para dar saltos largos. Lincoln la persiguió caminando como si nada, tanto así que comenzó a caminar de espaldas.

—Señorita no tiene caso escapar, solo acepte su destino.—dijo Lincoln poniéndose enfrente de ella.

—¡Ahhh!—gritó ella saltando encima del chico y abrazándolo para que ambos cayeran, pero Lincoln permaneció pegado a la pared—¡¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?!

—Normalmente le pediría que no me abrace, pero más le vale que no me suelte si no quiere caer…—dijo Lincoln caminando de espaldas hasta llegar a la cornisa.

Una vez arriba la gata intentó escapar dos veces, pero Lincoln rápidamente tomó la cuerda que ella misma había usado para escalar y le dio un segundo uso para dejarla atada de todo el cuerpo. Lincoln de todas maneras estaba sudando cansado, llevaba horas saltando entre edificios, por lo que cargar repentinamente el peso de una mujer adulta era agotador.

Se sentó enfrente de la chica, notó que, aunque parecía mayor por las ropas, verdaderamente no debería tener más años que su hermana Lori, sintió algo de pena, era una chica joven, pero al mismo tiempo una mutante.

—¿Sabes? Tu sentencia no será tan grande, no voy a decir que eres una mutante si prometes no seguir robando cuando te liberen.—dijo el intentando animarla mientras respiraba entrecortado.

—Eres un idiota.—le dijo la chica—Tú también eres un mutante…

—Técnicamente no, pero a nivel práctico sí.—respondió SpiderKid viendo la mano donde fue mordido.

—Solo te utilizan niño consentido.—dijo ella intentando relajar sus músculos—Cuando no te ocupen te encerrarán…

—No he hecho nada malo, a diferencia de ti.—contestó Lincoln ya casi recuperado.

—Yo tampoco hice algo malo.—dijo ella molesta—Y aun así tuve que escapar para que no me trataran como una criminal…

—Déjame entender, ¿Y en lugar de limpiar tu nombre te volviste una criminal?—preguntó Lincoln para soltar una risotada al final.

—Eres muy inmaduro para entenderlo.—dijo ella con sus hombros relativamente libres del agarre de la cuerda, para su fortuna el niño no se daba cuenta—SpiderKid, que nombre más tonto.

—Hey, úsalo con más respeto, es marca registrada.—dijo Lincoln.

—Adivinaré, SpiderMan ya estaba en el registro, por lo que tú pensaste que sería mejor idea ponerte kid, definitivamente, infantil.—dijo ella para lanzar también una risa débil, que en realidad usaba para que ese niño no viera como con su uña rompía la cuerda.

—Eres la primera desde el Duende Verde que sigue mis chistes, somos como agua y aceite.—dijo Lincoln.

—¿Qué nunca se combinan y una sustancia siempre está por encima de la otra?—dijo la gata sarcásticamente levantando mucho una ceja.

—¿Eso es lo que pasa cuando lo combinas?—preguntó Lincoln genuinamente sorprendido.

—Y ya vimos quién está por debajo.

Eso hizo reír a Lincoln genuinamente, llevo sus manos al estómago, acción que Carol aprovechó para teletransportar sus hombros a otra parte, liberando toda la tensión de la cuerda y con su garra cortando lo que la sujetaba de sus manos. Se puso en pie rápidamente, aunque SpiderKid quería darle una patada ella vio la dirección del golpe desapareciendo aquella parte de su cuerpo para que el puño de ese niño atravesara su cuerpo.

Durante un segundo temió haberse equivocado de sobre manera porque pudo sentir el puño desplazándose en su estómago vacío, pero no fue problema porque ella aprovechó para darle una patada en la parte baja al niño.

SpiderKid apenas pudo moverse, pero Carol no se iba confiar, así que dio un segundo rodillazo y un tercero, finalmente cuando el niño cayó al suelo ella le escupió encima y aplastó con sus botas el rostro del niño, no sin antes volver a aparecer el hueco que dejó en su estómago.

—¿Sabes algo? Me das pena niño.—dijo ella molesta—Enserio crees que los normales alguna vez nos aceptarán, no lo harán y tú nunca podrás cambiar quién eres…

Ella quiso irse, pero verlo ahí tirado le hizo tener compasión.

—Si alguna vez cambias tus ideales absurdos, la próxima vez que nos veamos tal vez tengamos una conversación que no acabe con violencia…Y-yo no soy la ma-mala…

Ella misma no estaba segura de sus palabras, pero eso era lo de menos, ella tenía una cita con sus padres a la que no podía faltar y que aun estaba pendiente. Tomó un gancho y lo lanzó al siguiente edificio, pasando por la cuerda. Al llegar al otro lado vio como el niño se levantaba, pero ella cortó la cuerda y entró al edificio donde estaba, solo para escapar por una ventana a otro edificio y comenzar a hacer un recorrido entre varios edificios departamentales, para cuando se dio cuenta estaba segura de que ese niño no la encontraría.

Y precisamente entonces fue cuando Lincoln pudo ponerse de pie, sujetando su entrepierna con mucho dolor.

—¿Por qué me confíe? Soy un idiota…—se dijo a sí mismo respirando entrecortado—Pero al menos casi la atrapé.

Sonrió antes de volver a su casa con mucha fatiga y dolor de piernas, al menos pudo hacer que esa chica comprendiese que estaba equivocada, aunque el costo tal vez podía ser su decendencia… Lamentablemente no se dio cuenta que el dueño de un club de pelea de gallos que le debía dinero a la Comadreja fue encontrado la mañana siguiente en uno de los puertos de Brooklyn.

" _I believe. And I believe 'cause I can see_

_Our Future Days… Days of you and me."_

Aquel día Luna no tenía humor, le dejaron faltar a la escuela y trabajo durante dos semanas, pero ella aún no se sentía lista para levantar la cabeza y simplemente seguir adelante. Cuando llegó a su salón la mayoría de sus amigos intentaron animarla diciendo cosas positivas sobre ella. Pero la cosa es que Luna ya tenía el estigma, ella era la hija del Buitre.

Más temprano que tarde comenzó a escuchar cuchicheos cuando ella pasaba al lado, risitas apagadas que no sentían pena por ella, sino asco. Ella normalmente hubiera ignorado todo ese ruido, pero era inevitable notar esas cabezas que giraban rápidamente, fingiendo que no la estaban espiando, esas sonrisas sin vergüenza, esas miradas donde la juzgaban activamente.

Todo el día fue igual, ni siquiera cuando su mejor amigo, Chunk (un hombre más cercano a los treinta años) fue a su escuela para darle un aventón al centro comercial, pudo conectar con él. De alguna manera Chunk estaba muy callado, en un intento de no hacerla sentir mal, o decir algo incorrecto, lograba que Luna sintiera pena por si misma. Ahora estaba marcada de por vida, y nadie iba a cambiar eso. La acompañaba su hermano mayor, Leni, la cual también trabajaba en el Centro Comercial en una tienda de ropa, pero que desde que Luna comenzó a trabajar ahí decidieron ayudar a Leni al transporte.

Ella de todas maneras agradeció a su amigo… O al menos esperaba que Chunk aun la considerara una amiga.

—Aquí estoy para ti Luna, si necesitas hablar.—dijo él cerrando la puerta y despidiéndose mientras su carro se movía a la salida.

Luna simplemente levantó la mano intentando moverla a manera de despedida, pero fue demasiado lenta, igual ella sabía que Chunk entendería. Aquel acto lo notó su hermana Leni y cuando ambas entraron al centro comercial fue el turno de la rubia de hablar:

—Deberías de agradecerle más al señor Chunk por traerte Luna.—dijo Leni con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es difícil sis.—dijo Luna sin ganas—No lo entenderías.

—Sé que es difícil, estamos pasando por lo mismo.—dijo Leni cerrando los ojos para calmarse a sí misma—Pero como que necesitamos salir adelante si queremos que las cosas malas terminen, ¿No?

A Luna le sorprendieron esas palabras, viniendo de su hermana Leni, pero aun así no pudo decir nada.

—Solo digo que, mientras más tiempo estemos tristes, más tiempo tardaremos en ser felices…—dijo Leni para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a Luna a manera de despedida—Sé que lo lograrás…

—Gracias.—dijo Luna al mismo tiempo que iba en otra dirección, esta vez sonriendo a su hermana mayor.

Aquel era un apoyo que no sabía que necesitaba tanto, después de todo su hermana Lori había quedado bastante más devastada que las demás, comprensible después de lo que tuvo que ver, y ella siempre creyó que Leni le afectaba menos por no entender la complejidad acerca de lo de su padre.

Luna entró a su trabajo, fue recibida por su jefe, el cual le dio una charla sobre que no debía juzgarla por las acciones de su padre, y que por el momento la iba a dejar en almacén debido a que no quería que los clientes la vieran:

—No es algo personal, pero fotos de ustedes salieron en las noticias.—dijo el hombre intentando sonar comprensivo.

—Gracias señor Eccleston.—dijo Luna acomodando su cabello y dirigiéndose a la parte trasera.

Así estuvo Luna durante un buen rato, la primera hora fue razonable, la segunda fue cuando comenzó a notar molestia ya que casi no le faltaba nada por hacer, para la tercera hora simplemente se dedicó a volver a contar todo, y aun faltaba la mitad de tiempo, fue entonces cuando ella llegó:

—Hola chica.—dijo Sam como normalmente lo hacía.

—Hola…—dijo Luna sin notar que estaba sonrojada—¿Necesitas algo Sam?

—Necesito que estés bien.—dijo la chica tomándola del mentón y levantando su mirada—Yo sé que todos te han dicho lo mismo, pero… Enserio creo que eres una chica fuerte Luna, pase lo que pase, sé que eres capaz de superarlo.—dijo ella para terminar en un abrazo.

—Lamento no seguir con la maratón que te prometí…—dijo Luna intentando no llorar, pero con la voz quebrada.

—¿Eso te preocupa?—dijo Sam acariciando el cabello de Luna—Me tuviste preocupada, solo quería saber de ti, quería consolarte, es algo terrible…

—Yo... Estoy bien.—dijo Luna volteando de vuelta a las cajas.

—No suenas como si estuvieras bien.—dijo Sam volviendo a hacer que Luna la mirara—Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

Luna también veía algo en los ojos de Sam, pero no era esa pena que sentían sus compañeros amigos, ni la compasión de los maestros de clase y sobre todo era lo contrario a esas miradas que la juzgaban por los pasillos, los ojos de Sam mostraban genuino interés en ella. Y Luna supuso que su mirada debía decir lo mismo.

Fue tan rápido que para cuando terminó ambas se vieron sorprendidas de lo que acababan de hacer. El rostro de Luna se puso colorado, mientras que el de Sam se volvió pálido a la vez que acariciaba su pecho. Ninguna de las dos sabía realmente quién fue la que lo inició, solo que todo había terminado.

—Cereza…—dijo Luna relamiendo sus labios—Yo… Wow… Tú…

—Tengo que volver a trabajar…—dijo Sam avergonzada dando media vuelta, pero no pudiendo evitar que todo su rostro enrojeciera—La oferta de salir juntas sigue en pie…Feliz cumpleaños adelantado.

Dijo guiñando un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta del almacén con una sonrisa demasiado grande como para que fuera natural. Si Luna se hubiese visto en un espejo, se habría dado cuenta que ella estaba igual de roja, decidió revisar su calendario, ese domingo era su cumpleaños y sabía de un bonito restaurante donde ambas podrían verse.

" _Back when I was feeling broken, I focused on a prayer."_

—¡Te lo advertí Parker!—dijo Lincoln molesto a la primera hora del día estrellando al chico contra los casilleros.

—¡Señor Loud!—gritó su maestra.

—¡Lincoln!—intentó hacerlo entrar en razón Clyde.

Pero Peter Parker seguía mirando al suelo sabiendo que era inútil, lo que pasó fue que aquel era el primer día en dos semanas que Lincoln volvía a la escuela, Peter intentó acercarse para disculparse, pero la situación escaló rápidamente cuando Lincoln comenzó a gritar, ahora todos lo veían, y estaba bastante seguro que la pelea entre Chandler y Liz no iba a ser tan recordada como aquel momento con Lincoln empujando contra los casilleros a Peter.

—Por favor, me asustas…—dijo Gwen tomando del brazo a Lincoln con suavidad.

Lincoln vio aquel gesto, luego volvió a ver a Peter Parker, y que él mismo estaba doblando el metal de los casilleros, si seguía ejerciendo esa fuerza seguramente todo el mundo sospecharía de él. Por otro lado, él no quería ver el rostro de ningún traidor cerca suya.

—Está bien.—dijo Lincoln de malas soltando a Peter para que este cayera al suelo—Iba enserio, no me hables.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó, nadie pareció querer detenerlo, ni siquiera los propios maestros, aquellos ojos de odio eran algo aterrador para un niño de su edad, el mismísimo director Efdez estaba considerando si hacer una revisión de mochilas para evaluar si Lincoln tenía un arma o no… Temiendo lo peor, pero al ver que Lincoln solo llegó a su casillero, ignorando a todos con cara de pocos amigos, el corredor volvió a su flujo normal.

Entre Ronnie y Clyde ayudaron a Peter, mientras que Gwen veía al piso apenada.

—Lo siento…—dijo Peter quitándose los anteojos y llevandose una mano al rostro para ocultar sus lágrimas.

—Te llevaremos a enfermería compañero…—dijo Clyde tomándolo del hombro.

—Pero tu premio por asistencia perfecta que tanto presumes…—dijo Peter conmovido.

—No importa.—dijo Clyde decidido—¿Una ayuda?

—Sí, ¿Desde cuando el patético consiguió esa fuerza?—dijo Ronnie Anne tomándolo del otro brazo y ayudándolo a caminar.

Gwen se quedó sola con Liam. Este solo miraba como se llevaban a Peter mientras .

—Deberías hablar con Lincoln.—dijo simplemente Liam.

—Es un bruto…—dijo Gwen a la defensiva.

—Un bruto muy herido, solo se detuvo hasta que le hablaste.—dijo Liam sin un tono de voz reconocible.

—Bastante extraño.—dijo Gwen mirando al piso con el rostro rojo.

—Le gustas.—dijo finalmente el pequeño, esta vez con un tono animado, casi como que volviendo a ser el mismo que era antes—Y a ti te gusta él.

—Tonterías…—dijo Gwen avergonzada.

—Ve por el tigre descontrolado.—dijo Liam casi sonriendo, pero en el último segundo volvió a su expresión aterrada de neutralidad que ha tenido desde el año pasado.

Liam se alejó por los pasillos, dejando que Gwen se quedara parada, aún quedaban cinco minutos antes de que las clases iniciaran y ya tenía todos sus libros necesarios. Se dirigió al casillero de Lincoln, encontrándolo, no con poca sorpresa, con la cabeza hundida dentro del mismo. Al ver por encima del ojo pudo ver que algún desalmado dejó un dibujo de un hombre pájaro.

—Lincoln…

—Lo sé, soy un idiota.—dijo Lincoln haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para no golpear al que hizo ese dibujo, aun sin saber quién fue.

—Sí, eres un poco bastante idiota a veces.—dijo Gwen agresiva para después respirar tranquila—Pero eres nuestro amigo…

—Lo dudo.—dijo Lincoln sonriendo—Gwen, no creo que entiendas que es por lo que estoy pasando…

Ella agachó la mirada.

—Lincoln, mi madre murió hace dos años.—dijo Gwen con un suspiro.

Repentinamente Lincoln se sintió como un idiota, por supuesto que sabía aquello, pero estaba tan hundido en sus lamentaciones que lo había olvidado.

—Lo siento.—dijo Lincoln levantando la cabeza.

—Está bien, duele al inicio, quieres culpar a todo el mundo de tu dolor.—dijo ella recordando lo que se sentía, apretando los bordes de su suéter rosado—Sé que lo que Peter hizo está mal, pero ¿Hubiera cambiado algo si no lo hubiera hecho?

—Sí… Digo… No…—dijo Lincoln molesto.

—Se siente bien estar enojado Lincoln, es tan adictivo, pero… Eventualmente esa rabia desaparecerá y notarás que estás sola…—dijo ella volteando a ver el piso con demasiada fuerza—Peter no pudo saber que él era tu padre, nadie pudo saberlo, ¿Verdad?

—Bueno… Tienes razón.—dijo Lincoln volviendo a hundir la cabeza en el casillero—Pero es que… Fue doloroso…

—Lincoln, yo no soy quién para decirte como debes sentirte acerca de lo que pasó, pero por favor, no dejes que la ira te consuma y solo quede el recuerdo de alguien que solía conocer.—dijo ella dándole palmadas en la espalda—Sé que harás lo correcto, eres un buen chico.

—Soy un monstruo.—la corrigió Lincoln.

—No lo eres, simplemente eres joven y aun te falta mucho por aprender, como a todos los demás.—dijo ella abrazándolo.

Aunque normalmente había un código de cero abrazos muy restrictivo, la mayoría de las personas reconoció al joven Loud por su cabello blanco, relacionándolo con el incidente del Buitre. Así que hicieron la vista gorda. La campana sonó provocando que ambos se separaran, Gwen se dirigió al salón de clases, mientras que Lincoln emprendió camino a la enfermería.

Al andar pudo apreciar como Ronnie Anne y Clyde venían en sentido contrario. Ambos se detuvieron a medio camino y le prohibieron pasar:

—Chicos…

—Lincoln, has cambiado…—fue lo único que dijo Clyde molesto.

—Yo… Tengo que disculparme con alguien.—explicó con simpleza a la vez que no oponía resistencia.

—Como le hagas daño te las verás conmigo Loud.—dijo Ronnie amenazante.

—No lo haré… Yo… He actuado como un patético Chandler.—dijo forzando una risa, aunque aun seguía enojado en su modales.

Tanto Clyde como Ronnie intercambiaron miradas confundidas, para luego dejarlo pasar, claramente no confiando en sus intenciones, pero sabiendo que si Lincoln y Peter tenían que resolver algo debía ser en un lugar donde pudiera haber alguien que detuviera sus peleas.

Lincoln llegó a la enfermería, encontrándose con que Peter estaba recostado en una camilla, probablemente le iban a hablar a la tía May en cualquier momento, pero aquello no importaba debido a que no había nada más en la enfermería, pudo ver claramente como Peter tembló en el momento que vio a Lincoln entrar a la enfermería.

—No… Te preocupes.—dijo Lincoln acercándose a una silla al lado de la camilla—¿Cómo estás?—dijo no muy convencido, casi con asco.

Peter se sintió confundido, hace menos de unos minutos el mismismo Lincoln había intentado lastimarlo, pero supuso que si estaba ahí para disculparlo era porque tal vez… Lincoln estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo.

—Igual que como dejas a esos ladrones.—dijo Peter después de revisar de uno a otro lado que no hubiera nadie más—Auch…

—Podremos perder los huesos, pero nunca el sentido del humor.—dijo Lincoln comenzando a sonreír, aunque aun volteando a otro lado.

—Es parte de los beneficios por formar parte del equipo dinamita.—dijo Peter intentando continuar la broma.

—Pensé que erramos el equipo arácnido.—dijo Lincoln reclamando forzándose a no reír.

—Muy cliché y sencillo de descubrir, ¿No lo crees?—dijo Peter sentándose correctamente.

Ambos se quedaron quietos viéndose fijamente durante segundos, esperando un momento para que uno de los dos hable, finalmente Peter continuó:

—Tú sabes que lo siento…No solo por bueno… Lo que hice…—Peter dijo lo que tenía que decir—Siento lo de tu padre, no tenía la menor idea.

—Yo lo sé.—dijo Lincoln llevando su mano izquierda al codo derecho volteando a ver a Peter—Nadie podría saberlo.

—¿Está tu familia bien?—preguntó Peter.

—No.—contestó con simpleza Lincoln.

—¿Estás tú bien?

—No.

—¿Aún me odias?—preguntó Peter triste.

—No.

Ambos sonrieron genuinamente, durante un segundo se logró ver la chispa de la amistad que habían cultivado los últimos meses.

" _You came Deep as the Ocean. It's something out there here"_

La tarde llegó y con eso la escuela hizo sonar su última campana, provocando que Lisa, Lola, Lana y Lucy salieran de sus clases, una de ellas particularmente interesada de volver a casa, aunque fueron recogidas por Lori, la cual tenía un aspecto totalmente descuidado.

—Lori, ¿Te bañaste hoy?—preguntó Lola al momento de subirse, frente a las demás.

—Hola.—fue la respuesta de ella, sin ánimos apenas, su cabello estaba tan desacomodado que algunos pelos rebeldes escapaban por todos lados.

—Suspiro…—dijo Lucy subiendo con el resto en la parte trasera.

Lana pudo espiar como su hermana gótica comenzaba a dibujar un cuerpo partido a la mitad por una oz… La parte de arriba tenía el traje del niño araña, mientras que la de abajo estaba quemada en el pasto, Lucy añadía con el movimiento del carro tintes de sangre para incrementar la violencia.

Llegaron a la casa Loud, la puerta tenía algunos huevos estrellados y las escaleras un grafiti que rezaba "Fuera Louds", aunque eso no era nada comparado con que Lori se encontraba llorando contra el volante, provocando que tanto Lola como Lucy salieran rápidamente del auto, mientras que Lana fue directamente al patio trasero (no sin antes asegurarse que todas las ventanas a la parte trasera estuvieran cerradas), fingió saludar a su perro Charles, el cual en aquel momento estaba atado con correa gruesa, debido a que no dejaba de atacar el arenero creando desastres por toda la pequeña área, aunque Lana ocultaba que en el fondo era porque tenía miedo que Marcus le hiciera daño a Charles.

—Charles sentado.—ordenó Lana al mismo tiempo que entraba al arenero—Marcus… ¿Estás bien?

—Lana… Lana…—dijo la voz en susurro formándose un rostro de arena con una sonrisa genuina.

Repentinamente enfrente de ella y al lado del rostro se formó un castillo de arena causando que Marcus sonriera aún más, en el fondo Lana pensó que Marcus debería creer que ella estaba ahí para jugar con él.

—Marcus, busque todas las Megan que había en la escuela, pero ninguna tenía tu apellido.—explicó Lana con pena—No puedo ocultarte para siempre, necesitas volver con tu familia.

—Tu familia, tu Megan.—dijo Marcus mostrando la figura de una chica con gorra y un hombre adulto en el castillo.

—No soy tu hija.—dijo Lana avergonzada, no era la primera vez que lo tenía que decir, pero ciertamente era lamentable—Megan, Megan es tu hija.

—Tu Megan.

—Marcus…—dijo ella llevándose las manos al rostro—Espera, tengo una idea.

Tomó su celular mientras volteaba de vuelta a su casa para evitar que fuera descubierta hablando con la arena, se preguntó durante un segundo si todo no era más que producto de su imaginación. No le dio importancia, buscó en Facebook el nombre Megan Flint, encontrando cero resultados en el área de Nueva York, claro que ya lo había intentado antes, pero al menos ahora tenía el celular junto a Marcus. Quitó el apellido buscando solo Megan, encontrando más de mil resultados, rápidamente filtró para que solo aparecieran niñas, aun así, eran unas cientas.

—Bien Marcus, necesito que mires las fotos de estas chicas y me digas cuál de todas ellas es tu hija.—dijo Lana lentamente para que el hombre de arena la entendiera.

—Megan…Matar…

—No, Marcus matar es malo, nunca matar, te ayudaré a encontrar a tu hija, pero matar no, matar no.—dijo Lana a regañadientes, tampoco era la primera vez que le tenía que explicar eso.

Al menos tenía algo que hacer, la otra opción era ir a su habitación y deprimirse con Lola, al menos tenía un amigo con quien pasar aquel tiempo difícil para los Loud, sin imaginar la tormenta de arena que se aproximaba a su vida.

" _All the complexities and games. No one wins, but somehow, the still play."_

Era ya domingo por la mañana, la pequeña iglesia católica "El cielo" cercana al Central Park estaba con más gente de lo habitual, posiblemente porque el día de acción de gracias estaba cerca, una chica rubia se encontraba ahí con gafas negras, refugiada entre la multitud, por respeto a sus padres (y la casa del señor) decidió dejar todas sus ropas ajustadas y solo vestirse como una adolescente normal para variar.

Ella estaba emocionada por ver el rostro de sorpresa de sus padres, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlos y hasta ese punto ella no tuvo el valor para darles la cara. Estaba tan animada que incluso se dispuso a donar en las charolas comunitarias, al hacerlo pudo ver que aquel muchacho que las llevaba era un joven, unos cuantos años mayor que ella, con unos lentes de sol, un cabello pelirrojo y un bastón que usaba no para apoyarse al caminar, sino para ver…

—Matt.—susurró Carol dejando el dinero en la canasta, recordándolo de cuando eran niños.

Pareció que el tipo ciego escuchó algo, comenzó a escuchar de uno a otro lado, lo cual era un acto gracioso para Carol. Pero ella notó como Matt decidió no darle importancia, posiblemente creyendo que no escuchó nada y continuó andando por las filas de creyentes. Carol notó que la charola de Matt estaba más llena que las demás, tal vez ser ciego sí que tenía sus ventajas ocasionales.

La misa terminó y Carol buscó por todos lados esos rostros conocidos, finalmente hallándolos sentados hasta el frente, orando. Ella se arrodilló en el mismo banquillo donde estaban ellos y comenzó a orar.

—Yo…—intentó hablar ella.

—Ve al confesionario…—dijo su padre en un susurro, Carol entendió de inmediato lo que estaba él diciendo, aun seguían vigilados.

Ella se persignó y caminó con ambas manos juntas hasta llegar al confesionario, donde fue atendida por un sacerdote:

—Dime tus pecados, hija mía.

—Padre, he pecado.—dijo ella viendo en todas direcciones—Soy una mutante…

El sacerdote entonces abrió la rendija que los separaba, viendo de pies a cabeza a la chica.

—No eres la dulce e inocente Carol de la que me hablaron tus padres.—dijo el sacerdote—Pero el Señor sabe perdonar…

—Solo quiero verlos de nuevo.—dijo ella llorando sabiendo que finalmente podía ser ella misma—Los extraño.

—Y ellos te extrañan a ti… Me dijeron que estuviste en mi clase hace muchos años.—dijo él con añoranza—¿No recuerdas?

—Sí, sí lo recuerdo.—dijo ella con nostalgia.

—Yo no te recordaba hija mía, pero siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar al projimo, así como nuestro Padre.—dijo persignándose a él mismo, saldré y distraeré a quienes queden, no puedo prometerles mucho tiempo, pero sí unos minutos.

—Oh Padre, es más de lo que merezco.—dijo Carol llorando de felicidad.

—A mi no es quien debes agradecer, sino al de arriba.—contestó el Sacerdote saliendo.

Pudo escuchar como el hombre tomaba el micrófono y pedía al público más devoto que seguía en su iglesia unirse en coro para un último canto. En la parte de visitas entraron dos adultos, los cuales no esperaron ni un segundo para atacar a la menor, le dieron un abrazo del cual ella no quería soltar.

—Papá… Mamá…—dijo ella haciendo fuerza al agarre—Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto…—dijo con voz quebrada.

—Ahórrate las disculpas, nosotros tenemos la culpa.—dijo su madre acariciando su cabello—Nosotros te criamos y nunca supimos… Esto.

—Te hubiéramos enseñado a controlarlo princesa.—dijo su padre tomándola del hombro con ternura.

—Yo tenía miedo a mostrárselos, no me controlé en la escuela y… Solo necesito que sepan, estoy bien.—dijo ella respirando lento para no sucumbir a las lágrimas.

—¿Qué ha sido de ti Carol?—preguntó su madre angustiada—Cada día veía en la televisión cuerpos encontrados y siempre que veía un mechón amarillo era…

La mujer volvió a sofocar sus palabras con lágrimas. Provocando que Carol volviera a abrazarla.

—Tuve unas primeras semanas bastante difíciles.—dijo ella con sinceridad—Pero encontré… Un método para vivir.

—¿Te hiciste de un trabajo?—dijo sin entender su padre.

Fue entonces que el corazón de Carol dio un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados, por un lado, no quería mentirles a sus padres, por el otro, no quería arruinar aquel bello momento de reencuentro.

—Papá… Yo ya no soy una persona normal…—explicó ella arrepentida.

—Pero, ¿Encontraste una forma honrada de vivir?—insistió el hombre preocupado.

Solo hubo silencio.

—Carol, ¿Qué has hecho?—preguntó su madre horrorizada—Dime que tú no eras las que dejaba esas niñas en las alcantarillas partidas…

—No, no…—dijo ella provocando que su corazón latiera fuertemente—No lastimo a nadie, no de manera directa, yo… Solo robo.

—Carol…—dijo su madre horrorizada.

—¡¿Robar?!—dijo su padre indignado—No te educamos para que fueras así…

—Yo, quisiera que hubiera otras maneras, pero es que soy un monstruo.—dijo ella mirando sus manos.

—¿Has intentado dejar de ser una mutante?—dijo su madre—Pudiste actuar normal durante diecisiete años, ¿Por qué de repente ya no eres mi niña?

—Yo soy tu hija…—dijo Carol intentando que la miraran de nuevo a los ojos—Soy la hija de ambos, sigo siendo yo.

—Mi princesa jamás robaría.

—Si me encerraran jamás hubiera podido verlos de nuevo.—dijo ella triste de aquella reacción de sus padres—No estoy orgullosa de robar, pero no hay lugar en esta ciudad para personas como yo…

—¿Y el niño araña? ¿O el diablo de Hell's Kitchen? ¿Los cuatro fantásticos? Y quien sabe cuántos más hay solamente aquí en Nueva York, hay mucha gente que usa sus habilidades para el camino de la rectitud Carol.—la reprendió su padre.

—El primer día que estuve fuera de casa casi me viola un loco en el metro…—dijo ella llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza—No espero que lo entiendan, no han tenido que sufrir lo que yo, viví en la basura durante varias semanas.

—Carol, somos tus padres y te queremos.—dijo su papá abrazando a su madre—Pero, no puedo creer que mi princesita no haya sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir adelante a la dificultades.—continuó hablando con llanto—¿En qué hemos fallado Dios?

—Papá… Mamá… Yo…—intentó hablar ella.

Pero sus dos padres estaban llorando en aquel momento, hubo un silencio de casi un minuto, en el cual Carol sintió miedo de lo que iban a hacer sus padres con ella.

—Vive la vida que creas mejor para ti.—dijo finalmente su padre—Pero búscanos hasta que ese camino sea uno de rectitud.

—Papá…

—No criamos una ladrona, pero si Dios puede perdonarte, nosotros también lo haremos…—dijo el hombre con seguridad, aunque le temblaban las rodillas.

—Carol, solo queremos lo mejor para ti.—dijo su madre llorando demasiado por querer volver con su hija.

—Para ustedes es fácil decirlo…—dijo Carol soltando lágrimas—No tuvieron que comer pan mojado quitándole los gusanos…

—Dios nos pone retos más duros a algunos, pero él tiene un camino para todos.—dijo su padre compadeciéndose.

Carol lanzó un suspiro pesado, dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta.

—Espero que mi camino algún día se rencuentre con el de la rectitud, pero no será hasta que las personas como yo tengan derecho a vivir junto a los demás.

—Suenas como ese terrorista de Erik Lehnsherr…—dijo su padre bajando la mirada.

—¿Magneto?—preguntó la mujer recordando—Mi Carol jamás intentaría cometer genocidio…

Carol solo cerró los puños.

—Yo solo busco ser aceptada como soy, y hasta que no pueda, este será un adiós.—dijo ella decidida—Al menos uno mejor que mi fuga…

—Seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias de sus decisiones… Eso es algo que sí haría mi princesita.—confesó su padre—Normalmente te gritaría, pero sé lo que has tenido que vivir, o al menos me doy una idea… Hasta entonces.

—Los quiero, prometo que haga lo que haga, intentaré volver.

Pero ella sabía que mientras hubiera idiotas como Norman Osborn al poder, desacreditando sus derechos y encerrándolos en cárceles, no iba a tener oportunidad alguna de ver a sus padres de nuevo. Aunque se animó recordando que en el pasado la gente afroamericana y homosexual tuvieron luchas idénticas a la que ella tenía que lidiar… Tal vez no ese día, o ese mismo año, posiblemente tardaría una década o dos, pero Carol sabía que tarde o temprano ella podría volver con su familia.

" _All the missing crooked hearts. They may die, but in us they live on"_

—¡Becky!

Los inconfundibles gritos de Jameson inundaron su despacho, aunque más que ser algo molesto, era lo habitual, encontrar a Jameson hablando con un tono de voz que no rebasara los 90 decibeles. Peter mismamente admiraba como es que sus cuerdas vocales aguantasen en esa garganta.

—¿Qué ocurre señor Jameson?—entró la chica sin mucho interés en su rostro.

—¿Por qué hay dos niños en frente de mi escritorio? Exijo una explicación en punto cuarenta y tres segu…

—Son Ronnie Anne y Peter Parker, los fotógrafos junior que pidió ver.—dijo Becky mirando la agenda—No olvide de tomar su pastilla para la presión, ah y su hijo finalmente recibió el resultado para la misión Zeus, irá al asteroide, no a la estación internacional.—dijo ella leyendo todo de golpe—¿Algo más?

—Sí, no me interrumpas Becky, es de mala educación.—contestó Jameson avergonzado de que ella se le adelantara a todas sus preguntas.

—Por supuesto señor, mi error.—dijo ella sin ninguna emoción fija en su rostro.

Peter, Ronnie y Jameson quedaron solos en la pequeña oficina, la chica tenía una cámara de video, mientras que Peter sostenía una cámara fotográfica.

—Están despedidos.—dijo simplemente Jameson—Tomen las cosas de sus cubículos en cuatro punto seis segundos.

—¿Qué?—dijo sin entender Peter—Pero, señor Jameson, hemos cubierto todo lo que hemos podido.

—Solo dentro de Queens.—explicó el hombre—Necesito algo como el mes pasado, ya sabes, lo del Buitre y el niño, nuestras cifras bajan y solo tenemos lo del Arquero Asesino, necesitamos algo picante o caeremos en picada y ustedes no me están sirviendo.

—James, te recuerdo que estás hablando con niños.—dijo Ronnie faltándole totalmente el respeto.

—Ja, actitud, cambie de opinión, no estás despedida.—dijo entonces Jameson provocando que ambos chicos sonrieran—Solo la chica, tú puedes irte.

—¡Puedo conseguirle más fotos de SpiderKid!—dijo Peter provocando que Jameson lo viera con interés—Pero necesito tiempo...

—De acuerdo, Parker, tienes hasta la semana que viene.—fueron las palabras finales de Jameson—¡Ahora fuera de mi oficina!

" _When hurricanes and cyclones rage. When wind turned dirt to dust_

_When floods they came or tides they raised ever… Closer became us"_

Ambas tenían su mejor vestido de noche para aquel pequeño pub con temática británica, provocando que desentonaran del resto de invitados llamando mucho la atención, sobre todo Luna ya que su vestido era morado y tenía unas hombreras.

—Sigo sin creer que oficialmente tengo dieciséis años.—dijo Luna sonriendo.

—Te acostumbrarás con el tiempo, sobre todo cuando tengas tu licencia.—dijo Sam presumiendo la suya propia.

Ambas continuaron hablando sobre las ventajas de tener dieciséis, como estar más cerca de la edad legal para tomar cervezas de verdad, en ese momento tenían solo bebidas azucaradas frente a ellas, así como también poder entrar finalmente a lugares como pubs sin necesidad de un adulto, quedando ellas solas en la mesa.

—Además, también es la edad cuando la mayoría tiene su primer romance serio.—explicó Sam recargando su cabeza encima de su mano.

—Y cuando las bandas de rock comienzan a mostrar potencial, definitivamente este es mi año.—dijo Luna bebiendo más Coca Cola sin despegar la mirada de Sam.

Era extraño, pero había algo en la mirada que se dedicaban que siempre provocaba que quisieran prolongar el tiempo de exposición, casi como si de una droga se tratase, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando una camarera se les acercó y dejo los platos de comida en su mesa.

—Vaya, demonios Luna, somos muy distraídas.—dijo Sam al percibir el olor.

—Es tu culpa por lucir tan bien.—dijo Luna atontada.

—Calla.—dijo Sam comenzando a reír.

Ellas comieron sin mayor interrupción, Luna no le contó a Sam que básicamente estaba gastando todo lo que su familia le pudo dar como cumpleaños aquel día, pero cada segundo valía la pena. Al fondo pudieron escuchar como una chica se sentaba en un banquillo a mitad del escenario, con una guitarra de mano, cantando una bella canción dedicada a una tal Dina, acerca de cómo hay esperanza de un mañana mejor siempre que esa persona especial este cerca.

Ambas se miraron, era como si la canción las hiciera conectar a ellas, sobre todo para Luna, debido a que sentía en esos versos calmados como las notas de la guitarra acústica llevaban a un camino dorado, Sam.

No pidieron postre, a pesar de que en parte tenían algo de hambre por las porciones pequeñas que servían, aunque lo ignoraron con tal de continuar escuchando el espectáculo musical, no solo el de la chica pelirroja, también el de varios artistas que pasaban a expresar sus sentimientos para que los demás los escucharan.

Había un sentimiento de genuinidad en el ambiente que era imposible de distinguir para Luna, tener la mano primero en los hombros de Sam y luego ir bajando a medida que acercaban más sus asientos una de la otra. Luna pudo sentir que tenía el mundo en sus manos, que finalmente era libre, joven y llena de vida. La noche acababa de comenzar, pero ambas se pusieron demasiado coloradas para no saber lo que venía.

Comenzaron a besarse, no de manera cortés y amable, sino con una pasión demasiado notoria, provocando que les tuvieran que llamar la atención en el restaurante. Ambas se disculparon antes de pagar su cuenta y salir del restaurante, sin despegarse en ningún momento de su abrazo.

" _All the promises at sundown, I meant them like the rest. "_

En aquel mismo momento, pero en otro punto de la ciudad, se encontraba Peter Parker en su habitación, manteniendo una llamada con el comunicador de Lincoln:

—Tienes suerte que mi tía te regalara el celular de tío Ben.—dijo Peter repentinamente.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? Soy muy carismático Parker.

—Eso y que ella siente pena por lo que te pasó.—aclaró Peter.

—Bueno, estamos aquí para resolverlo, ¿Has encontrado información del Arquero Asesino en el área que estoy recorriendo?

Rápidamente Lincoln dio su dirección y se quedó quieto un momento en lo que Peter Parker cargaba esto en Google Maps.

—No, pero en el Buggle tienen todos los reportes públicos que han salido del Arquero Asesino, por lo que solo debemos triangular la cede a partir de sus patrones siendo esta…—dijo Lincoln checando los pines y formando una figura geométrica—Chico listo.

—¿Qué paso Peter?

—Sea quien sea este asesino, no mata en una zona, sabes, estábamos tan concentrados pensando que era un lunático que no vimos a quienes estaba matando.

—No logro entenderlo Oráculo.—dijo Lincoln extrañado.

—Lincoln, solo tuve que googlear el nombre de la última víctima que mataron la semana pasada.—dijo Peter dando el nombre—Era un matón de Hammerhead.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Su foto de perfil de Facebook, el muy idiota tenía su tatuaje al descubierto por su camiseta sin mangas.—dijo Peter antes de continuar buscando—Pero no es lo único, ya había rastreado antes estos perfiles, de manera superficial, Lincoln todas estas personas eran escoria al nivel de la mafia.

—Lisa mencionó algo sobre diversas familias criminales…—recordó SpiderKid llevándose una mano al mentón.

—Quien sea que este bajo el manto no es un Asesino… Es un justiciero violento…—explicó Peter.

—No hay justicia en asesinar a otros.—dijo rápidamente Lincoln mientras vigilaba de uno a otro lado—¿Por qué no puedes rastrearlo?

—Porque Lincoln, está formando unas palabras gigantes por todo Nueva York con los puntos.—confesó Peter—Me imagino que hay casos que no han sido descubiertos…

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—Mira la foto que voy a pasarte.

Lincoln lo hizo y pudo ver dos palabras grabadas, aunque faltaban algunos puntos el mensaje era bastante claro "Hawk Arrow". ¿Era aquella la carta de presentación de un justiciero que buscase acabar la violencia con más violencia o de un villano tan terrible como otros que ha conocido?

" _All the demons used to come around, I'm grateful now they've left"_

Lori continuó en el sofá comiendo más helado, no se había levantado en todo el día y no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo, era hasta cierto punto preocupante, pero ya todos en la casa Loud habían perdido la esperanza de que ella volviera a ser la misma de antes, no después de lo que tuvo que vivir, la mayoría aún estaban procesando el hecho.

Por eso su madre tuvo que marcar a alguien que ella sabía perfectamente, iba a poder ayudar a Lori a superar su situación actual. La puerta principal sonó, era domingo por la noche, la mayoría de las niñas y Lincoln y estaban dormidos, además de que Luna estaba festejándose con unos amigos en un restaurante.

—Hola Bobby, gracias por llegar.—dijo la señor Loud en un susurro.

—Pedí salir temprano hoy.—comentó el chico dándole un abrazo a la señora Loud—Lamento no haber estado para ella.

—También tienes una vida Bobby, por favor habla con ella.

El chico pudo ver como la mujer tenía ojeras marcadas, así como el cabello desacomodado, su expresión seguía siendo una sostenible, pero claramente lo que Rita debía estar pasando en aquellos días le había robado la poca juventud que pudiera quedarle en su rostro, ya parecía más cercana a una mujer mayor de dad que a una mediando sus cuarenta. Pero Bobby no podía resolver todos los problemas del mundo, primero debía enforcarse en la tercera chica más importante en su vida.

Caminar hasta el asiento donde se encontraba Lori fue como andar hasta un ataúd, ciertamente no encontró a un muerto, pero tal vez hubiera sido mejor, la mirada de Lori no estaba perdida, sino que estaba desenfocada, como si aún le costase trabajo identificar dónde estaba.

—¿Lori?—preguntó el chico sentándose a su lado.

Ella simplemente lanzó un suspiro antes de comenzar a abrazarlo mientras lanzaba constantes comentarios de disculpas por no responder los mensajes. Mientras Bobby se limitaba a abrazarla y acariciarla.

A veces no se necesitaban palabras, simplemente que él estuviera ahí para ella, a sabiendas de lo que tuvieron que vivir aquella noche. Bobby mismo tuvo que recordar la expresión que el señor Loud le dedicó, odio puro… Odio que se desvanecía mientras continuaba abrazando a su novia y ambos quedaban fundidos como uno solo.

El amor siempre encuentra una manera de florecer.

" _So persistent in my ways, Here an ángel, lying here to stay…_

_No resistance, no alarms, please this is just too good to be gone"_

—Basta ya…—dijo Sam debido a que Luna le estaba dando pequeñas mordidas a su oreja—Tengo que dejarte en tu casa…

—El único lugar donde quiero estar esta noche es contigo baby.—dijo Luna perdida en el fino cabello de la chica.

—Pero yo…—intentó decir Sam, aunque fue callada cuando Luna le llevó un dedo a su boca—Yo…

Sam comenzó a lamer el dedo, era demasiado tarde. Ambas estaban frente al auto de la chica rubia, en un lugar separado de la entrada principal. Intercambiaron miradas, no entendían por qué la urgencia, solo sabían que no podían ocultar lo que sentían. Entraron al automóvil, y durante la siguiente media hora tuvieron suerte que nadie decidiera pasar cerca de donde ellas estaban, aunque tampoco tenía mucha importancia porque se quedaron dormidas a medio vestir en la parte trasera.

" _I believe. And I believe 'cause I can see. Our Future Days… Days of you and me"_

Lana volvió a su habitación agotada, estuvo todo el día mostrándole fotos de niñas que podrían ser las hijas de Marcus, pero ninguna logró el efecto deseado, era como si esa tal Megan no existiera… Buscó en Google como localizar a una persona, encontró en una página web usar una cosa llamada "Guía Telefónica", demasiado viejo como para que funcionara, la otra es que usara servicio de investigadores privados, pero era demasiado caro.

—Somos tú y yo grandulón… Solo tú y yo…—dijo ella apagando su teléfono y recostándose para dormir.

De cierta manera estaba contenta, al menos tenía alguien para acompañarla, sin saber que, durante esa noche, una ardilla utilizó la arena para hacer un agujero y ocultar sus bellotas, despertando a la figura de Marcus, el cual atrapó a esa ardilla con un puño de arena y en cuestión de segundos la estrujó hasta hacer que el contenido de su interior saliera por la boca. Eso Marcus sí podía recordarlo bien, sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre… Matar…

" _You and me… It's… You and me"_

**Continuara…**


	11. Holding Out for a Hero

_**Spectacular Lincoln Loud** _

**Capítulo 11 Holding Out for a Hero**

" _Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the Gods?"_

Aquella noche no le tocaba patrullar a Lincoln, sino algo mucho más complicado, asistir a una cena de Acción de Gracias con Clyde en vez de con su familia, ninguna de sus hermanas quiso acompañarlo, seguían lo suficientemente decaídas (o distraídas en el caso de Lisa que fue a trabajar sin importarle que era día libre) como para no seguir la costumbre, la única que llevó consigo fue a su hermana Lily, quien iba en una cangurera de pecho, la niña ya tenía dos años y medio, pero para Lincoln no tenía peso alguno su hermana debido a sus habilidades especiales, también llevaba un puré de papas.

—¿Dode?—preguntó Lily.

—A la casa de Clyde, hace mucho que no lo visitamos.—dijo Lincoln sonriendo mientras miraba al cielo.

Aun recordaba todos esos años que pasó junto a Clyde como amigos inseparables, siguiendo series de comics, películas de fantasía y demás cosas, parecía una época tan lejana, como si de otro Lincoln se tratase «uno con padre» … Lanzó un suspiro largo sin perder la sonrisa, tal vez lo más difícil de ir con Clyde era tener que celebrar algo después de lo que pasó.

Pero al mismo tiempo, él sabía que no podía seguir toda la vida recriminándose por lo que pasó aquella noche «Mentiroso». Aquel día solo tenía que preocuparse por no engordar debido a la deliciosa comida del señor McBride. Él definitivamente preferiría la comida de su propio padre, pero la del señor McBride cuando se esmeraba podía llegar a ser de los mayores manjares, sobre todo porque no tenía que pensar cómo economizar recursos para dar de comer a muchas personas, en esa casa seguían viviendo solo ellos y Clyde.

Ahí estaba frente a la residencia McBride, a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente en Queens, ellos vivían en una casa debido a estar en la parte buena de los barrios, Lincoln era plenamente consciente que Clyde tenía ese lujo debido a que uno de sus padres era médico y el otro policía. Ciertamente a veces pensaba cómo sería tener una casa separada del resto de vecinos, con un amplio patio y tal vez un árbol donde hacer casas de madera.

La vida en la gran ciudad no permitía nada de eso, pero tenía otras ventajas, como… No, de hecho, no se le ocurrió una sola ventaja.

—A veces me pregunto por qué me molesto en proteger la ciudad.—dijo mientras cruzaba el jardín con pasto, pasto de verdad, no el artificial que tenían dentro de la escuela.

Tocó la puerta al mismo tiempo que le daba órdenes a Lily de portarse bien, él sabía que la bebe no le entendería del todo, pero como mínimo tenía que lograr que ella no se comportase mal frente a los señores McBride, ellos aún tenían una imagen muy directa de ella como una creadora de popo profesional, o eso creía Lincoln, llevaba meses sin visitarlos, al menos en su casa, al Oficial McBride lo veía prácticamente cada noche, aunque eso era algo que no podían conocer.

La puerta fue abierta, abriendo el doctor McBride, el cual normalmente hubiera tenido una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero al abrir la puerta parecía que estaba a punto de tragarlo la tierra, hasta que reparó en Lincoln y Lily.

—¡Lincoln, que sorpresa que vinieras!—dijo el señor McBride fingiendo felicidad.

—Hola, señor McBride, feliz día de acción de gracias.—dijo Lincoln lo más tranquilo que pudo.

—¿Clyde te invitó?—preguntó entonces el doctor.

—Sí.

No lo había invitado, pero recordaba como Clyde siempre le había dicho que "era bienvenido en su casa" cuando él quisiera.

—Es que en mi casa no quieren celebrar hoy por, bueno, aun es reciente.—dijo Lincoln con simpleza acariciando el cabello de Lily.

El señor McBride probablemente reconoció la mentira evidente en el rostro de Lincoln, pero su voz comprensiva le dejó pasar no sin antes desacomodar el cabello de la bebe. En la mente de Lincoln él celebraba, el clásico truco de usar al bebe para dar más pena.

Lincoln pasó y saludó al oficial McBride, el cual estaba viendo televisión mientras recostaba sus pies, eso sí, con unas buenas galas para la cena de esa noche, ese detalle de hecho no lo notó Lincoln previamente, pero los esposos llevaban si bien no traje, atuendo formal, cosa rara para ser ese el día, pero simplemente saludó y fue a la habitación de Clyde. Tocó la puerta, escuchó la voz de su amigo distante:

—Pasa pa…

Lincoln entró al mismo tiempo que Clyde terminaba de abrochar los botones de su camiseta, en vez de su habitual afro tenía el cabello arreglado y parecía más a punto de dar una exposición que de tener una cena.

—¿Lincoln? ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Clyde sin entender.

—Hola, buenas noches, estoy muy bien, ¿Y tú?—dijo Lincoln de manera irónica mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en la silla giratoria de Clyde—Vine a acción de gracias para pasarla con mi buen amigo.

—¿Peter?—preguntó Clyde volteando al espejo.

—Tú.—dijo Lincoln sonriendo—Ya habíamos hablado de esto…

—Has cambiado Lincoln.—dijo Clyde con simpleza—Bueno no del todo, aun usas a Lily para manipular a mis padres.

—¡Hey!—dijo Lincoln ofendido.

—Recuerda que ambos usábamos esa técnica con Lola y Lana cuando querías quedarte aquí a dormir.—dijo Clyde lanzando una risita por el recuerdo.

—Diablos, debí pensarlo mejor, me conoces muy bien, ¿Ves? Amigos.—dijo Lincoln dando vueltas en la silla.

Clyde terminó de atar su corbata, limpió sus lentes con un pañuelo y sin voltear a verlo continuó:

—Supongo que sí, amigos.—dijo Clyde no muy convencido pasando de largo y abriendo la puerta de la habitación—¿Trajiste el pure de tu casa?

—No es el que hacía mi padre, lo hizo Leni, pero últimamente se le da muy bien cocinar… Es la única que lo hace.—dijo Lincoln continuamente girando en el eje de la silla mientras abrazaba a Lily.

—Ahhh.—Clyde golpeó su frente contra el marco de la puerta—¿Sabes? Olvida lo que dije antes, claro que has cambiado, sería demasiado pedirte que sigas siendo el mismo, soy muy tonto.

—No vine a hablar de eso Clyde, solo quiero estar lejos de mi casa, ¿Y qué mejor que con ustedes tres?—se detuvo un segundo al ver que su hermana levantaba su mano—Y tú también Lily.—puso un dedo en su nariz.

—Cuatro.—dijo finalmente Clyde.

—¿Qué?—no pareció entender Lincoln.

—Va a venir mi abuelo.—dijo él algo incomodo—Mi papá está muy nervioso, no le gusta que él nos visite.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Lincoln incrédulo, él daría todo por una visita de su difunto abuelo.

—Lincoln, hay algo que nunca te conté…

—Adivinaré, eres SpiderKid.—dijo Lincoln a manera de sorna, pero al ver que Clyde no se reía del chiste cambió su rostro a uno más serio.

—Mi abuelo es...

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

—Creo que es mejor que vengas a ver, no están bien vestidos pero no es culpa de ustedes.—dijo finalmente Clyde tomando a Lincoln de su espalda y empujándolo hasta la sala de estar.

El doctor McBride sobaba sus manos, casi como si dudase en abrir la puerta, esos pequeños momentos de duda fueron suficientes para desesperar a la figura del otro lado de la puerta, pero le ganaron segundos al oficial McBride, el cual rápidamente se levantó del sillón y comenzó a darle últimos arreglos a él y Clyde. Finalmente, el doctor McBride abrió la puerta, causando que Lincoln abriera los ojos de par en par.

Fue como si su sentido arácnido se activara repentinamente de una forma inexplicable, pero sintió esa necesidad de esquivar el peligro, aunque no había peligro, bueno, al menos no mientras no revelase su identidad secreta.

—Howard, muchacho cuanto tiempo sin visitar tu… Humilde hogar.—dijo la figura adulta con seriedad ofreciendo su mano para un apretón.

—Hola papá.—dijo el doctor McBride.

Entró una figura pequeña detrás del sujeto.

—¿Señor Osborn debo decirle a Alexander que nos espere o que de una vuelta a la manzana?—preguntó la pequeña Lisa Loud con un vestido de gala infantil.

—Que de una vuelta, lo llamaremos cuando se requiera doctora Loud.—dijo Norman Osborn con tranquilidad.

Lincoln estaba sin palabras mientras las manos del doctor McBride y el señor Osborn eran estrechadas, ¿Howie McBride? ¿Hijo de Norman Osborn? ¿Howard Osborn? Dicho de esa manera tenía sentido, pero aun así eso no evitó que Lincoln tuviera los ojos y boca abiertos. El abuelo de Clyde McBride era el futuro alcalde de Nueva York (o eso decían las encuestas) y además uno de los más grandes opositores a los mutantes.

—Osborn.—saludó entonces Harold McBride acercándose para dar un apretón de manos, al cual Norman contestó de manera rápida y cortante, sin perder esa sonrisa de zorro en su rostro.

—Harold, ¿Qué tal eso de mantener segura la ciudad? ¿Ya aplastaron a esos mutantes nocturnos?—preguntó Osborn antes de comenzar a reír y que Lisa le siguiera la risa.

—Creo que la palabra es atrapar.—observó el oficial McBride—Y no creo que sea lo mejor, esos vigilantes mantienen segura la ciudad, ¿Sabe cuántos reportes menos nos llegan de Hell's Kitchen, Queens y Brooklyn?

—Pronto seré alcalde, háblame de esos números.—dijo Osborn al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la mesa de los McBride—Interesante, limpia como siempre te enseñe.

—No nos gusta la suciedad y papá, Clyde está en aquella dirección.—apuntó el doctor McBride.

—¿Clyde? Oh cierto, hola.—saludó a la distancia Norman al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento—Nos vimos recientemente, ¿No es así?

—Sí, yo moví contactos en el hospital para que pudieran atenderlos rápido, sobre todo a Ronnie Anne, la niña con el brazo torcido.—dijo el señor McBride recordando el incidente de la torre Oscorp.

—Hola abuelo.—saludó Clyde intentando no sonar forzado para irse a sentar a la mesa justo del otro lado del señor Osborn—Hola Lisa…

—Doctora Loud para usted jovencito, ¿Y cómo sabe su nombre?—preguntó el señor Osborn por primera vez interesado en la conversación.

—Creo que esa es mi culpa señor…—se sentó Lincoln al lado de Clyde—Lincoln Loud, tercera vez que me presento y ella es mi hermana menor Lily.—dijo él sin saber qué agregar—Hola Lisa.

Pero Lisa solamente levantó una mano sin voltear a verlos.

—¿Lincoln? Oh sí, el hermano de la Doctora Loud.—recordó entonces Norman.

—Sí que coincidencia más loca, ¿No lo creen?—dijo Clyde sin saber por qué todo el ambiente se sentía tenso.

—No creo en las coincidencias muchacho.—dijo Norman casi en tono paternalista.

—Ni en disculparse, mirar al pasado, y mucho menos en la inflación del dólar.—repitió con hastío el doctor McBride mientras servía limonada a todos alrededor de la mesa.

—Siempre doy las mejores lecciones.—afirmó Norman satisfecho.

—Algunas has cambiado Osborn.—dijo el oficial McBride acomodando los platos para todos los presentes, incluyendo Lily—¿Recuerdas cuanto intentaste impedir nuestro matrimonio?

—Oh no me lo recuerdes.—lanzó una carcajada Norman.

—¿Estaba usted en negación sobre que ambos se casasen?—preguntó Lincoln más indignado de lo que tono realmente reflejaba.

—No, no, que gracioso muchacho.—dijo entonces Norman acomodando su corbata y tomando el primer bocado de una pierna de pavo de la cual también tomó Lisa—A mi Howard me contó que le gustaban los chicos desde los trece.

—No te lo conté, le pagaste al psicólogo para que te lo dijera.—dijo el doctor McBride sentándose y tomando algo del pure que trajo Lincoln—Pero sí, eso no era lo que estaba en contra, sino de…

—Había tantos pretendientes que te pude haber conseguido.—dijo Norman llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Lo intentaste, aún recuerdo al chico árabe que su padre tenía una empresa de petróleo.—dijo el doctor McBride cerrando los ojos—¿Qué fue de él?

—Es millonario y algo engreído.—dijo Norman después de beber finamente su limonada—Aun tengo su número…

—¡Papá!

—Pero como dije antes, no miro al pasado, puedes seguir con tu humilde vida aquí en los suburbios.—dijo Norman sin parpadear.

—¿Esto es humilde?—interrumpió Lincoln causando que todos voltearan a verlo y que él se pusiera nervioso—…¿Señor?

—Tomando en cuenta la situación familiar que me ha contado la Doctora Loud, entiendo que para ustedes esto parezca una obra de arte, pero Lincoln, si me permites llamarte así, esta choza cabría en uno de mis penthouses que pudo haber heredado Howard.—explicó Norman con simpleza.

—Seguí mi corazón.—dijo el doctor McBride seco y cortante, forzándose a mirar el plato para no apretar los puños.

—Ya tuvimos esta discusión Howard, no hay que mirar al pasado, ya lo acepté hace mucho, pero sigo sin entender ¿Por qué niegas el dinero que te doy mensualmente? Podrían vivir como reyes.—reclamó el señor Osborn.

—Papá, tú me enseñaste que nadie en la vida te regala nada.—dijo con simpleza Howard McBride con una vena en el cuello—Además no me falta nada, me encanta ir todos los días al hospital y Harold ama la policía…

—Amar tal vez sea una palabra un poco fuerte.—dijo el oficial McBride provocando que ambos hombres rieran—Es difícil, pero intento mantener mi sector seguro.

—Estoy convencido que lo intentan.—dijo Norman con algo de sorna—Aunque tranquilo jovencito, por cuestiones legales no puedo decir mucho, pero pronto ya no habrá más intentos de mantener la ciudad a salvo, pronto todos agradecerán a su buen alcalde.

—Señor Osborn, aunque encierre a todos los mutantes, la mayoría de los criminales son gente normal.—dijo Lincoln levantando la mano después de tragar un poco de arroz.

—Ese niño tiene habilidades de periodista.—dijo Norman sonriendo.

—Disculpe a mi hermano señor Osborn, puede llegar a ser…—intentó hablar Lisa, pero fue interrumpida.

—No, no, veamos qué tiene que decir su hermano, no puedo explicarlo, pero siento que va a decir algo interesante.—dijo Norman teniendo su total atención en Lincoln.

—Solo digo que tal vez lo mejor no sea arrestar a SpiderKid y esos mutantes, sino buscar una forma de que esas personas que intentan ayudar puedan hacerlo sin correr riesgo a que los arresten.—dijo Lincoln mientras comenzaba a sentir su corazón latir a toda velocidad posible.

—Oh, mi solución no es solo excluyente a mutantes muchachito, que el logo de mi campaña sea eso es puro marketing.—dijo Norman lanzando una risotada al final—Tu hermana y un equipo de científicos están trabajando en algunas opciones que mantendrán segura la ciudad, ya sea de mutantes asesinos o criminales comunes.

—¿Lisa? Lleva solo un par de meses ahí, realmente debe ser buena en lo que hace.—dijo Clyde dando un sorbo a su limonada.

—La mejor.—fueron las únicas palabras de Lisa mientras masticaba con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué clase de proyecto podría reducir el crimen Osborn?—preguntó el oficial McBride interesado.

—Oh, no puedo decirlo aquí, aún hay riesgos, pero será algo que las arenas del tiempo no dejarán pasar, igual lo informaré públicamente cuando sea elegido para alcalde.—confirmó Norman acomodando su corbata—Y curioso que menciones a SpiderKid niño…

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Lincoln sin poder fingir que en aquel momento estaba muy nervioso.

—Clyde, la doctora Loud y yo lo conocimos hace poco, un niño muy desagradable en verdad, si Mysterio no acababa con nuestras vidas, probablemente él lo hubiera hecho.—dijo con Norman con asco en la voz.

—Es verdad lo que dice.—afirmó Lisa aun sabiendo que era una mentira como una casa.

—Mis recuerdos son difusos, dudo que el ciempiés computadora asesino fuera real…—recordó Clyde a duras penas—Así que creo en la palabra de ellos.

—Y además unos días antes de lo del Buitre descubrí personalmente que ese niño había sido el ladrón de una joyería.—informó el oficial McBride.

Lincoln quería gritarles a todos a los siete vientos las insulsas mentiras que estaban dando, pero se controló y continuó manteniendo su sonrisa.

—A este ritmo solo tu y yo vamos a ser los únicos que no conoceremos a esa amenaza, ¿No es así Lincoln?—preguntó el doctor McBride.

—No mientras el hospital no sea atacado por un demente.—dijo Lincoln de brazos cruzados, intentando mantener la calma.

—Es más probable que Howard acepte una llamada de Abdul Gazzari a que algún mutante chiflado quiera atacar el hospital.—dijo Norman llevando una mano a su nuca.

—Papá…

El resto de la conversación fue más amena, debido a que Norman ya se había rendido por décimo quinta vez de que su hijo no se casase con un multimillonario, siendo él mismo multimillonario. Lincoln supuso que el dinero simplemente nunca era suficiente, siempre se debía perseguir por más y más.

Al momento de las despedidas, Norman le dio la mano a su hijo, y se vio forzado tanto con su yerno y nieto, no parecía tenerles asco, simplemente consideraba una pérdida de tiempo evolucionar la relación de esos dos a algo más que la formalidad que tenían. Lisa se iba a retirar sin decir nada más allá de agradecer la comida, pero fue interrumpida:

—Papá, ¿Vas a dejar a la doctora a su casa?—preguntó el doctor McBride.

—Obviamente, ella es importante.—contestó Norman con soltura.

—¿Podrían llevar a estos dos? Viven en la misma casa que ella.—dijo entonces Howard McBride.

—Sin problema, pero que no pisen la alfombra.—ordenó Norman al mismo tiempo que la limusina personal llegaba a la entrada.

—Gracias señores McBride, nos vemos en la escuela el lunes Clyde.—dijo Lincoln volteando al mismo tiempo que se subía junto a su hermana.

El interior tenía un decorado morado y verde, una selección… Curiosa de colores para Lincoln, incluso se atrevió a pensar en lo incomodo que le resultaban familiares la paleta de colores, aunque no sabía identificar de dónde. Iban en total silencio tanto su hermana Lisa, como Norman, y sobre todo Lily que iba dormida en su regazo.

Las calles oscuras le parecían más seguras que el interior de aquella limusina, tal vez porque el señor Osborn se la pasaba mirándolo directamente, como si lo estuviera analizando… Era imposible que él supiera sobre sus habilidades especiales, ¿O no lo era? Posiblemente solo vigilaba que Lincoln no subiera los pies a los asientos de piel de cocodrilo.

Fueron los diez minutos más eternos que tuvo el chico, hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino, él rápidamente abrió la puerta para que Lisa pasara, la chica no fue capaz de decir gracias o voltear a verlo. Lincoln se ofendió ligeramente, pero estaba más preocupado por darle una última mirada a Norman, eran las dos de la mañana, el vecindario estaba vacío.

—Tenga cuidado señor Loud.—recomendó Norman mientras Lincoln estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta—Yo siempre he estado en el lado correcto de la historia y defender a los mutantes lo llevará a cumbres borrascosas.

—Sí, buenas noches señor Osborn, un placer conocerlo.—dijo Lincoln cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a la de su casa.

Norman Osborn claramente sabía que aquello era una mentira, ese niño tenía miedo de él por un motivo (ilógico si se tenía en cuenta que era solo un niño), Norman iba a averiguarlo apenas resolviera la situación con el proyecto Sandman.

Por la seguridad de la Doctora Loud.

Al cerrar la puerta Lincoln sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, visualizó a Lisa llevando de la mano a Lily mientras subían las escaleras.

—Ni siquiera dijo buenas noches…—dijo preocupado el chico.

" _Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?"_

—Feliz puto día de acción de gracias Ronnie Anne.—dijo la pequeña del mismo nombre sentada en la mesa familiar.

Se encontraba sola, con la única luz proveniente de la televisión en la sala de estar, transmitiendo una película sobre la importancia de la familia. Ronnie cambio de canal a uno donde transmitían infomerciales de productos basura, era mejor compañía que su padre.

—Debes sentirte afortunada de tener una familia Ronnie, sí, sí.—dijo ella hundiendo la cuchara en el pure de papa genérico que calentó junto a unas piezas de KFC.

Claro que Ronnie quería a su familia… Cuando los veía, al menos su madre entendía que era una enfermera que estuviera prácticamente todo el día en el hospital para mantener su miserable sueldo a la mitad de lo necesario para que ellos vivieran en el pequeño departamento. Pero su padre no tenía ninguna excusa, estudiar animales e insectos no era tan demandante como los otros trabajos de Bobby y su madre, además de ser el que menos ingresos generaba.

Su padre bien podría compensar esa falta de dinero con poder estar con ella un poco, lo que fuera, cada vez ella se sentía más como una invasora en su propio hogar, una apestada más.

No quería culparlos, porque al final del día ellos hacían todo lo posible para mantener los pagos al día, pero eso no quitaba la soledad perpetua… Su hilo de pensamientos fue interrumpido por el zumbido de su celular. ¿Quién podía ser a esa hora?

Número desconocido.

"No hables nunca con extraños" recordó las palabras de Bobby "Por supuesto que te enseñaré a usar la patineta" también llegaron como puñetazos esas palabras "Siento cancelarte, pero debo ir con Lori".

—Ronnie Anne, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?—dijo ella precavida, podía ser solamente un anuncio.

—¿Santiago? ¿Verdad?—dijo la voz del otro lado de teléfono, era una mujer, pero se escuchaba mareada—¿Podrías pasarme a tu papá niña?

—Repito, ¿Quién es?

—Investigaciones Alias, acepto el trato.—dijo la mujer desde el otro lado de la línea—Dile eso a tu padre antes de que me arrepienta.

—¿Usted es la investigadora privada de Alias?—preguntó Ronnie sorprendida de que le respondieran.

—Niña, no puedo seguir hablando contigo, pásame a tu papá, por tu acento diré Ronaldo, tal vez.—dijo ella para luego lanzar una carcajada confusa al final, definitivamente estaba borracha.

—Yo le mande el correo señorita.—dijo ella contenta.

—Déjame entender, una niña, de tal vez once o doce años, viendo en la televisión el comercial de las tostadoras Martin DQ a media noche, es la misma persona que me contacto diciendo que trabajaba en una nueva historia para el Daily Buggle, ¿Es una jodida broma? ¿Sabes lo valioso que es mi tiempo?

Por el sonido de una botella de vidrio estrellándose contra una pared Ronnie dudó bastante de esa afirmación.

—Trabajo ahí como reportera junior, y tengo el dinero que prometí.—dijo ella confidente—Señorita Jones, si usted continua con ese comportamiento tendré que ir con el señor Madrox para atender el caso.

—¡No con Jamie!—dijo desde la otra línea molesta—De acuerdo mocosa, acepto el trato solo si el domingo pagas la mitad.

—En efectivo, tal cual acordamos.—dijo Ronnie satisfecha.

—Más te vale que no sea una broma, ser contratada por una niña malcriada…—dijo molesta la mujer—Estaré en el lugar que quedamos por correo a la hora.

Y colgó de golpe.

—La identidad de SpiderKid no es ninguna broma vieja loca.—dijo Ronnie también colgando.

Enserio consideró la opción de buscar otro investigador para el caso, pero no creyó que todos tuvieran precios tan asequibles como esa mujer de Investigaciones Alias, ciertamente cinco mil dólares podían sonar mucho dinero para una niña de doce años, pero Ronnie llevaba ahorrando todos los pagos del Daily Buggle para este momento.

Ronnie vio el canal de youtube donde escuchó la recomendación de ella como investigadora privada "Podcast de Trish", donde la mujer afirmaba que los servicios de esta investigadora eran baratos y prometían siempre resultados claros y directos. Le dio dislike al video, pero decidió que iría hablar con esa investigadora junto a Peter… Y puede que algunos de sus amigos.

—Espero que no seas una estafadora Jessica Jones.

El infomercial se desvaneció a negro, así como las ganas de Ronnie de seguir comiendo, dejo el plato a medio comer y se fue a limpiar los dientes.

" _Isn't there a White knigh upon a fiery steed?"_

—¿Me puedes repetir por qué vinimos al centro comercial?—preguntó Peter Parker a la chica con la que iba agarrado de la mano.

—Liam se siente deprimido en estos difíciles momentos después de lo que sufrió en...—contestó con simpleza Ronnie.

—Les van a dar puntos extra a ella y Lincoln.—interrumpió Liam molesto.

—¡Lincoln! ¡Ronnie!—dijo molesta Gwen, ella iba al lado del peliblanco, pero no se dignaba a darle la mano.

—Y yo que pensé que lo hacías por los viejos tiempos.—le reclamó Clyde.

—Chicos, chicos, estamos aquí por Liam, que Ronnie Anne y yo tengamos un beneficio adicional no lo veo como algo malo.—dijo Lincoln a la defensiva caminando de espaldas para ponerse enfrente de todos.

—Lo es cuando ustedes dos organizaron a todos para salir.—dijo Gwen señalando con el índice.

—Ronnie, tienes que ayudarme con la defensa.—dijo Lincoln rápidamente a la vez que esquivaba un agujero en el piso debido a su sentido araña, aunque sin apenas notarlo.

—Veamos, ¿Peter te importa algo esto?—dijo Ronnie sonrojada.

—No realmente.—dijo Parker sabiendo que eso molestaría a Lincoln, para colmo cerró los ojos mientras saboreaba como Lincoln quedaba mal frente a todos.

—Es el único que me importaba su opinión.—dijo Ronnie complacida.

Comenzaron a subir por una escalera eléctrica, Lincoln aun caminaba de espaldas, nunca volteando hacia atrás, tanto Gwen como Clyde estaban molestos y ya que Ronnie parecía no interesarle, ambos miraban a Lincoln como si fuera una amenaza.

—Vamos, es Domingo después del viernes negro, tenemos el centro comercial prácticamente para nosotros solos.—dijo Lincoln emocionado—¿Primera parada?

—¿Qué tal si vamos por unos Freezy?—preguntó entonces Ronnie.

—Yo quiero de mora azul.—dijo rápidamente Peter.

—¿Qué? Todos saben que el de cereza explosiva es mejor, Parker.—respondió Gwen rápidamente.

—¿Te gusta el de cereza?—dijo Clyde casi ofendido.

Lincoln volteó a ver a Ronnie, la cual solo le guiñó el ojo, probablemente sabiendo que causaría esa reacción en ellos. Estuvo a punto de decir chica lista cuando repentinamente notó que algo cruzaba en su espina dorsal, era esa sensación de peligro inminente...

Pero al voltear solo se encontró con la fila para la tienda del señor Flip, donde se vendían los freezys famosos de múltiples sabores, notó que no fueron los únicos con esa idea, pero estuvo a punto de chocar con una mujer, tal vez pasado los treinta la cual tenía el cabello negro y largo desaliñado, una chaqueta de cuero además de unos pantalones holgados. Tenía pinta de pocos amigos y unos ojos rojos que reafirmaban su tonalidad ya que ella parpadeaba primero con un ojo y luego con otro.

Él no era capaz de entender por qué sintió miedo de esa señora, solamente que dejó de caminar de espaldas y decidió esperar con el resto de sus amigos en la fila.

" _Late at night I toss and I turn…"_

Tanto Luna como Sam se encontraban en la parte de atrás de la tienda, no había clientes o señor Eccleston, todo indicaba que su sesión de besos no sería interrumpida en un buen tiempo, porque además casi no había personas en el centro comercial. Y gran parte de la mercancía cara fue vendida el viernes negro, pero mientras que Luna iba con cada vez mayor intensidad, Sam comenzaba a apartarla.

—No, no, estamos trabajando Luna.—dijo ella tomando la cruz en su pecho.

—No hay nadie más, ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Luna ansiosa—¿Estoy yendo demasiado rápido?

—No creo que haya un ritmo adecuado.—explicó Sam al mismo tiempo que acomodaba su cabello e iba a la parte de enfrente—Hay algo que no te he dicho…

—Di lo que sea girl, estoy aquí para ti.—afirmó Luna calmando su respiración y recargando su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

Sam al inicio pareció arrepentida de sus palabras, ya que se mordía las uñas estilizadas, miraba la puerta de entrada y evitaba el tacto de Luna, le tomó casi un minuto terminar de decidirse, lo supo Luna por el suspiro de cansancio que lanzó.

—Nunca podremos ser pareja…—susurró al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Qué?—aquello había sido como un bote de agua fría—¿Qué?

Estaba anonadada, la gota que derramaría el vaso, ella no podía imaginarse en un futuro cercano sin estar Sam cerca, Luna dependía del cariño que le estaba dando. La imagen de su padre disfrazado de ave rondaba por su cabeza apoderándose de sus recuerdos, aquello tenía que ser una mentira, no podía ser Luna solo un amor pasajero al ocaso del verano.

—No estoy diciendo que no me gustas… Creo que te amo Luna Loud.—se confesó finalmente Sam sonrojada y soltando lágrimas.

Aquello solo lograba confundir más a Luna, ¿Qué clase de mensaje le estaba dando? Probablemente Sam entendió que su silencio era dado a pura y total confusión de lo que estaba diciendo, por lo que continuó hablando mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas:

—Mis padres jamás lo aceptarían.—dijo ella definitivamente—Luna, no lo entiendes, si ellos se llegan a enterar me mandarían a un internado de por vida, o a un convento de monjas...

—¿Cristianos?—preguntó Luna molesta de esa noticia.

—Católicos, pero eso no es lo importante, lo que intento decir Luna es que, no quiero lastimarte, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.—dijo ella no pudiendo evitar derrumbarse en su pecho.

Un sujeto que iba a entrar a la tienda solo vio como las dos niñas lloraban en el interior del local, por lo que dio dos pasos atrás y fingió seguir su camino.

—No sabía cómo decírtelo, nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto…—dijo Sam tomando sus cabellos con una mano para estirarlos y con la otra golpearse la frente—Soy una horrible persona…

—No, Sam, no.—intentaba hablar Luna pero era difícil articular palabras estando tan herida.

—No puedo salir contigo, siempre lo supe y aun así quise intentarlo… Te engañé a ti y engañé mi fe…—se dijo para limpiarse con un pañuelo—Engañé a mis padres…

—No lo hiciste, simplemente seguiste lo que tu corazón te indicaba.—dijo Luna apuntando a su pecho—No soy muy creyente, pero sé que al escuchar al corazón es la forma más cercana y pura de acercarnos a Dios.—dijo Luna mirando el cielo—Saldremos de esto juntas, ¿De acuerdo?

—No lo sé Luna, quiero, pero tengo miedo.—dijo Sam respirando entrecortada.

—No Sam, no digas eso, de aquí en adelante todo saldrá bien porque estaremos juntas.—dijo Luna decidida forzando el mentón de ella para que la mirara a los ojos—Lo prometo.

Sam estuvo a punto de seguir la conversación cuando repentinamente una explosión hizo estallar todos los cristales de la tienda. Seguidamente se escuchó una risa estridente.

"… _and I dream of what I need"_

Momentos antes, Ronnie sabía que esa mujer desaliñada era la tan famosa Jessica Jones, así que decidió llamar la atención de ella de forma sutil:

—Pit, voy al tocador, compra mi Freezy de fresa.—dijo Ronnie Anne guiñándole un ojo.

—Por supuesto Roo.—dijo Peter despidiéndose de ella.

Ronnie notó que la supuesta investigadora privada no se había dignado a voltear atrás después de esa afirmación, así que continuó con la fachada:

—¿Roo? ¿Desde cuándo me llamas así?—dijo fingiendo indignación.

—Tú me acabas de llamar Pit.—dijo Peter Parker sin entender.

—A mí me llamarás como Ronnie Anne señor Parker, nada de Roo u otros sobrenombres ridículos.—dijo ella indignada para cruzarse y dar media vuelta en dirección al baño.

—¿Qué dije mal?—dijo Peter totalmente confundido.

—Novato…—dijo Lincoln rodando los ojos, antes de darse cuenta que la mujer enfrente de ellos se retiró de la fila en dirección al baño.

Podía ser solo una coincidencia, pero su sentido arácnido le estaba obligando a reaccionar, aunque realmente Lincoln dudo de si seguir confiando en esa habilidad, siempre se activaba en momentos peligrosos, pero ya había varias ocasiones en las cuales nada había pasado y ese frío recorría su espalda, ¿Podían los poderes de los mutantes romperse o dejar de funcionar? Aunque él técnicamente no era un mutante no pudo evitar preguntarse si tal vez era buena idea volver a buscar a la gata solo por respuestas.

¿O estaba buscando excusas solo para verla nuevamente? Claro que esa mujer estaba muy fuera de su liga, pero algo en ella le causaba que su corazón latiera con fuerza, ¿La misma con al que latía cada que tomaba la mano de Gwen? No era fácil responder.

—Benditas hormonas…—dijo en voz alta como si estuviera patrullando la ciudad.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Gwen sin entender.

Toda esa escena ocurría a expensas de que Ronnie se encontraba en los baños públicos, vigilando que estuvieran solos cuando repentinamente la puerta fue abierta y entró la misma mujer que la foto del podcast decía.

—Ronalda Anne Santiago yadda yadda yadda.—dijo Jessica Jones metiendo las manos en su chaqueta—¿No hay nadie más en el baño?

—No.—dijo Ronnie volteando de un lado a otro y tomando el cartel de limpieza del baño para colocarlo afuera de la puerta—Tenemos unos quince minutos.

—La plata.—fue lo primero que dijo Jessica.

Ronnie sacó cien dólares de su chaqueta y los dio a Jessica, notó que la mujer seguía extendiendo la mano:

—¿Estás segura que puedes conseguir la identidad de SpiderKid?—preguntó Ronnie protegiéndose en caso de que se le abalanzara.

—Por supuesto, no es el primer mutante que detengo niña.—dijo Jessica recordando una risa estridente y el color morado aparecía un segundo en sus ojos.

—Sí, Trish dijo que venciste a un controlador de mentes, pero no lo creo, ¿Cómo puedes? Eres solo una mujer detective…—dijo Ronnie.

Jessica Jones lanzó un largo suspiro, luego miró a la puerta para asegurarse que nadie viera y luego le dio un puñetazo a una pared, atravesando el concreto con facilidad. Al retirar la mano esta se encontraba intacta, como si no hubiera tenido hace segundos pedazos de piedra y madera atravesados por su mano.

—Mutante…—dijo Ronnie sintiéndose engañada, molesta.

—Cállate, tuve un accidente con unos gases tóxicos que… Ah no importa.—dijo Jessica Jones—Lo importante es, dame el dinero, y cuando encuentre a SpiderKid, porque lo encontraré, le daré un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejará noqueado, le saco la máscara y finito, tienes la exclusiva reportera junior.

—Sabes Jones, si no fueras tan malhablada serías una buena detective.—dijo Ronnie tomando el sobre con dinero—No suelo confiar en mutantes…

—No lo soy, ya te dije, yadda yadda desechos tóxicos, tengo un certificado médico por ahí, y algo psicomierdico, por eso no me arrestan.—dijo comenzando a pensar mucho si en verdad lo tenía—Además, ¿Qué esperabas? Nadie se metería con un super héroe y nadie me contrataría si no fuera por mis capacidades especiales, ¿Es o no un trato?

Ronnie tenía el dinero en su mano, a sabiendas que ella misma se metió en tantos problemas para no llegar a nada sería bobo.

—Trato.—dijo Ronnie entregando el dinero.

—Bien, primer paso para encontrarlo es…

Iba a decir Jessica cuando repentinamente fueron interrumpidas en su sesión debido a que escucharon una explosión proveniente de fuera.

—Quédate aquí.—dijo Jessica tomando un cubrebocas de su chaqueta y acomodando su capucha para que le cubriera el cabello—El trato se mantiene, pero discutiremos los mensajes cuando detenga a los cretinos que hicieron esto…

—Una heroína… No seas ridícula…—intentó detenerla Ronnie.

—Si mueres pierdo dos mil quinientos dólares, prefiero enfrentar al idiota que está haciendo esto, notarás que es bastante sencillo.—dijo ella fanfarrona al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta.

—Pero, ¿Y mis amigos?—preguntó Ronnie dándose cuenta de su existencia repentinamente.

—No son asunto mío.—dijo Jessica saliendo.

Ronnie se quedó en el baño esperando que aquello fuera solo una explosión por una fuga de gas y no un ataque de otra mutante basura. Al menos Jessica le daba confianza porque no ocultaba el rostro.

" _I NEED A HERO! I'm holdin' out for a hero 'till the end of the night"_

Para Lincoln todo fue tan repentino, en un momento tenía a todos sus amigos comprando Freezys, al siguiente momento se encontraba lleno de escombros debido a un fuerte estruendo en la fuente central…

Aquello ya era suficiente para preocupar al niño, pero fue entonces que escuchó esa risa, desquiciada, maniática, molesta…

—¡Duende Verde!—gritó Lincoln levantándose de golpe mientras que el resto de sus amigos seguían en el suelo.

—¡Lincoln regresa inmediatamente!—le ordenó Gwen bastante asustada.

—¡No! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Ahhhhhh!—estaba rojo de la vergüenza al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo, mejor quedar en ridículo que intentar justificar porque no estaba con ellos.

Lincoln no le quitó la vista a la zona de la explosión, podía escuchar perfectamente la tabla yendo de un lado a otro en el aire aun con todos los gritos, pero no podía ver al duende, ¿Por qué ahí y por qué en ese momento? No importaba tanto la causa, sino detenerlo y alejarlo de sus amigos… O de sus hermanas, recordó que Leni aquel día descansaba, pero Luna debía estar en su trabajo demasiado asustada por el asalto del duende.

—¡No tengo tiempo que perder!—dijo Lincoln dando un salto a una puerta de seguridad, las cuales deberían estar siempre cerradas, rompiéndola de un golpe.

Era un pasillo vacío y oscuro. Se colgó con el lanzatelarañas del techo y puso su traje por encima de la ropa solo para ponerse la máscara con raña mientras una segunda explosión era escuchada. Los gritos incrementaron en intensidad, y Lincoln no quería imaginar porqué.

—¡Rápido!

" _He's gotta be strong and He's gotta be fast"_

Durante un momento Gwen intentó seguir a Lincoln, pero rápidamente Clyde y Peter la detuvieron para volver con el grupo, no tuvieron que hacer mucho esfuerzo porque Gwen temblaba de miedo. Escombros volando por el aire… Un gas verde… No, no había gas verde, era solamente su imaginación, eso tenía que ser.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí.—ordenó Peter asustado, prácticamente gritando para oírse por encima de la multitud.

Por primera vez estaba cerca de la batalla que estaba a punto de ocurrir y temblaba con la sola idea de lo que el duende sería capaz de hacer si Lincoln lo enfrentaba.

—¿A dónde?—dijo Liam con relativa calma, en su rostro había miedo, pero su voz era pasible.

—Vamos con Ronnie a los baños, estaban al fondo de un pasillo…—sugirió Peter tomando a Liam de una mano y a Gwen de la otra.

Clyde durante un segundo pareció no moverse, pero tomó la mano de Liam y juntos avanzaron los cuatro a ciegas debido a que una neblina de polvo inundó su visión. Todos ellos sintieron sus corazones empequeñecer cuando una segunda explosión interrumpió su andar y provocó prácticamente ceguera por el polvo levantado.

Los cuatro seguían tomados de las manos, pero sabían que si seguían quietos podían morir…

—¡AHHHHHH!

Escucharon el grito femenino al mismo tiempo que una tercera explosión ocurría. Tanto Clyde como Gwen sintieron la pesadilla volviendo a nacer. Peter estaba congelado del miedo, preguntándose como Lincoln tenía el valor de ir a la pelea siendo tan real la amenaza. Por otro lado, Liam comenzó a obligarlos a andar debido que era el único no lo suficientemente afectado.

" _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight, I need a hero!_

_I'm holdin' out for a hero 'till the morning light!"_

Jessica estaba relativamente confundida debido a los grandes escombros que caían en forma de polvo, veía gente correr de uno a otro lado y una risa estridente en medio de todo ese desastre. Ella dio un salto lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar hasta el techo donde se sostuvo de una viga metálica y pudo visualizar donde estaba ese desgraciado Duende Verde, soltando un gas verde de sus manos.

No le importaba quién demonios se creía él, ella solo sabía que iba a proteger a su clienta… Aunque realmente no fuera su problema, dos mil dólares le vendrían de maravilla.

Se balanceó durante unos segundos antes de lanzarse con todas sus fuerzas a la dirección donde se encontraba la amenaza, atravesando con rapidez el humo verde. Durante un segundo Jessica creyó que iba a darle la patada debido a su entrada furtiva, pero en menos de un segundo el duende frenó su andada en el aire y la vio directamente a los ojos. Esa mascara verde no era metálica, pero ella podía jurar que su mirada era la de un asesino temible.

Todo el centro comercial cambió a morado repentinamente, aquella voz tranquila y amable volvió a escucharse "Hola cariño".

—¡AHHHHHHH!—gritó Jessica llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y vio que ya había pasado de largo al Duende, el cual le había dejado una calabaza metálica en sus manos. Ella no entendió hasta que la calabaza explotó y la mandó a volar en dirección contraria, estrellándola contra una vidriera.

Jessica Jones perdió el sentido durante casi dos minutos, y hubiera quedado así de no ser porque sintió unas manos en su cuerpo.

—¿Eres una heroína? ¿Vas a ayudarnos?—dijo una chica rubia con unos mechones azules.

—Sam…Aléjate puede ser peligrosa…—dijo una chica de pelo corto tomando a quien la intentaba ayudar.

La detective llevó una mano a su cabeza, su chaqueta estaba arruinada debido a la explosión y su mascarilla olía a tostadas quemadas hasta el negro más asqueroso, ni siquiera una buena botella de wiski le haría olvidar ese hedor.

" _He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be son, AND he's gotta be larger than life…_

_Larger than life!"_

El espectacular SpiderKid colgaba, no de manera muy sutil desde el techo, hasta llegar a la parte donde estaba el duende, envuelta en humo verde, rápidamente Lincoln recordó los resultados previos de esas toxinas del miedo, o como sea que se llamasen, así que aspiró fuerte y contuvo la respiración.

—¿Tú?—dijo rápidamente el Duende Verde intentando atacar por la espalda a SpiderKid.

Lincoln tuvo otra vez su sentido arácnido, pero esta vez era uno que le permitió esquivar una lanza que lo hubiera empalado en el piso, simplemente movió la cabeza y dio media vuelta de un salto.

—¡¿Cómo?!—gritó el Duende molesto—¡¿Cómo te atreves a no sufrir los efectos del gas mocoso insolente?!

—Andas menos hablador que de costumbre Duende, ¿Todo bien en casa?—lanzó la broma Lincoln recordando las palabras de su hermana Luan, afrontar los problemas con una sonrisa.

—¡Cállate!—dijo el Duende antes de lanzarle una bomba y luego otra y otra más.

—Vamos, di que me vas a descuartizar, me preocupas Duende, has cambiado.—dijo SpiderKid saltando para evitar las bombas, hasta ver que unas las lanzó a civiles.

Utilizó sus telarañas para desviarlas y que estallaran en el aire, provocando que muchos cristales saltaran en el aire.

—Duende, mis ojos están aquí arriba.—dijo SpiderKid apuntando a su máscara—Mira, ha cambiado mucho desde que nos vimos, conocí a otros supervillanos, ¿Es esto un ataque de celos?

—¡Cállate y muéstrame dónde está!—gritó mientras expulsaba gases por toda la zona central.

—¡Estoy aquí!—dijo Lincoln saltando a una pared—Y ahora aquí, y también aquí…—dijo primero saltando una columna y luego a la tabla del Duende—¿Me permite un baile?  
—¡Norman Osborn!—gritó lleno de furia el villano al mismo tiempo que intentaba apuñalar a SpiderKid.

—¿Qué?—dijo Lincoln, sin saberlo al mismo tiempo que Clyde.

" _Somewhere after midnight, In my wildest fantasy."_

—Señor Osborn, sé que dijo que no lo interrumpiera con su visita, pero tengo que admitir que el proyecto Sandman no volverá a dar frutos a menos que encontremos alguien que tenga una genética parecida a la del señor Flint por…—habló Lisa Loud entrando a la oficina de su jefe—¿Señor Osborn? ¿Dónde está?

Ella comenzó a ver alrededor de la habitación, pero no encontró nada, solamente una botella de vidrio rota con un líquido verde escaso cubriendo la alfombra rojiza y elegante.

—Interesante…—dijo Lisa estando a punto de tocar el líquido, pero decidió no hacerlo—¿Qué estará pasando?

Sin saber que la respuesta era más temible de lo que realmente podía imaginar, ella caminaba lentamente por la habitación, aun no miraba la parte trasera del escritorio donde solía sentarse su jefe, ahí se encontraba…

" _Somewhere just beyond my reach, Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat._

_It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feat yeaaah."_

Lincoln vio como el Duende Verde lanzó su tabla metálica hacia un restaurante de hamburguesas. Fue demasiado rápido como para poder reaccionar, en menos de un segundo el fuego se extendió en el local y Lincoln dudó que de ahí pudiera salir nadie.

—¡Para ya!—gritó Lincoln molesto—¡Osborn no está aquí!

—¡Tráiganlo! ¡Lo necesito de vuelta!—gritó con una voz grave que hizo temblar de pies a cabeza a Lincoln, nunca lo había visto tan molesto al duende.

Lo siguiente que intentó SpiderKid fue lanzar una telaraña al rostro del duende, a sabiendas que el villano respondería con reflejo cortando la telaraña, aprovechó ese punto bajo y dio salto con ambos brazos extendidos para tomarlo de la cintura. Lo logró, tanto chico como Duende cayeron en el aire, dedicándose golpes, el Duende a la cabeza de SpiderKid y Lincoln en las costillas del Duende.

Ambos aterrizaron con un poderoso dolor recorriendo su cuerpo, provocando que se quedaran quietos por un momento, cosa que el Duende aprovechó para presionar un botón dentro de uno de sus guantes, provocando que su tabla voladora se acercara a toda velocidad con unas cuchillas.

SpiderKid intentó reaccionar, pero el Duende lo abrazó.

—Que poético SpiderKid, ¡Moriremos juntos!—gritó el Duende antes de lanzar una risa totalmente desquiciada.

Ya no había duda para Lincoln, algo le había paspado al villano durante su ausencia porque no era normal ese comportamiento en absoluto. El Duende que él conocía jamás arriesgaría su vida con tal de matarlo, le haría saber que él ni siquiera es tan importante.

¿Y por qué de repente los pensamientos de Lincoln pasaban tan rápidos? ¿Por qué ahora cada segundo era un momento más en el reino de los vivos y cada parpadeo una distinción entre la noche eterna contra el día resplandeciente? ¿Acaso era su mente comenzando con el proceso de aceptación a la muerte? ¡No! ¡Él tenía que escapar!

Pero el agarre del Duende parecía casi metálico, incluso con su fuerza sobrehumana Lincoln sabía que no iba a poder romperlo… «Diste lo mejor de ti».

Se escuchó el metal rompiéndose en dos al chocar contra un objeto duro, Lincoln abrió los ojos y vio algo que le sorprendió, una heroína.

" _I NEED A HERO! I'm holdin' out for a hero 'till the end of the night"_

Jessica recobró el conocimiento después de que la chica rubia le trajera un poco de agua en un vaso de plástico, todo en su cabeza daba vueltas, aun podía escuchar la voz morada diciéndole cosas obscenas en susurros provocativos, lo peor era que sentía tanto asco y al mismo tiempo sintió excitación, solo durante un breve instante… Ella comenzó a llorar.

—No le diremos a nadie.—dijo la chica llamada Sam pensando que ese era el problema.

—Mira, solo sé que los mutantes, héroes y villanos son problemas, mientras menos sepan que estuve cerca de una de ellos, todo bien…—dijo Luna antes de escuchar la risa estridente del Duende—Pero ese lunático nos va a matar si no hace usted algo…

—No puedo, él intentará controlar mi mente.—dijo ella con ambas manos en su cabeza.

—¿El Duende Verde?—preguntó Sam sin entender.

—¿De qué hablas?—dijo Jessica volviendo a mirar la escena, todo había perdido el color morado y había sido trastornado a verde al mismo tiempo que el efecto del gas quitaba el brillo verde de sus ojos—¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Creo que se golpeó la cabeza.—dijo Luna al mismo tiempo que alejaba a Sam.

—Sí, lo que sea.—dijo Jessica levantándose y limpiando su rostro, por algún motivo tenía lágrimas cayendo, llorar era para débiles—Con razón SpiderKid no puede detener al Duende, te jode el cerebro…

—No sabía que el Duende hacía eso.—dijo Sam asustada.

—Yo tampoco.—admitió Jessica sonriendo un segundo—Ese hijo de puta me las va a pagar.

Pero cuando vio en dirección del Duende Verde pudo ver una figura roja acercándose con rapidez para derrumbarlo. Ambos cayeron en el aire dándose golpes mutuamente y Jessica comprobó con alegría que la figura roja era SpiderKid, si ella tenía la suerte necesaria podía ganarse los dos mil quinientos dólares faltantes en ese momento.

—Dos por uno.

Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo debido a que después de lanzar un grito, vio como una tabla de surfear sofisticada y voladora se lanzó como jabalina hacia los dos tipos. Jessica sabía que su piel era fuerte… Tal vez… Ella corrió en dirección a la tabla y la detuvo con una de sus manos, causando que los hierros metálicos apuntaran en direcciones opuestas mientras se doblaban.

El impulso de aquel artefacto se detuvo y Jessica lo empujó al suelo para después saltar sobre él y romperlo.

—¡No es justo!—gritó el villano como niño pequeño para después de eso tomar a SpiderKid del cuello, amenazando con romperlo—¡Los mataré a los dos! ¡Los mataré!

Jessica levantó mucho su ceja, aquel no era el comportamiento que el Duende Verde solía demostrar cada que le llamaban de la policía (y ella rechazaba el caso), este era un comportamiento demasiado errático, y eso que ella ni siquiera estaba tan pendiente del caso de ese lunático.

—Escucha animal, no me interesa una mierda lo que tú hagas con ese niño, ni cómo demonios sabías imitar a Kilgrave.—dijo ella dando dos paso al frente—Pero tengo unos cuantos dólares esperando ser gastados y eres una molestia.

Dio otro paso al mismo tiempo que el Duende giraba más la cabeza de SpiderKid, el cual intentaba golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, siendo bastante inútil porque el Duende no sentía esos golpes.

—¡Tráeme a Norman Osborn!—gritó el Duende.

—Norman Osborn está en Oscorp, no en un centro comercial.—dijo ella molesta.

—¡Mentira!

" _Up where the mountains meet the Heavens above._

_Out of the lightning splits the sea._

_I could swear there's someone, somewhere watching me!"_

Lisa siguió el rastro de líquido verde hasta ver una escena sacada de una película de terror, ella estuvo a punto de llorar, pero mantuvo la calma y tocó el cuello… Aun tenía pulso, tomó el teléfono de la oficina con fuerza y exigió un helicóptero de emergencias instantáneamente.

—Señor Osborn, estoy aquí, tranquilo, lo voy a ayudar.—dijo en un tono dulce que había olvidado tanto tiempo atrás.

—Lisa…—dijo un debilitado Norman Osborn.

—No hable, conserve las fuerzas, señor Osborn.—dijo ella apretando la herida—La ayuda viene en camino.

—Gracias…

El hombre se desmayó, pero aún respiraba, Lisa estaba preparada para hacer lo imposible en aquel momento, aunque sus lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos rápidamente. No había señales de forcejeo fuera del hombre gravemente herido con un puñal clavado en el área torácica.

—Ya perdí a mi padre, no puedo perderlo a usted también…—dijo Lisa en voz alta sin querer al mismo que sabía que faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que los paramédicos llegasen, ella debía mantener la sangre dentro del cuerpo.

" _Through the wind, and the chill, and the rain, and the storm and the flood!_

_I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood!"_

Lincoln sabía que en cualquier momento el Duende iba a decidir matarlo, intentó separar las manos de su cabeza, fracasando miserablemente. De alguna manera el Duende tenía demasiada fuerza aquel día, además de que estaba usando el mismo gas que el idiota de Mysterio, algo estaba demasiado mal en todo eso.

Aprovechando que esa mujer mutante llamó la atención del Duende, él utilizó sus dos lanzatelarañas a la vez, uno que dio directamente a los ojos del Duende como chorro y el otro a una pared, cuando ocurrió la reacción de sorpresa Lincoln se impulsó con el cuerpo del Duende para salir disparado a la pared, cayendo grácilmente sin romperla.

El Duende salió impulsado rodando en el suelo mientras tenía ambas manos pegadas a sus ojos con las telarañas, hizo una fuerza mayor separando prácticamente algo de piel en la zona alrededor de los ojos mientras reía al ver a ambos frente a él.

Fue en ese momento que Lincoln vio a la otra mutante que estaba junto a él, y la reconoció cómo la mujer que había seguido a Ronnie al baño momentos antes, seguramente se veía más viva ahí en medio de la batalla que como un zombi borracho en la fila de espera.

—SpiderKid.—se presentó Lincoln.

—Alias.—dijo Jessica con simpleza.

—¡Traigan a Norman!—gritó en éxtasis el villano para reír sin parar—¡O morirá!

—¡Ya basta Duende! ¡No puedes contra dos!—dijo SpiderKid molesto.

—¡Yo lo mate!—dijo finalmente el Duende sin escuchar—¡Yo los mataré!

—¿Siempre hace estas amenazas vacías?—preguntó Jessica fastidiada.

—Normalmente tiene clase, hoy parece que no supo controlarse.—respondió Lincoln volteando un segundo.

Pudo ver cómo el Duende sacaba un frasco con liquido verde debajo de su manga y lo bebía rápidamente, luego comenzó a convulsionar enfrente de ambos, eran movimientos tan erráticos que más bien parecía estar a punto de caer desfallecido, pero cuando se detuvo dio un golpe a la pared que terminó de romperla.

—Eso le da poderes…—dijo Lincoln.

—No jodas Sherlock, ¿Qué te hizo creerlo?—dijo Jessica preparándose para un tercer round.

—No tienes que ser grosera…—intentó recomendarle SpiderKid.

—Si ese idiota no estuviera a punto de matarnos te daría una lección.—dijo ella indignada.

" _Like a fire, Like a fire, Like a fire, Like a fire."_

Cuando el gas verde alcanzó a los niños estos pudieron ver sus mayores temores haciéndose realidad, Peter pudo ver a su tía muriendo frente a sus ojos a manos del mismo hombre que mató a su tío. Por el lado de Gwen ella veía a su madre convertida en zombi intentando lanzarle mordidas, mientras la voz de su padre le repetía una y otra vez "vas a terminar como ella". Del lado de Clyde él veía a la figura de Mysterio apuntando a su dirección burlándose con esa voz endemoniada.

Pero en el caso de Liam, era algo totalmente distinto, él no veía una escena imaginaria, ni animales extraños, tampoco veía algo desconocido. Él estaba de vuelta en su granja, justo el día que ocurrió. Pudo escuchar la risa de su padre y su madre nadando bocabajo, los gritos suyos y de los vecinos mientras su madre era llevada por una corriente roja hasta donde el rio terminara… Su padre estaba en prisión, no iba a lastimarlo, no iba a lastimarlo, no iba a lastimarlo…

Todos ellos se estaban rindiendo en el suelo, aterrados ante esos posibles temores, sintiendo impotencia por no poder hacer nada, estaban a punto de soltarse las manos cuando repentinamente vieron una figura acercándose, la cual siempre llevaba en su mano su patineta confiable, con la cual apartaba el aire verde.

—¡¿Qué hacen ahí parados?!—gritó Ronnie Anne tomando a Peter y dándole una cachetada—¡Mírame! ¡Despierta!

Fue entonces que los ojos de Ronnie brillaron de verde y vio el mayor temor que podía tener. Campanas de boda, su hermano estaba elegante y por el pasillo venía Lori caminando en los blancos más puros que sus ojos hayan visto. A su lado ya no estaba Peter Parker, sino su padre diciéndole "Ahora estaremos solos tu yo en la casa" para después desaparecer y dejarla sola.

—No es real Ronnie, no es real, no es real.—dijo ella intentando tener valor, pero no podía.

Todos estaban paralizados, aun sabiendo que eran alucinaciones, pero las palabras de Ronnie ganaron significado para Clyde, el cual escuchó "No es real" y combatió contra el Mysterio imaginario, dando una patada a donde debería estar el sujeto con pecera en vez de cabeza. Solo humo verde, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos perdían el brillo verde.

—¡No es real! ¡Gwen, Peter! ¡Liam, Ronnie! ¡Peleen!—gritó Clyde tomando de los hombros a Liam, el cual solo con soltar una lagrima perdió aquel efecto verde en sus ojos.

La siguiente fue Gwen, la cual cuando Clyde la tomó de los hombros no quiso reaccionar, pero después de escuchar sus palabras dijo:

—¡Cállate papá!—y el efecto desapareció.

En el caso de Ronnie, ella comenzó a ver figuras a su alrededor, fue entonces que entendió que el gas le estaba obligando a ver cosas, así que tomó el vestido de bodas de Lori y lo estiró para romper, chocando su mano contra la pared, estaba sosteniendo aire.

Todos sonrieron al ver que ya estaban libres, pero Peter, por más que intentaron, no pudieron hacer nada.

—Clyde tómalo de los pies, Liam de la cabeza, Gwen tu abre la puerta del baño de mujeres, rápido, yo ayudaré a Lincoln.—dijo rápidamente volteando de uno a otro lado—¿Y Lincoln?

Todos, menos Peter, se vieron con preocupación.

—Huyó hace mucho.—respondió Gwen—Se aterró al ver al Duende Verde.

La chica latina sabía que Lincoln era un poco cobarde, pero nunca pensó que los dejaría abandonados a todos con tal de protegerse… O tal vez el gas le afectó rápidamente y vio algo verdaderamente desagradable, el chico tenía muchas hermanas. Ronnie se debatió entre si ir a buscarlo o no, pero decidió dejarlo a su suerte después de que escuchó al Duende Verde romper una pared de concreto.

—Lincoln, cuídate idiota, no quiero asistir a otro funeral…—dijo preocupada para luego volver con el resto, no quería estar cerca de ese maniático homicida.

_Like a fire, Like a fire, Like a fire, LIKE A FIRE!"_

Tanto Luna como Sam se vieron en la imperiosa necesidad de esconderse en la parte trasera, abrazadas para poder mantenerse tranquilas, escuchaban como toda la acción se desarrollaba.

-Oh no…-se dio cuenta repentinamente Luna-Lincoln…Sus amigos…

-¿Tu hermano?-preguntó Sam sin entender.

-Él debería estar aquí con sus amigos en medio del…-fue interrumpida por la risa estridente del Duende Verde.

-Tranquila, tranquila, cuando todo esto termine iremos a buscarlo.-la abrazó más fuertemente Sam intentando tranquilizarlo-Por lo que me has contado tu hermano es inteligente, se alejará del peligro.

" _I need a hero! I'm holdin' out for a hero 'till the end of the night!"_

Lo primero que hizo el Duende Verde fue atacar directamente a SpiderKid, este usó su sentido arácnido para esquivar, pero notó que estuvo a punto de ceder y que le dieran el golpe, asustado giró sobre sí mismo, solo para recibir una patada desde su espalda por parte del villano, provocando que Lincoln cayera al suelo y se levantara en una voltereta.

Jessica intentó aprovechar ese momento para lanzarse encima del Duende, solo logrando que este girara en el suelo y se interpusiera en sus pies, tirándola al piso con mucha fuerza. Fue entonces que Lincoln le lanzó la telaraña de nuevo a los ojos, el Duende la atrapó en el aire y estiró con fuerza, causando que Lincoln saliera disparado en esa dirección.

Durante un segundo el niño no sintió su rostro, lugar donde recibió el golpe, solo para momentos después que el Duende le diera un segundo puñetazo en el estómago que le sacara el aire. Antes de poder dar otro golpe Jessica lo tomó del cuello con fuerza desde su espalda e intentó romperlo, notando que el Duende oponía resistencia a su super fuerza.

Aprovechando que SpiderKid estaba muy dolorido lo lanzó al rostro de Alias y ambos héroes rodaron en el suelo. El villano aprovechó para levantarse y tronar su cuello ruidosamente para que Jessica lo escuchara.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Dos de ustedes y aun así nada?—dijo regocijando su ilusoria victoria.

Tanto Jessica como Lincoln voltearon a verse y asintieron a la vez que salían lanzados juntos a darle final a esa estúpida pelea.

Primero Lincoln lanzó un derechazo al mismo tiempo que Jessica pateó con su pierna izquierda, el duende esquivó el puño, pero no la patada, seguidamente Lincoln intentó con el puño izquierdo y Jessica con el derecho. El Duende echó el cuello hacia atrás, provocando que ambos puños chocasen en el aire, instantáneamente el Duende lanzó una patada doble que fue sujetada por parte de SpiderKid.

Aprovechando que lo tenía sujetado Lincoln intentó romperle la rodilla, logrando solo un grito de alegría por parte del duende y que este tomara el cabello de Jessica con sus dientes, escalando hacia el cuello. Lincoln detuvo su mordedura apartando la cabeza del cuerpo de Jessica, momento que el Duende aprovechó para liberar su pie del agarre y patear a SpiderKid.

Fue entonces que Jessica Jones dio un golpe a su derecha, acertando en la nariz del Duende. Además, Lincoln resistió la patada y le regresó con una telaraña molesta en la mano que el Duende Verde tenía libre.

Entre ambos empujaron al Duende para que este cayese al suelo y quedara inmóvil, lo cual dio resultado. Tanto Jessica como Lincoln le dieron una patada al Duende para lanzar un suspiro final combinado.

—Me gusta tu estilo niño.—dijo Jessica con respeto mientras se sentía adolorida de todo el cuerpo.

—Debes conseguirte una máscara si quieres hacer esto.—dijo SpiderKid intentando fingir un poco la voz.

—Ah cierto, carajo, casi lo olvido.—dijo ella contenta tomando al chico de la máscara y levantándolo de ahí el cuerpo.

Lincoln le dio varios golpes en el brazo a la mujer, logrando absolutamente nada, incluso la piel de ella parecía dura como el acero.

—Me dirás quién eres ahora mismo, SpiderKid.—dijo ella dándole un golpe en el estómago tan fuerte que casi ve estrellas.

Lincoln intentó mantenerse concentrado, pero era inútil, por algún motivo esa mujer quería saber quién era y no le importaba cómo, ni cuando cazarlo.

—Pensé que podíamos ser amigos.—dijo SpiderKid decepcionado.

—¿Tienes cinco mil dólares? Porque si no es así, no hay trato.—dijo Jessica satisfecha levantando un poco la mascara, viendo los dientes con dos grandes incisos de conejo—No es nada personal.

—No… Pero tengo familia que proteger, así que perdóneme señorita.—dijo Lincoln antes de columpiarse y dar una patada doble en el pecho de la conocida como Alias.

Esto hizo que ella lo soltara y saliera contra la pared del centro comercial, adolorida en esa zona. El chico aprovechó para voltear al Duende Verde y lanzar más telarañas, pero cuando vio la escena, no había rastro alguno, en cambio el humo verde comenzaba a disiparse. Otra vez había escapado el inmundo ese, pero al menos aquella vez había sido detenido. Después volteó hacia Jessica, pero la mujer ya estaba corriendo de la escena de pelea mientras sobaba sus pechos adoloridos.

Las patrullas aparecieron en la parte de fuera, por lo que Lincoln utilizó una telaraña en el techo y salió disparado para no hacer aparición pública, pudo ver a Jessica alejándose también de la escena.

El chico ya en la parte del techo buscó un lugar oculto detrás de unos focos colgantes y comenzó a quitarse la ropa incriminatoria de látex, a sabiendas que iban a registrarlo cuando llegaran a rescatarlo como civil. Aunque le iba a tomar tiempo explicar su comportamiento, decidió que lo mejor era lanzarse directo hacia un montón de escombros derrumbados, desde su posición de altura aprovechó eso para buscar un lugar donde aterrizar, encontrando a unos cincuenta metros el lugar perfecto, con una sección del segundo piso derrumbada. Dejó ahí las telarañas, por lo que dependía totalmente de su salto y de que nadie lo viera.

Dio el salto de fe con todas sus fuerzas aterrizando en unas nada cómodas rocas, lo cual no fue particularmente doloroso, ya estaba acostumbrado, solamente intentó cubrirse con escombros para parecer que estaba lastimado, aunque tampoco quería exagerar para que los doctores no intentaran analizarlo. Giró su cabeza solo para asegurarse que en esa lampara colgante no se podían ver sus ropas desde abajo. Efectivamente, estaba seguro, ahora sí se permitió sentir dolor mientras escuchaba a los policías entrar y apuntar en todas direcciones, su coartada estaba cubierta.

" _He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight"_

En aquel momento Lana seguía usando los filtros para buscar a la hija de Marcus, pero nada parecía dar resultado, ni cambiando el nombre de Megan a Meg, o M3g4n, todo en mayúscula, todo en minúscula. Incluso intentaron buscando por el apellido Flint, pero solo había seis personas en Nueva York, y entre ellas Marcus.

—Es imposible, ¿Estás seguro que eres de aquí amigo?—preguntó Lana molesta viendo la aplicación.

—Sí, Megan ser pequeña…

Lana lanzó un suspiro largo… Decidió apagar el filtro de la edad, dejando ver a las Megans de todas las edades en Nueva York, ninguna de ellas se apellidaba Flint, así que Lana dedujo que, si esa chica llamada Megan existía, debía de estar usando el apellido de su madre o un nombre totalmente distinto y Megan solo sea la forma cariñosa en que Marcus le llamaba.

Pensó en la idea de que Megan nunca hubiera existido y se estuviera inventando todo solo para que ella le diera refugio, pero aquello era ridículo, Lana solo escuchaba ese nombre de parte de su amigo diferente, el cual intentaba distraerla para que hiciera castillos de arena o figuras distintas como sirenas y bigotes. Lana le dolía la cabeza pensar que este ser antes fue un hombre, trabajando para mantener una familia, y ahora era un mutante… ¿O inhumano? Porque claramente Marcus antes tenía una vida, el inconveniente de ser hecho de arena no le hubiera dejado tener una hija.

Ella había escuchado el termino Inhumano para los que tenían los poderes de formas externas al algo x de los mutantes y… Aquello no era importante, sino ver si Megan Fraudman o Megan Baker eran los parientes de Marcus Flint.

—¡Esa!—dijo Marcus convencido al ver el rostro inocente de su niñita.

—Megan Hartnell.—leyó Lana el nombre y abrió el perfil—Vive relativamente cerca de aquí Marcus, si esperas la siguiente semana podemos ir a visitarla… ¿Marcus?

La arena permaneció quieta, para terminar, formando solo un pulgar afirmativo, Lana suspiró aliviada.

—Bien, le contaré a mi hermana que necesito ir ahí para un proyecto de la escuela, te llevaré a escondida y podrás volver a encontrarte con tu hija.—dijo Lana emocionada—Solo a la otra no mientas, ella tiene veintidós…

No quiso añadir que se parecía un poco a ella y Lola, rubia, pero con los mechones delanteros tintados de rosado. Cara pálida y delineador negro. Aquella chica no era para nada lo que Marcus recordaba… Y Lana comenzó a preguntarse qué tanto esta Megan, de veintidós y con apellido de su madre querría realmente encontrarse con Marcus.

Pero al menos su misión estaba hecha.

Sin saber que en el fondo del arenero Marcus pensaba cómo llegar hasta ahí cuanto antes, sin importar a quién o qué deba lastimar en el camino, había cometido un error no tratando bien a su hija doce años en el pasado, iba a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

_"I Need a Hero!"_

**Continuara…**

**´Notas: Sé que introduje primero a Daredevil, pero no pude resistir poner a Jessica Jones, además de que va a ayudar a Ronnie a descubrir esta identidad secreta, ¿O no lo hará? Vimos un poco de la paternidad tóxica y lo que ocasiona en las personas, sobre todo en Norman, Howard, Liam, Gwen y Sandman. Pero todo lo que comienza, termina.**

**El siguiente capítulo es el final de la Saga 2, prometo que será algo bastante diferente a lo que hemos visto hasta el momento, preparen sus palomitas porque se vienen los giro de guión fuertes uwu.**

**Por cierto, ¿Les interesaría un capítulo Spin off centrado en Jessica Jones? solamente algo cortito que subiría como one shot, dejen saber.**


	12. Enter Mr. Sandman (Chordetes & Metalica)

_**Spectacular Lincoln Loud** _

**Capítulo 12 Enter Mr. Sandman**

**FINAL**

**Nota: En este capítulo son 2 canciones Enter Sandman de Metallica y Mr. Sandman de The Chordettes. Disfruten, porque esto fue bastante largo.**

" _Bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bombombom. Bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bombombom. Bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bombombom._

_Mr. Sandman bring me a dream. Make him the cutest that I've ever seen."_

—¡Lincoln!—gritó Luna alegre después de haber estado horas entre la multitud.

Ella estaba sentada justo al lado de Sam en una banca del centro comercial que no estaba cerca de la destrucción ocasionada por la batalla que se dio en el centro comercial, llevaba esperando a que su hermanito saliera de las ambulancias.

—Luna…—dijo el chico bastante adolorido del estómago y caminando torcido, tenía que fingir su papel, realmente ya estaba casi curado del enfrentamiento.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?!—gritó Luna acariciando su blanco cabello y tocando cada parte de su cuerpo para asegurarse que no tuviera heridas.

—Intenté huir, pero había una bomba del Duende Verde que explotó en la sección enfrente mía, SpiderKid me salvó de la caída y me dejó entre los escombros, después de eso había un gas verde con el que quedé inconsciente.—dijo Lincoln a su hermana acariciando su propia cabeza—Vaya tarde, ¿No?

—¿Vaya tarde? Jajaja, tienes el humor de Luan a veces.—dijo Luna terminando de abrazarlo, aunque evitó apretar pensando que así no lo dañaría.

Por primera vez las cosas salían bien para Lincoln, si bien tanto la señorita Alias, como el Duende Verde habían escapado, al menos en aquella ocasión sus amigos no habían salido lastimados y su identidad estuvo protegida. Además de que, para variar podía tener de excusa que se conoció.

¿Quién iba a desmentirlo? ¿Él mismo? Aun así, su cara era de tristeza, solamente para fingir estar preocupado y que estuvo bastante asustado.

—Hola Lincoln, soy Sam.—se presentó la chica que estaba sentada al lado de Luna—Nos tenías preocupadas.

—Luna, nunca nos dijiste que Sam fuera tan linda.—dijo Lincoln intentando ser bromista pero fingiendo que volvió parte de su dolor en el estómago.

—Ay, calla, no es tan linda… Digo no es importante que sea linda, digo claro que es linda, pero…—comenzó a barbullar Luna mientras su rostro se volvía rojo—Lo importante es que estás bien, vamos a casa.

—Pero, ¿Mis amigos?—preguntó Lincoln volteando de vuelta a las tiendas de atención.

—Peter y Clyde te esperaron por un tiempo, hasta que vinieron sus padres, habla con ellos por teléfono.—sugirió Luna sin soltarlo de un abrazo—Lori nos está esperando en el estacionamiento.

—¿Lori volvió a conducir?—dijo Lincoln emocionado después de que ella llevase doce o trece días sin tocar el auto.

—En realidad fue Bobby.—admitió Luna volteando hacia arriba—Pero ella quiso venir…

Se acercaron a la camioneta familiar para que las puertas fueran abiertas y múltiples manos tomaran a Lincoln de pies a cabeza para obligarlo a entrar cuanto antes. Pudo haberlas evitado, pero en el fondo le gustaba tener de vuelta toda esa atención como en los viejos tiempos.

—Igual que el resto.—terminó su frase Luna.

En el interior todas las hermanas desde Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana y Lola se encontraban dentro intentado buscar en Lincoln indicios de golpes o moratones. Las gemelas le vendaban las manos y Leni acomodaba su cabello diciendo que no era justo que tuviera tanta tierra encima.

—Cayó encima de escombros Leni.—le reclamó Luan mientras revisaba sus dientes a la fuerza—Si Lisa estuviera cerca veríamos sus huesos más de cerca jajaja.—se comenzó a reír de sus propios comentarios.

Durante un segundo Lincoln pensó que si se ponían molestas podía separarlas fácilmente, pero siendo honesto consigo mismo no le gustaba la idea que algo tan simple como era que sus hermanas lo cuidaran al más mínimo detalle se comenzara a volver un problema debido a su fuerza, a veces, incontrolable.

Tomó asiento y se encogió una vez ellas terminaron y todas se miraron un momento para después volver a sus lugares correspondientes, satisfechas de lo que lograron.

—¿Estás bien Lincoln?—dijo desde el frente Bobby mirando la parte trasera con su sonrisa habitual—Ronnie me contó que saliste corriendo en medio del pánico.

No eran hermanos biológicos, pero Lori llevaba tanto tiempo saliendo con Bobby que era prácticamente inevitable la asociación a uno más de la familia. Lincoln se vio sorprendido que en la parte de adelante se encontraba su hermana Lori quien lo veía con alivio y Ronnie Anne, la cual estaba de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, apoyada en el regazo de Bobby.

—Ella ni siquiera estaba con nosotros cuando las bombas explotaron.—dijo Lincoln fingiendo estar ofendido.

Pero sus comentarios fueron silenciados cuando su hermana menor Lola Loud se dio cuenta que había una chica rubia que no era parte de la familia y que venía de la mano de Luna:

—¡IHHHH!—chilló Lola contagiando al resto de hermanas, solo Lori, Lincoln y sorpresivamente Lynn quedaron en sus asientos, mientras que Bobby continuaba conduciendo.

—Tu familia es algo cálida…—dijo Sam siendo rodeada por distintos pares de brazos.

—¿Dónde se conocieron?—preguntó Leni.

—¿Por qué el pelo teñido de azul? El azul es mi color favorito.—dijo Lana.

—Yo organizaré la boda.—dijo Lola segura de si misma y haciendo un encuadre de cómo lo imaginaba el evento.

—¿Cuánto llevan juntas tú y Lunática Loud?—preguntó Luan intentando hacer una broma.

—Chicas, sisters, déjenla.—dijo Luna autoritaria causando todo un desorden en la parte trasera de Vanzilla.

Lincoln vio la escena y sonrió.

—Como si nada hubiera pasado.—dijo Lynn al lado suyo viendo por encima del asiento lo que se desarrollaba en la parte trasera—¿No es así?

—Ojalá este momento durara para siempre…—dijo Lincoln por primera vez en mucho tiempo olvidándose del tema de la araña.

" _Say your prayers, little one. Don't forget, to include everyone."_

Eran altas horas de la noche, pero Lana despertó de golpe por un dolor en su mano derecha. Al principio gritó dando un salto desde su almohada y quedando sentada en su cama. Entonces fue que vio a su alrededor que todo seguía intacto, ella seguía viva, pero su mano seguía doliendo.

La luz externa de una lampara para calle iluminó el color rojizo de su mano. Ella recordaba la actitud molesta de Marcus, desde que encontraron el perfil de su hija cada vez insistía más en ir con Megan, pero Lana no encontraba una excusa para ir en esa dirección.

Todo cambió aquella fatídica mañana del sábado cuando ella volvió a mostrarle fotografías de su hija, para que pudiera ver el pasado, Marcus solamente repetía la palabra "mía" una y otra vez, cambiando ocasionalmente con "hija". Marcus intentó arrebatarle el celular a la fuerza. Después de haberla lastimado, volvió a su forma de arena normal, ya eran 3 días y Lana seguía sin notar cambios, aunque aquello podía cambiar en cualquier momento.

Ella vio por la ventana, en el patio comunal del departamento donde vivían se encontraba el arenero quieto en aquella fría noche de diciembre, afuera se encontraba nevando, por lo que todo estaba bastante borroso, su mano volvió a pinchar.

Rápidamente ella tomó una pomada de su mesita de noche, en la litera de arriba se encontraba su hermana Lola durmiendo fuertemente. Lana volvió a su cama para cerrar los ojos, pero su mano ardía.

—Por favor Dios, si puedes oírme… Que Marcus encuentre paz.—dijo ella entre lágrimas.

" _Give him two lips like roses and clover. Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over."_

Mientras Lisa esperaba en el hospital checaba su reloj viendo la cadena de ADN de Marcus Flint buscando cual era la parte del código que le permitiría volver a rehacer el proyecto Hombre de Arena, ella estaba tecleando erráticamente para distraer su mente, la aguja del reloj en la sala de espera parecía torturarla moviéndose lentamente, a veces hasta retrocedía el tiempo, aunque claramente Lisa sabía que eso era mentira. Por otro lado, era imposible que en todo ese tiempo aun no haya pasado un minuto…

Cíclicamente la manecilla larga daba vuelta una y otra vez, una nueva línea de código del sujeto de pruebas, otro resultado sin match, de nuevo ingresar la ecuación para que el proceso se repita. La manecilla avanza, se queda quieta, avanza.

—Esto es insoportable.—dijo Lisa quitándose sus lentes y frotando su rostro del cansancio, debían de ser casi las diez de la noche.

Había mucha gente, poco importante, en la sala de espera, pudo ver a un vagabundo con un cuchillo enterrado en el estómago, probablemente suyo por el ángulo en que estaba insertado pareciendo más una autolesión que un ataque. Volteó a otro lado porque aquello era demasiado parecido a lo que la trajo en primer lugar a todo este espectáculo de los horrores, ella se fijó en otra persona con su pie casi destruido gimiendo de dolor mientras esperaba que lo atendieran.

Ella se imaginó en su cabeza que aquel pobre diablo no debía tener dinero para pagarse un médico, por lo que tendría que esperar a que alguno abriera cita para una consulta por el seguro social, tomando en cuenta el color purpura de su pie, como mínimo no iba a volver a caminar.

—Al menos lo salvaste Lisa…—se dijo a si misma después de otra hora de espera.

El señor Osborn casi se perdía en la tierra de los muertos, pero no había nada que el dinero no curase, excepto tal vez la muerte, y ese era un punto que Lisa planeaba debatir mucho en un futuro. Se permitió ver la pantalla que tenían en la parte superior:

—Duende verde nuevamente derrotado por SpiderKid…—leyó el titular de una noticia—Eso fue hace horas, todos deberían estar viendo al…

Se detuvo a media oración, claro que nadie iba a saber sobre el delicado estado de Norman Osborn, todo se había hecho con bastante discreción para que los enemigos empresariales no usaran esto a modo de mover sus piezas en el tablero de negocios. Weasley se estaba encargando del lado financiero mientras que Lisa de la salud del señor Osborn.

Aparentemente se iba a tener que quedar toda la noche encerrada ahí, llamó a su casa para fingir que tenía un viaje de negocios a otro país. El señor Osborn iba a reponerse sin importar cuanto tardase.

" _Sandman, I'm so alone. Don't have nobody to call my own."_

Se encontraba Ronnie en la pequeña oficina de Alias frente a la detective, ya dos semanas después del incidente en el centro comercial, aquellas semanas en la escuela fueron una locura, porque había pasado de estar todo el rato con los nerds a los más populares de la escuela, de repente Clyde McBride y Gwen Stacy parecían tener una extraña relación con los supervillanos porque era la segunda vez que eran atacados.

Ella sonreía al pensar como Clyde casi consigue una novia solamente porque muchas chicas se le lanzaron encima, pero el niño era incapaz de mantener charla con ninguna. "Acéptalo Clyde, si no es una perdedora, no hablan el mismo idioma". Recodó haberle dicho en su momento.

Pero ahora se encontraba de vuelta en la investigación de SpiderKid, no en la escuela. Encontró una carpeta bastante gorda en el escritorio, siendo este lo único limpio del departamento, porque aquello no era una oficina, era un edificio departamental, lo único que diferenciaba a Jessica de los otros inquilinos era que tenía un cristal en su puerta donde decía "Investigaciones Alias".

—¿Algo de ron?—se acercó de la cocina Jessica cargando una botella con liquido de color café profundo, ella estaba segura que el ron era casi rojizo y claro… Y eso que ella no sabía nada de bebidas alcohólicas fuera de lo que consumía su papá todas las noches.

—Estoy bien.—dijo Ronnie negando manos y cabeza.

—Te lo pierdes.—dijo Jessica tomando de un trago casi un cuarto de botella para al final aclararse la garganta—Tengo una lista de sospechosos.

—Una muy grande por lo que veo.—se atrevió a decir Ronnie apuntando a la carpeta.

—¿Qué? No, esas son mis multas que debo pagar al departamento de policía.—dijo Jessica lanzando la carpeta a una esquina del escritorio donde no molestase a las dos a la vez que tomaba asiento.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es la lista?—preguntó Ronnie ansiosa.

—Ésta.—dijo Jessica volviendo a tragar otro cuarto de botella de un trago.

Abrió un archivo de Word donde estaban distintas fotos de niños blancos con dientes delanteros largos y pecas, la lista era menor de cincuenta.

—¿Cómo con algo tan insignificante lograste tanto?—dijo Ronnie impresionada.

—Por favor, juego de niños.—dijo Jessica ofendida de la impresión de Ronnie—Solamente rastree que la mayoría lo vio en Queens, entre a los álbumes online de todas las escuelas de la zona, me concentré en las generaciones entre diez a catorce años, eliminé por automático a toda la gente no blanca o que tuviera dientes normales y claro, que no tuvieran sobrepeso y la altura fuera un aproximado a la que vi en el centro comercial, el resultado es este.

Ronnie comenzó a leer uno a uno los nombres, sorprendida de que uno de aquellos podía ser un peligroso criminal, hasta que…

—¿Lincoln Philip Loud?

—El de cabello blanco, tu amigo, parece buen chico.—dijo Jessica viendo la fotografía del niño con polera naranja.

—Lo es, ¿Por qué está entre los sospechosos? No puede ser él.—dijo Ronnie casi borrándolo de la lista.

—¿Y por qué no?—preguntó Jessica intrigada.

—Él odia a los mutantes y esas cosas, ¿Sabes? Su abuelo murió por culpa de una de esas bestias.—dijo Ronnie segura de continuar borrando el nombre.

—Pero precisamente odiar a los mutantes es una estrategia demasiado básica para ocultar identidades secretas.—dijo Jessica sin interés—Son mil dólares por la lista.

—Pensé que era la otra mitad cuando encontrases la identidad de SpiderKid.—dijo Ronnie ofendida.

—Lo que falte me lo das cuando te dé el resultado, piensa que reduje la lista de uno o dos millones a cincuenta.—dijo Jessica terminando la botella de ron y lanzando la botella de vidrio contra una pared, asustando a Ronnie—Lo lamento, costumbres.

—No tengo el dinero aquí.—dijo Ronnie Anne derrotada.

—Tráelo cuando puedas, oh y si quieres también trae a tu amigo Lincoln, no le digas porqué, pero hay que hacerle unas preguntas.

—Él no es SpiderKid, yo lo sabría.—dijo Ronnie cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

—Sí, todos creen conocer a sus amigos hasta que una de ellas mata a tu madre por la espalda…—dijo Jessica mirando por la ventana, Ronnie sintió pena por un momento—Tengo deudas que pagar, continuaré el caso si traes dinero.

Y toda su pena se desvaneció.

—No me sorprende por qué en Google Maps tienes tan baja puntuación.—dijo Ronnie Anne entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí, sí, soy muy mala, supéralo, tampoco puedes pagar a un buen detective, así que estamos atrapadas en esto.

Ronnie sabía que aquello era real, tanto ella como Jessica estaban destinadas a seguir esta investigación hasta las últimas consecuencias. Por otro lado, si ella desvelaba la identidad de SpiderKid, le pagarían una asquerosa cantidad de dinero, tanto que Bobby podría retirarse de uno de sus tres trabajos y poder pasar más tiempo con él.

" _Tuck you in, warm within. Keep you free from sin. 'til the sandman, he comes."_

Lana usaba un abrigo bastante cargado debido al frío y duro ambiente en Nueva York, usualmente ella estaría acompañada de su gemela, pero en aquel día realmente había logrado hacer la diferencia, aprovechando que toda su familia se encontraba haciendo los arreglos navideños, obligados por su madre, nadie tenía porqué prestarle atención a ella, menos cuando Luan rompió a llorar en el ático cuando subieron las corbatas de colores de su padre. Hacía un frío tremendo en las calles debido a las nevadas constante, pero todo aquello iba a valer la pena si reunía a padre e hija, de esa manera Marcus dejaría de ser su problema.

Se detuvo un momento mientras acariciaba su cabello, a sabiendas que probablemente esa tal Megan no querría a su padre de vuelta a su vida, no después de quince años. Ella se encontraba temblando de pies a cabeza, el frio externo era prácticamente impenetrable en las vacías calles.

La bolsa de arena dentro de su mochila se agitó por que se detuvieron, Lana rápidamente supo que no era la mejor idea hacer esperar a Marcus, ella solo quería su bien, era un ser vivo que merecía volver con su familia, al menos Marcus podía hacerlo, aunque su propio padre no pudiese.

Finalmente detuvo su bagaje en unos edificios departamentales de bastante poca calidad, tanto así que uno en el segundo piso tenía una ventana rota y en lugar de pared pintada, había tantos grafitis unos encima de otros que no se podía distinguir cuál era el color original de la base del edificio. Además de que había un intenso olor a orines pululando el aire.

—Es todo o nada, ahí vamos Marcus.—dijo Lana satisfecha abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndose a una especie de mostrador, al menos dentro había menos frío—Buenos días, vengo a buscar a mi prima, Megan Hartnell…

" _Please turn on your magic beam. Mr. Sandman bring me a dream!"_

Mientras tanto, en la casa Loud la decoración navideña inundaba el departamento, pero el espíritu estaba tan enterrado bajo tierra que parecía imposible animarlo.

—¿Tenemos que seguir decorando?—preguntó con los hombros caídos Lola—No es lo mismo sin…—se detuvo a media oración acomodando otra esfera en el árbol.

—Niñas, no podemos permitirnos estar tan decaídas.—dijo su madre, claramente no siendo el ejemplo a seguir, sus ojeras ya se habían remarcado en su rostro y en aquel momento parecía diez años mayor de lo que realmente era.

Todas continuaron decorando para distraer la mente, incluso Lori se había animado a colocar serpentinas navideñas en las paredes. Mientras tanto, Lincoln y Leni se encargaban de la comida, para Lincoln aquello parecía comenzar a volverse simple, después de todo, si iba a lastimarse su sentido arácnido lo prevenía y con sus reflejos era imposible quemarse a sí mismo. Su hermana Leni en cambio cocinaba con cierto miedo, pero sus platillos quedaban a la medida.

Lola se detuvo a contemplar el árbol de navidad, notando que las luces navideñas faltaban alrededor de este, esa era labor de su gemela, pero al voltear a su alrededor no encontró a Lana.

—¡Mamá!—gritó la pequeña bastante molesta, consiguiendo la atención deseada—Lana no está haciendo su parte para la decoración.

—Lana…—habló la señora Loud entrecerrando los ojos—¿Lana?—dijo al no escuchar respuesta—¡Lana!—gritó molesta llamando la atención de todas sus hijas.

—Lana, ¿Dónde estás?—se escuchó a Lynn gritar desde el segundo piso.

Rápidamente todas se pusieron a buscarla dentro de la casa, excepto Lincoln, quien dijo ver en el patio de juegos del edificio. Fingió bajar por las escaleras, pero realmente saltó desde el tercer piso hasta el primero, aterrizando con gracia. Al llegar a la zona donde debería estar no notó nada fuera de lo normal… Excepto que el arenero estaba vacío. Posiblemente uno de los gatos del edificio lo había usado como caja de arena, de nuevo…

Lincoln contrajo su cara al recordar de niño encontrarse una de las sorpresas del gato de la vecina del segundo piso. Aquello no tendría importancia de no ser porque había varias partes de animales mutilados alrededor de la zona. Casi cubiertos por la nieve.

—Los gatos son sádicos.—se dijo a si mismo a Lincoln, recordando a la dichosa gata que tanto perseguía por las noches.

Sin embargo, el celular de Lana, el cual perdió hace una semana, se encontraba con la pantalla destrozada en el fondo del arenero… Al tomarlo Lincoln notó que estaba cubierto de arena. Volvió a su casa para decirle al resto de su familia si sabían algo sobre Lana.

" _Exit light! Enter night! Take my hand, We're off to never-never land."_

Ella tocó la puerta con paciencia, mientras que el animal dentro de su mochila se encontraba bastante inquieto.

—Ya estamos aquí.—dijo ella provocando que lo que estaba dentro parase.

—¿Quién es?—se escuchó una voz femenina en el interior.

—Lana Loud, señorita Hartnell.—contestó Lana desde afuera, la ventana rota en el pasillo hizo entrar una brisa helada.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?—se escuchó varios cerrojos moviéndose hasta que la puerta fue abierta—¿Quién eres niña?

Si la foto de perfil de Megan mostraba un rosa chillón en las puntas de su cabello rubio, ahora era un rosa descolorido casi verdoso, pero no importaba tanto, ya que usaba un gorro de lana ovalado. La señorita tenía un piercing en la nariz y un tatuaje en la mano junto a un ojo morado, parecía poco abrigada para el día en el que se encontraban, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la temperatura del edificio.

—Tengo información sobre su padre.—fue directo al punto Lana.

La puerta fue cerrada de golpe y se escuchó como los cerrojos volvían a moverse.

—¡Espere! ¡Es verdad!—gritó Lana dando puñetazos a la puerta.

—Aunque lo sea, no me interesa, mi padre me abandonó cuando tenía seis, que se pudra.—dijo desde el interior la dichosa Megan.

—Le aseguro que tiene una explicación muy convincente.—dijo Lana molesta—Por favor, no es una broma.

—Decir que madre era Mara.—dijo Marcus desde la mochila.

—¡Su madre se llamaba Mara!—gritó Lana en la puerta.

Los cerrojos volvieron a escucharse una tercera vez antes de que la puerta fuera abierta a medias, con Megan solo sacando la cabeza y una mano, aun había un pasador de cadena que sujetaba la puerta para que no se abriera.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—preguntó Megan con las cejas demasiado juntas.

—Me lo dijo tu padre.—insistió Lana—Déjame entrar y te diré lo que me dijo.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto?—dijo repentinamente Megan desconfiada.

—Considérame una amiga de la familia.—dijo Lana al mismo tiempo que Megan cerraba la puerta y movió la cadena para abrirla de par en par—Gracias.

—Ray, cariño tenemos compañía.—dijo Megan viendo con extrañeza pasar a la pequeña niña en su hogar, dentro de la mochila hubo un estremecimiento que empujó a Lana a un lado, pero rápidamente ella se recompuso—Y Lana, tenemos muchos gatos, no los asustes.

—¿Bromeas? Soy amante de los animales.—dijo ella bajando su mochila al suelo, la arena era más pesada de lo que parecía a primera vista.

Dentro del apartamento se encontraba un sujeto afroamericano sin camisa, con un tatuaje de fuego en el pecho, el cual estaba abrochando sus pantalones y tenía un rostro de molestia grande.

—¿Por qué dejas entrar a esta niña, Meg?—dijo exigiendo el hombre mientras se ponía su camisa a la carrera.

—Dijo que sabe algo de mi pa'.—respondió Megan con los brazos cruzados desde la puerta.

El hombre levantó el puño para luego cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente, al ver a Lana bajó la mano, pero lanzó una mirada de odio a Megan.

—Iré al baño mientras tú y tu amiga arreglan sus mierdas.—dijo el hombre dando media vuelta y azotando la puerta del baño.

—Ahh…—se sentó en un sofá frente a Lana con ambas manos en el rostro a la vez que un gato negro se le acercaba para animarla, desde la parte de arriba Lana pudo ver otro gris que la veía con cara de pocos amigos—Escupe lo que sepas de mi padre.

—Oh cierto.—dijo Lana bastante nerviosa—¿Qué fue lo último que supiste de él?—preguntó cautelosa.

—Fue arrestado por robo cuando yo era niña, mi familia se desmoronó, cinco años después mamá murió y… Fue salvada por Ray de las calles.—dijo eso último no muy convencida—Supe que escapó de la cárcel al menos siete veces y dos este año… No lo han vuelto a encontrar.

—¿Escapo de la cárcel?—dijo Lana temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Sí, por asesinato a un tal Benjamín Parker, me enteré en las noticias, ¿Sabes? El hombre que te dio la vida, un asesino y ladrón…—dijo ella con nostalgia.

Lana se quedó en silencio un minuto, mirando al piso, por supuesto que ella la entendía perfectamente a Megan… Pero por otro lado Marcus jamás dijo nada de una cárcel.

—Lo encontré.—dijo finalmente Lana.

—No, niña es muy peligroso, debes llamar a la policía y decirles donde está.—dijo Megan tomando el teléfono del departamento.

—¡No, espera!—dijo Lana viendo que su mochila comenzó a agitarse en el suelo y un gato en el techo rehuyó al ver aquello.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Megan ya escuchando el zumbido de marcado.

—Será mejor que lo veas.—dijo Lana abriendo el cierre de su mochila y dejando caer un montón de arena en el suelo.

—¿Qué crees que haces?—le gritó Megan molesta dejando el teléfono en la mesa de la sala.

Pero ninguna de las dos tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la arena en la mochila comenzó a levantarse hasta una altura de metro veinte, luego el montículo comenzó a tener forma humanoide hasta que finalmente sus facciones fueron definidas y se pudo ver la figura de Marcus Flint en relativa miniatura.

Al principio Lana sonrió, pero luego volteó a ver a Megan, quien lejos de parecer conmovida o alegre parecía tener enfrente al mismísimo Satanás, comenzó a gritar entre llantos desgarradores y moverse lo más atrás que podía. Todos los gatos comenzaron a lanzar bufidos, arqueando sus espaldas y alejándose de la escena.

—Departamento de policía de Nueva York, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?—se escuchó la voz desde el otro lado.

—¡Megan! ¡¿Qué putas crees que haces con todo ese escandalo?!—se escuchó la voz del tal Ray en el baño abriendo la puerta y viendo al pequeño hombre en medio de su sala—¡Hey tú! ¡Sal de mi maldita casa malpari-!

Se detuvo a media oración porque el puño de Marcus se transformó en una navaja que salió disparada hasta clavarse en su estómago. El sujeto tosió sangre mientras sentía a la arena deshacerse en su interior y provocando un ardor mucho peor del que podía haber esperado.

Marcus entonces miró satisfecho tanto a Lana como a Megan, esperando que estas le aplaudieran, pero se encontró con el rostro lleno de lágrimas de ambas.

—¡RAY!—gritó Megan corriendo a su posición para frenar el sangrado.

—¡Él, pegarte!—gritó Marcus sin entender.

—¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!—gritó Megan tomando un revolver que tenía Ray en su chaqueta.

Lanzó varios disparos en dirección a su padre, solo provocando que varios pasos se escucharan en el edificio y los gatos salieran disparados en todas direcciones. Los disparos impactaban en la arena y aunque expulsaban un poco de la misma el cuerpo se mantuvo intacto.

—Llamada interceptada, favor de permanecer quieta señorita, la ayuda va en camino.—dijo la operadora desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Marcus lo tomó y estrelló contra la pared. Después extendió sus brazos sintiendo la presencia de más arena en la casa, de los alrededores salieron al menos cuatro costales de arena pesada la cual se unió a su cuerpo y un quinto que venía de una bolsa de arena para gatos.

Los gritos de Megan solamente crecían mientras Marcus ganaba tamaño. Lana no pudo más, se levantó de donde estaba y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero se quedó a medio camino, sabiendo que los otros no podrían salir, dio media vuelta y tomó a Megan de la mano, pero…

—¡No puedo dejarlo!—gritó Megan sosteniendo el cuerpo de su novio en medio de un charco de sangre.

Para Lana aquello no era posible, no quería creer que fuera posible. Tomó a Megan con más fuerza, intentando hacer que ambas salieran a salvo, pero fue demasiado tarde, la figura de Marcus extendió sus manos atrapó en arena tanto a Megan como Lana, levantándolas del piso y fusionándolas con su cuerpo.

—¡No! ¡Bájame!—gritaba Megan horrorizada.

—¡Marcus! ¡Para!—gritó Lana intentando moverse.

—Yo hacer las cosas bien, por hija.—dijo Marcus moviéndose hasta que su pie quedó encima de la cabeza de Ray—No ver.

—¡NO!—gritó Megan intentando forzar la arena a su alrededor.

Ni siquiera pareció que hiciese fuerza ya que Marcus ni se inmutó, Lana cerró los ojos, incapaz de observar la escena, pero sintió un líquido caliente cubriendo su rostro y por los gritos de Megan supo lo que había pasado.

—Él lastimar a Megan, yo lastimar él.—dijo Marcus sonriendo.

Aquello era un sueño, no podía ser real, no podía ser real, no podía ser real, no podía ser real, no podía ser real. Marcus entonces dio media vuelta, pero la gorra roja de Lana cayó y quedó en el suelo, junto al cuerpo inmóvil de Ray.

" _Give him the word that I'm not a rover. Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over."_

—¡LANA!—gritaban en medio de los pasillos la mayoría de los Loud, mientras que en su apartamento se encontraban Lincoln y Lori haciendo llamadas.

—… Sí, Gwen, tiene una gorra roja y le faltan dos dientes delanteros.—la describió Lincoln a la vez que colgaba y volvía a marcar—¿Señor Stacy? ¡Gracias por responder!

—… No sabemos cuántas horas tiene desaparecida, nuestra dirección es…—declaraba Lori ante el 911.

La pequeña Lily buscó en el sofá el control remoto de la televisión, accionándolo y mostrando el canal de noticias, donde se veía al reportero señalando un edificio departamental de poca monta, las ventanas del edificio se rompían en medio de las cámaras mientras los policías comenzaban a acordonar el área.

—¡Sé rápido Loud! Tenemos una emergencia de mutante y posible asesinato en pleno centro de Queens, el señor McBride y yo buscaremos a tu hermana apenas lo controlemos…

—Sí, estoy viendo el caso por la tele…—se quedó totalmente callado.

Desde la cámara de la televisora hicieron un zoom al monstruo, mostrando dos cabezas metidas en el cuerpo de un hombre cuyo rostro Lincoln recordaba perfectamente. Sintió mayor pavor al reconocer la imagen pixelada de Lana como una de las cabezas.

—Debo irme.—dijo Lincoln sin más explicaciones.

—¿Qué?—dijo Lori sin entender antes de voltear a ver a las noticias y lanzar un grito horrorizada también reconociendo a su hermana.

Lincoln corrió a su habitación, tomó su mochila con todo preparado y salió al pasillo, llegó a las escaleras de emergencia y de un salto llegó a la azotea, abrió su mochila, su viejo traje seguía en una de las lámparas de techo del centro comercial, por lo que Lincoln simplemente tomó una máscara que tenía de repuesto junto a su viejo pijama con una abrigo muy relleno y una bufanda.

El pijama aún tenía manchas de la sangre del señor Parker…

—Peter…—susurró Lincoln sabiendo que lo difícil era marcar a Peter al mismo tiempo que columpiarse.

Podía simplemente no contarle… Pero, por otro lado, necesitaba alguien para subir la moral y sabía perfectamente que Peter no lo perdonaría si fuese a pelear contra Marcus Flint sin avisarle.

" _Something's wrong, shut the light. Heavy thoughts tonight. And they aren't of Snow White."_

En aquel momento Lana se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, arrastrada en la arena de Marcus, junto a la traumatizada Megan que mientras más intentaba resistirse más fuertemente era apretada contra la arena. Desde fuera había policías por todos lados intentando detener a Marcus, y probablemente a ellas por creer que eran un solo cuerpo, o al menos esa era la impresión para Lana quien a duras penas podía girar su cabeza de uno a otro lado.

—Voy a morir aquí.—dijo ella abriendo mucho los ojos y llorando sin poder limpiarse el rostro.

—¡NO! ¡Papá! ¡No!—gritaba Megan con una voz demasiado cansada.

—Compensar años, yo y tú y tú.—dijo Marcus contento abriendo la puerta de la azotea—¡JUNTOS!

Marcus saltó junto a las dos hasta el edificio de al lado provocando que las dos chicas gritaran fuertemente y fueran sacudidas por el tremendo impacto de la caída, la mayor parte absorbida por el cuerpo de arena. Inmediatamente recuperar la arena que se desprendió de él fue corriendo para dar otro salto al siguiente edificio, Marcus ignoró los gritos de las dos chicas mientras bajaba unas escaleras de emergencia, hasta llegar a la calle principal, donde muchas personas al verlo caer desde un edificio salieron corriendo en todas direcciones, incluso ocultándose detrás de vehículos y postes debido a que Marcus se estaba descomponiendo en arena.

—¡NADIE ACERCAR!—gritó Marcus viendo ambos lados de la calle, encontrando lo que quería.

Dio varios pasos en la dirección de un comercio, provocando que los que estaban delante salieran despavoridos en todas las direcciones.

—¡LEJOS!—gritaba Marcus a los automóviles lanzándolos de uno a otro lado.

Para el horror de Lana y Megan uno de los que golpeó era un camión cargando arena para construcción, lo cual Marcus aprovechó para saltar dentro. Las dos chicas quedaron cubiertas de polvo antes de ser rodeadas nuevamente por arena. Cuando volvieron a caminar se encontraban ahora con la figura de casi 2 metros de altura de Marcus Flint llevándolas a ambas pegadas a su torso.

Al abrir la puerta de local fueron recibidos por una alarma al mismo tiempo que varios empleados de la tienda salían a refugiarse en las tiendas traseras, debido a que Marcus había estirado sus manos de arena a las repisas.

—Pastel… Cumpleaños…

—No es mi…—intentó decir Megan, pero fue silenciada por una cadena de arena que por más que mordiese no podía quitársela.

—¡JUNTOS!

De un golpe uno de sus dedos se extendió hasta una repisa rompiendo el vidrio y tomando un paquete de sombreros para fiesta, con sus manos gigantes Marcus abrió el sobre y puso un gorro en la cabeza, otro en la de Megan y luego tomó un tercero que absorbió por su piel e internamente lo acomodó hasta comenzar a salir en su cabeza.

Tanto Megan como Lana lloraban, pero un par de ganchos formados de arena las tomaron de sus mejillas, estirándolas para obligarlas a sonreír.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!—gritaba Marcus a cómo podía.

Megan con su sonrisa obligada se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, horrorizada del horror, justo antes de que Marcus tomara un pastel rosa y lo introdujera en su boca junto al sabor a arena para gatos, mezclado con construcción. Si para Lana aquella escena era horrible de presenciar, fue incluso más complicado de procesar cuando fue su turno para otra rebanada del pastel.

Fue entonces que Marcus comenzó a reír bastante de lo lindo.

" _Sandman, I'm so alone. Don't have nobody to call my own."_

En la iglesia el Cielo, una chica rubia de pelo teñido a blanco, se encontraba orando mientras el sacerdote despedía la misa, tres filas delante de ella se encontraban dos siluetas muy familiares con las que había intercambiado miradas ocasionales y discretas. Ella sabía que probablemente aun había algún agente de policía siguiendo a sus padres en búsqueda de su hija Carol, pero Carol había muerto, solo quedaba la Gata.

Un niño en toga corrió directo al atril para susurrar algo al oído del sacerdote, provocando que mucha gente en la iglesia murmurara intrigada.

—Antes de ir, sin embargo, debo advertir a todos ustedes hermanos que eviten el distrito de Queens, están pasando por una crisis con un mutante.

Ahí estaban las palabras mágicas para generar la discordia, como si de fuego se tratase, la palabra mutante, junto a varios rostros llenos de desprecio hicieron eco en la mayoría de bocas en la iglesia.

Queens no estaba tan lejos de Hell's Kitchen, tal vez 10 minutos en metro… Y si es cierto que había un mutante, ella podía ayudarlo a escapar. Respiró durante un segundo, meditando si era lo correcto.

Era bueno que al tener tanto abrigo debajo permaneciese su traje de Gata. Era mejor aquello que esperar de nuevo aburrida en su pent-house a que algo pasase mientras el resto de la ciudad la perseguía por su condición mutante.

Además, si hacía que más mutantes se uniesen a su causa, más fácil sería terminar con la vida de Norman Osborn y traer paz a su gente. Carol salió de la iglesia con dirección clara hacia Queens.

" _Dreams of war, dreams of liars, dreams of dragon's fire!_

_And things that will bite, YEAH!"_

—¡¿QUÉ?!—gritó Peter Parker escupiendo jugo de naranja de su vaso—Jura que no mientes.

—Oráculo no tengo motivos para mentirte.—dijo SpiderKid columpiándose hasta llegar a la escena del crimen—Voy a hablar con la poli… Hay patrullas cerca, el otro edificio solo supe que escapó.

—¿No te odian ya y te han intentado arrestar?—preguntó Peter abriendo el motor de búsquedas para volver a infiltrarse en los archivos de la policía.

—Es mi hermana, no tengo tiempo de esto.—dijo Lincoln saltando hasta quedar enfrente de una patrulla que detuvo su movimiento—¿Por qué siempre ustedes dos?

Dentro de la patrulla se encontraban el Capitán Stacy y el oficial McBride hablando por varios comunicadores mientras trazaba el copiloto algo en un mapa.

—¿A qué vienes?—dijo el Capitán Stacy.

—Vi en las noticias un monstruo y vine a la escena del crimen, por lo que veo no lo han encontrado aún…—dijo SpiderKid decepcionado—¿Alguna vez este sistema funciona cuando no sea fastidiar a los buenos ciudadanos?

—No tenemos tiempo para ti, hay vidas en riesgo.—dijo rápidamente el Capitán Stacy.

—George, te salve la vida cuando ocurrió lo de Mysterio, créeme que es importante para mí detener a este granuja, solo dime dónde, sé que lo saben.—dijo SpiderKid con agallas.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto?—preguntó el oficial McBride molesto.

—Yo sé por qué… Leí el reporte de la muerte de Benjamín Parker…—dijo rápidamente el Capitán Stacy.

—¿Y?

—Él se vio cerca de la escena.—dijo el Capitán sonriendo.

—No pude evitarlo.—dijo Lincoln sabiendo que Peter escuchaba desde el otro lado.

Durante un momento los policías intercambiaron miradas antes de rodar los ojos y finalmente que el Capitán Stacy hablara:

—Sexta avenida, pastelería The Chordettes, y el estilo navideño te quedaría mejor si tuvieras algo de verde.

—Gracias, y lo lamento, esta empresa solo tiene dos colores.—dijo SpiderKid lanzando una nueva telaraña y alejándose con la bufanda colgando y con su chaqueta abriéndose un poco, por supuesto que conocía esa pastelería, era bastante popular en Queens.

Rápidamente SpiderKid se columpió entre los edificios, dando volteretas y acomodando su cuerpo en formas más aerodinámicas para llegar a la escena del crimen cuanto antes. No tardó ni siquiera dos minutos hasta que finalmente estuvo frente a la pastelería, rodeada por carros de policía.

Lincoln sabía que era un riesgo, pero saltó hasta quedar justo enfrente de todos los carros.

—¡Esperen! ¡Yo puedo detenerlo! ¡No lastimen a los que estén dentro!—dijo al ver que varios de los uniformados ya tenían sus armas fuera.

—¡ES SPIDERKID!—gritó uno de ellos levantando su arma.

—Caraj…—estuvo a punto de decir Lincoln antes de esquivar una de las balas de escopeta, pero al aterrizar tuvo que girar hacia atrás por una dessert eagle accionada en su dirección.

—¡Bomba de telaraña Urano! ¡Siempre la olvidas!—gritó Peter en su oído escuchando los disparos.

—Oh cierto…—dijo SpiderKid golpeando su cabeza por aquel tonto olvido, doblando la espalda para que no le dieran una bala de revolver. Tomó de uno de sus bolsillos una pelota del tamaño de una pelota de tenis la cual lanzó hacia los policías.

Aunque todos intentaron correr en diferentes direcciones, fue bastante evidente que no tuvieron tiempo antes de que un montón de telaraña saliera disparado en todas direcciones, provocando que los guardias quedaran pegados a sus propias patrullas.

SpiderKid sonrió por haber resuelto ese problema, teniendo que esquivar una séptima vez cuando la ventana detrás de él estalló en miles de pedazos porque un martillo gigante lo atravesó y volvió al cuerpo de un hombre no mayor de dos metros.

—Oh una pastelería, podrías haber sido más origi….—se detuvo a media frase por un puño de arena que evadió dando una voltereta para entrar al local—¿Sabes qué? Me retracto, es bastante original.

—¡TÚ NO!—gritó el hombre de arena moviendo erráticamente sus brazos en forma de bolas de demolición, golpeando las columnas del edificio, pero Lincoln seguía evitando sus golpes a duras penas.

—¿Estás cubierto de arena? ¿O eres arena? Porque tengo que admitir que cualquiera de los dos es increíblemente original.—dijo bromeando, pero casi recibiendo el golpe directo de una espada de arena—Es decir, no tan original como una araña, pero te acercas.

Mientras más cerca se encontraban más difícil era para Lincoln esquivar, dependía totalmente de sus sentidos al cien por ciento.

—¡Detente!—gritó lanzándole una telaraña a los ojos, la cual Marcus absorbió dentro de su piel—¡Vas a hacer que todo se derrumbe!

—¡¿SpiderKid?!—pudo escuchar la voz horrorizada de su hermana y un grito inentendible de una muchacha desconocida.

—¿Lana?—preguntó Lincoln con su voz normal, pero ese pequeño momento de distracción fue suficiente para ser golpeado por una de las bolas de demolición y estrellarse contra una pared—Auch…

La bola se retiró y volvió con inercia a toda velocidad, pero esta vez con pinchos para acabar con su vida. Lincoln evadió tirándose al piso y arrastrándose con manos y pies debajo de las mesas, mesas que salían volando en todas direcciones gracias a las bolas con pinchos de las manos de Marcus.

—¡Enserio sería una buena idea que parases si no quieres matar a las señoritas!—gritó SpiderKid intentando fingir su voz.

—Lincoln…—dijo Peter desde el comunicador—Si tienes la oportunidad, mata a ese desgraciado.

—Yo…—Lincoln detuvo su andar para lanzar una de las bombas telarañas, de nuevo sin efecto y solo provocando que le lanzaran una repisa.

—Hazlo antes de que te arrepientas y pase algo que no puedas solucionar.—dijo Peter increíblemente molesto.

—Todo estará bien, Oráculo.

Nada estaba en absoluto bien, se tuvo que ocultar detrás del mostrador para evitar que los pinchos de una de las bolas le atravesaran el pecho, pero al hacerlo una mano de arena con forma de cuchilla atravesó la madera del escritorio y cortó en horizontal, forzándolo a saltar en el aire, sintiendo el golpe de la otra mano con la bola llena de pinchos, uno de estos atravesando su brazo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Hombre de Arena?—dijo Lincoln sobando su brazo.

—¡No!—gritó aquel desagradable sujeto formando otra vez un martillo de arena.

—Yo y mi bocota…

SpiderKid salió disparado hacia la cocina, quedando su bufanda atrapada en el marco de la ventana y estirando su cuello hasta casi desnucarlo. Este se rompió y el niño cayó al suelo, encontrándose a los trabajadores del local que se habían escondido en la parte trasera.

—Escapen…—ordenó levantándose con un costado sangrando.

—La puerta trasera está cerrada por la alarma.—dijo rápidamente alguien que evidentemente era el jefe.

—¿Cuál?—preguntó Lincoln viendo como la bola con pinchos golpeaba la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Esa!—gritaron varios de los cocineros.

—¡Perdóneme por esto!—gritó Lincoln lanzando una telaraña a la puerta y estirando con toda su fuerza para romperla—¡Ahora salgan, yo lo distraeré!

—No importa lo que diga el periódico, eres todo un héroe.—dijo el jefe sonriendo mientras contaba a todos los empleados y los guiaba hacia la salida.

Sin tiempo para reponerse, un chorro de arena entró por el hueco de la ventana, tomando a SpiderKid del rostro y arrastrándolo de vuelta al escenario ya casi totalmente destruido. En el cuerpo de Marcus tanto Lana como Megan ya ni siquiera ofrecían resistencia al estar agotadas física y mentalmente.

—¡Tú arruinar fiesta! ¡Tú hacer que Marcus matara a hombre!—gritó hombre de arena intentando aplastar su cabeza con ambas manos de arena.

En aquel momento Lincoln sintió algo que nunca pensó iba a volver a sentir, temió por su vida, por un segundo supo que todo podía terminar y él simplemente habría fallado en su misión de proteger a sus hermanas y la ciudad. Los negros brazos de la muerte parecían cada vez más acogedores, una salida a todo el dolor que estaba sufriendo. Aún seguía luchando, intentando sacar su cabeza de la arena, pero era inútil, cada vez sus pies y manos se movían más erráticamente.

—¿Qué?—dijo Peter Parker escuchando el ruido de fondo—Lincoln, ¿Estás bien?—esperó unos segundos sin respuesta más que quejidos silenciosos de su amigo—¡¿Lincoln?!

—¡Tu disparar al viejo! ¡Araña mala! ¡ME VOLVISTE UN ASESINO!—gritó Marcus fuera de sí estirando su brazo al techo para que la espalda de SpiderKid se estrellase con las luces—¡TU MORIR!

Ni siquiera sintió el dolor, su cerebro inmediatamente se detuvo para no pensar en cómo sus huesos crujieron por el intenso golpe de arena. En ese momento Lincoln dejó de moverse.

—¡Para!—intentó hacerlo entrar en razón Lana, pero era muy tarde, Marcus estaba muy lejos de la barrera del dialogo.

Marcus tomó con su otra mano formando una espada para partir a la mitad al niño araña, cuando repentinamente pudo escuchar el vomito de Megan.

—¿Megan? Hija, ¿Bien?—no obtuvo respuesta de las dos—Megan enferma conmigo…—dijo llevando una mano a su cabeza—¡NO! ¡Enferma por cuerpo!

—¿Qué?—susurraron ambas chicas sin entender al mismo tiempo que Marcus estrellaba la cabeza de SpiderKid en el suelo.

—Cuerpo, carne, blanda, arena buena.—dijo Marcus teniendo la más siniestra idea que jamás pudo aspirar—¡Ustedes arena y nunca más estar separados! ¡Solo juntos!

—No…—dijeron ambas rápidamente al mismo tiempo que Marcus soltaba el cuerpo de SpiderKid y se abría paso por el montón de policías pegados con telarañas en sus patrullas.

Él tenía una misión en mente, volver al laboratorio donde fue creado.

" _Mr. Sandman, yes, bring us a dream, Give him a pair of eyes with a come-hither gleam. Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci. And lots of wavy hair like Liberance."_

Finalmente, Carol llegó a la escena del crimen, por la parte baja del metro, evitando llamar la atención de la gente a su alrededor, no le tomó mucho ver la pastelería llena de cristales y varios policías abatidos por telarañas.

—Ese SpiderKid, nunca confíes en un mutante.—dijo una de las mujeres al lado de ella al ver aquella escena, iba de la mano con un hombre de su edad aproximada.

Por un lado, aquello era conveniente, ese niño nunca más se interpondría cada vez que ella tuviese que hacer un robo grande, o escalase un edificio. Por otro lado, era de los pocos mutantes que estaban haciendo el bien en lugar de enloquecer para no ser encarcelados.

—¿Qué más esperabas cariño? El Buggle claramente venía predicando que este día llegaría.—dijo su pareja abrazándola para protegerla mientras se abría paso por la multitud para alejarse de aquella escena.

En cambio, Carol se acercó cada vez más, hasta que finalmente estaba demasiado cerca de la pastelería, con todas las ventanas rotas y los policías atados de pies a cabeza en sus vehículos por telarañas.

Ella volteó de uno a otro lado, asegurándose que nadie la pudiese detener antes de lanzarse hacia al frente, deslizándose por el suelo gracias a parte de la calle húmeda congelada, varias personas intentaron arrastrarla de vuelta a la multitud. A la seguridad que la normalidad trae consigo, pero ella no era normal, estaba por encima de ellos.

Por supuesto que Carol no fue tonta y dejo de arrastrarse al ver el montón de cristales esparcidos por la acera.

—¡No se acerque señorita! ¡Es una escena de crimen!—dijo uno de los policías pegado al capo de su vehículo.

Claramente ella ignoró sus palabras e ingresó por la ventana rota, causando gritos de conmoción entre la muchedumbre, a la distancia se oía el eco de más patrullas acercándose a toda velocidad. Iba a ser arrestada si no salía corriendo, pero no pudo evitar sentir lastima al ver aquel pequeño cuerpo con el brazo lleno de sangre y tirado en medio de todo ese desastre cual muñeca de trapo.

—¿Qué demonios paso aquí?—preguntó tocando su mano para medir su pulso, era estable, pero su respiración débil—Muchos pagarían por saber quién eres…

Ella repentinamente pensó que descubrir esa identidad para que dejara de molestarla era una muy buena idea, se imaginó a ese niño rogándole por no decirle al Kingpin sobre su secreto más oscuro.

Al levantar un poco la máscara de la parte posterior notó cabello blanco y unos dientes de conejo.

Como si una bomba hubiese explotado a su lado Carol se interpuso entre las miradas curiosas y el pequeño mientras lo volvía a cubrir con la máscara y lo tomaba con ambos brazos. Luces rojas y azules parpadeaban por las puertas principales, así que Carol se dirigió con el niño hasta la cocina, donde encontró una puerta trasera liderando a un pequeño callejón donde había un basurero y una tapa de alcantarilla.

A sabiendas que ella no tenía super fuerza inhaló tan fuerte como pudo y en menos de un instante ambos se encontraban en la parte baja de Royal Woods.

—Mi cabeza…—se quejó la chica dejando al niño en uno de los pasillos para poder acariciar esa parte—Me debes una Loud.

Ella no lo pudo ver, pero debajo de la máscara los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron. El niño escuchaba un zumbido proveniente de su oreja, al tocarla notó que tenía sangre y su aparato de comunicación Bluetooth había quedado totalmente destruido.

Peter ya no iba a poder ayudarlo.

Intentó recordar algo de lo ocurrido, pero solamente tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza y espalda. Se intentó levantar, no sin antes girar sobre si mismo hasta que uno de los huesos de la columna baja se volviera a acomodar. Su brazo derecho seguía doliendo como mil demonios, pero al menos no estaba roto.

—Si fuera tú, me quedaría a descansar.—dijo repentinamente una voz femenina a su espalda.

—¡Gata!—gritó SpiderKid dando un salto en donde se encontraba, provocando que varias cervicales estallaran a la vez, sintiendo mucho calor en aquella zona, al igual que relajación.

—Sé que eres Lincoln Loud.—dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó sorprendido.

—Quería que supieras eso y que te salvé de que te arrestaran mientras estabas inconsciente.—dijo ella con simpleza—Oh vamos, eres el único niño con cabello blanco natural en toda la ciudad.—dijo ella señalando el suyo con marcadas raíces rubias.

—No, no, no, no, no…—comenzó a repetir Lincoln no sabiendo si había entrado a una pesadilla aún peor.

—Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie… Siempre y cuando sepas voltear a otro lado cuando me veas.—dijo ella guiñando un ojo y tomando el brazo del chico—Estás muy herido, ¿Esos policías te…?

—Lo intentaron, pero son demasiado lentos.—dijo Lincoln aun confuso—¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

—¿Quién te dejó así?

—Un hombre de arena…—dijo él llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Fue entonces que la Gata comenzó a reír dulcemente, pensando que el niño estaba tremendamente confundido. Cuando ella paró y vio que Lincoln se encontraba con la máscara viéndola sin siquiera moverse, supo que aquello era serio.

—¿Un hombre de arena?

—Marcus Flint, un ladrón y asesino.—dijo rápidamente Lincoln—Escapó hace un par de meses de la cárcel, y por algún motivo tiene a mi hermana y una mujer como rehenes, además de poderes de arena.

Él no sabía la identidad de esa villana, pero algo era seguro, no iba a ganar nada ocultándole información a su salvadora.

—¿Tu hermana? ¿Cuál?—lo tomó de ambos brazos Carol para ver a través de su máscara a los ojos.

—Lana…—contestó Lincoln después de unos segundos dubitativo—¿Cómo nos conoces?

—No te importa.—dijo ella inhalando lentamente.

En la mente de la Gata de Schrödinger todo había pasado demasiado rápido, en menos de quince minutos había descubierto la identidad de SpiderKid, que había mutantes hechos de arena y por algún motivo un asesino tenía a una de las hermanas Loud.

Recordó entonces cómo el padre de la familia había sido arrestado por… Miró a Lincoln durante casi treinta segundos sin poder creerlo. Cerró los ojos para volver a respirar profundamente. Pensó en Lori durante un segundo, ella no merecía perder a otro más de su familia… Y fue tan buena la última vez que ella pudo ser Carol.

—Te ayudaré a vencerlo, digamos que le debo un favor a la familia.—dijo la Gata decidida—Y así tendrás más deuda conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¿No eres una ladrona?—dijo sin entender SpiderKid.

—La vida no es de blancos y negros, Linc, algunas solo hacemos lo que podemos para comer en un mundo que nos desprecia.—dijo ella molesta dando media vuelta.

Ambos vieron un montón de ratas acercándose así que se largaron de la zona, mientras que Lincoln intentaba que el teléfono del tío Ben tuviera señal. Cuando alcanzó un mínimo marcó inmediatamente al número guardado por defecto.

—¿Qué haces? Tenemos que encontrar a ese monstruo.—dijo la Gata molesta.

—¿Lincoln? ¿Eres tú? ¿Sigues vivo?

—Sin tiempo Peter, esto es vida o muerte, ¿Sabes dónde se ha visto al Hombre de Arena después de la pastelería?—dijo Lincoln activando el altavoz.

—¿Hombre de Arena? ¿Esos son sus poderes? Jaja, tontos.-se burló Peter y al no escuchar nada del otro lado de la línea se puso nervioso y continuó-Se le vio acercándose a uno de los laboratorios de la compañía Oscorp.—dijo Peter Parker tecleando algo en una computadora—Cerca de Main Street.

—Gracias, tú.—dijo la Gata al teléfono dando media vuelta—Sé dónde se encuentra, sígueme.

—Urano, ¿Quién era esa?—preguntó Peter asustado.

—Larga historia, te la contaré cuando detenga a este desgraciado, no podré hablar por teléfono, tomate la tarde.—dijo Lincoln siguiendo a la Gata por las cloacas—¿Te llegó la fotografía que envíe antes de la pelea?

—Sí…—respondió Peter.

—Mándala al Buggle cuanto antes, toda la ciudad debe saber la cara del Hombre de Arena.—dijo Lincoln colgando el teléfono.

" _ **Now I lay me down to sleep,**_ _Now I lay me down to sleep._

_**I pray the Lord my soul to keep,** _ _I pray the Lord my soul to keep."_

En aquellos momentos Weasley se encontraba charlando por teléfono, su jefe Norman había insistido que avanzaran en el proyecto para crear más hombres de arena, y conociendo al señor Osborn si no tenía un avance significativo para cuando este saliese del hospital podía ir despidiéndose de su trabajo, y en este punto de su carrera, su vida.

El hombre pelirrojo tenía su cabello desaliñado y grandes ojeras en sus ojos, por supuesto que había repetido el experimento, no una, ni dos, sino diez veces y en todas siendo un total fallo, sin la ayuda de la doctora Loud todo parecía perdido.

Necesitaba un milagro navideño para salvarse a sí mismo. Y una alarma empezando a sonar por todas las instalaciones eran los cascabeles comenzando a tocar el villancico letal.

—En un momento vuelvo contigo Larry, mata a Johnson si vez que se acerca a Central Park, déjala vivir si por el contrario va directo a la comisaria.—ordenó a uno de sus subordinados antes de colgar—¿Y ahora qué?

Vio por las cámaras de seguridad el vestíbulo, encontrando la cámara intacta, pero no a la recepcionista, con el cráneo aplastado hacia el interior y un montón de sangre combinada con arena saliendo sus heridas.

—No, está muerto, está muerto…—dijo el señor Weasley tomando la pistola que siempre cargaba en su abrigo y apuntando hacia la puerta de entrada a esa habitación.

Se quedó quieto, escuchando solo los ventiladores de las computadoras y los latidos de su propio corazón. Apuntando a la puerta, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de llegar.

Escuchó en el pasillo alguien corriendo hasta la puerta metálica brindada y golpeando con tanta fuerza como para abollarla de un solo golpe. Weasley supo que no tenía escapatoria, eso era todo. Había vuelto por él, iba a morir ahí mismo.

Tomó la pistola con una sola mano y con la otra sacó su billetera, la cual tiró al suelo, solo tomando un collar que era crucifijo y guardapelo a la vez. Nunca era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Al abrir la pequeña cavidad del guardapelo vio el retrato de su esposa e hijos. Cerró los ojos al escuchar un nuevo golpe e imaginó estar junto a ellos antes de que un sexto golpe derrumbase la puerta.

El señor Weasley entonces abrió los ojos, encontrándose cara a cara con Marcus Flint, no molesto, sino confundido.

—Tú, arreglar…—dijo Marcus antes de detenerse.

Weasley vio como aquella bestia se quedó quieta mientras todo su cuerpo vibraba, pudo ver que tenía dos niñas con los ojos rojos pegadas en su cuerpo y que solo sus cabezas asomaban. Finalmente, de la pueta metálica que conectaba con la sala de experimentos salió un pequeño trozo de arena que parecía particularmente sucio y viscoso. Aquel trozó golpeó la cabeza de Marcus y durante un segundo este no hizo más que agitar su cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

—Oh por Dios, llevo extrañando esto tanto tiempo.—dijo Marcus con su antigua voz—Finalmente soy yo de nuevo.

—¿Qué?—dijo Weasley sin entender.

—Verás, cuando les di una lección a todos esos científicos por haber intentado matarme sin mi consentimiento, una parte de mi quedó atrás, una parte bastante importante de mi habla.—dijo Marcus con una voz nuevamente fluida—Ahora no soy solo un ladrón, ni tampoco un monstruo, ahora soy yo de nuevo.—dijo sonriendo.

—¿Papá?—escuchó la voz quebrada de una mujer joven.

—Megan.—dijo Marcus separándose en dos mitades, provocando que Megan y Lana cayeran al suelo.

Las dos chicas estaban horrorizadas, muchísimo más de lo que Weasley podía siquiera imaginar, temblaban de pies a cabeza y se abrazaban para protegerse de aquel secuestrador.

—No quiero hacerles daño pequeñas.—dijo Marcus arrodillándose.

—¡ALEJATE!—gritaba Megan con la voz tan crispada que en cualquier momento iba a escupir sangre.

—Solo quiero volver a ser tu padre.—dijo Marcus intentando sonar amable.

—¿Padre? ¿Tú?—dijo la mujer ya no con miedo, sino con tanto odio que se notaba como sus dientes se aplastaban unos a otros—Eres un monstruo... Siempre has sido un monstruo…

—Megan, yo no…—intentó defenderse el hombre—Lana…

—¿Por qué?—dijo Lana temblando en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y abrazándose a sí misma—¿Por qué Marcus? Yo te quería apoyar, ¿Por qué?

—No digan eso niñas.—dijo Marcus molesto—Yo, puedo ser un buen padre, lo prometo, no más cárcel, no más ocultar sus sentimientos, solo ustedes y yo…

Hubo un silencio en el cual ambas chicas dejaron de temblar y vieron de uno a otro lado sin entender, Weasley desde el otro extremo de la habitación intentaba por todos sus medios fusionarse con la pared para que el horrible monstruo de arena no lo matase.

Marcus notó que ambas miraban al aterrorizado pelirrojo y dijo:

—Él las ayudará, las hará mejor.—dijo Marcus acariciando el rostro de su hija.

—¡Suéltame!—gritó histérica Megan consiguiendo solo golpearse contra una de las paredes al agitarse y consiguiendo otro morado en su brazo, además del que tenía en el rostro—No quiero, no quiero, no quiero…

—Al principio duele.—dijo entonces Marcus—Pero cuando vean las cosas como arena… Podemos ser una familia.

Abrió una de sus manos para ofrecerle a ambas levantarse, pero las chicas solamente retrocedieron intentando proteger sus cabezas de algún golpe letal, Lana sin dejar de mantener la forma fetal para ocultarse.

—Tú, Comadreja, activa esa máquina.—dijo Marcus molesto de que ambas rehuyeran—Ellas van a estar conmigo de las buenas o las malas, he estado demasiado tiempo solo.

—¡No puedes hacer esto!—dijo Weasley histérico.

—Exacto, por eso sigues vivo.—le dijo Marcus molesto—Ustedes me transformaron en esto y aquí es donde tendré derecho a tener una puta familia, ¡Nunca pedí que todo esto pasase!

La ira de Marcus era tan evidente que olvidó mantener sus colores de piel y camisa, volviéndose cada vez más como un montículo salvaje de arena viva.

—No lo entiendes, las matarás.—dijo Weasley preocupado.

—Si una de ellas muere, tú también, así que no quiero ningún error.—dijo Marcus volviendo a su forma humana.

Weasley tragó en seco, caminando hasta la computadora.

—¡No lo escuche!—le suplicó Megan—¡Ella es solo una niña!

—No voy a morir solo por proteger a dos niñas.—dijo Weasley su sentencia final—Necesitaré diez minutos para calibrar todo.

—Tienes cinco.—ordenó Marcus.

Fue entonces que Weasley tomó una de las herramientas de esa habitación y se dirigió a la siguiente, para abrir la puerta del bunker blanco de conversión, aquel no era su día, pero ya tenía un nuevo trabajo para el maldito arquero.

" _Mr. Sandman, someone to hold (Someone to hold). Would be so peachy before we're too old. So PLEASE turn on your magic beam!"_

—¿Cómo sabes dónde estaba este laboratorio?—preguntó bastante interesado SpiderKid balanceándose por los edificios con la Gata colgando de su cuello.

Era relativamente divertido verlos, porque la Gata le sacaba casi treinta centímetros de altura, pero aquello no era lo importante, sino llegar cuanto antes a ese lugar. Ya debían haber pasado más de diez minutos desde que Peter

—Planeaba atacarlo cuando Osborn estuviese aquí para que no se metiera con los mutantes…—vio la mirada que le dedico SpiderKid—¿Qué? No iba a hacerle daño, no soy una asesina.

—Tampoco lo era Marcus cuando era ladrón.—dijo finalmente aterrizando frente al edificio.

—Te salvé la vida.—dijo Carol molesta asomando su cabeza por la recepción, hasta que se aseguró que no había nadie y con una señal le indicó que entrase.

—Y ya te agradecí.—dijo SpiderKid colgándose del pecho para analizar—Oh cielos…

—¿Qué?—dijo Carol sin entender hasta ver detrás del mostrador el cadáver con la cabeza aplastada—Pobres niñas…

—Ese maldito monstruo.—dijo molesto Lincoln con los puños apretados y viendo la puerta derrumbada—Al menos el idiota dejó un rastro que podemos seguir.

Tanto él como Carol ignoraron que en la recepción había un pequeño cartel con una inscripción en un cartel de la puerta por la que pasaron: ¡Oh, vosotros los que aquí entráis abandonad toda esperanza! Conviene abandonar aquí todo temor, que aquí termine toda cobardía.

Estaban descendiendo las escaleras siguiendo el rastro tanto de cuerpos como granos de arena que parecían tener en claro a donde ir, hasta que comenzaron escuchar una alarma de los pisos inferiores.

—Abrázame, llegaremos de un salto, yo puedo soportar nuestro peso.—dijo Lincoln viendo que faltaban casi seis pisos para llegar a la parte baja.

—Estás herido…

—¡Es mi hermana!—le ordenó Lincoln agarrándose del techo—Es ahora o nunca.

—Dios, hoy no es mi día.—dijo Carol aferrándose al cuello del joven y estando bastante bien pegada a su cuerpo.

Sintieron ambos una caída libre, el aire reciclado contra sus blancas cabelleras hasta finalmente aterrizar resquebrajando el suelo y posiblemente las rodillas del chico.

—Por aquí.—dijo Lincoln sin perder tiempo siguiendo el rastro de destrucción.

Hasta que finalmente, frente a ellos se encontraba una puerta metálica derrumbada, con la figura de un hombre viendo hacia una cristalera frente a él. Tenía la ropa del asesino y su mismo corte de cabello. Pero parecía como si fuese solo una persona normal, no aquel monstruo agresivo que casi mató sin problema al famoso SpiderKid.

Ya en el camino de venida Lincoln le había contado su experiencia a Carol, por lo que solo quedaba caminar lentamente hasta pensar en una manera de… Escucharon algo yendo por encima de ellos con tal silencio, solo interrumpido por los llantos de dos chicas. En la parte superior había mucha agua corriendo por unos ductos gruesos.

—Es para enfriamiento.—susurró la Gata mientras más se acercaban.

Lincoln simplemente asintió con la cabeza dando otro paso.

—¿Tú? Deberías estar muerto.—dijo de repente Sandman sin si quiera voltear la cabeza.

—¿Qué?—dijo sin entender SpiderKid volteando de uno a otro lado.

—Pobre e ingenuo niño, creyendo que no estaba preparado.—dijo Marcus enfrente de ambos golpeando ambos puños y haciendo solamente ruido de tierra siendo compactada—Arriba.

Colgando de una de las tuberías se encontraba un ojo hecho completamente de arena que miraba en dirección a las escaleras por el pasillo de las escaleras que acababan de bajar.

—Eso es asqueroso.—dijo Carol al mismo tiempo que la arena flotaba de vuelta a su dueño original.

El hombre de arena dio media vuelta mientras su ojo faltante seguía regenerándose. Tenía cara de pocos amigos, con los dientes apretados y convirtiendo una de sus manos en una bola con pinchos y la otra en un martillo de arena.

—¡Ayuda!—escucharon la voz de Lana

—Vete, solo quiero estar con ellas.—dio la orden Marcus dando un paso en dirección de ambos.

—Si lo dices de esa manera tan amable, entonces… ¡No!—dijo SpiderKid molesto—Has hecho demasiado daño ya.

—Ellas son imperfectas, les duele, yo puedo hacer que el dolor se vaya.—dijo señalando su espalda con su cabeza.

—¿Qué?—dijo sin entender Carol hasta ver por unos monitores la habitación blanca—¿Eres un experimento?

—Soy un padre, que quiere unir a su familia.—la corrigió el Hombre de Arena dando otro paso—Aléjate de ella.

—Tienes un concepto muy enfermo de lo que es una familia.—dijo entonces SpiderKid dando otro paso enfrente, estaban a solo tres metros de distancia—Vas a pudrirte en la cárcel.

—Aun si pudieras hacer algo, solo escaparé, una y otra vez.—dijo Marcus dando otro paso—¡Más te vale darte prisa Comadreja, tengo dos invitados que vienen por el masaje de espalda!

—Gata ve por las niñas.—se puso Lincoln en posición de pelea—Yo lo distraeré…

—¡Porque eso salió tan bien la última vez!—dijo ella sabiendo que si dejaba morir a Lincoln, su amiga Lori jamás se lo perdonaría.

Antes de que el chico pudiera contestar tuvo que esquivar la bola con pinchos que intentó golpearlo, pero al dar el salto sintió en cambio el martillo golpeándolo en un costado y lanzándolo contra la pared.

La Gata esquivó uno de los golpes teletransportando su brazo derecho hasta los ojos del hombre de arena, y con sus garras destrozó los ojos. Inmediatamente sintió gran presión debido a que la arena de la cara se desfiguraba para comenzar a apretarla.

Su mano volvió a su posición con un chasquido, dejando tiempo que Lincoln volviera a entrar en acción acercándose al Hombre de Arena, dándole una patada en las piernas para que se derrumbase, logrando solo que la arena de las rodillas bajase, y Marcus se volviera unos centímetros más bajo.

—No debiste hacer eso.—lo tomó Marcus con una mano de arena gigante, deformando su cabeza en un martillo, dándole un cabezazo al niño y lanzándolo al suelo.

La Gata volvió a desaparecer sus dos brazos, uno de estos apareciendo en la entrepierna de Marcus, destrozando todo, causando que el Hombre de Arena se desnivelara. Sus otras garras estaban en la espalda.

Con un grito el Hombre de Arena disparó metralla de arena en todas las direcciones, lanzando los dos brazos de Carol y dándole varios golpes a la chica hasta que cayó de espaldas.

—¡Gata!—desde el suelo gritó SpiderKid levantándose de golpe y dando un puñetazo en el estómago de Marcus, pasando su puño hasta que la mitad de su brazo estaba dentro del cuerpo.

Marcus sonrió antes de transformar su estómago y que de varias partes salieran dientes de arena hasta que una boca se formó a mitad de su cuerpo.

—Por favor no…

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera decir algo la boca se cerró, atravesando parte de la piel de Lincoln con aquel filo y presión combinada. El gritó que lanzó fue tal que ni siquiera pudo ver al Hombre de Arena dándole un manotazo en el rostro, empujándolo de vuelta al principio del pasillo.

El chico volteó de vuelta a su amenaza, sabiendo que no tenía muchas opciones, lanzando una telaraña nuevamente en el rostro de Marcus mientras este se acercaba sin titubear.

—Ya sabes que eso no funciona.—dijo el Hombre de Arena absorbiendo la telaraña y dándole un derechazo en el estómago.

Inmediatamente SpiderKid, aun apuntando arriba comenzó a lanzar múltiples telarañas con ambas manos, lanzando un grito desesperado debido a que la mano de Marcus en su estómago estaba intentando atravesarlo transformándola en una especie de espada.

—No des patadas de ahogado, das pena.—dijo Marcus burlón antes de darse cuenta que ninguna de las telarañas le estaban dando en el blanco—Oye mocoso, fallaste.

—¡AHHHH!—gritó SpiderKid tomando con ambas manos las telarañas y estirando con todas sus fuerzas.

Marcus volteó arriba, viendo una tubería siendo rota justo a su espalda. No tuvo apenas tiempo antes de que un chorro de agua a presión le atravesase el pecho, provocando que parte de la arena que tenía se volviese inservible.

—¡NO!—gritó el Hombre de Arena empujando de una patada a SpiderKid y volviendo al laboratorio con un agujero en el pecho que no podía regenerar debido a que el agua en los bordes los había endurecido.

Tanto Carol como Lincoln respiraban con dificultad, pero el agua de la tubería les permitía permanecer conscientes.

" _ **If I die before I wake,**_ _If I die before I wake._

_**I pray the Lord my soul to take,** _ _I pray the Lord my soul to take."_

—¡Weasley no hay tiempo!—gritó Sandman con una de sus manos aun convertida en cuchilla.

La Comadreja salió de la puerta metálica con rapidez, lleno de manchas de aceite y con parte del rostro cubierto de carbón debido a los procesos de preparación que tuvo que realizar.

—Todo está listo.—dijo Weasley tragando en seco—Pero enserio Marcus, no deberías.

—¡Nadie me dice qué debo hacer!—gritó el Hombre de Arena apuntando con su mano espada a Weasley.

—De acuerdo, pero escúchame, una a la vez.—dijo Weasley mostrando en una de las pantallas un contador regresivo—Luego podremos ver a la otra, por favor, no hay más que pueda hacer.

—Espera por tu bien que esto funcione.—dijo Marcus mirando a las dos chicas—Megan, papi está aquí para ti.

—¡AYUDA! ¡ALGUIEN!—gritó la chica aferrándose a la pared mientras una tierna mano de arena fría comenzaba a envolverla.

—¡NO LO HAGAS MARCUS!—gritaba Lana desesperada por hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Espera tu turno, estaremos juntos y nadie nos separará.—dijo Marcus mientras levantaba en contra de voluntad a su hija que luchaba inútilmente contra el Hombre de Arena—Tranquila, será como dormir y despertar…

—¡No quiero! ¡No!—gritaba agitando pies y brazos al mismo tiempo que Marcus atravesaba la puerta—¡PAPÁ, NO!

—He sido un mal padre, las deje hace tanto tiempo, sé que no puedo compensarlo, pero puedo intentarlo.—dijo Marcus tomando una cuerda y dejando a su hija atada de pies y brazos—Hago esto porque te amo.

—¡ESTAS ENFERMO! ¡MUTANTE! ¡MATASTE A MI NOVIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!—gritaba Megan intentando de toda manera posible deshacerse de aquellas ataduras, al mismo tiempo que varios láseres apuntaban a su dirección—¡NOOOO!

Pero sus gritos fueron sellados una vez que Marcus pasó por la puerta metálica de protección y entró en la cabina de control.

—¿Todo listo?—dijo entonces a Weasley.

—Por favor Marcus, escúchame, tú eres el único Hombre de Arena que ha salido con…

—¡No me importa!—gritó Marcus apuntando con su brazo espada—Has lo que te digo.

—¡Por favor no!—gritó Lana impotente—¡Marcus yo confíe en ti!

—Desde que soy de arena nunca me he sentido más vivo.—confesó Marcus a la chica—De no ser por ti hubiera muerto, pero gracias por salvarme pequeña, sé por lo que has pasado, y aunque antes no pudiese decirlo, te cuidaré.

—¡No quiero que me cuides! ¡Quiero a mi papá! ¡A mis hermanas! ¡NO TE QUIERO VER!—gritaba Lana apenas con una voz lo suficientemente alta como para contestar.

—Tu débil cuerpo de carne no te permite pensar, pero cuando seas arena, verás cuanta libertad hay, deformar todo tu cuerpo a voluntad es… Lo más maravilloso que conozco.—dijo antes de voltear de vuelta a Weasley—¿A qué esperas?

—Perdóneme señorita.—dijo Weasley activando el botón rojo y provocando que la cuenta regresiva comenzara—Diez…

Todos en la cabina de control se encontraban con el corazón en un puño sabiendo el destino que esperaba a la hija del hombre de arena.

Nueve.

Lincoln volvió a levantarse gracias a que el chorro de agua llegó a su máscara. A pesar de todas las heridas tenía que seguir adelante, Lana y la otra niña iban a estar a salvo.

Ocho.

El Capitán Stacy y el oficial McBride veían la escena sin palabras, SpiderKid había ayudado a escapar a un mutante y atacó a varios policías.

—Y nosotros lo dejamos venir, es la última vez que nos engaña.—dijo el Capitán enfurecido.

Siete.

En la casa Loud todo era un terrible caos, recibían varias llamadas de conocidos preocupados al reconocer el rostro de Lana atrapado en el cuerpo de aquel mutante. Además de todo también se encontraba que Lincoln no se veía por ningún lado y viendo la destrucción en la pastelería provocó que la señora Loud cayera rendida al suelo.

Seis.

La Gata de Schrödinger también volvió a levantarse a sabiendas del peligro que era aquel maniático, veía bastante imposible ganarle con sus habilidades, pero al mismo tiempo tenía que proteger a los hermanos de Lori… Debía saldar su deuda.

Cinco.

Desde la prisión el señor Loud se encontraba hablando con sus abogados para programar la siguiente reunión con su familia, sin saber de todo lo que pasaba afuera y el dolor por el que dos de sus hijos estaban pasando. Se emocionó al escuchar al señor Nelson decirle que la última semana de diciembre después de Navidad había tres días libres.

Cuatro.

Desde el techo de un edificio Hawk Arrow veía como Johnson entraba a Central Park, esa pequeña basura bastarda traidora a Oscorp. Tragó aire al mismo tiempo que tensaba la cuerda y lo expulsó al mismo tiempo que la soltó. Su misión había terminado.

Tres.

En aquel momento tanto Jessica como Ronnie se acercaban a la zona de delito una vez que esta había continuado con el pago correspondiente, había muchos guardias y paramédicos apoyando a oficiales llenos de un liquido pegajoso. Jessica, sin embargo, encontró interesante clavada en el marco de una ventana una bufanda de colores. Se coló por la puerta trasera con mucha discreción y agachada tomó aquella prenda.

Dos.

Lisa y Norman recibieron una alerta desde sus celulares de que el proyecto había vuelto a ser iniciado, pero aquel no era un día para experimentación y Weasley no les notificó nada. Lisa intentó marcarle, pero no consiguió nada. Mientras que Norman abrió una aplicación con la cual tuvo acceso a todas las cámaras. w

Uno.

Lo último que Megan Hartnell pudo ver fue que todo se volvió blanco a su alrededor, a la vez que muchas luces comenzaban a golpear en todo su cuerpo, sin dejarle tiempo a pensar o distinguir nada a excepción del más puro terror. Podía sentir como sus pies dejaron de sostenerla y ella se hundía en un montón de arena. Su cabello siempre rubio con tinte rosado se deshizo a un color mundano hasta finalmente desaparecer.

Pero sabía perfectamente que debajo de esa arena no había un cuerpo suyo, solamente le esperaba la muerte como si de una cámara lenta se tratase. Ella intentó levantar sus brazos, pero fue inútil porque su mano ya se había desintegrado. Lo último que perdió fue la vista.

Entonces todo paso de blanco a negro, en los últimos restos de su conciencia sintió como la vida escapaba entre sus dedos hechos de granos de arena. Se hundió en el abismo infinito aceptando su destino, sabiendo que ya no tenía sentido luchar.

Desde la sala de control tanto Weasley como Marcus veían aquella escena, uno con una gran sonrisa y el otro horrorizado. Marcus vio aquella pequeña montana de arena permanecer inmóvil y esperó… Diez segundos, veinte…

—¿Megan?—dijo Marcus tocando el monitor.

—Es lo que intentaba decirte, eres el único que ha sobrevivido al proceso.—dijo Weasley antes de ser lanzado contra un equipo científico por un manotazo de Marcus.

—¡MATASTE A MEGAN!—gritó Marcus formando una espada de su brazo.

" _Hush, little baby, don't say a word. And never mind that noise you hear._

_It's just the beasts under your bed… In your closet, in your bed!"_

Fue entonces que entraron tanto la Gata y SpiderKid, provocando que la atención de Marcus se dividiera.

—¡AYUDA!—gritó Lana desde el suelo.

—¡Llévatela!—gritó entonces SpiderKid—¡No puede cruzar el agua!—dijo al ver que aún no había regenerado el agujero en el pecho y que detrás de ellos una cascada de agua seguía saliendo de aquella tubería bloqueando casi todo el pasillo.

—¡AHHHH!—el Hombre de Arena estaba tan fuera de sí que directamente atacó a ambos con espadas en ambos brazos.

Tanto Gata como Araña esquivaron el golpe, pero la Gata no pudo prevenir que Lincoln la tomase y la lanzase hasta donde estaba su hermana.

—¡Yo me encargaré! ¡Ponla a salvo!—gritó furioso para luego ver por toda la habitación—¡¿Dónde esta la señorita?¡

—¡No está!—gritó Sandman juntando ambas espadas de arena para hacer un corte vertical que cortase en dos a SpiderKid, siendo esquivado apenas por milímetros.

Fue entonces que en los computadores se pudo ver un montículo de arena y varios rayos apuntando en su dirección.

—¡La mataste!—gritó Lincoln indignado.

—¡USTEDES MATARON A MI HIJA!—gritó Marcus lleno de furia.

Rápidamente, y sabiendo que no tenía alternativa Carol tomó a Lana, luego teletransportó una de sus manos hasta Weasley. Vio una última vez a Lincoln antes de volver a reaparecer junto al cuerpo de los otros dos después de la muralla de agua.

—¡NO!—gritó Marcus corriendo, empujando a Lincoln contra los monitores, provocando que estos estallasen.

Desde el otro lado de la cascada Carol apenas podía mantenerse de pie, sus piernas temblaron y cayó en un charco grande de agua, al mismo tiempo que tanto Weasley como Lana la movían para alejarla de toda esa conmoción. Los tres pudieron ver como el Hombre de Arena intentó golpear con su brazo derecho la cascada de agua, logrando solo que la parte de su brazo que pasó se desprendiera de su cuerpo y la arena se deshiciera como si fuera acido una vez cayendo al charco de agua. También parte de sus pies se estaba deshaciendo debido al charco del lado donde se encontraba, provocando que parte del rostro de Marcus chocase contra la cascada. Se quedaron los tres inmóviles escuchando la conmoción.

—Sé que puedes lograrlo…—dijo Carol en un susurro mientras abrazaba a una Lana devastada.

El Hombre de Arena de un salto se alejó, con la mitad del rostro desfigurado, un agujero en el pecho y un brazo menos. Todo siendo culpa de ese estúpido niño araña con sus estúpidas telarañas y su horrible hipocresía. Ya no tenía nada, ni cuerpo, ni hija, ni siquiera a la pequeña Lana para volver a probar el experimento. Iba a quedarse solo para siempre con un cuerpo mutilado.

Pero si él lo iba a perder todo, ese niño no se iba a quedar atrás. Ya no tenía nada que perder, eran solo ellos dos. Alguien tenía que pagar por la muerte de su hija y ese niño no tenía escapatoria.

Sin saber el destino que le esperaba Lincoln se levantó del suelo, su brazo había vuelto a abrir la herida de la primera batalla contra el Hombre de Arena por lo que manchaba de sangre su pijama viejo, que en aquel punto estaba tan rasgado que iba a servir más yendo a la basura que intentando lavarlo de tanta tierra y sangre.

Aquella era la prenda con la que no pudo salvar al señor Parker, y ahora también era con la que no pudo salvar a la hija del propio Marcus. El Hombre de Arena era un monstruo que merecía parar de una vez por todas, no solo por el señor Parker, o por la señorita que mató, sino también por la recepcionista, por todos los que dañó en la pastelería y en el edificio departamental donde se le vio por primera vez. Por todas esas veces que hizo llorar a Peter, lo traumatizada que dejó a su pequeña hermana Lana y cada maldita vez que intervino en su vida… Era un asesino despiadado.

"Mátalo" escuchó claramente la voz de Peter Parker, que iba muy en contra de lo que él consideraba correcto, pero ¿Qué tan correcto podía ser dejar vivo al Hombre de Arena? Dejar vivir a un asesino en serie, ¿Era la respuesta a lo moralmente correcto? ¿Cuánta sangre más tenía que derramar antes de que Lincoln tuviese que darle un alto?

Vio como por la puerta entraba un monstruo deforme, sin ningún color fuera del repetitivo patrón de arena. Su rostro estaba tan alargado y endurecido que parecía más bien como un demonio salido de los círculos más bajos del infierno, le faltaba su brazo y parte del pecho, además de que sus pies se habían fusionado y ahora se movía en una montaña de arena mojada que llegaba hasta su cintura.

—¡Tú!—gritó Marcus con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Mataste a Ben Parker, a tanta gente inocente, a tu propia maldita hija, casi me matas y además robas y lastimas a todas las personas que te rodean.—dijo Lincoln molesto.

—Y tú eres un niño insolente que provocó la muerte del anciano.—dijo el Hombre de Arena con una voz prácticamente distorsionada a la vez que su mano sana se transformaba en una mano grandes con garras.

—Yo no…Tú…—dijo Lincoln molesto.

—Yo no robé la tienda hasta asegurarme que tú y ese idiota se fueran, y yo no disparé mi pistola.—dijo finalmente sabiendo que lo tenía donde lo quería.

—¡Tú disparaste!

—No, tú golpeaste mi mano y provocaste el disparo.—dijo finalmente el Hombre de Arena complacido—¡Tú mataste a Benjamín Parker! ¡Y llevo desde entonces recibiendo la condena de asesino!

—¡Cállate!—gritó Lincoln temblando de pies a cabeza, no sabía si por el cansancio o porque Marcus por primera vez estaba diciendo algo que helara su sangre.

—¡Y me dije en la cárcel! ¡Si todos me van a tratar como una mierda de asesino!—sin darse cuenta desde el otro lado Carol escuchaba con mucha atención al ser ese mismo el discurso de ella—¡ENTONCES DEMOSLES GUSTO!—gritó moviendo su garra para aplastar al niño.

Lincoln esquivó el golpe girando hasta una puerta metálica con una ventana para ver al lugar de experimentación. Abrió la puerta de una patada e ingresó mientras que a su espalda Marcus transformaba todo su cuerpo en un puño que salió disparado.

Al momento de sentir el peligro SpiderKid saltó al techo y vio como aquel puño continuó su trayectoria hasta llegar a una pared resquebrajada provocando que la estructura del edificio comenzara a sacudirse. Lincoln sabía que si no encontraba la forma de detenerlo podía lograr que toda esa habitación y, tal vez incluso, el edificio se viniesen abajo.

Se desprendió del techo mientras la figura humanoide de Marcus intentaba regenerarse, logrando solo mutaciones horribles con varios agujeros en donde no debería haber una. Las mutaciones pararon de golpe cuando una cosa parecida a una cabeza alargada volteó a verlo mientras todo el cuerpo se agitaba.

Pero no lo miraba directamente a él, sino a sus pies. Lincoln bajó la mirada solo un momento, entendiendo que estaba encima de lo que antes había sido la hija de Marcus.

—¡MEEEEGAAAAAN!—gritó el monstruo profundamente dolido.

Lincoln saltó a una de las paredes esquivando un trozo de arena deforme que tenía muchas espinas puntiagudas, cada vez Marcus tenía menos control sobre su propio cuerpo. El hombre no se atrevió a tocar un solo grano de arena de su hija, sino que esquivó el cuerpo y salió corriendo hacia la pared en la cual estaba Lincoln, al menos correr era lo más cercano, no tenía piernas, era solo un montículo de arena con un torso inhumano acercándose a toda velocidad.

Fue entonces que SpiderKid vio un láser, lo tomó y apuntó a Marcus generando que parte de su tórax se hundiera más en la arena. Intentó volver a disparar pero el Hombre de Arena de un golpe destrozó el láser y lo mandó a volar varios metros por el aire, causándole unas terribles rasgaduras en su pecho. Tres marcas de garras de las cuales desprendía sangre junto a una contusión en la cabeza.

Pero Lincoln no podía permitirse perder, escuchó a la distancia sonido del agua recorriendo un canal subterráneo, supo inmediatamente de las alcantarillas, entonces entendió prácticamente todo en un parpadeo, aquella pared no estaba resquebrajada, sino que estaba parcialmente reparada después de un daño mayor. Si aquel lugar era donde habían creado al Hombre de Arena, solo podía significar una cosa, que por esa pared había escapado antes un terrible experimento.

Era su boleto de salida.

—¡Hey! ¡Cara fea!—gritó Lincoln apoyándose en aquella pared—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Toda la arena de Marcus Flint comenzó a temblar violentamente mientras la cabeza daba sacudidas inhumanas y un gemido gutural salía de aquel cuerpo. Se lanzó contra SpiderKid, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de deslizarse en lo que la pared era rota. Lamentablemente no pudo evitar todo el cuerpo y fue enganchado por la mitad de un brazo de arena que lo arrastró directo a las alcantarillas mientras la pared del edificio se derrumbaba.

La habitación de experimentación quedó vacía, solo el pequeño cúmulo de arena que antes había sido Megan permanecía en medio de aquel desastre.

Lincoln entró de nuevo en las alcantarillas ahora con aquel monstruo. El lugar estaba particularmente húmedo debido a que el frío exterior derretía la nieve cuando esta se colaba por los apestosos drenajes. Apenas había uno de los caminos sin estar colapsado de agua, lugar donde el Hombre de Arena se encontraba, temiendo por su vida. Tenía gran parte de su cuerpo ya desfigurada porque al entrar de golpe cayó parte en el agua. Ya la forma ni siquiera era humana o parecía viva. Lo único que tenía era odio hacia SpiderKid.

Como si de un látigo de arena se tratase, extendió lo que le quedaba de brazo para acabar con el indeseable SpiderKid. Pero Lincoln solo esquivo rodando en el suelo y entrando al agua llena de deshechos, durante un segundo el olor le recordó a orines potentes antes de volver a la superficie, al hacerlo fue golpeado por un martillo de arena que comenzó a deshacerse debido a que varias partes fueron salpicadas de agua.

—¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Te vas a matar!—gritaba SpiderKid desesperado antes de volver a hundirse en el agua.

—¡TÚ VAS A MORIR!—gritó el Hombre de Arena, aunque en aquel punto ya era solo el Monstruo de Arena.

Volvió a dar otro puñetazo al agua, provocando una ola que lo golpeó en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Y otro puñetazo atravesando el agua sacando de ahí al tonto niño, aunque su puño finalmente se deshizo. Lincoln quedó pegado en el techo, tratando de escupir el agua putrefacta quitándose la parte inferior de la máscara mientras Marcus lanzaba proyectiles en su dirección. Gracias al sentido arácnido Lincoln pudo esquivar algunos, provocando que trozos de piedra de la alcantarilla cayeran al agua salpicando los alrededores y fueran deshaciendo el cuerpo de Marcus cada vez más.

—¡NO!—gritó Lincoln saltando enfrente de este cuando lo vio ladeado y apoyándolo para que no cayese enteramente al agua, a pesar de que Marcus seguía intentando golpearlo con pequeñas manos llenas de garras y otras formas punzantes.

—¡MUERE!—gritaba Marcus agitándose, finalmente toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo quedó sumergida en agua, y solo una pequeña parte de lo que antes había sido su cabeza, cuello y tal vez algo del torso se encontraban relativamente secos por estar intentando estrangular a SpiderKid.

—No me hagas…—dijo Lincoln intentando separar la arena de su cuello con agua, pero Marcus volvía a apoderarse de esa zona para terminar de ahorcarlo.

—Hacer…—dijo ahora mientras estaba rojo del esfuerzo y sentía sus piernas temblando.

—Esto…—ya no podía ver claramente.

En aquel momento Lincoln sabía que, si no hacía algo en ese momento, era la vida suya o la de Marcus. Pudo escuchar una voz en su cabeza diciendo "Lo hiciste bien" mientras él intentaba caminar en un vacío oscuro e infinito. Pero un último impulso arácnido le hizo abrir los ojos, ver porqué aún se aferraba a la vida.

Enfrente suya había tres entidades tan claras como el agua potable, caminando encima de la marea en medio del frío infernal. Su abuelo sonriendo al lado del señor Parker y en medio de ambos la figura aun paternal de su propio padre.

No era su turno.

Lincoln con un último esfuerzo dio un salto hacia atrás, hundiendo todo su cuerpo en las aguas negras. Sintió como la presión alrededor de su cuello iba desapareciendo hasta que no ejerció fuerza alguna. Pudo ver como la arena de aquel horrible rostro se desintegraba hasta quedar totalmente deshechas las facciones del rostro del desgraciado asesino. La corriente se llevó las cenizas del pasado, dejando a un agotado Lincoln hundiéndose en el agua.

Para su suerte su cabeza tocó fondo y eso le permitió con sus manos impulsarse ligeramente, la altura no era mayor a veinte centímetros, pero estaba tan tremendamente agotado que cualquier movimiento del agua parecía destrozarlo. Solamente salió su cabeza congelada flotando en la putrefacta corriente. Después de todo el infierno que había pasado podía volver a respirar entrecortadamente.

Intentaba no cerrar los ojos, sabiendo que si lo hacía no iba a despertar vivo. Para su suerte una figura oscura de cabellos blancos angelicales apareció frente a él, junto a la luz que lo rescataría del infierno al que había entrado.

" _Mr. Sandman, bring us,_ _ **Exit light!,**_ _Please, please, please,_ _ **Enter night!**_

_Mr. Sandman, bring us a_ _**grain of Sand!"** _

En la bahía de Nueva York no era inusual ver ratas grandes merodeando por los alrededores, cerca de la reserva de Caven Point, ya siendo altas horas de la noche, escapó una corriente de agua particularmente cargada de arena que terminó deslizándose hasta llegar a una pequeña playa extremadamente contaminada por basura.

Uno de esos granos de arena comenzó a rodar por el terreno hasta tocar la playa. Una vez ahí se hundió en la arena sin dejar rastro.

" _We're off to never-never land."_

**FIN SAGA 2**

**Notas: Este capítulo me tomó una semana escribir, y es la culminación de lo que la paternidad afecta tanto en padres como hijos, muchos personajes aparecieron solo como cameo, pero creo que se debía centrar en los que eran importantes, ya tendremos más… Sobretodo con lo que se le viene a Lincoln. Sí, lamento bastante que Lynn Senior no tuviera más peso en este final, pero con un capítulo de 16k de palabras, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo que se mantenga como un pequeño cast para expresar algo muy grande al mismo tiempo. Espero que los paralelismo entre Lana y Megan, o Oscorp y el infierno, la Gata y Sandaman, Peter y Lincoln, no hayan sido muy molestos porque creo que abuse un poco de ellos.**

**Bienvenidos a la saga 3 Madness/Locura… TODO lo que sabían de esta historia va a cambiar para siempre a partir del siguiente capítulo, ¿Qué nuevos personajes saldrán? ¿Y cómo reaccionarán los viejos a estos eventos? Además de ver una nueva y hermosa portada traída por Arokham, que verán a partir del siguiente capítulo.**

…

**Bueno, si aún quieren un poquito más, déjenme darles una escena...**

…

**Epílogo**

Varios medios de comunicación al ver uno de los tres laboratorios principales de Oscorp fueron derrumbados intentaron encontrar al CEO de la empresa, para Norman aquella situación le venía como bastón a un ciego, ya no tendría que sabotear su propia campaña, sino hacer algo mucho mejor, darle a la gente donde más le duele. Ahora sabía exactamente qué decir. Programó una entrevista virtual con el Daily Buggle, había guardado los videos de seguridad.

Su hijo, Howard McBride lo atendía checando su estabilidad física, pero viendo aquella sonrisa en su padre sabía que algo malo pululaba el aire.

—Voy a salir, suerte en tu entrevista.—dijo el doctor McBride.

Norman Osborn se preparó mientras escuchaba como el presentador J.J Jameson daba un mensaje para introducirlo a la audiencia y ayudarle en su campaña. Norman aclaró su garganta, era el momento. Lisa estaba sentada a su lado, manteniendo la señal de internet estable con un aparato.

—Jameson, muchas gracias.—dijo finalmente Norman con una voz cansada que no había usado nunca en su estadía del hospital—Me alegra ver que aún hay periodistas firmes en sus ideales.—dijo fingiendo acomodarse cuando realmente estaba perfecto.

—No es nada por el futuro alcalde de Nueva York.—dijo Jameson lamiendo las botas—Pero, señor Osborn, todos queremos saber, ¿Cómo es que terminó así de herido? Todos se preguntan, ¿Fue por el incidente del laboratorio?

Claro que Norman no podía ver a los espectadores del otro lado de la pantalla, pero fue tan simple imaginarlos poniendo atención, posiblemente inclinando las cabezas, para escuchar cada uno de sus enunciados, no era normal ver a alguien de su nivel y poder tan demacrado.

—En parte así fue.—dijo Norman provocando que Lisa volteara a verlo con una ceja muy levantada—Lamento decirle a la ciudad que hemos sido engañados…

—¡¿Engañados dice?!—dijo Jameson para agregar tensión.

—Así es.—dijo Norman con seguridad mirando directamente a la cámara, sabiendo que en aquel momento estaría viendo a los ojos a los ciudadanos—Esto fue un ataque deliberado de SpiderKid, había considerado darle una oportunidad, pero esto fue demasiado lejos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

—Verá, ¿Recuerda cuando fui atacado en mis oficinas principales hace un par de meses? ¿Quién estaba ahí orquestando todo? SpiderKid. ¿Quién encarceló a ese desagradable Buitre ya hasta que era muy tarde y todo el daño fue hecho? SpiderKid, ¿Quién atacó la pastelería Chordettes al medio día, dejando a un montón de oficiales malheridos en plena calle? SpiderKid. ¿Quién siempre parece saber dónde están todos los super villanos que aparecen en esta ciudad para detenerlos "justo" en el momento correcto? ¿Acaso el Duende Verde en cada ataque no recibe la visita de ese fanfarrón? Entre criminales se conocen, todos ellos tiemblan al saber que yo les voy a poner freno de una vez por todas.—decía cada vez aumentando más el tono, Lisa estaba bastante confundida, sabiendo que aquello era una mentira total—Es por eso que hicimos una iniciativa en las industrias científicas de Oscorp, la increíble doctora Loud creo un prototipo de armadura de arena controlada por inteligencia artificial, un hueco vacío con el cual detener a este infame que se hace pasar como héroe de pacotilla. Debe haber un traidor en mi empresa, que trabaja para la red criminal que teje SpiderKid.

—¡LO SABÍA!—gritó Jameson ya fuera de sí—¿Tiene pruebas para que nuestros espectadores puedan confirmar estas palabras?

—Por supuesto, miren, aquí está un video de SpiderKid intentando derrumbar la estructura de los laboratorios y mi máquina intentando detenerlo.

En la pantalla se mostró un video en el cual SpiderKid se acercaba a una pared y un puño de arena rompía la estructura hasta derrumbar la estructura, dejando aquel acceso bloqueado.

—¿Ese puño era…?

—La armadura, así es, aún tiene una conciencia artificial muy primitiva.—afirmó Norman como si dijera eso avergonzado.

Lisa sabía que aquello era una total mentira, pero por algún motivo no le importaba tanto como que en su perfil de LinkedIn comenzaron a llover ofertas de investigaciones científicas de alto nivel.

—¿Y por qué hizo estas armaduras señor Osborn?—preguntó Jameson.

—Tengo que admitir que me inspiré un poco en mi compañero Antony Stark.—dijo para dar créditos de la idea—Y su filosofía de proteger a todos los que pueda.

—¿Con Guardianes de Arena?—preguntó Jameson.

—Exacto, máquinas listas para proteger a la ciudad y limpiarla de todos esos criminales buenos para nada, ladrones, asesinos, violadores, mutantes, la escoria que inunda nuestras amadas calles.—dijo con mucha convicción antes de caer como si hubiera usado toda su energía.

—¿Se encuentra bien señor Osborn?

—Por supuesto, por supuesto, gracias John.—dijo reponiéndose—Como decía, creo que he dicho todo, SpiderKid, o la mente maestra detrás de esa alimaña, saboteó mis avances para mantener su control sobre la ciudad, y probablemente esté trabajando con ese tarado monstruo de Mysterio y quien sabe cuántos más para alejarme del poder, hombres más grandes que yo han caído al intentar cambiar el mundo a uno mejor Jameson.

—Por supuesto.—reforzó el presentador.

—Es la hora de que Nueva York se una, no solo como votación, da igual si gano yo o mi camarada Ramson, lo importante siempre es la seguridad de todos. Debemos sacar a los criminales como SpiderKid de las calles.

—En eso todos los ciudadanos, o por lo menos yo mismo, podemos concordar señor Osborn, muchas gracias por este tiempo, no debemos distraer más a los doctores, muchas gracias por su tiempo y la exclusiva y queridos espectadores no lo olviden, Abajo los mutantes, Osborn para alcalde.—dijo cerrando la entrevista Jameson—Pasemos a unos avances…

A lo largo de todo Nueva York aquel himno fue repetido múltiples veces por personas de todos lo niveles sociales, desde la clase más alta, hasta los barrios bajos. Incluso los que apoyaban al otro candidato tenían que admitir una cosa, los mutantes eran un problema grave y merecían ser erradicados, las calles volverían a ser de las personas buenas.

Pero una casa permaneció en casi total silencio. La televisión fue apagada por el control remoto, el hombre miró durante un segundo a la pantalla en negro antes de ver en su celular un mensaje especificando la fecha a inicios de enero.

—¿Inicia la siguiente parte del contrato? ¿Tan pronto? ¿En el hospital? Sí que estás desesperado por un milagro navideño para ganar las elecciones Norman.—dijo el sujeto tomando un casco con forma de pecera—El show vuelve a comenzar, las luces mueren, el actor vuelve a morir y también la actriz.

" _ **Mr. Sandman bring us to never-never land."**_

_**Bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bombombom. Bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bombombom. Bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bombombom.** _


	13. Kill the Lights (Set it Off)

_**Spectacular Lincoln Loud** _

**SAGA III MADNESS — LOCURA**

**Capítulo 13 Kill the Lights (Set it off)**

" _You reside in grand disguises. Just to get, get away from it all."_

Aquella pinta de herido le iba a bajar puntos en el mercado financiero de manera definitiva, pero le iba a dar tantos votos en la alcaldía que ya hasta podía saborearlos, ¿Qué se interponía en su camino? Ya hasta el niño araña era odiado por la misma policía debido a ese ataque frente a la pastelería la semana pasada.

Norman Osborn nunca pierde.

Ese era su lema, y siempre lo sería, así que cuando vio a la Comadreja entrar para remplazar a Lisa en su estadía con él sintió plena alegría. Weasley le iba a dar las noticias que necesitaba, o de lo contrario…

—Buenas tardes señor Osborn.—saludó formalmente la Comadreja acomodando su cabello pelirrojo con su mano libre—Doctora Loud, puede retirarse.

La otra se encontraba enyesada, sin ninguna firma visible en todo el blanco hospital que rodeaba su brazo, una clara muestra de lo que el Hombre de Arena podía hacer a una persona en un rápido encuentro.

—Gracias Weasley.—dijo la niña levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta mirando su tableta—Señor Osborn, seguiré trabajando en los datos del proyecto Hombre de Arena apenas arregle unas funcionalidades con mi brazo mecánico.

—Es la única que ha logrado alguna vez crear un Hombre de Arena estable, señorita Loud.—le dijo en fingida admiración—Tome el tiempo necesario en sus brazos mecánicos y por cierto, feliz año nuevo.

—Feliz año nuevo a ustedes también, celebraré en mi casa por un 2021 en Oscorp, volveré mañana a mediodía.—dijo ella sonrojada al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta con cuidado.

Tanto la sonrisa de Norman como de Weasley desaparecieron cuando se quedaron solos, una mirada fue lo suficiente para que Weasley tomara su celular y lo pusiera en la mesa que acercaban a la cama de Norman para que comiera.

—No tienes suficientes votos.—fueron las duras declaraciones de Weasley—Casi tienes a la mitad de los entrevistados, pero sabes igual que yo que esto puede cambiar en cualquier momento.

Norman vio los resultados del teléfono, ciertamente favorables, casi un 38%, tomando en cuenta que su rival solo le ganaba por 4 puntos, era bastante entendible que a menos que convirtiese a los indecisos en votantes no iba conseguir el deseado puesto de alcaldía.

—Incluso si el hospital es atacado por Mysterio, le faltan votos, la gente lo ve como esta figura temible empresarial a quien hay que temer.—dijo la Comadreja sin tapujos.

—¿Y qué propones? ¿Comenzar a usar frases más "en onda"?—dijo aquellas últimas palabras con todo el desprecio que era posible escupir.

—Propongo que mantenga en pie el ataque de Mysterio, pero tal vez, empujar a que el Rey cause terror en las calles de nuevo.—dijo Weasley complacido de que estuviera siendo escuchado.

—¿Provocarlo? Ni en mis mejores años llegue a ese punto.—dijo Norman analizando la situación—Pero tienes razón, si las personas se sienten inseguras, irán corriendo al único que les ofrece seguridad.

—Por otro lado, provocar al Rey es algo que no sabemos cómo va a terminar.—tuvo que admitir Weasley—La última vez que el Buitre lo enojó, hizo desaparecer del mapa a todos sus agentes importantes, ni siquiera nuestro Arquero pudo rastrearlos.

—Hay que provocarlo a que salga, pero primero centrémonos en Mysterio, ¿Ya le diste el libreto?—preguntó Norman complacido.

—Lo memorizó en media hora, ¿Está seguro de liberar esto en medio de un hospital y en su estado actual?

—Nunca miro atrás.—fueron las palabras de Norman—Necesito todos los votos posibles si queremos esto Weasley.

—Como usted desee.—dijo Weasley asintiendo a la orden y mandando unas indicaciones en su celular.

Norman no iba a dejar ningún cabo suelto, su plan para la alcaldía estaba casi consumado y él sabía perfectamente que no había nadie que fuera capaz de interponerse en su camino.

" _Falsify the life you're hiding. Just to get, get away from it all."_

Intentó mover su cabeza, pero sintió como si alguien le apretase el cuello, un dolor inimaginable asaltó sus venas y lo dejó inmovilizado. La parte de su cuello entonces pudo sentirla inflamada y caliente. Abrió los ojos esperando encontrar respuestas, pero solamente pudo ver un techo blanco con una luz apuntando a una parte de su rostro.

—¿Hola?—intentó moverse pero inmediatamente sintió sus brazos sujetados a unas cuerdas.

—¿Linky? ¿Despertaste?—escuchó finalmente algo conocido.

—¿Luan?—sintió alivio al decir aquellas palabras y ver finalmente algo aparte del techo blanco.

—¡Lincoln!—gritó Luan alegre y al mismo tiempo conteniéndose para no lanzarse encima del chico—Oh por Dios, nos tenías preocupadas, ¿Qué demonios te paso?

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó él sin entender—¿Dónde está Lana?

Rápidamente la expresión de Luan cambio de una alegre a otra bastante más apagada, no era bueno verla en ese estado, tomando en cuenta su estado usual.

—Estuviste inconsciente por casi una semana en el hospital.—explicó ella.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó Lincoln antes de volver a sentir ese dolor en el cuello y cuerpo.

—No te muevas, no te muevas tontito, ¿No escuchaste? Hasta donde sé tus oídos no eran parte de los daños.—dijo para luego lanzar una risotada como si hubiera contado un chiste—Sí, apareciste desnudo, apestando a alcantarilla en la entrada del hospital cuando no había nadie para ver.

—¿Qué?—dijo Lincoln sin entender—No, no, lo último que hice fue perseguir a ese gigante de arena para llegar a Lana. Oh…—dijo dándose cuenta de su error.

—Todas sabemos eso tontito.—dijo Luan molesta—Crees que eres un héroe como SpiderKid o el Diablo de Hell's Kitchen, pero no, eres solo un niño Lincoln.—dijo seria sin ningún atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro—¿Sabes cuánto te lloramos cuando finalmente apareciste? ¡Mamá pensó que habías muerto!

—Yo solo intenté hacer lo correcto.—dijo Lincoln cerrando los ojos para no tener que ver ese rostro molesto.

—Lincoln ¿Qué es lo que te pasa en la cabeza? ¿Dónde está mi hermanito que jugaba a los disfraces y veía programas de miedo con la luz encendida porque no soportaba los sustos?—dijo Luan intentando sonar complaciente.

—¿Lana está bien?—preguntó Lincoln ignorando deliberadamente la pregunta de Luan.

—Lleva un par de días sin hablar, pero está sana y segura en la casa, Lola no le despega el ojo en ningún segundo.—dijo Luan caminando por la habitación—Es año nuevo, por cierto.

—¿Año nuevo? ¿Cuándo?

—Justo en unas horas, me dejaron a mí a Lori y Bobby para cuidarte, ellos salieron a comprar algo de comida, así que pasaremos aquí el año nuevo porque no puedes quedarte quieto.—dijo ella reclamándole—¿Sabes? Ya es de por sí bastante difícil con lo de papá como para que tú también…

—¡YO AYUDE!—gritó Lincoln desesperado.

—¿En qué? ¿En lastimarte?—le respondió Luan molesta.

Lincoln cerró de nuevo los ojos, por supuesto que todas esas discusiones terminarían si tan solo decía la verdad y hablaba lo que tenía que decir. Pero, eran pensamientos que se desvanecían, su don y su maldición debía permanecer en secreto, le iba a costar que toda su familia creyera que era un niño descarrilado, pero al menos eso los mantendría seguros.

Ya tanto trabajo que le costó decírselo a Parker, como para tener que afrontar a su familia sabiendo el secreto. Fingió volver a dormirse, dejando un ojo entreabierto y escuchando atentamente.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi Linky?

Escuchó la voz de Luan antes de ver por el rabillo del ojo el cuerpo de ella caer pesadamente contra una de las sillas de la habitación. Verla en ese estado tan triste lo hizo sentirse como una basura.

" _But the truth we persue as we all beg you to."_

—¡¿CÓMO DE QUE PASARÁS AÑO NUEVO EN EL HOSPITAL?!—gritó enfurecida Ronnie desde el celular.

—Ronnie, entiende que es porque Lincoln está herido, no es justo que este solo en año nuevo.—dijo Bobby intentando sonar comprensivo.

—¡¿Y ES JUSTO QUE ME DEJES SOLA DE NUEVO?! ¡¿Acaso es Lincoln más importante que yo?!—estaba fuera de sus cabales, incluso pudo escuchar desde el otro lado de la línea como lanzaba algo de vidrio contra la pared y lo destrozaba—¡Llevo semanas rogándote por pasar tiempo contigo, y se lo das a el perdedor!

En aquel momento Bobby llevo una mano a su rostro para comenzar a frotarla por todo su rostro, podía entender hasta cierto punto el enojo de Ronnie Anne, pero no podía permitirse dejar a Lori a su suerte en el hospital, mucho menos después de todo lo que habían pasado estos últimos meses.

—Ronnie te prometo que otro día será, no han sido meses fáciles.—dijo Bobby para justificarse—Yo enserio, enserio lo siento hermanita, pero Lori es importante para mí y...

—Púdrete.

Fue lo último que escuchó de ella antes de que la línea colgara, su mano terminó de recorrer su rostro estirando la piel de los ojos y alejando la extremidad de su cara. No había motivo alguno para intentar volver a llamar, si conocía lo suficientemente bien a Ronnie en aquellos momentos probablemente estaría a punto de golpear la pared.

Salió del baño apestoso del establecimiento de comida rápida donde se encontraba comiendo con Lori, faltaban apenas pocas horas para la medianoche, pero se aseguraría de que su novia tuviera lo mejor posible para pasar la noche con su familia, lo último que necesitaban los Loud era tener que pasar más sufrimiento.

—Lori, cariño, no has comido tu apesta hamburguesa.—dijo Bobby preocupado al volver a la mesa y tomar la mano de su novia.

Ella miraba la hamburguesa con desinterés, a pesar de que llevaba medio vaso de gaseosa rellenable no había dado apenas dos mordidas al plato principal, y las papás fritas yacían frías a un lado del cartón donde guardaban la hamburguesa.

—Pienso en Lana, nadie sabe qué es lo que ese maniático robot de arena vio en ella y luego Lincoln va y desaparece un día para terminar malherido y desnudo. Es como si no los conociese, yo tengo que protegerlos Bobby, soy la mayor y…—se detuvo para agachar su mirada, dos gotas de agua resbalaron por sus mejillas—Es mi culpa por estar tanto tiempo sin vigilarlos, ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué? No digas eso Lori, claramente no es tu culpa.

—¡Lo es!—dijo ella molesta—Así como también fue mi culpa que papá terminara siendo… Eso.—dijo ella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al recordar aquella noche—Si hubiera sabido que lo despidieron de su trabajo entonces yo hubiese conseguido uno y tal vez… Tal vez yo…

Rápidamente Bobby la tomó de ambos brazos para que ella se mantuviera quieta y lo viera directamente a los ojos.

—Lori, cariño, te quiero y creo que eres una chica brillante y talentosa que quiere mucho a su familia, pero eres solo una chica.—dijo aquello mirándola con directamente a los ojos—Una muy hermosa, pero solo humana, tu familia son trece, hay momentos difíciles en la vida, no puedo entender por lo que estás pasando, pero puedo entender que esto no es tu culpa, porque nadie pudo verlo venir y porque a pesar de que duele mucho, estás aquí, ayudando a que esto se resuelva, eso es lo más valiente que conozco y admiro de ti. Siempre cuidas a los que son importantes para ti, sin dudarlo.

Ella sin pensárselo dos veces acercó los labios del chico para apretarlos contra los suyos y se separaron casi inmediatamente al recordar que aquello era un restaurante familiar, pero ambos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro de complicidad.

Vieron pasar una ambulancia a toda velocidad, rompiendo todo el romanticismo que hubiera podido existir antes, pero provocando que el hambre de Lori volviese, prácticamente de dos mordidas intentó engullir la hamburguesa.

—Tranquila, si sigues así vas a ahogarte.—dijo Bobby sintiéndose feliz de verla comer.

—Literalmente mejor morir joven que vieja y arrepentida.—dijo Lori con los ojos cerrados como si fuera algo natural—Prométeme, Bobby Osito, que si algo me pasa, puedo confiar en que cuidarás a mis hermanas.—dijo Lori perdida en sus ojos.

—Solo si prometes que si algo me pasa cuidarás de Ronnie.—dijo Bobby bromista.

—Lo prometo.—dijo ella.

—Lo prometo.—dijo él levantando el meñique para señalar el juramento.

Juntaron meñiques, estando el de Lori lleno de la grasa de la hamburguesa pero eso no le importaba a Bobby quien seguía viéndola directamente como si ella fuera la luz de un nuevo amanecer, radiante y cálida.

" _Kill the lights, Kill the actor, Kill the actress."_

—Diez, nueve, ocho, siete…—contaban tanto Lynn como Lola emocionadas.

—Suspiro, seis, cinco…—contó aquellos segundos Lucy.

—Cuatro…—le tocó el turno a Lisa

—Tres…—gritó emocionada Leni.

—Dogh…—permitieron a Lily unirse al mismo tiempo que su madre.

—Uno.—dijo desde la tableta.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.

Aquel era el grito que podía escucharse por todos lados, junto a los fuegos artificiales yendo de un lado a otro y no era diferente en la casa Loud, hasta Lana, la cual había estado sin hablar desde aquel incidente con el Hombre de Arena pudo permitirse sonreír al ver que su familia se encontraba de nuevo andando en el espíritu festivo.

A la distancia pudo ver que la puerta del pasillo de la casa estaba abierta, se acercó para ver qué era lo que ocurría cuando repentinamente comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños. No unos particularmente intimidante, sino más bien como de labios chocando, vio por la ranura abierta de la puerta, encontrando a su hermana besando a la chica Sam que había presentado tiempo atrás en el centro comercial.

Aquello provocó que la sonrisa de Lana aumentara, ella podía volver a su vida después de todo. Si sus hermanas podían ser felices, ella también. Intentó volver a la sala con el resto de sus hermanas, pero las celebraciones habían terminado, las lágrimas habían vuelto.

—¿Ya tan rápido?—preguntó Lola desmoronada, Lana notó que todas lloraban a la tableta.

—Sí, el abogado hizo el sacrificio para que lo dejaran año nuevo visitar la celda, pero ya tiene que irse, reglas de la prisión.—dijo Rita decepcionada mientras tomaba la llamada—Gracias Matt, no sé cómo pagártelo.

—Es un placer escuchar a una familia tan unida e igualmente no tenía a donde ir y Jim el guardia me debía un favor.—dijo el chico mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la cárcel, se podía escuchar su bastón golpeando levemente las rejas metálicas—Feliz año nuevo familia Loud, el señor Foggy y yo los veremos apenas tengamos más noticias del fisco.

La llamada terminó con todas sus hermanas intentando obtener un poco más de tiempo con su padre, apenas fueron cinco minutos los que ese buen señor les dejo compartir, pero Lana tuvo que admitir que fueron cinco minutos que de otra manera no hubieran tenido.

Fue directamente a su habitación, estaba demasiado cansada como para volver a la sala con el resto de su familia.

—Feliz año Lana.—dijo repentinamente la voz de Lucy a su lado.

—Lucy…—dijo ella dando un salto por la sorpresa.

—Suspiro. Normalmente Lincoln diría, siempre me olvido de ti.—dijo ella con cierta añoranza en la voz—¿Vas a tu cuarto?

—Sí.—contestó simplemente Lana no queriendo hablar mucho.

—De acuerdo, solamente para desearte un feliz año, todas te queremos, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

Lana se fue sin contestar y con los ojos cerrados.

—Suspiro, al menos ya me habló.—dijo Lucy para luego volver a las sombras.

" _I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up (whoa, whoa, oh)"_

—Feliz año nuevo Luan.—dijo Lori sonriendo en voz baja mientras se escuchaban pequeños gritos a lo largo de todo el hospital—Ahhhh…—se detuvo el abrazo debido a que Lori sintió escalofríos por una corriente eléctrica y Luan reía mientras se quitaba el pasa corriente oculto en su palma.

—Feliz año nuevo compañero.—dijo Bobby dándole unas palmadas a la almohada donde se encontraba Lincoln.

Pero Lincoln se negaba a fingir que estaba despierto, se sentía bastante dolido por el hecho de no poder confesar a su familia lo que él era. Era mejor para ellos, claro, pero ¿Qué era lo mejor para él?

Pasaron las horas, una doctora les recomendó a los tres invitados de la habitación que salieran a la sala de espera para dejar a Lincoln descansar, cosa que él agradeció porque los chistes de Luan habían escalado de intensidad y en algunos casi hasta se reía entre dientes.

Ya había pasado una hora solo cuando escuchó la ventana deslizarse. Abrió los ojos, aun sabiendo que el instinto arácnido no le advirtió de nada, rápidamente intentó mover su cabeza de un lado a otro. Pero el peligro llegó desde las alturas, una mano fina envuelta en una tela ajustada negra y con unas garras escandalosas.

—Gata.—dijo Lincoln molesto.

—Araña.—fue la respuesta simple de la chica—Es la cuarta noche que te visito, me alegra que estés bien niño, deje tu pijama y mascara ocultas en una baldosa del techo.

—Oh sí claro, una ladrona preocupada por SpiderKid.—dijo Lincoln recobrando el sentido de la ironía—Aunque gracias por el traje.

—¿Quién crees que te trajo aquí en primer lugar?—dijo ella complacida—Me debes mucho, no solo porque sé quién eres, pero porque salve tu vida.

Lincoln miró con desprecio a la ladrona la cual solo le regresó una risa débil y gentil mientras se movía alrededor de la cama.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—dijo Lincoln molesto.

—Inmunidad, solo tienes que voltear a otro lado cuando esté haciendo mis cosas, no es mucho pedir.—dijo la chica juntando sus manos y comenzando a caminar de vuelta a la ventana.

—Jamás.—fue la respuesta de Lincoln.

—Oh, bueno, la policía le encantará saber que tú eres SpiderKid, o peor aún, el Kingpin pagaría una fortuna si le digo lo que sé, piénsalo.—dijo ella lanzando una risa final—Arrivederci Loud.

La Gata saltó hacia el infinito en la oscuridad y desapareció en las profundidades de la noche, Lincoln pudo verlo todo mientras seguía acostado e inmovilizado.

—Olvidaste cerrar la ventana.—dijo molesto ya que estaba comenzando a hacer frio, afuera nevaba—¿Gata?—silencio—¡Gata!

" _Shut your mouth, you make me sick with. All the lies, all the lies that you spill."_

Ya habían pasado varios días desde año nuevo y Ronnie seguía firme en su decisión, no hablar con Bobby era lo mejor para que su hermano finalmente entendiera lo que la indiferencia le estaba provocando a ella, pero estar enojada con Bobby no le prohibía seguir con sus investigaciones

—Espero que esté despierta.—dijo Ronnie tocando la puerta de Alias con fuerza.

La puerta fue abierta con una Jessica con ropa invernal y tomando algo parecido a un wiski caliente en lugar de té o café.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó Jessica malhumorada.

—¿Cuáles son tus avances? No voy a pagar un poco más hasta que me acerques más a SpiderKid.—dijo Ronnie molesta.

—Eliminé a la mitad de los sospechosos.—dijo Jessica tomando la lista actualizada y mostrándosela a la niña—Tu amigo Lincoln salió, pero hazme un favor, devuelve su bufanda, se la tome para ver si podía extraer ADN de ella.

Dijo mostrando la bufanda que había tomado de la escena del crimen hace una semana y tanto. Por supuesto que aquello era una teoría poco frutífera, pero Jessica tenía que eliminar de una vez a ese niño, era demasiado problemático como para ser SpiderKid, por un lado, era ridículo pensar que alguien con tanta familia y rodeado de amigos podía siquiera tener tiempo libre o espacios seguros donde guardar todo el equipo como SpiderKid, por otro lado, era la excusa perfecta.

Un chico, tan distintivo entre el resto de niños de su edad, lo primero que se le pasaría por la cabeza obviamente sería algo relacionado a ocultar la identidad, de ser ese tal Lincoln, con tan solo mostrar el color de su cabello prácticamente se estaría regalando a las distintas mafias que quieren su cabeza. Por otro lado, para Jessica era imposible que fuera ese niño, demasiada gente a la que podía lastimar como para que no se hubiesen dado cuenta en ese punto.

Como apunte adicional, Jessica entendía perfectamente que SpiderKid usaba cosas tecnológicas avanzadas y elegantes, así que en su lista de sospechosos ponía a Ivor, el niño del sureste de Queens con acceso a tecnología STAR debido al trabajo de sus padres.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—preguntó Ronnie molesta.

—Buscar que no fuera un mutante, felicidades, no lo es.—dijo Jessica tachando el nombre de Lincoln Loud de la lista de posibles sospechosos, aunque no de su lista mental.

—¿Cómo?

—Simplemente la tome.—dijo Jessica estirando su mano para cobrar por sus servicios.

—¿Dónde?—insistió Ronnie.

—Mis métodos no son tu asunto niña, iba por la calle y se la robe, solo dame el dinero.—explicó Jessica comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Ronnie extendió el dinero y se alejó caminando por la calle, pensando que era muy raro el hecho de que Jessica le diera esa bufanda, la reconocía, era de Lincoln. Pero también sabía perfectamente que Lincoln llevaba una semana y tanto en el hospital.

Algo olía mal con esa bufanda, aunque no tanto como el tono de llamada que tenía para Bobby. Le dio a colgar.

No se iba a disculpar a menos que fuera en persona.

" _Slip and fall, I'll watch you drawn in. All the lies, all the lies that you spill."_

—Doctor McBride, que gusto verlo.—fueron las primeras palabras de Lincoln aquel día.

Solamente su hermana Luan permaneció con él ya que tanto Lori como Lynn tenían exámenes y Luna y Leni trabajaban duras jornadas en la tarde, además de que a Lucy y las menores no la dejaban entrar, solo a Lisa, pero ella estaba más preocupada por el señor Osborn. Estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a que Luan de vez en cuando soltase chistes de toctoc los cuales ignoraba.

—Me gustaría decir que me alegra verte bien Lincoln, pero creo que sería una mentira.—dijo el Doctor tomando un pisapapeles en las piernas del chico—Contusiones en varias costillas del lado derecho, cervicales de C3 a C5 desalineadas y trauma en la cabeza, además de trauma en brazos y piernas, te diría que es un milagro que estés vivo, pero es incluso más extraño que cada día estás mostrando una mejoría drástica.

—Oh…—claro que Lincoln se estaba recuperando rápido gracias a su sentido arácnido, pero por otro lado tenía miedo que el señor McBride sospechase—¿Suerte que soy joven?

—Lincoln, hay niños que tienen solo uno de tus problemas y no pueden volver a caminar de por vida, así que la suerte está fuera de toda discusión, sabía que no me ibas a querer contar, Clyde y toda tu familia insistieron en que evades demasiado contestar a las preguntas, y créeme, necesitamos saber qué hiciste, me tome la libertad de pedirle a Harold que trajese a George.

—¿Stacy?—preguntó Lincoln preocupado.

—Luan, acompáñame fuera, no tienes por qué ver esto.—dijo el Doctor tomando a la chica de la mano.

—¿Es necesario señor McBride?—preguntó ella intentando quedarse.

—Necesitamos que él nos diga qué le paso si no quiere volver a quedar así, o peor aún, que ustedes, sus hermanas o sus amigos queden en la misma situación.—dijo abriendo la puerta—George.

—Howard.—saludó el mencionado con simpatía entrando en la habitación—Hola Lincoln.

No hubo respuesta de vuelta.

—Deja volver a entrar a Luan cuando termines, por favor.—dijo el Doctor McBride cerrando la puerta y dejando la habitación en total silencio.

A pesar de que no quería, Lincoln miraba directamente a los ojos del señor Stacy, claro que estaba molesto aún después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar como SpiderKid y sobre todo por su padre, quien seguía encerrado debido a la policía.

—Mira Lincoln, no me importa si me crees como el malo de la historia por lo de tu papá.—dijo Stacy claramente yendo al grano—Solo me importa mi hija en cierto sentido, es el único motivo por el cual me levanto cada día de esa cama y hago segura la zona donde vivo.—dijo tomando un asiento y acomodándolo al lado de la cama.

—¿Alguna vez ha funcionado?—preguntó Lincoln con toda la intención de ser hiriente.

—Te lo advierto Loud, dejo que Gwen te vea porque claramente son amigos y ella te aprecia, pero no sé en qué estas metido como para terminar así.—dijo el oficial viendo su registro médico—Por un demonio, deberías estar muerto.

—Soy un zombi, quiero cerebros, ¿Okay?—dijo Lincoln intentando moverse para acentuar la ridiculez, pero solo logrando que le dolieran músculos en el pecho.

—Solo di, ¿Quién te hizo esto?

—Ya lo dije, fui a buscar a Lana cuando me enteré que lo tenía el Hombre de Arena, esos idiotas que me golpearon en Halloween volvieron a encontrarme y me golpearon entre…

—Basta.—dijo el Capitán Stacy molesto—¿Quieres que crea que todos estos daños fueron causados por unos niños de secundaria?

—A veces pueden ser crueles.—dijo Lincoln con simpleza.

—Cruel es robar una novia, darte una paliza y que escupas sangre o estirarte de las orejas hasta dejarlas rojas. Esto fue intento de asesinato y no pudo ser por unos niños.

—¿Me está llamando mentiroso?—dijo Lincoln molesto.

—Para el daño que recibiste, sí.—dijo el Capitán de policía—¿Por qué no quieres simplemente decirlo Lincoln?

Pero solo se encontró con silencio, Lincoln dejo de mirarlo y fue directamente contra la ventana, como si esa mereciera todo su odio.

—Eres solo un niño, quiero creer que uno bueno.—dijo decepcionado el Capitán Stacy—¿Es esto acerca de tu padre? ¿Quieres seguir sus pasos?

La mirada de Lincoln volvió a los ojos de Stacy, en sus ojos el odio claramente reflejaba la expresión "Cállate".

—¿Acaso la gente que contrato a Lynn te hizo esto para callarlo? Eso lo ayudaría bastante, extorsionaron a su familia, ¿O no?—intentó sonar razonable el Capitán.

—Si digo algo ellas serán lastimadas.—dijo Lincoln mirando molesto hacia el otro lado, intentando no reírse.

—¿Por qué a ti?

—¿Por qué no? Soy el hijo de un super villano.

Decir esas palabras de hecho le costó bastante, era una excusa lo suficientemente sólida como para que no lo cuestionasen demasiado por detalles, pero al mismo tiempo si abusaba de su suerte, posiblemente se vería sospechoso.

—Podemos movilizar a la policía, poner una patrulla cerca de tu casa…—ofreció el oficial preocupado.

—¡No! Capitán Stacy lo respeto hasta cierto punto, pero no me obligue a decirle más, no haga que las lastimen a ellas.—soltó una lágrima mientras se esforzaba por enserio no reir..

—Con lo que dijiste es más que suficiente, hijo.—dijo el Capitán complacido—Duerme bien, sabrás más de mí.—salió de la habitación con sutileza y se escucharon varios pasos por el pasillo.

—Necesito una coartada.—dijo Lincoln sabiendo que aquello no era muy convincente.

" _As you're tongue-tied. Did you believe it? False Pride never existed._

_Now I am cutting ties clean off, and I can breathe at last."_

Desde el techo nació por la avenida 87, mirando desde las alturas la escuela Theresa Paplin se encontraba la imponente figura con cabeza de cristal y brazos cruzados. Flotando en una nube verde, realmente el hospital donde se encontraba Osborn era pequeño, pero privado, lo suficientemente bueno como para que se lo pudiera permitir alguien pobre y para que un millonario pasase desapercibido.

Tenía a la mano el libreto y lo analizaba mientras podía escuchar en la parte inferior como por la avenida Hillside los automóviles no dejaban pasar unos a otros. Al menos esas alimañas no se interponían en su camino, finalmente llegó a la parte superior del hospital, bajó de la nube verde con un ruido metálico y se acercó a la salida del sistema de ventilación.

Tomó de un compartimiento oculto en sus guantes dorados tres pequeñas esferas metálicas y las dejó caer dentro de los ductos de ventilación mientras estas comenzaban a soltar un gas verde.

Las granadas comenzaron a chocar en el pequeño ducto, rebotando de uno a otro lado, liberando cada vez más y más gas hasta que finalmente llegaron a un ventilador gigante provocando que las tres bolitas chocaran con las hélices y salieran rebotando en diferentes direcciones, una de estas pelotitas bajó hasta el segundo piso y se quedó estática en medio de una tubería, fue entonces que hubo varios pitidos mientras un led rojo parpadeo rápidamente antes de que un gas verde comenzara a salir por varios puntos de la pequeña bomba, y este gas comenzó a moverse por los ductos hasta librarse por las rejillas.

—¿Ya puedo volver con mi hermano señor McBride?—preguntó Luan bostezando antes de comenzar a ver el techo del cual caía una tenue neblina verde, habían pasado casi dos horas desde la entrevista—Vaya parece que alguien soltó uno muy grande.

—Alguien debió fastidiar los sistemas de ventilación, tengo que ver a mi papá tu ve con Lincoln… Y no te acerques al gas verde, no te preocupes, si fuera peligroso comenzaría a sonar una alarma.

Las luces del hospital se apagaron en un momento y entonces unas rojas auxiliares se encendieron provocando que el pasillo se encontrase mitad oscuro y mitad con un rojo que cambiaba el tono del gas que previamente había caido del techo y comenzaba a apoderarse cada vez más y más del ambiente.

—¿Es normal esto?—preguntó entonces Luan.

Fue entonces que las luces comenzaron a parpadear rápidamente y a la lejanía un eco de un grito aterrador resonó en el corazón de todos los presentes en el pasillo. Sin si quiera enterarse el pulso cardíaco de Luan comenzó a acelerarse, y definitivamente no era por los nervios de que nadie se hubiera reído de su broma sobre pedos.

—¿Señor McBride?—preguntó la chica asustada.

Pero solo se encontró con la figura del hombre quieta y pálida mirando hacia un vacío infinito, pero con una sonrisa de extremo a extremo y ambas cejas chocando una contra la otra al mismo tiempo que el hombre lanzaba una risa endemoniada. Y no fue el único, poco a poco todos los rodeaban a Luan comenzaron a reírse en tonos altos y agudos taladrando en sus oídos, aunque tenía ambas manos cubriéndolos, nadie parecía verla, todos simplemente se quedaban quietos mientras reían desquiciados.

Por otro lado, el señor McBride estaba quieto intentando tomar de la mano a su pequeño Clyde antes de que este cayera contra un ventanal del hospital y quedara lastimado, fallando en el intento y viendo como su hijo se partía en pedacitos mientras el vidrio era roto y caía toda la sangre sobre su rostro, momento de oscuridad antes de que una creatura roja comenzara a inundar todo su cuerpo, momento oscuro antes de ver finalmente a su padre frente a él. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y se odiaba por eso.

De vuelta a Luan ella comenzó a correr lejos de aquel pasillo en dirección a su hermanito pequeño, esperando que él no estuviera bajos los efectos de aquel terrible gas, a medida que caminaba se daba cuenta que la gente no era que se estuviera riendo, sino que solo se reían cuando ella se acercaba lo suficiente, los ojos de esas personas se inyectaban de verde y comenzaban a reír descontroladamente y a medida que los iba dejando atrás sus ojos permanecían brillando del mismo color mirándola en las profundidades del pasillo. Ni siquiera podía ver a su espalda, pero podía jurar que tenía dos docenas de ojos verdes viendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Finalmente llegó a la habitación y abrió la puerta de golpe. Como si todo no fuera lo suficientemente horrible Lincoln estaba desaparecido de nuevo y no fue difícil para su mente comenzar a imaginar a un montón de matones tomándolo de su cama de hospital y terminando de matarlo.

Ella ni siquiera miró al techo donde había una baldosa suelta movida al otro lado, en aquel pequeño espacio sucio y claustrofóbico fue donde su pequeño hermano terminó de ponerse el pijama encima de la bata de hospital, nunca pensó creer que extrañaría el látex de vuelta, pero ahí estaba, batallando para cerrar los botones de su pijama mientras escuchaba gritos de desesperación por todo el hospital.

Se enojó aún más porque ni siquiera sabía si aquello era obra del idiota del Duende Verde o de Mysterio, lo único que sabía es que ese gas no estaba teniendo efecto en él debido a su larga exposición previa, de hecho fuera de una rápida (y falsa) visión de sus hermanas muertas a sus pies, no había sentido apenas síntomas.

Al salir pudo ver a su hermana Luan lanzando todos los objetos de la habitación de un lado a otro para posiblemente buscarlo en gritos de desesperación. O al menos eso creía, lanzó su telaraña para pegarla contra una pared sabiendo que ella podía lastimarse, solo logró escuchar gritos entre gárgaras, posiblemente Luan creyera que algo horrible la había capturado, pero Lincoln sabía perfectamente que era por su propio bien.

Bajó de un salto del techo, con su uniforme puesto y usando el comunicador de su celular, el cual tenía apenas 20% de batería, llamó a Peter Parker mientras salía por la ventana y comenzaba a trepar al techo, de arriba parecían venir rayos.

—¿Lincoln? ¿Lincoln eres tú?—preguntó su amigo—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué paso en el subterráneo? ¿Dónde estás? El Doctor Connors quiere conocerte cuando salgas del hospital, todos en el salón…

—Oráculo, necesito información ya, tengo la mitad de mis lanzatelarañas y alguien está usando ese estúpido gas verde contra el hospital donde estoy, no puede ser coincidencia.—dijo Lincoln viendo a través de las ventanas, muchas estaban rotas.

Dentro del hospital todo era un caos, las luces iban y venían a discreción, la gente comenzaba a golpearse unos a otros, se podía ver enfermeras usando inyecciones para atacar a personas mayores que usaban sus bastones para intentar dar en el rostro.

Pudo captar a una muchacha que mientras corría intentó saltar por la ventana de un cuarto piso, lanzó su telaraña y la atrapó en el aire. Reconociendo que no tenía tiempo buscó en sus bolsillos, tenía unas tres bombas telarañas, las cuales lanzó al suelo y cubrieron el piso, provocando que la caída de la chica antes mencionada fuera elástica y suave.

—No puedo hacer esto solo Peter, apenas puedo sentir mi cuello.—dijo Lincoln corriendo a otra ventana para evitar que un doctor rubio cayese al vacío por intentar salir disparado.

Podía escuchar los cientos de gritos de los pasillos enloquecidos del hospital, gritos que desde la perspectiva de Peter hacían parecer todo un pandemónium digno de uno de los círculos de Dante.

A sabiendas de que debía detener cuanto antes todo eso Lincoln tomó las otras dos bombas arácnidas, lanzando una del lado poniente y oriente del hospital, la parte trasera estaba sin telarañas, por lo que rezó fuertemente para que a nadie se le ocurriese saltar por la parte trasera, pero era todo lo que podía hacer.

Ya sin importarle mucho como se viera corrió por la pared desafiando nuevamente a su eterna enemiga la Gravedad. De un salto llego al techo e inmediatamente se arrepintió. Un tiranosaurio rex fantasmagórico se encontraba ahí rodeando a un hombre de traje de latex verde, grandes guantes metálicos dorados, usaba una capa morada fina y una cabeza esférica de vidrio.

Humo verde salía de sus guantes dorados mientras parecía no prestar atención a SpiderKid, sino al techo. Lincoln pudo escuchar rápidamente porqué, periodistas venían a toda velocidad en un helicóptero.

—¿Quién es Linc? ¿Lincoln?—preguntaba desde el otro lado de la línea.

La cabeza de pecera giro por el sonido de las interferencias, pero frente a él solo había espacio vacío y a su espalda un techo desolado. Sin saber que detrás de un ducto de ventilación SpiderKid respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Es Mysterio… Mierda.-y la batería de su celular murió.

" _So we all stand enthralled by this bland curtain call."_

—Ataque en el hospital Presbyterian de Queens.—dijo la señora del noticiero.

Tenía una voz bastante hermosa, era difícil encontrar mujeres con tan hermosa situación, deleite para sus oídos, mientras que tenía que ignorar el olor de un hombre adulto, probablemente desaliñado, era imposible saberlo solo por el olor, pero claramente no se había bañado en casi tres días, o al menos es lo que delataban sus axilas. Pero claro, ese hombre tan inteligente en frente de él, no iba a molestarse en bajar el brazo y hacerle un favor a las quince personas que estaban en el vagón del metro con él, no claro que no.

Lanzó un largo suspiro, esperando que en las noticias saltara el famoso SpiderKid entrando en acción, escuchaba atentamente, pero solo lograba subir el volumen de la señora que murmuraba con otra persona a su lado sobre que Stephen la engañó con un hombre.

El transporte público no era el mejor lugar para alguien ciego, muchísimo menos para alguien como Matt con sus habilidades especiales que le permitían tener sensibilidad ante los ruidos, estar ahí en medio de la multitud era el equivalente a quedarse ciego en una habitación con tanta luz que no se pueden abrir los ojos. Ni siquiera porque llevaba años de costumbre podía soportarlo.

—Siguiente estación Sutphin Boulevard, Queens.—dictó la voz robótica logrando de alguna manera sobreponerse a la multitud de ruidos provenientes del subterráneo.

—No, Tomas, no nos podemos bajar aquí.—dijo una señora, posiblemente a su hijo menor de edad… O su marido, en estos días era difícil saberlo—Están compartiendo en twitter que atacan al hospital, es peligroso.

Matt tenía un reloj especializado para sordos, además claro de su reloj interno. Pensó durante unos segundos, tenía media hora de poder llegar tarde y justificarse si marcaba al señor Foggy.

Tentador… Tentador.

—Autoridades confirman que el super villano Mysterio acaba de matar a SpiderKid.—dijo la reportera antes de soltar un gemido lastimero, posiblemente con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—Llegando a Sutphin Boulevard, favor de apartar manos y piernas…—repetía la voz robotizada.

—Tengo tiempo.—dijo Matt tomando su maletín y bastón mientras se juntaba al tumulto de gente que intentaba salir de malas maneras, posiblemente atraídos por las recientes noticias.

Comenzó a oler a pollo frito, posiblemente de la marca Popeyes, lo que significaba que podía entrar a usar el baño y claramente no le dirían nada sobre comprar en el establecimiento por su condición de ceguedad. Un lugar perfecto para el cambio.

" _And the truth we pursue as we all, we all beg you to."_

—Ataque en el hospital Presbyterian de Queens.—dijo la señora del noticiero.

En aquel momento Lori y Bobby se encontraban en la cafetería de la escuela, tratando de comer algo que no fueran hamburguesas procesadas y con ojeras gigantes de haber pasado casi dos semanas cuidando a Lincoln por las noches.

—Estoy seguro que ellos estarán bien.—dijo Bobby dejando a un lado su comida—Nena, tranquila…

Evidentemente no pudo evitar que Lori dejara caer su cabeza sobre la tabla de la mesa, algo bastante comprensible tomando en cuenta que dos de sus hermanos se encontraban en ese hospital, uno ya de por sí bastante herido.

—¡Yo debería estar ahí! No Luan.—dijo Lori moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro de manera violenta para después abrazar a Bobby y desahogarse en su pecho.

Normalmente los maestros u otros alumnos intervendrían, pero escuchar el llanto de Lori era tan genuino que dejo que ambos quedaran solos, aunque todo el mundo mirase.

—Iré por ellos.—dijo Bobby—Tengo mi moto, puedo pasar entre el tráfico y entrar al hospital antes de que pase algo grave.

—Déjame ir contigo.—rogó Lori.

—Nena, tendría que desacelerar la moto, es mejor que vaya solo.—dijo poniéndose el casco—Tu continua viendo las noticias y márcame solo si la situación se pone peor.

A Lori no le gustaba la idea de quedarse esperando, pero ciertamente tenerla a ella de pasajera iba a hacer que Bobby tomase menos riesgos para llegar rápido al hospital. Tal vez en un acto de pequeño egoísmo o gran altruismo, ella aceptó, no sin antes escuchar del noticiero.

—Autoridades confirman que el super villano Mysterio acaba de matar a SpiderKid.—dijo la reportera antes de soltar un gemido lastimero y soltar dos miseras lágrimas dramáticas.

—Tengo que correr, te amo.—dijo Bobby a su chica.

—Te amo Bobbyosito, cuídalos.—dijo mientras veía al chico salir por las puertas de la cafetería.

Las campanas de vuelta a clase sonaron, pero ella ni siquiera se levantó, fue una maestra la que se acercó para hablar con ella, no desde la perspectiva del regaño, sino escuchando lo que Lori tenía que decir. El noticiero siguió en su celular reproduciéndose, mostrando imágenes de gente saltando de las ventanas y de un gas verde que como neblina comenzaba a cubrir los alrededores del hospital.

" _Kill the lights, Kill the actor, Kill the actress._

_I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up."_

Claro que los medios iban a escuchar a Mysterio ahora que había hecho un ataque, claramente con tintes terroristas a un hospital, posiblemente lo recordarían en la historia junto al nueve once, ojalá hubiera sido a una cadena de edificios y no un hospital con la longitud de dos torres, el simbolismo no funcionaba igual de bien, pero eso no importaba.

Activo desde un botón en su cuello, oculto gracias a la capa que llevaba, un micrófono enlazado a una computadora dentro del hospital que mandaría a un montón de amplificadores ocultos en los alrededores la mística voz de aquel hombre que había logrado su objetivo.

—Ciudadanos de Nueva York, no teman.—dijo al mismo tiempo que dentro del hospital los gritos frenaban, todos escuchaban embobados esa mística voz—No soy un villano, escuchen con atención al gran Hechicero Supremo, Mysterio.

El hombre no podía verlos desde su posición, pero la gente dentro del hospital que hasta hace unos segundos intentaba matarse unos a otros, se sentaron en el suelo mirando en todas direcciones, como si Dios estuviera hablando personalmente con ellos en sus miradas verdes perdidas en medio de la neblina del mismo color.

—He venido solo a reclamar lo que es justo, la cabeza de Norman Osborn.—dijo el villano gritando el nombre al mismo tiempo que relámpagos comenzaban a caer en la azotea—Sé que está aquí oculto, y sé que está malherido, tráiganlo y los libraré de los demonios que están consumiéndolos en este mismo instante.

Murmureos se escuchaban a lo largo de todo el hospital, el nombre del futuro alcalde Osborn se repetía una y otra vez entre los cuchicheos.

—Vengo en nombre de todos los mutantes Norman, sé que me estás escuchando, ¡No doblegarás a nuestro pueblo! ¡El Doctor Xavier te manda un mensaje puerco político!

Inmediatamente varios rayos cayeron al lado del hospital causando que unos árboles del jardín que rodeaba el lugar comenzaran a arder.

—¡Mysterio ordena la cabeza de Osborn! Viva o muerta, quien la traiga, será poseedor de la gracia divina eterna, pero quien no la traiga, deberá enfrentar a sus demonios si quiere escapar con vida.—después de eso comenzó a reír desesperadamente—Ese es el secreto Norman, los mutantes no tenemos miedo porque somos superiores a ustedes, seres insignificantes.

—Oh por Dios, ¿Es que acaso no te cayas?—dijo desde la neblina la voz de un niño, burlona, extendiendo su eco por los amplificadores.

—¿Quién osa interrumpir a Mysterio?—dijo enfadado el hombre, intentando no perder los cabales.

—Su amigable vecino arácnido.—dijo la voz lanzando una telaraña que Mysterio esquivó fácilmente.

—Necesitarás más que eso para detener al gran Mysterio, pequeño insecto insignificante.—dijo el hombre acercándose a la dirección de donde había venido la telaraña, introduciéndose en su propia niebla verdosa y espesa.

Se encontró en el suelo un artefacto metálico de extraña apariencia que apuntaba justo en la dirección donde él se encontraba parado antes.

—Por supuesto que se necesita más que una telaraña, se llama distracción bobo.—dijo dando una patada desde la espalda introduciéndolo más en la niebla y provocando que el golpe se escuchase por todos los amplificadores que tenía Mysterio.

—¡Insolente! ¡Mocoso!—gritaba ya sin su tono místico la figura mientras batallaba para levantarse.

—Me dijiste mocoso, ¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre?—se escuchaba la silueta moviéndose en círculos dentro de la neblina.

—¡Basta!—gritó Mysterio extendiendo ambos brazos causando que la neblina saliera disparada en todas direcciones lejos de él.

Descubriendo que a un escaso metro suyo se encontraba aquel molesto niño, agachado y viendo en dirección del imponente villano, recogiendo la cosa metálica en el suelo.

—¡Ven!—ordenó Mysterio mientras algo verde se iluminaba en uno de sus guantes.

Sin saber por qué Lincoln salió disparado hasta que el cuello de su camiseta quedó sujeto entre ambas manos del hombre alto. No podía apenas moverse y su cuello quemaba como mil demonios gracias al daño que le provocó el Hombre de Arena. Los guantes dorados brillaron de rojo al mismo tiempo que Lincoln sentía como si pesase miles de kilos y no pudiese mantenerse en pie.

Mysterio lo levantó como si de una hoja de papel se tratase y lo lanzó contra el piso a tal velocidad que Lincoln atravesó el suelo y comenzó a caer varias plantas de golpe al mismo tiempo que el helicóptero de televisión se acercaba y grababa la caída de SpiderKid, anunciando su muerte con la excusa de ganar espectadores.

A sabiendas de que ese niño era un hueso duro de roer Mysterio se montó de vuelta en su nube verdosa para descender por el agujero, podía escuchar los gritos de desesperación de todo el hospital, podía imaginar cómo lo veían cual figura endemoniada descendiendo por el agujero, así que aprovechó su posición de poder para lanzar de sus guantes algo de fuego controlado, generando en la mente de las personas más cercanas al agujero demonios horrendos.

Bajó dos pisos hasta finalmente estar en medio de un pasillo de hospital con todas las personas asustadas corriendo lo más lejos posible, el niño se encontraba ahí en el suelo posiblemente con dificultad para moverse, aspirando todo ese veneno en forma de aire, no importaba que ya se hubiese acostumbrado al efecto del gas, mientras más aspiraba lentamente estaría bajo sus peores pesadillas.

Para asegurarse de que estuviera vivo levantó su pie derecho y lo aplastó fuertemente contra el pecho del niño causando que este se moviera en respuesta al dolor del golpe, despertando del letargo e intentando quitarse de encima la bota metálica.

—Oh SpiderKid, tantas mentes criminales pagarían una fortuna por tenerte así, es una ironía si lo piensas bien, morirás aplastado como el insecto que eres, bajo el yugo de mi bota.—dijo Mysterio regocijándose de la miseria del niño casi hasta podía sentir como se relamía los labios.

—No… te saldrás… con la tuya…—dijo SpiderKid entre resoplidos por la falta de aire.

—¿De qué hablas? Ya gané, Mysterio siempre gana.—dicho eso presionó un botón en su cinturón y su bota comenzó a pesar más y más sobre el pecho del niño.

SpiderKid lanzó un grito desesperado mientras se aferraba a lo que fuese para no sucumbir bajo la bota de Mysterio, fue entonces que notó que su lanzatelaraña aun se encontraba entre los dedos de su mano. Levantó su mano y apuntó a la cabeza de pecera del tipo para lanzar la telaraña, bloqueándole la visión.

—¡Desgraciado! ¡Solo muere!—gritó Mysterio intentando aplastarlo fuertemente, para eso tomó impulso levantando ligeramente el pie.

Lincoln entonces accionó el lanzatelaraña y salió disparado hasta darle un golpe en la cabeza a Mysterio que lo mandó varios metros a la distancia y a SpiderKid al techo de aquel piso del hospital.

Aprovechando que Mysterio estaba reincorporándose SpiderKid salió disparado por el techo corriendo por el pasillo viendo a toda la gente derrumbada en el suelo, posiblemente envenenados por el estúpido gas.

" _Don't even think about it. Don't even think about it, NO. We're begging you."_

No podía ser cierto, ¿Cómo era posible que Mysterio estaba peleando contra el estúpido SpiderKid? ¿Cómo si quiera había llegado tan rápidamente?

—Maldita sea, la publicidad está yendo a SpiderKid, no a mi.—dijo Norman mirando su portátil.

Tenía de compañero a la comadreja, ambos usaban en ese momento máscaras de gas y revisaban en todos los medios locales, buscando si el ataque había tenido efecto alguno.

—Podría marcar a Mysterio para que lo tome a usted hasta el tejado y dejemos que SpiderKid lo derrote, salvando su vida en el proceso.—dijo Weasley inteligentemente.

—¡Eso me haría quedar como un hipócrita!—dijo Norman fuera de sí y con la herida en su vientre quemando tanto como el mes pasado.

—La gente no ve a SpiderKid como una amenaza Norman.—dijo sinceramente Weasley—Es eso o que todo esto haya sido por nada.

—De acuerdo, dile que le agregaremos otro cero a su cuenta si sigue ese plan.—dijo Norman con simpleza—En la política no siempre se gana.

—Estoy seguro que usted acabara con todas esas basuras cuando llegue al poder, señor Osborn.—dijo la Comadreja tomando su celular y acercándoselo al oído—Quentin, ¿Qué te parece que agreguemos otro cero a tu cuenta?

—Directo al grano.—respondió la voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

" _To Kill the Lights, Kill the actor, Kill the actress."_

Entró por una de las puertas traseras el diablo de Hell's Kitchen, una armadura roja recubierta con un chaleco antibalas negro y un casco duro de polímeros de alta densidad. Además de cargar con un par de palos metálicos que al presionar un botón se extendían hasta volverse bastones y si se pegaban de cierta manera se juntaban para formar la parte central de un bastón extremadamente largo. Lo más gracioso era que el casco tenía cubierto en su totalidad los ojos de la figura enmascarada, por lo cual lo único que podía hacer Matt era escuchar atentamente en todas direcciones.

Caminaba con los dos palos de madera retraídos, con confianza, mientras ignoraba los gritos de todas las personas en el hospital, intentando concentrarse para encontrar al villano conocido como Mysterio, Foggy le había hecho una descripción física, pero aquello era inútil para él, tenía que escuchar su ritmo cardiaco, juzgar su respiración, sentir el sudor que recorría su cuerpo, el ruido que podían llegar a hacer sus vestimentas.

Escuchó un ruido poderoso viniendo del tercer piso, sin perder el tiempo corrió por el pasillo buscando las escaleras, logró su cometido cuando de su lado izquierdo a aproximadamente veinte metros escuchó una multitud corriendo mientras bajaba por escalones de madera, luchó contra la marea de gente asustada para subir al segundo piso y agradeció que las escaleras al tercer piso apenas tuvieran a unas cuantas personas desmayadas los cuales no pisaba debido a que podía escuchar sus posiciones con sus respiraciones.

Finalmente, ya en el tercer piso, pudo sentir que había muy pocas personas y el mayor ruido se escuchaba desde enfrente, siguiendo por el pasillo hasta la derecha. Mientras corría en esa dirección pudo escuchar el sonido de varios amplificadores una voz arrogante y molesta.

—¡Ajá! Yo, Mysterio, finalmente te he encontrado Norman Osborn, ¡PAGARÁS por el delito de amenazar a la raza mutante!

Se pudo escuchar un forcejeo, un par de golpes y luego la figura de Mysterio con ese ruido metálico subió a algo con un ruido parecido a lamina de aluminio, pero muchísimo más suave, como si estuviese rodeado por un material que redujera el impacto de subirse a esa especie de tabla metálica, pero incluso Matt podía escuchar los motores.

¿Por qué un villano como Mysterio tendría una tabla flotante? Se acercó con sigilo por el pasillo, siguiendo el trayecto de los motores con su olfato hasta que finalmente perdió el rastro a mitad de un pasillo, pero en sus pies pudo sentir escombros, así como en su cabeza el sol de la mañana de aquel lunes.

—¿Al tejado?

Siguiendo su instinto Daredevil volvió sobre sus pasos hasta las escaleras y comenzó a correr hacia arriba, escuchando entre los pasillos cada vez menos gente hasta que llegó al último piso, no tenía tiempo para averiguar donde se encontraba las escaleras que llevaban al tejado, pero tomó una camilla de hospital, a conciencia tomó el mismo camino que en la parte inferior, sintiendo una brisa de aire al final de un pasillo, con la camilla de pacientes salió corriendo en esa dirección y se montó encima de esta para que cuando la camilla comenzase a caer por el agujero él saltase hacia arriba y terminara en el tejado, sintiendo libre de aquella atmosfera opresora del hospital.

—Basta.—fue lo que dijo al llegar al techo con calma y serenidad.

—¡¿Otro más?!—se escuchaba indignado la voz de Mysterio—Oh diablo, diablo, diablo, diablo, no estás en tu lugar de confort.—dijo triunfalmente.

Murdock le dio un golpe en uno de sus guantes con su bastón, pudo escuchar chispas, pero la figura de Mysterio tomó su capa y cubrió el cuerpo de Daredevil para entonces estirar y dejarlo en el suelo. Pudo escuchar como un botón era presionado en la cintura de Mysterio justo antes de que sonase el rugido de un tiranosaurio rex, pero Matt no podía sentir aquella creatura, solo era una ilusión. Así que se levantó y golpeó de una patada ahora el pecho del villano.

-¡Suficiente!

Matt pudo escuchar cómo era liberado una especie de aire a presión hasta que lentamente no pudo escuchar más.

—¿-$#%?—dijo sin poder escucharse.

Sin previo aviso sintió un golpe metálico en su estómago y salió disparado, pudo sentir el dolor del piso en su espalda, pero lentamente perdió el contexto, de repente no sabía si estaba parado sobre baldosa, cemento o algún otro material. De hecho, perdió también su sentido del olfato ya que no podía detectar nada, solo sentía dolor y algo de calor del sol.

Volvió a ser golpeado esta vez en un brazo y su corazón se aceleró cuando al rodar por el suelo, o eso creía, terminó aferrándose a un pequeño borde con sus manos y gran parte de su cuerpo intentó caer cuesta abajo.

¿Era aquella la caída desde el tercer piso o el borde del edificio? Matt muchas veces había temido por su vida, pero aquello no era terror, era el más puro horror, de alguna manera sabía que el siguiente golpe podría matarlo, pero apenas podía sostenerse de una cornisa.

Todo parecía perdido para los héroes, ¿Había alguna esperanza?

" _Or Kill Us All."_

En aquel momento Bobby se encontraba a menos de una calle, viendo como una neblina verde cubría todo el hospital, escuchaba en su oído, había marcado a su hermana para asegurarse que ella estuviera bien, pero solo se encontró con el buzón de voz.

—Ronnie, te quiero.—dijo Bobby entrando en la neblina—Por favor, contesta cuando…

Pudo ver frente a él la temible figura de un monstruo sin cabeza, Bobby intentó frenar en su motocicleta dando una vuelta a la derecha, sin notar que había un carro estacionado. El teléfono de Bobby grabó todo el sonido hasta que finalmente se estrelló contra el suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos.

" _Stop there and peer inside of me. You'll find a man once lost at sea."_

Lincoln recorrió el techo hasta encontrar de vuelta su habitación, solo para asegurarse que su hermana Luan se encontraba ahí, la encontró desmayada y sudando con mucho dolor. Aceptando que el gas debía estar haciendo efectos negativos en las personas, cosa que pudo haber provocado todo el caos, quitó las telarañas y tomó a su hermana para salir disparado por la ventana, dejándola escondida entre unos setos del hospital.

Ya ahí desde la parte baja con su hermana a sus pies, sabiendo que podía simplemente escapar o esperar ahí, al fin y al cabo, Mysterio solo quería matar a Norman Osborn, ¿Qué daño podía hacer eso?

Pero entonces alguien saltó desde una de las ventanas, cayendo en las telarañas de Lincoln, viendo al suelo supo que no todas las personas habían corrido con la misma suerte.

No era su culpa, pero no pudo evitar sentir que si tan solo pudiera detener a ese monstruo entonces toda esa gente podría haber sido salvada, le dio mucho enojo que lanzó una telaraña directo al edificio para trepar nuevamente a la parte superior, notó que una persona en un traje de látex rojo termino colgando de una cornisa y parecía no sujetarse correctamente.

Corrió por la pared hasta sujetar al hombre joven para cargarlo de vuelta arriba. No pudiendo creerlo al reconocer aquello cuernos, era el diablo de Hell's Kitchen, Daredevil en persona había ido al hospital. Y no le tomó mucho tiempo averiguar que estaba bajo los efectos del gas al ver que bajo su máscara tenía un brillo verde en la mirada.

—Puedes hacerlo compañero.—dijo Lincoln lanzando un grito de emoción por estar con el mismísimo diablo—Soy un gran admirador de su trabajo.

—¡Muere!—gritó Daredevil pensando que quien lo estaba sujetando era Mysterio y golpeando a Lincoln en la frente cayendo al suelo del tejado.

El chico salió rodando por la terraza al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la risa de Mysterio a la distancia.

—No puedes triunfar SpiderKid.—dijo la figura perdida en la neblina verde—Hoy es tu fin.

—¿Qué hiciste con Osborn?—gritó SpiderKid molesto mirando a todos lados.

—Acabaré con él apenas termine con la basura.—al escuchar esas palabras Lincoln sintió peligro en sus rodillas, dio un salto en el aire evitando una patada rastrera por la espalda de Mysterio.

Durante un segundo SpiderKid pudo ver en el aire la figura del hechicero de pacotilla viendo sus movimientos, era lo suficientemente lento como para no captar que apuntó con sus lanzatelarañas directamente a la pecera, pero en lugar de acercarse estiró.

Fue solo un ligero movimiento, pero parte de la cabeza de Mysterio se abrió, dejando al descubierto su mandíbula y comenzando a aspirar la neblina. A sabiendas del efecto, la cosa fue rápida al estar tan condensado.

—

— _¡Quentin! ¡Quentin!—gritaba un hombre furioso a la distancia mientras Han Solo se libraba de ser capturado por Jabba the hut._

— _No es su culpa, él solo es un niño Mattew.—defendía una mujer._

_No debió de haberlo hecho, el pequeño niño llevo ambas manos a sus orejas mientras leía con atención los subtítulos, pero eso no era suficiente para silenciar los distintos golpes de la carne chocando contra el cuero del cinturón y la mujer suplicando por piedad._

— _¡A callar puta!—dijo el hombre al que ese niño llamaba papá—¡Quentin Beck!_

_Pero el niño seguía con las manos en sus orejas mientras intentaba imaginarse dentro de la película, prefería estar frente a Jabba que enfrentar lo que venía ahora que su padre estaba enojado porque reprobó matemáticas._

— _¡AHÍ ESTÁS! ¡QUITAS TUS MANOS DE LAS OREJAS O TE ARREPENTIRÁS!_

_Pero el niño no volteó hasta que el hombre lo tomó del brazo a la fuerza y arrastró por el suelo levantando el cinturón, dejando al final la hebilla metálica para que doliese más._

— _No… No papá…—intentaba gritar el niño pero su voz era demasiado débil._

_Si tan solo fuera como Han Solo, o Luke, o como el Llanero solitario, alguien valiente, seguramente se hubiera armado del coraje necesario para enfrentar al monstruo que atormentaba a su familia, pero no, solo era Quentin Beck un niño, incapaz de hacer nada para defenderse de la injusticia._

—

—No papá… Para.—decía Mysterio ya sin su voz mística mientras llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y caminaba de espaldas.

—Parece que no eres muy valiente.—dijo SpiderKid como mofa antes de volver por la neblina mientras buscaba a Norman Osborn, cada vez era menos denso gracias a que el aire se llevaba todo ese humo provocando que perdiese su efecto.

Sin darse cuenta que Mysterio caminó de espaldas acercándose peligrosamente al filo del hospital. El hombre se cubría contra un enemigo imaginario, sobre todo para que no le lastimase el rostro.

Mysterio no sintió nada mientras caminaba de espaldas repentinamente cuando dio un nuevo paso y cayó por el techo, pero su nube voladora se acercó rápidamente, provocando que la caída fuera un poco más ligera de lo que debió haber sido ya que en ese lado no había telaraña para frenar su caída.

Desde la parte de arriba Norman soltó su reloj a sabiendas que la tabla podía sacar de la situación al hombre. Iba definitivamente a quitar un cero de su cuenta como la noticia no le hubiera dado más popularidad.

La nube con interior metálico se llevó a Mysterio usando un modo camuflaje por lo que los reporteros no pudieron seguir aquel objeto.

Osborn se derrumbó en el suelo al mismo tiempo que la neblina perdía todo atisbo del hospital y comenzaba a clarear la mente de todos en su interior y exterior. Finalmente se podían escuchar las patrullas de policía acercándose cada vez más. El celular de Norman comenzó a sonar, diversos asociados preguntando por su bienestar y de reporteros pidiendo exclusivas, la noticia había dado frutos, Norman se había salido con la suya.

" _But all the while I would think to myself: It's not the end, it's not the end at all."_

—¡Howard!—gritó el oficial McBride entrando por las puertas dobles de golpe, apuntando a todos lados y desesperado por encontrar a su marido.

—¡McBride!—intentaba detenerlo George mientras miraba de reojo el tremendo desastre que provocó Mysterio.

Había gente golpeada entre los pasillos, hoyos en el techo que llevaban hasta la parte de arriba, camas de hospitales con pacientes inconscientes (o muertos) tirados en el suelo. Incluso había una enfermera que parecía había sido apuñalada múltiples veces en el cuello con un bisturí.

El papeleo necesario para cubrir este desastre era la menor de sus preocupaciones, corrió aceleradamente a la habitación del chico Loud encontrándola vacía, pero con una baldosa en el techo abierta y unas telarañas pegadas en la pared, además de tener la ventana abierta a pesar del frío de afuera. Era extraño que todo estuviera intacto mientras el hospital parecía más digno de una película de terror.

Esto se encontraba lejos de terminarse e iba a dejar a su hija sola en casa durante horas, utilizó su teléfono viendo que su lista de contactos fuera de la policía era reducida, buscó a su hija y marcó.

—Gwen, cariño, necesito que vayas a la casa de tu amigo Clyde, toma diez dólares de mi buró y usa el metro, dile que sus papás están bien, pero que ambos deben quedarse ahí hasta que estemos libres.—dijo el Capitán tapando sus ojos porque en el pasillo había un hombre mayor sin camisa desmayado, aunque posiblemente vivo.

—¿Y Lincoln también está bien?—preguntó la chica.

El Capitán solo volteó de vuelta a la habitación vacía, pero intacta.

—Sí, tengo prisa cariño, solo corre a la casa de los McBride y cuídate mucho.—dijo el hombre pegando su oreja al teléfono—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero papá.

La línea colgó. Era hora de comenzar a limpiar el desastre.

" _So sick of nothing going right. Sail on along into the night._

_Not even death could stand in the way, You never ever tried in the first place."_

Lincoln vio el cuerpo de Norman Osborn, asegurándose que respiraba y lo dejo tirado ahí en la azotea, no sin antes decir:

—Espero que agradezcas para variar.

Se detuvo porque desde arriba las noticias parecían grabar desde sus helicópteros la escena, y no quería que utilizasen metraje sacado de contexto. Al tener claridad ya en el tejado tomó a Daredevil, el cual se encontraba inconsciente. Ni siquiera entre dos héroes habían podido detener a Mysterio y eso le hizo enojar.

A este ritmo de derrotas solo había vencido a criminales de poca monta y a su propio padre, que particularmente no tenía poderes, ni siquiera con ayuda de otros héroes podía contra los supervillanos.

Bueno, había matado al Hombre de Arena por su cuenta, pero estaba casi seguro que Marcus se lo buscó sobre sí mismo más que otra cosa, pero tanto la Gata como Mysterio y el Duende Verde seguían campando a sus anchas y él no tenía ningún control sobre todos ellos. Apenas y les podía hacer frente, siempre tenían un plan B o de escape, y él cada vez tenía menos equipo, menos tiempo, menos amigos y menos familia que lo apoyase.

Tenía que hacer reformas importantes como SpiderKid si quería seguir en el negocio contra los supervillanos. Dejó al diablo de Hell's Kitchen en la azotea de un edificio cercano con una nota en su pechera de "Soy tu fan debemos vernos más seguido, firmado SpiderKid".

Mysterio había provocado la muerte de muchas personas, casi lograba que su propia hermana quedase lastimada. Lincoln se quitó la ropa en esa misma azotea donde dejo al diablo y viendo que había un callejón al lado del edificio saltó ya con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla.

Se escabulló entre los policías hasta llegar a los jardines del hospital donde se tiró al lado de su hermana, aprovechando que ella se encontraba aun inconsciente hizo que ella se pusiera encima suya y con un brazo rodeándolo. Como si Luan lo estuviese protegiendo cuando ambos cayeron al suelo, o al menos eso imagino que dio a entender la postura en que quedaron.

Lincoln cerró los ojos, nada estaba saliendo bien, pero al menos siempre iba estar ahí para proteger a sus seres queridos.

" _Kill the Lights, Kill the Actor, Kill the Actress"_

_**Continuara…** _

**Notas—Esta saga son solo 5 capítulos, preparen sus palomitas porque se vienen grandes eventos y consecuencias, muchísimas cosas que llevo con un par de años en mi cabeza en distintas locaciones, se vienen nuevos personajes y una continuación fuerte de las tramas pasadas por algo la saga se llama Locura, será mucho lo que abarcaremos y viene con todo y nueva portada por Arokham uwu, agradezcanle por el arte. Tal vez las cosas se vuelvan tenebrosas más pronto de lo que deseamos, pero al menos Lincoln y sus seres queridos estarán bien, ¿no? ¿No?**

…

**¿No?**

_**Epilogo** _

El oficial Holiday se dio cuenta de la motocicleta estampada contra un automóvil. Siguió el rastro, parecía que un repartidor de comida había chocado a casi cincuenta kilómetros por hora contra el maletero en un ataque de ansiedad, se podía ver como había derrapado intentando evitar algo invisible porque la calle estaba libre. No le tomó mucho seguir el rastro…

El hombre era de estómago fuerte, después de todo trabajaba para la policía, la Comadreja y el Kinping, pero, aun así...

" _Or Kill Us All_

_Or Kill Us All!_

_OR KILL US ALL!"_


End file.
